Ocean's childs
by July Hope
Summary: (Universo alterno) Dos semanas de vacaciones en la playa para visitar a una amiga durante el verano no son suficientes para disfrutar del sol, de la arena, y descubrir todos los secretos del pueblo del que es originaria Juleka. ¿Descubriran los secretos de los hijos del océano? Lukanette obvio, con guiños al Adrianette y Adrigami entre otros. Mal summary, juzga la historia
1. Ocean's childs

Juleka los había convencido de pasar dos semanas en la playa.

La joven música era estudiante en la universidad, y junto con Marinette y Rose (Con diecinueve años de edad) estaba rentando un departamento cerca del campus; Juleka Couffaine era originaria de Les Cavaliers pero estaba estudiando en la capital, había decidido mudarse a París para poder estudiar a sus anchas y pasaba tanto tiempo como podía en casa, con su familia.

Las vacaciones habían llegado como una excusa excelente para vacacionar juntos, Juleka había ofrecido hospedaje a Marinette y a Rose por todas las atenciones que habían tenido desde que se habían mudado juntas, pero de último minuto Anarka le había informado a su hija que Luka también estaría en casa en esas vacaciones, así que ambas chicas le habían dicho a Juleka que se pondrían de acuerdo con los demás para buscar un alojamiento cerca de la playa.

Al final, Marinette, Kim y Nino habían encontrado un Aribnb muy cerca de donde Anarka tenía el barco anclado. Habían hecho la reservación y se habían puesto de acuerdo con Chloe para hacer los cargos a la tarjeta de la rubia y pagar en meses el alojamiento, tenían todo listo.

El avión aterrizó temprano por la mañana y los cuatro llegaron al departamento antes del mediodía, en menos de media hora se habían instalado y estaban preparados para bajar a la playa bajo la promesa de Juleka de que pasarían una buena tarde.

* * *

**1.- Ocean's childs (Hijos del océano)**

Ok, todavía no decido si este será un fic largo o morirá como un capítulo solitario, depende de la recepción que tenga en la gente y que la inspiración no me abandone. Es un universo alterno que espero disfruten tanto como está siendo placentero para mí crearlo. Muchos escenarios están inspirados en playas Mexicanas de Nayarit y Jalisco, aunque también estoy haciendo la tarea e investigando playas francesas.

Qué dicen ¿Merece un review?

¿Que se convierta en historia larga?

**Tengo una pregunta para ti **Si ya leíste esa historia ¿A qué personajes de "Confesiones bajo la lluvia" te gustaría ver en este universo?

* * *

Trajes de baño, toallas, bloqueador solar, lentes oscuros, los chicos llegaron a la playa haciendo ruido, riendo a carcajadas. Juleka ya estaba esperándolos debajo de una sombrilla con dos camastros tendidos, cortesía de Andrée, lagarto de la playa.

Marinette fue la primera en ver a su amiga, corrió hasta alcanzarla, levantando la mano y gritando su nombre.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Soltó Juleka con voz tímida mientras los demás se acercaban a saludar.

—Qué gusto verte de nuevo. —Soltó Kim sonriendo y haciéndose una selfie con su amiga.

—Me alegra que pudieran venir. —Admitió la joven pelinegra paseando las miradas por todos sus amigos antes de señalar la playa. —Rose llegó esta mañana, se quedará en el barco conmigo, ya se instaló. Está abajo en la playa.

—Vamos con ella. —Urgió Chloe dedicando una mirada divertida a todas las personas de la playa, percatándose de que había variedad en estaturas y colores. —Cuanto antes.

Marinette y Juleka soltaron una risa discreta y la primera rodó los ojos, comentando: —No tienes remedio, Chloe.

—Está muy llena la playa. —Se quejó Nino percatándose de la cantidad de bañistas parados a la orilla. —¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para venir el mismo día?

—Sí, los Lagartos organizaron un mini torneo antes de las competiciones oficiales internacionales. —Comentó Juleka avanzando con sus amigos y mirando el mar, como si buscara algo en específico.

—¿Los lagartos? —Inquirió Nino confundido.

—Son una banda local. Los cocodrilos de los manglares. —Explicó Juleka cambiando su atención a sus amigos antes de señalar a algunas personas en la orilla del mar. —Los más jóvenes se autodenominan lagartos, aquel pelirrojo de la playa se llama Andrée Dumont, es el que encabeza esa banda y es el que organiza. No son malas personas... pero a mí no me gustan del todo. —Terminó al final entre dientes y bajando la voz, como era su costumbre cuando decía algo contundente. —En fin. —Soltó levantando un poco la voz. —Andrée organizó un torneo de surf esta semana. Hoy están compitiendo los locales así que no podremos entrar al agua, pero podemos ver, los extranjeros y visitantes podrán participar a partir de mañana.

—Definitivamente podemos ver. —Dijo Chloe con el rostro vuelto a la playa mientras guiñaba y mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

Juleka tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba coqueteando con un muchacho en la distancia.

—No tienes remedio, Chloe. —Dijo Marinette con dulzura mientras Juleka le tomó una mano a la pelinegra y tiró de ella hasta llevarla a la orilla del mar.

—Ahí está. —Dijo la música señalando una ola.

Marinette no requirió más explicación, sus ojos se fijaron en un punto en movimiento en medio del mar; la ola se había levantado casi tres metros y ahora se cerraba en un barril perfecto, un surfista con camiseta de neopreno pero short estampado en tonos azules estaba de pie sobre una tabla de color blanco de bordes negros.

(About to get crazy – Oh the Lacreny)

Sus piernas hacían presión contra la tabla, los brazos extendidos ligeramente le servían para hacer equilibrio, su mirada estaba fija al frente y su expresión era de concentración total, y aun así sonreía de lado, confiado, soberbio, altanero, como si el mar le perteneciera, como si la ola le perteneciera. Tocó la ola con la punta de sus dedos y dobló las rodillas, consiguiendo que la tabla subiera un poco más. Por un instante lo perdieron de vista, el agua lo cubrió, se había embarrilado por completo, así que Marinette estuvo segura por un instante que pronto verían la tabla salir volando sin su surfista, pero en el último instante antes de que la ola se cerrara por completo, el muchacho de cabellos bicolor salió haciendo alarde de su buen equilibrio.

Se enderezó en toda su estatura mientras la tabla se deslizaba con el último impulso de la ola, saludó a los surfistas más cercanos y, en un movimiento flexible, ágil, se acostó sobre la tabla y empezó a brasear contra corriente, para superar el punto donde las olas rompían.

—Luka siempre gana. —Murmuró Juleka orgullosa.

.

Para las seis de la tarde, el cielo se había vuelto de color naranja, los surifistas habían permanecido en el agua para recibir los resultados de la competencia y la gente comenzaba a retirarse.

Marinette estaba platicando con Rose cuando Juleka se acercó al borde del agua para recibir a su hermano, Chloe se había quedado platicando con un grupo de turistas australianos que habían ido a la competición de ese año y ahora se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para salir esa noche. Nino y Kim caminaban hasta las chicas con bebidas en las manos, hablando de la competencia y considerando pedir lecciones de surf a los locales cuando Juleka volvió del brazo de su hermano.

—¿Y Chloe? —Inquirió Juleka paseando la mirada por el rostro de sus compañeros.

—Con Andrew. —Explicó Marinette señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro. —Algo dijeron de ir a bailar esta noche, creo, pero no entendí mucho.

—Bueno, más tarde te presento a la reina del instituto. —Bromeó Juleka con voz baja mirando a su hermano. —De momento, chicos, él es Luka Couffaine, mi hermano. Ellos son Nino y Kim.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijo el aludido chocando palmas con ambos muchachos.

—A Rose ya la conocías.

—Siempre es un placer verte, cher. —Dijo el muchacho soltando a su hermana y besado ambas mejillas de la rubia.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Luka, ella es mi otra compañera de habitación. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijo Marinette tímidamente, ofreciendo su mano.

Por un momento, los ojos de Marinette y Luka se encontraron y, durante un segundo, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que los ojos de Luka, de un tono azul casi sobrenatural se parecían al color del océano tranquilo, color a juego perfecto con las puntas de su cabello, teñidas. Luka por su parte, al contemplar el azul profundo de los ojos de la visitante, pensó inmediatamente en el color de los arrecifes de la bahía, llenos de vida, de movimiento.

Luka aceptó el apretón y sintió una descarga de adrenalina en cuanto su piel y la de esa chica hicieron contacto. Una corriente eléctrica envolviéndolos y fluyendo ahí donde hacían contacto. Y aunque algo en su mente les advertía que no lo hicieran, ambos muchachos se acercaron para intercambiar un beso en la mejilla, mismo que liberó la estática.

Ahogaron un grito ante la descarga y retrocedieron divertidos, sin soltar sus manos.

—¡Luka, ¿quién te viera?! —Exclamó una chica morena llegando hasta ellos.

—Alya, qué sorpresa. —Exclamó el aludido, reacio a soltar la mano de Marinette.

—Había oído hablar de personalidades chisporroteantes, pero no sabía qué tan cierto era. —La joven les dedicó una mirada larga a las manos entrelazadas de ambos muchachos, cuestión que los hizo retroceder un paso y soltarse, Marinette con las mejillas sonrosadas y el rostro vuelto al suelo, Luka con una sonrisa radiante. —No sabía que te daba por matar turistas.

—No era mi intensión. —Admitió el muchacho dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Marinette, consiguiendo que ella sonriera con confianza. —Perdón, supongo que le puse mucha cera a mi tabla antes de bajar. Alya, ellos son los amigos de mi hermana.

—Cierto, Jules dijo que traería invitados este solsticio. —Exclamó la chica saludando de beso a todos. —Me llamo Alya, y soy la reina de la playa.

Luka asintió conforme antes de mirar a su hermana. —Casi me gana. Casi.

—He tenido un buen maestro para las olas, surfear es sencillo cuando se tiene noción.

—Entonces supongo que podría pedirte a ti unas lecciones. —Dijo Nino, recuperando el habla.

Sí, el joven moreno se había quedado pasmado al ver las curvas de aquella chica que llevaba el cabello suelto y alborotado a su alrededor, vestida en un bikini revelador y discreto al mismo tiempo, se había quedado perdido por un momento en la sonrisa de aquella joven que hablaba con confianza y fuerza, segura de sí misma, dueña de la playa.

—¿Te interesa el surf? —Inquirió ella mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

—Kim y yo hablábamos de tomar lecciones. —Dijo señalando a su amigo, incapaz de despegar los ojos de Alya. —Pero no sabíamos por dónde empezar, pensábamos preguntar a Jule, pero... Bueno, si no te molesta...

—Será divertido. —Dijo Alya cruzándose de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Sabes nadar al menos?

—¿Bromeas? Soy el campeón de clavados de barriga de donde vengo. —Exclamó el muchacho.

Alya soltó una risa por lo bajo y asintió para sí misma. —Bueno, al menos no es el coqueteo habitual, me gusta tu estilo. ¿Mañana a las diez?

—Estaré puntual. —Prometió Nino asintiendo con vehemencia.

—¿Crees que me puedas prestar tu twin? —Terminó Alya mirando a Luka con expresión seria. —No creo que nuestro amigo tenga una tabla propia y la tuya es suficientemente pesada para empezar. Además, siempre compites con la krypto.

—¡Ay, Alya! —Murmuró Luka llevándose una mano a la nuca y mirando a su amiga con gesto de duda. —¿La twin? No sé cómo sea el oleaje mañana.

—No seas así. Es amigo de tu hermana.

—Pero yo no pongo las manos al fuego por él. —Advirtió Juleka divertida.

—Con esos amigos. —Se quejó Nino ante la mirada perspicaz que la joven de cabello oscuro le dedicaba. —Qué mala eres, Jule.

—Yo tengo una Twin como la de Luka, Alya. —Comentó Juleka, divertida ante la indignación de su amigo. —Con la que aprendí. Es sólo que está en el barco, tendríamos que ir primero por ella.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Alya tomando ambas manos de Nino y sonriéndole ampliamente, consiguiendo que el muchacho se sonrojara hasta las orejas. —Entonces mañana a las diez aquí, yo paso por la twin al barco y nos vemos en esta playa.

—¡Sí! —Soltó Nino con los ojos bien abiertos. —Kim...

—No. Yo no. —Dijo el aludido divertido al ver el océano. —Ya lo pensé bien. Nadaré a las boyas y de regreso tantas veces como pueda hacerlo.

—Seguro que Marinette te gana en una carrera. —Soltó Chloe llegando hasta ellos. —Mucho gusto. —Dijo la rubia mirando a Luka de pies a cabeza antes de ofrecer su mano y comentar. —Chloe Bourgeois, encantada.

Luka bufó divertido, aceptando la mano y plantando un beso en los nudillos de la joven. —La reina del instituto. —Completó el muchacho con una mirada altanera. —Mucho gusto.

—Bueno. —Soltó Chloe tratando de ocultar su decepción al ver que Luka no caía a sus pies, como el resto de los chicos con los que solía coquetear. La rubia señaló hacia la playa, el lugar en donde había estado charlando con los turistas. —Chicos, ellos son Andrew y Tom, llegaron hace tres días a Les Cavaliers y conocen un buen lugar para ir a bailar un rato. Esta noche son las fiestas previas y mañana habrá una lunada, el cover no es barato, pero hay barra libre ¿Qué dicen?

Luka y Juleka intercambiaron una mirada pesada que podría haber pasado desapercibida, si Marinette no hubiese estado prestando atención al muchacho de ojos de mar.

—Yo iré. —Anunció Alya divertida, mirando a Nino como si esperara una respuesta. —Compramos las pulseras para las tres fiestas hace una semana, así que estaremos un rato por ahí.

—¿Tres fiestas? —Inquirió Chloe divertida.

—La previa para dar la bienvenida a la luna. —Explicó Alya divertida. —La lunada, que anuncia el principio del ciclo y de las competencias, y la posterior, cuando la luna mengua, para agradecer que no nos pasó nada con la marea. Son muchas supersticiones. —Dijo consiguiendo que Luka arrugara la nariz. —Pero las fiestas son divertidas.

—Perfecto, vamos. —Respondió el moreno sonriendo a la lugareña antes de mirar a Kim.

—Apuesto mi cover a que termina quitando al DJ para ponerse a mezclar. —Espetó Kim divertido.

—Oh, eso no me lo pierdo por nada. —Completó Rose dando saltitos en su lugar. —¿Vamos todos entonces? ¿Qué dicen?

—Será divertido. —Insistió Chloe sacando su celular. —Estuve investigando un poco al respecto y dice que el ambiente es increíble para los visitantes.

—¿Para qué quieren hacer turismo como visitantes pudiendo conocer como locales? —Dijo Juleka en voz baja y entre dientes.

—Vamos, Jule. Será divertido. —Pidió Rose tomándole ambas manos a la aludida y componiendo su mejor expresión de "cachorro". —Tú conoces las fiestas, tú puedes opinar al respecto, además, suena como a una buena experiencia.

—Ve, Juls. —Dijo Luka componiendo una sonrisa comprensiva, con los ojos entrecerrados. —No puedes dejar a tus invitados solos. Y sabes que la previa siempre es un espectáculo.

—Pero...

—Descuida. Alya lo dijo, son supersticiones.

Marinette sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Podría haber sido la manera en la que Luka pronunció aquella palabra, había algo macabro, antiguo y poderoso en aquella frase, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

—¡Juleka! —Exclamó Andrée Dumont acercándose hasta ellos acompañado de dos muchachos, que caminaban pavoneándose ante las miradas de los curiosos. —¿No nos presentas a tus amigos?

La aludida suspiró pesado y trató de componer su mejor sonrisa. —Chicos, ellos son los reptiles bebés. —Dijo despectiva y divertida en partes iguales. —Los lagartos del manglar. Erik, su hermano Ethan y...

—Andrée Dumont. —Dijo el último muchacho, acercándose hasta Marinette y tomando su mano para poder plantar un beso en sus nudillos, posesivo, invasivo, contundente. —Mucho gusto, señorita...

—Marinette. —Pronunció ella con voz firme mientras alzaba el rostro y retiraba la mano.

Ethan y Erik abuchearon a su amigo ante aquel desaire, pero el aludido sonrió aún más ampliamente ante aquello y se enderezó en toda su estatura. Era más alto que Marinette, pero la joven no se dejó impresionar y le sostuvo la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

—Me caes bien, Marinette. Me gusta la gente como tú.

—Y a mí me gusta la gente que respeta a los extraños. —Cortó dando un asentimiento con la cabeza y consiguiendo que Nino y Kim se pararan tras ella, respaldándola.

Kim recargó un brazo en el hombro de Marinette, cruzando un pie y sonriendo. —Me llamo Kim.

—Nino Lahiffe. Mucho gusto.

Andrée levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Estamos conviviendo en paz. —Dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa, misma que hizo a Luka suspirar hastiado. —Nadie está molestando a nadie ¿verdad?

—Mari es amiga de mi hermana hace tiempo. —Soltó Luka parándose frente a Andrée con los hombros tensos, aún por encima del neopreno, Marinette pudo ver la tensión en sus omóplatos, como si se preparara para atestar el primer golpe. —Así que entenderás, que es mi protegida este ciclo.

—Tienes buenos gustos, Couffaine. —Soltó Andrée repentinamente tenso.

Ethan dedicó una mirada a la playa, percatándose de que las olas en la orilla parecían comenzar a picarse, como si la marea despertara de pronto.

—Andrée, no vale la pena. —Urgió Erik.

—Tiene razón. —Soltó Luka relajando los hombros y sonriendo de medio lado. —Hay mucho que planear para mañana, Andy. Todavía tenemos mucho por hacer. ¿Vamos por una ronda de whisky mientras terminamos los detalles de la competencia? —Dijo al final poniendo una mano, como invitándolo a chocar palmas.

Andrée soltó una risa y aceptó el apretón, sosteniendo la mano de Luka a la altura de sus corazones, asintiendo una vez.

—Vamos por ello. Señoritas. —Dijo Andrée paseando la mirada por los presentes. —Muchachos.

—Te veo luego, Jule. —Dijo Luka, más como una advertencia que como una promesa.

En cuanto los muchachos se alejaron de aquel lugar, todos soltaron el aire y la tensión pareció desvanecerse al instante.

—Marinette, yo quiero un poco de esa suerte para los problemas. —Bromeó Chloe viendo a los lugareños alejarse de ellos. —¿De dónde salió "Mari"?

—No sé. —Comentó la aludida soltando los hombros y mirando a Juleka. —¿En qué me acabo de meter? ¿Protegida?

Juleka soltó una carcajada ante las expresiones de todos los presentes. —Andrée es un buscapleitos de la playa, pero no le gana a mi hermano cuando se trata de golpes, surf o chicas.

—Qué mal. —Soltó Rose descepcionada. —Me gustó tanto cómo se veían juntos. ¿Quién diría que Luka es un conquistador?

—¡¿Juntos?! —Exclamó Marinette, pasmada.

—No te confundas, amiga. —Soltó Alya mirando a los reptiles alejarse. —Luka es un solitario, casi nunca coquetea con turistas y no le hemos conocido muchas novias en la costa. Es un digno hijo del océano. —Espetó al final, casi despectiva.

—Alya. —Advirtió Juleka bajando el rostro y apretando los puños. —Respeta las tradiciones.

—No estoy diciendo nada. —Murmuró la aludida levantando las manos. —Lo que quiero decir es que él es muy respetuoso de esos temas.

—¿Hijo del océano? —Inquirió Rose confundida. —Ya había escuchado ese término antes.

—Sí. —Dijo Juleka con una sonrisa amable. —Es una especie de chiste local que tenemos en el pueblo. Algunas familias, las familias fundadoras, son llamadas hijas del océano. Los locales tienen muy marcada la división y respetan mucho a los más antiguos. Pero nuestras generaciones parecen haber olvidado que hay muchas leyendas que giran en torno a los apodos y ahora lo toman sólo como algo cool, en lugar de preservar la historia.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que sea un solitario? —Soltó Chloe confundida, poniéndose el reto de conseguirle una cita a su amiga con aquel local.

—Está muy concentrado en su tarea celestial de cuidar las playas locales, alejar el mal turismo, combatir los basureros playeros, esas cosas. —Dijo Alya divertida.

—_Mon dieu, une noble cause... _—Soltó Marinette maravillada ante aquella idea.

—Ay, Dios. ¡Marinette se acaba de enamorar! —Exclamó Rose divertida, dando saltitos en su sitio.

—No me enamoré. —Defendió la aludida sonriendo de medio lado. —Es sólo que me gustan mucho estas cosas en la playa, las personas con consciencia que buscan hacer el cambio y eso.

—Así que los citadinos ecologistas no son un mito. —Soltó divertida Alya mirando a Marinette. —Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien. —Prometió abrazando a Marinette por los hombros y compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. —¿Te veremos esta noche?

—No lo sé. Estoy algo cansada. —Admitió la chica, sintiendo el agotamiento abatirla.

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a abuchearla y a hablar al mismo tiempo, exclamando reclamos y quejas respecto a su decisión.

—¡Chicos! —Exclamó la joven alzando las manos para defenderse de ellos y aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas. —Mañana, a la lunada. Esa no me la pierdo por nada del mundo, lo prometo. Ustedes vayan esta noche, diviértanse, que Alya y Jule les muestren el lugar, me quedaré a desempacar y a dormir un poco.

—Todos estamos cansados. —Se quejó Chloe barriendo a Marinette con la mirada. —Y vamos a ir.

—Sí, Chloe, pero yo me quedé haciendo turnos extra en la panadería para poder venir. —Defendió Marinette con una sonrisa radiante mientras tomaba una mano de la rubia. —Y cuidé a la hija de Nadia un fin de semana completo. Te prometo que mañana iré de compras al pueblo contigo para compensar mi ausencia de esta noche, y... —Añadió al ver que la rubia estaba a punto de ceder. —Te compraré el collar tejido que viste en la entrada cuando íbamos rumbo a la casa.

Chloe carraspeó y le dio la espalda. —Te voy a comprar el acceso de mañana y no hay manera que me digas que no a esto.

Marinette soltó una risita al ver a la rubia alejarse de ellos. Qué bien conocía a esa amiga suya.

Kim y Nino corrieron para alcanzarla y pedirle los detalles de la fiesta. Marinette miró a Rose, Alya y Juleka antes de añadir. —Jule y Rose tienen mi teléfono, yo me voy a la casa, les mandaré la ubicación y los veo mañana.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Inquirió Juleka una última vez, temiendo dejar a su amiga sola.

—Descuida, de verdad me caería bien dormir.

La joven pelinegra besó las mejillas de sus amigas y enfiló hacia el pueblo, dejando a Rose con la sensación de que algo no iría bien después de aquello.

.

Marinette apenas había desempacado y acomodado la despensa del departamento cuando se había quedado sin energía, decidió irse a dormir temprano, al día siguiente habría muchas cosas por hacer, así que mejor si reponía fuerzas.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando despertó.

Escuchó un ruido en la sala, pero lo dejó pasar, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia, tratando de volverse a dormir mientras se decía a sí misma que sus amigos ya debían haber llegado a casa. A medio paso entre el sueño y la consciencia, sintió peso a los pies de su cama y en un instante, todo el peso de alguien sobre ella, cubriéndole la boca.

Marinette trató de liberarse de aquello, pero se quedó pasmada cuando Luka encendió la lámpara de noche para revelar su identidad y le hizo una seña con la mano libre para que guardara silencio. La joven tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿De verdad estaba despierta? Asintió una vez y Luka soltó su boca.

—Necesito que confíes en mí. —Fue lo primero que el muchacho dijo, con intensidad contenida, procurando hablar lo suficientemente bajo como para ser escuchado a duras penas por la chica bajo de él. —No tengo tiempo de explicar.

El silencio que surgió entre ellos sólo se rompió por un ruido seco a lo lejos, en la cocina, debía haber más gente en la casa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió ella también en un susurro.

—Necesito que gimas. —Dijo el muchacho mirando a la joven, directo a los ojos.

Aquello sacó a Marinette de contexto. ¿Gemir? ¿Así sin más?

—Luka, qué... —Inició la chica tratando de sentarse, pero consiguiendo que Luka le tapara de nuevo la boca e hiciera presión.

—Andrée, ¿lo recuerdas? El chico de la playa.

Marinette asintió una vez mientras Luka tiraba de la sábana y le dedicaba una mirada ligera a todo su cuerpo, la chica llevaba un short de licra y una camiseta de tiras anchas, perfecto para guardar las apariencias. Luka posicionó ambas rodillas a los lados de la cadera de Marinette y esperó su reacción, pero ella apenas daba crédito a sus ojos, no tuvo voluntad para moverse cuando Luka apagó la luz.

—Escuchó que irían todos menos tú a la fiesta.

—¡Qué!

—Shh... —Urgió Luka volviendo a cubrir su boca. —Cuando vio que te resististe a su coqueteo, dijo que vendría a la casa y se metería a robar para darte una lección, a menos que...

La pausa que el muchacho hizo consiguió que la chica se levantara sobre sus codos y lo mirara, confundida. Luka estaba sonrojado. La joven reparó por primera vez en la vestimenta del muchacho, short color caqui, camiseta azul sin mangas, tenía tatuajes en ambos brazos, llevaba un collar de hilo tejido con un colmillo de tiburón colgando, muñequeras gruesas también de hilo, las uñas pintadas de negro.

Dios ¿Había subido tanto la temperatura?

—A menos que... —Insistió ella.

—Dije que eras mi protegida, ellos lo tomaron como conquista. Me apostaron que no podría seducirte esta noche, creí que te vería en la fiesta, pero en cuanto vi a Juls sola supe que había cometido un error.

—¿Y viniste a seducirme? Hay mejores maneras de lograrlo. —Espetó ofendida en voz baja.

Había algo en la insistencia de su mirada que hizo a Marinette dudar.

—¿Te estoy seduciendo? —No, en el sentido estricto la respuesta era no.

—Pero venir en medio de la noche y pedir que gima con la excusa de que apostaste que me seducirías, ¿es en serio? Hay otras maneras de coquetear.

—Sí, pero yo no vine a coquetear, vine a ponerte a salvo. —Murmuró quitándose la camiseta en un movimiento y lanzándola hacia la puerta. —Ahora gime para que pueda irme.

Marinette tragó saliva con dificultad, a duras penas podía pensar coherentemente, entre el cansancio y el cuerpo desnudo de Luka, su mente apenas y podía hilar dos pensamientos que tuvieran sentido. Tenía otro tatuaje en el pecho a la altura del corazón, una mantarraya hecha de grecas y garigoles que parecían estar en movimiento, por un instante, Marinette tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tocar la tinta negra en la piel del muchacho, la mano de Luka encontró un sitio en su rodilla y se deslizó lentamente hasta dar con el borde del short.

Marinette soltó un jadeo involuntario cuando la mano de Luka se movió más al centro y comenzó a hacer presión contra la tela.

No pudo ahogar el gemido que escapó sonoro a su boca.

Luka también soltó un jadeo, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa en más de un sentido. Sí, en la playa había sentido algo con la chica, una especie de vínculo hecho de energía estática, pero tenerla así de vulnerable y a su merced, aquello fue sorpresivo y embriagador en muchos sentidos, adictivo a niveles antes desconocidos para el surfista. Porque había ido con toda la intensión de ayudar a la amiga de su hermana, pero no contaba con el hecho de que terminaría enamorándose de la joven valiente que tenía a su merced justo ahora. O tal vez era al revés, tal vez era ella la que lo tenía acorralado a él y no se daba cuenta.

—Luka... —Gimió la joven cuando él retiró la mano y le tomó la cintura, procurando no cargarle todo el peso al agacharse sobre ella.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo, se movieron al mismo tiempo atraídos como imanes, la boca de Marinette encajó perfecto con la de Luka mientras él le tomaba las rodillas y la hacía abrazarle las caderas con las piernas, el muchacho liberó la boca de Marinette para plantar una mordida voraz en el nacimiento de su cuello, haciéndola jadear con más fuerzas.

La puerta se entreabrió y ambos muchachos giraron el rostro, sorprendidos.

Cualquiera que entrase en ese momento podría haber creído que los habían encontrado en algo más, puesto que lo único visible en medio de la oscuridad eran las piernas desnudas de Marinette jalando con fuerzas la cadera de Luka.

—Erik. —Bramó Luka al reconocerlo, levantándose y dejando a Marinette pasmada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Vio a Luka salir corriendo tras el aludido y escuchó un portazo en la casa. La joven se encaminó hasta su ventana, envolviéndose en las sábanas y percatándose de que, en efecto, Andrée y sus dos compinches acababan de saltar la cerca. La joven suspiró sintiendo que el miedo pasaba, se dejó caer de rodillas y su cuerpo se relajó, no tenía fuerzas, así que se sintió aterrorizada cuando las manos de Luka se cerraron en torno a si cintura para ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla hasta la cama. Si él intentaba algo, ella no podría defenderse, y lentamente el pánico volvió hasta apoderarse de cada rincón de su ser.

—Dios... estás pálida. —Murmuró el muchacho tocando el rostro de la chica, con auténtica angustia por el bienestar de ella. —Estás helada.

Luka, en un movimiento veloz, cargó a Marinette en brazos y la llevó hasta la cocina, donde la sentó delicadamente en una de las sillas y se dirigió a la alacena en busca de algún te para prepararle a la chica.

—¡Qué demonios! —Exclamó ella con un hilo de voz.

.

Eran ya las tres y media de la madrugada. Marinette estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared y la tercera taza de té en las manos. Luka estaba acostado de medio lado a lo largo de la cama con la cabeza recargada en una mano, observando a Marinette beber.

No. No tenía ningún sentido lo que el muchacho había relatado a la chica.

—Todavía no me creo que seas el héroe de la noche. —Soltó ella, confundida.

—Conoces a Juls, ¿no? —Inquirió el muchacho, sonriendo ampliamente. —Si puedes confiar en ella, puedes confiar en mí.

Claro que podía confiar en él. Juleka no hablaba mucho de su vida en la playa, ni de su familia, pero cuando hablaba de Luka había tanta devoción en su mirada, en sus palabras, que Marinette no podía hacer más que confiar en aquel perfecto extraño.

Porque en su mente, Luka era el héroe de Juleka, el que siempre salía al rescate, el que se la pasaba protegiendo a su familia y las playas, el que salía en defensa de lo justo y de los débiles, protegiéndolos de los abusivos. Claro que confiaba en Luka, porque podría haberse librado de él, sabía algo de defensa personal y no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación de peligro, pero había decidido confiar en él y escuchar su explicación.

—No entiendo lo de Andrée y los lagartos. —Admitió al final Marinette, cruzando las piernas y encorvándose un poco hacia Luka. —¿Por qué no los denuncian?

—Porque nos damos cuenta ya que los turistas se fueron, y rara vez los visitantes notan la ausencia de algo. Además, Andrée es astuto. Cada año eligen una víctima al azar, entre los turistas. —Confesó Luka ofuscado. —Es una especie de tradición que tienen los reptiles de la costa. Normalmente los robos son simbólicos, algo de dinero, alguna joya, algo pequeño que demuestre que pudieron entrar y salir sin ser atrapados. Pero a Andrée no le gustó nada que no cayeras rendida a sus pies, y yo no fui de mucha ayuda, así que aseguró que no podría seducirte ni en defensa propia.

—¿Por qué estaba tan seguro?

—Andrée apuesta a que no me gustan las chicas. —Dijo con una risita, como si aquello fuera ridículo. —Sólo porque no tengo tres conquistas por verano como él y los demás reptiles.

—Algo dijo Alya al respecto. —Admitió Marinette dando otro sorbo al té.

—Espera, ¿Hablaste de mí con Alya? —Inquirió divertido.

—¡No, yo...! —Marinette soltó el aire, ofuscada. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan torpe en presencia de Luka?

Y el recuerdo del beso la golpeó de lleno. El calor de su piel, la ferocidad de su boca, la manera posesiva en la que le había tomado la cintura. Dios, había estado a su merced y ni siquiera había dudado antes de rendirse a sus pies. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?

—A Rose le gusta cómo nos vemos juntos. —Murmuró Marinette desviando la mirada mientras Luka se acomodaba un poco más cerca de ella. —Y lo dijo en voz alta. Y Jule dijo que tú sueles ganarle a Andrée en todo, chicas incluidas, y luego Alya dijo que no eres del tipo "coqueto" o algo así.

—No, por eso Andrée estaba seguro de que perdería esta apuesta.

—Pero no lo entiendo. —Admitió Marinette volviendo a recargarse contra la cabecera, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema antes de que Luka notase su nerviosismo. —Si los robos que hacen son simbólicos ¿por qué no dejar que se llevaran algo y nos dejaran en paz?

—Yo... —Murmuró Luka pasando un mechón de cabello sobre la oreja de la chica. —Yo estaba siendo egoísta... —Admitió sonriendo melancólico, sabiendo perfectamente que Marinette se quería salir por la tangente, y trazando una estrategia para detenerla.

—¿Egoísta?

—Al saber que te quedarías sola tenía miedo de que te pasara algo, por una parte.

—¿Y por la otra? —Murmuró Marinette llena de curiosidad.

—Ahora sí estoy coqueteando. —Advirtió Luka acariciando una mejilla de la chica con una sonrisa radiante, haciéndola pasar saliva. —Quería una excusa para estar contigo un momento. Quiero decir, sin la mirada de todos tus amigos o todos mis amigos.

—Podrías haberme invitado a salir. —Murmuró Marinette desviando aún más la mirada.

—¿Y habrías dicho que sí? —Inquirió socarrón, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas consiguiendo una mirada de Marinette.

—No lo sé. —Admitió ella, pensativa.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora. —Dijo Luka levantándose y caminando hasta la ventana, observando por las cortinas, esperando ver algo fuera de lugar. Marinette creyó ver, por un momento, un brillo iridiscente, sobrenatural, en los ojos el muchacho, pero decidió adjudicárselo a los brillos de la luna y al cansancio. —Duerme, y tal vez mañana nos veamos por la playa.

—Vienes, me robas un beso, me salvas de unos malandros y te vas. —Dijo la chica con fingida decepción. —Ni hablar, hoy no es mi día de suerte.

—¿Ahora eres tú quien coquetea acaso?

—Tal vez. —Admitió la chica recorriéndose al lado izquierdo de la cama y palmeando el sitio libre.

Luka sonrió. —Tal vez pueda quedarme un rato más.

.

Despertó ante el silencio que se cernía en las calles.

Estaba acostumbrada al ruido de los autos, a las charlas matutinas, a los niños renegando porque no quieren ir a la escuela, en lugar de eso escuchó las gaviotas, las olas, las charlas a lo lejos de la gente que se levanta para iniciar su día.

Marinette sonrió entreabriendo los ojos, la luz se colaba a raudales por su ventana, tibiando su piel, hacía bastante más calor en la costa que en la ciudad, pero ella sentía la luz templando su habitación con un regalo, le encantaba el clima de la playa, y la humedad del ambiente sólo era un recordatorio permanente de que se encontraba en la costa. Sonrió al percatarse de que todavía tenía sobre su cintura el brazo de Luka, lo encaró sonriendo, deleitándose en el gesto apacible que el muchacho tenía al dormir, no pudo evitar acercarse y plantar un beso tímido en su nariz antes de salir de la cama con cuidado y encaminarse a la cocina.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Chloe salir del baño con el bikini puesto y la toalla sobre los hombros.

—Parece que viste un fantasma. —Acusó la chica parándose en jarras y observando las ojeras de Marinette. —Y no dormiste bien.

—No, me desperté en la madrugada por... pesadillas.

—Y además eres una pésima mentirosa. —Dijo en un suspiro. —En fin. Nino y Kim se adelantaron a la playa, me voy para alcanzarlos. ¿Quieres ir?

—Seguro, yo...

—Cámbiate, te espero. —Dijo Chloe en un suspiro, caminando hacia su habitación. —De todos modos, no he hecho el bolso para bajar a la playa.

Marinette asintió volviendo sobre sus pasos y se encontró con la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta. Suspiró sin saber qué sentir y sonrió al ver que, sobre su almohada, estaba el collar de Luka acomodado delicadamente.

.

Luka llegó con su tabla hasta la punta de la playa, el espacio en el que Mar abierto y océano hacían coalición. Una chica estaba flotando tranquilamente cerca de los arrecifes cuando la tabla del surfista chocó contra la roca.

—Llegas tarde. —Acusó la joven de cabello negro corto y ojos rasgados, sacando medio cuerpo a flote. —Tú nunca llegas tarde.

—Tuve un altercado con Andrée esta mañana. —Explicó el muchacho quitándole importancia a aquel hecho. —Y ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Malas noticias. —Admitió ella dándole la espalda. Luka pudo observar el pez koi tatuado en la base del cuello de la chica, compuesto por espirales y letras extrañas y torcidas, pertenecientes a un idioma antiguo, olvidado.

—Kagami, tú nunca tienes buenas noticias para mí. —Bromeó Luka divertido, recostándose bocabajo en su tabla.

—Pues esta vez sí que son muy malas noticias. Mi madre va a llamar a los hijos del océano porque considera que es momento de tomar cartas en el asunto de la playa. Quiere echar fuera a los turistas de una vez por todas y se valdrá de todos los medios.

Hubo una pausa larga, pesada, que permitió que aquella noticia cayera en su lugar.

Luka asintió lentamente, respirando profundo para llamar a la calma.

—Mi familia no tiene hijos del océano hace tiempo, no todas las familias van a responder, muchos ya olvidaron el linaje de su sangre y creen que todo es mera superstición.

—Tu madre fue una hija del océano en su momento. Llamarán a Anarka. Su sangre todavía atiende al llamado del mar.

—No, mi madre no puede volver al océano, no después de lo que pasó con mi padre.

—Lo sé, pero mi madre no se va a tentar el corazón antes de hacer la convocatoria. Llamará a todos los niños disponibles.

—¡Maldición! —Espetó Luka golpeando el agua.

—Hay una alternativa. —Murmuró Kagami alejándose unos metros. —Hoy hay luna llena, harán la reunión de noche, aprovechando la energía de la diosa luna. Un integrante de cada familia puede reclamar su lugar como hijo del océano frente al consejo de mi madre y el nombre Couffaine aparece en la lista, pero nada más.

Sin decir más, Kagami se sumergió en el agua, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Y Luka tuvo claro qué tenía que hacer.


	2. Playa dividida

La playa estaba a reventar de gente. Marinette sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sus amigos las alcanzaron en la entrada, Juleka sonreía sosteniendo su tabla mientras Alya caminaba hacia ellos agitando una mano para saludar.

—Se cancelaron los torneos de hoy. —Anunció la morena clavando su tabla en la arena y encarando a los muchachos.

—¿Pasó algo? —Inquirió Marinette mirando el oleaje, que parecía perfecto para un torneo.

—Nada muy importante —admitió la chica volteando los ojos, como si el final de la oración fuese una soberana tontería —, alguien creyó ver malagua en la marea, resultaron ser bolsas de plástico, de esas donde vienen los visores para snorkel.

Marinette rodó también los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Para todo hay gente. —Espetó la joven.

—Sin duda alguna. De todos modos, abrieron lecciones de surf para los bañistas que llegaron esta mañana. Andrée no pierde el tiempo, ofreció voluntarios a varios locales e hijos del océano para ello, así que será una mañana divertida. ¿Preparado para romper olas? —Dijo Alya al final, cambiando su atención a Nino mientras Juleka le entregaba su tabla.

—Ya lo dijiste, será divertido.

* * *

2.-Playa dividida

Gente bonita. He decidido seguir **a la par** el proyecto de Confesiones y Ocean's childs gracias a tan buen recibimiento en tan poco tiempo (Inserta mil corazones aquí).

**Sonrais777: **Gracias por el entusiasmo, concedido, segunda entrega, y a ponerme a trabajar en las confesiones, que también se viene bueno.

**Melissa: **Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de Confesiones, tengo el siguiente capítulo a la mitad, así que pronto verán una actualización. Respecto a esta historia, la verdad es que amo los cuentos de sirenas y playa, así que no tienes idea de cuanto me hace feliz que tenga buena recepción esta primera entrega, espero poder traer algo a la altura de las otras historias, que todas tienen mucho corazón. De la música, la verdad es que acepto sugerencias, si tienes alguna canción me encantará escucharla.

**Marianne E**: Creo que he abordado a Chloe como la insoportable las veces suficientes, era tiempo de darle una oportunidad, además, ya es mayorcita, yo creo que ya maduró alguito... ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Jajaajjaa perdón. De las boyas, pensé en decirles que tuvieran cuidado con las medusas, pero decidí dejar ese chiste para este otro momento, espero no te caigas. Lo del collar, Dios, espera a que introduzca las leyendas, te vas a morir, te lo prometo, el misticismo irá en aumento y estoy pensando en ir develando poco a poco los secretos, no entraremos de lleno al tema, lo que me pone en un aprieto porque me quedan unas horas para el solsticio de otoño y tú sabes lo que eso significa (Chan-chan-chaaaaaan). Me encantaron todas tus especulaciones, que ya dieron pie a más cosas para esta historia. Gracias por ser parte de este océano, y a seguir escribiendo juntas. ¡Abrazo!

**Milenne**: Concedido. Gracias por tomarte el momento de comentar, de verdad me anima a continuar con mis historias. Espero te guste.

**Manu:** Muchas de las ideas que me has planteado en tu comentario, créeme, Marianne y yo las tenemos bastante desarrolladas, pero queremos que sea sorpresa para los lectores. Me hizo sonreír lo de Úrsula de la sirenita y me has dado una buena idea, ya la verás escrita. Creo que te va a encantar lo que tengo planeado para Luka y su versión acuática, de verdad. Me quedé pensando en algo el otro día con lo que comentaste de la historia LukAdrien, me hizo reír mucho la idea, tienes razón en que sería chusco, así que estoy considerando meter un momento así en esta historia, tienes muchas ideas buenas, ¿por qué no escribes algo tú? Me encantaría leer una de tus historias. Gracias por comentar en _Ocean's childs._

**SkatSH**: Honestamente, la mayoría de mis one shots terminan convirtiéndose en fics largos, pero si no hubiera sido por tantos mensajes, me habría enfocado en Confesiones y luego tal vez seguiría con este proyecto. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

—Buenos días. —Exclamó Luka con voz cantarina, llegando hasta donde todos estaban y sonriendo con ganas al ver que Marinette usaba su colmillo al cuello. —Hace un día increíble para montar las olas.

—Justo eso les decía. —Soltó Alya divertida al ver la mirada que Luka le dedicaba a Marinette, aunque el muchacho saludó a todos los presentes uno a uno, no despegó los ojos de la pelinegra, que sonreía con confianza y al mismo tiempo parecía tímida. —Les contaba que Andrée ofreció voluntarios a algunos lugareños para dar lecciones de surf.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Luka hastiado, chocando palmas con Nino antes de avanzar unos pasos hasta Marinette, fijando su mirada en Alya. —Me ofreció voluntario.

—Y me imagino que no quieres dar clases hoy.

—Claro que no. —Soltó Luka con el entrecejo fruncido. —Hoy es un día para surfear o no hacer nada. El clima está perfecto para visitar las puntas y los arrecifes. Buenos días. —Luka cambió toda su atención a Marinette y le sonrió ladino, con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de picardía. —¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

—Mucho, a decir verdad. —Respondió la pelinegra siguiendo el juego, hablando con sarcasmo y sonriendo ampliamente. —Ya casi había olvidado tu rostro.

—Qué linda. —Dijo Luka divertido antes de tomar la mejilla de Marinette en una mano y plantarle un beso en la otra mientras ella alzaba un poco el rostro, facilitándole el gesto, dejando a todos pasmados por aquel intercambio, en parte por lo cómodos que se veían entablando contaco físico, en parte sorprendidos por la duración de aquel beso, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera alejarse del otro. —Oye, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme con esto. —Dijo pasando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la joven. —Tal vez si te apuntas a tomar lecciones conmigo pueda librarme de Andrée y sus lagartos.

—Sería divertido aprender, lástima que no tengas ganas de dar clases hoy. —Respondió la joven con autosuficiencia.

Chloe, Rose y Juleka tenían la boca abierta por la impresión, no daban crédito a sus ojos al ver que su amiga del instituto parecía tan cómoda y relajada con aquel perfecto extraño, y no les terminaba de quedar claro por qué Marinette le permitía tanta confianza, a pesar de ser hermano de Juleka. El contacto físico que habían establecido incluso podría parecer invasivo en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Luka tomó el colmillo y sonrió perspicaz. Ahora fue momento de Alya para abrir la boca, no se había dado cuenta de aquel hecho hasta que Luka lo obvió, acariciando la superficie lisa del aquel adorno con su pulgar.

—No, es cierto. —Dijo el muchacho en medio de un suspiro, consiguiendo que Nino y Kim comenzaran a codearse y secretearse a espaldas del muchacho. Haciendo apuestas. —No quiero dar clases hoy. Pero ¿Qué te parece si te invito a dar la vuelta al mar un rato? Hay un par de sitios que vale la pena ver con este clima, puedo pedir un par de kayacs y dar la vuelta por los arrecifes. Ni los guías turísticos más experimentados conocen la punta como yo.

—Me encantaría. —Dijo ella asintiendo una vez.

—Perfecto. Vuelvo en unos minutos. —Prometió dando unos pasos de espaldas. —Iré a registrar tu nombre y en seguida estoy contigo.

Apenas Luka estuvo suficientemente lejos (No, no lo suficiente, las escuchó perfectamente y soltó una risa discreta mientras fingía indiferencia), Rose y Chloe soltaron un grito agudo y sitiaron a Marinette, atiborrándola de preguntas que la joven pelinegra no entendió, pero fueron motivo suficiente para que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—¡No entiendo nada!

—Capturaste al pez más gordo del arrecife. —Dijo Alya saliendo de la sorpresa y tomando el colmillo de tiburón. —Jamás había visto que se separara de su amuleto.

—¿Te dio el colmillo? —Soltó Juleka sin aire, dándose cuenta de que de verdad su amiga llevaba el orgullo de Luka colgando al cuello.

—¿En qué momento pasó esto? —Exclamó Chloe pasmada. —¿De cuándo acá se coquetean así?

—No puedo creerlo. —Soltó Rose en un chillido agudo. —¿De verdad los voy a ver juntos?

—Pero los romances de lejos son tan tristes. —Dijo Juleka en voz baja.

—¡Romance! —Gritó Marinette, azorada.

—¡No! Eso lo hace dramático, y muy hermoso. —Dijo Rose tomando una mano de Juleka y volviendo el rostro al horizonte. —Será un cuento de hadas digno de películas, la gente escribirá canciones sobre ello.

—Mi hermano escribirá canciones sobre ello. —Se quejó Juleka. —Ya lo estoy escuchando cantar a las tres de la mañana mientras... —La chica guardó silencio abriendo los ojos de par en par. —Mari ¿Dónde estabas a las tres de la mañana?

—¿Yo? En mi cama. —Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia. Básicamente no era una mentira.

—¿Y estabas sola? —Inquirió Chloe sonriendo con picardía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ustedes a las tres de la mañana seguían bebiendo y bailando. —Acusó divertida Marinette. —Si no es que estaban en otras cosas. ¿Qué tal todo con Andrew?

—Nada, es muy lindo, pero no es mi tipo. —Espetó Chloe tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Chica, yo sé lo que te digo, conquistaste a la Raya del arrecife. —Comentó Alya viendo el punto en que Luka hablaba con los otros lagartos.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Marinette confundida.

Juleka soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de mirar a su amiga.

—En la playa, los hijos del océano están divididos por animales marinos. —Explicó la joven mirando a sus amigos, consiguiendo que Alya asintiera ante su explicación. —No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona, mi hermano nunca me lo ha explicado claramente, pero es casi como un nombramiento, algo que te tienes que ganar si quieres pertenecer. Mi hermano es una mantarraya, incluso tiene un tatuaje.

—Cierto. —Murmuró Marinette pensativa, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado.

—¡Cierto! —Exclamó Rose antes de soltar un grito agudo al unísono de Chloe.

—¿Le viste el tatuaje? —Exclamó Juleka recuperando un poco de compostura.

—¡Olvida el tatuaje! —Gritó Chloe divertida, tomando las manos de Marinette. —Dime que viste algo más interesante.

—¡Lo están malinterpretando todo! —Gritó Marinette sintiendo que su rostro no podía enrojecer más, su mente se movió a toda velocidad para tratar de zafarse de aquello. Necesitaba una excusa creíble, pronto.

—Se acabó Marinette la buena, ahora sólo queda rebeldía ahí. —Exclamó Kim divertido ante la situación comprometedora en la que estaba metida su amiga.

—¿Quién diría que un día en la playa y unos ojos bonitos acabarían con su inocencia? —Soltó Nino recargándose en el hombro de Kim y barriendo a Marinette de pies a cabeza.

—¡Se quitó la camiseta de neopreno ayer! —Gritó Marinette.

—Oh, y apuesto que no fue lo único que se quitó. —Espetó Chloe socarrona.

—No quiero los detalles, sigue siendo mi hermano. —Bromeó Juleka entre dientes, conteniendo la risa y mirando a Marinette con una ceja alzada.

—¡Cuando dejó de surfear! —Defendió la chica una última vez, si después de eso insistían, entonces les dejaría creer lo que quisieran. —Después de que nos presentaron, y me di cuenta de que tiene una mantarraya tatuada en el corazón.

—Eso es nuevo. —Soltó Juleka sorprendida. —La raya de la que yo hablo la tiene en la espalda.

—¿En la espalda? —Inquirió Marinette con curiosidad, todos los chicos giraron la vista a Juleka, que se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Sí, abarca sus omóplatos por completo, y la cola de la raya baja por su columna. Se hizo ese tatuaje a los quince años, en la lunada de hecho.

—Seguramente en la fiesta privada. —Comentó Alya distraída, perdiendo la mirada en la entrada de la playa y percatándose de que un grupo de chicos ingresaba a la playa. —Los hijos del océano siempre regresan tatuados de esa fiesta, al menos después de la primera vez que les permiten estar. —Alya levantó la mano y silbó con fuerzas, llamando la atención de un muchacho rubio, quien se disculpó con sus amigos para alcanzar a la surfista. —Momento de ampliar su círculo social.

—¡Adrikins! —Exclamó Chloe corriendo hasta el chico y colgándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, todos se sorprendieron mucho al verlo tomarle la cintura a su amiga y hacerla dar una vuelta en el aire, arrancándole una carcajada. —¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Chloe, qué sorpresa. —Comentó el muchacho en respuesta, poniéndola en el suelo y observándole el rostro a conciencia. —Eres una belleza. ¡Cómo has crecido!

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

—Bueno, oficialmente declaro el día de hoy como "Martes de sorpresas" —Dijo Juleka caminando hacia su amiga. —Hola, Adrien.

—Chicos. —Llamó Chloe sin soltar los hombros del rubio, sonriendo orgullosa. —Les presento a Adrien Agreste, dueño y señor de la playa que pisan.

Adrien soltó una carcajada ante aquella presentación.

—Hola. —Dijo Adrien tímidamente. —Adrien Agreste sí, dueño de la playa no.

—Ellas son Rose y Marinette, amigas mías de la ciudad. —Exclamó Chloe señalando uno a uno a los presentes. —Me imagino que ya conocías a Alya y a Jule. Ellos son Kim (nadador profesional) y Nino, nuestro DJ. Chicos. —Exclamó la chica cambiando su atención a sus amigos. —Adrikins es hijo de Gabriel Agreste, principal accionista de las reservas de la zona. —Explicó Chloe. —Hace cuatro años vine como modelo para una campaña fotográfica de "Salven los arrecifes" y ahí conocí a este muchacho tan gallardo. Sus padres se encargaban de hacer eventos y conseguir patrocinadores para pagar los permisos hasta que consiguieron el apoyo permanente de gobierno. Emilie es una dama poderosa y además es local de estas costas, nadie conoce como ella el arrecife. —Chloe no se dio cuenta del gesto sombrío que compuso Adrien al escuchar aquello, ni tampoco se percató de que el muchacho bajó los hombros. —Es la mujer más sofisticada, dulce y elegante que van a conocer en Les Cavaliers, tiene gracia y encanto, como una sirena.

—Chloe... —Llamó Alya con gesto grave, señalando a Adrien con un gesto.

—Adrikins... —Murmuró la rubia, angustiada al ver la expresión del muchacho. —¿Qué dije?

—Perdona, Chloe. —Respondió el muchacho a media voz, sonriendo de medio lado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su amiga. —No he tenido tiempo de escribirte sobre lo verdaderamente importante, han pasado muchas cosas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Murmuró acercándose un paso, temiendo haber cometido un error grave.

—No... es un espacio para hablar de ello. —Dijo entre dientes el muchacho, perdiendo toda la jovialidad que lo había caracterizado instantes atrás. —No en la playa, no en presencia de los hijos del océano. —Añadió dedicándole una mirada despectiva a Juleka.

La joven sacudió el rostro, alejándose los cabellos de la cara y componiendo una expresión de disgusto, pero manteniendo la calma.

—¿Perdón? —Espetó Marinette parándose entre Adrien y Juleka, como si pudiera protegerla de aquel comentario amargo con su cuerpo. No estaba segura de por qué había hablado así, pero Juleka no tenía la culpa de lo que quiera que le estuviese pasando a ese muchacho malagradecido. —No creo que se pueda encasillar a medio pueblo con tanta saña.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Marinette, pero los hijos del océano no son _seres_ en quienes se pueda confiar. Todos los locales conocemos las leyendas. —Dijo con voz sombría, mirando de forma acusatoria a Alya. —Aunque algunos crean que son mentira, habemos quienes recordamos la verdad tras los mitos y los chistes, las razones de las fiestas y los motivos para creer y para desconfiar.

—Yo creía que la gente de la costa era un poquito más civilizada y abierta que esto, pero veo que tampoco se puede encasillar a la otra mitad del pueblo. —Espetó la joven, tajante.

—No, Marinette, no es lo que crees, de verdad. —Trató de arreglar Adrien al darse cuenta de que Chloe tenía la mirada desencajada. Si le había pasmado tanto la interacción, eso quería decir que la rubia de verdad apreciaba a su interlocutora. —Dame una oportunidad de explicar.

—Perdóname, Adrien. Pero no puedo. Si vas a hablar así a mis amigas, no tengo nada que escuchar de ti. —Marinette suspiró asintiendo una vez y, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a la entrada de la playa, añadió. —Es lindo conocer a los amigos de mis amigos, pero no puedo decir que sea un placer haberte conocido, con permiso.

—¡Mari, espera! —Exclamó Alya alcanzándola.

Ninguna de las dos se detuvo a percatarse de que Chloe y Adrien se habían quedado dedicándose miradas culpables y que Rose y Juleka se habían alejado en dirección al mar, con la segunda molesta y triste, sintiendo que había arruinado las vacaciones de sus amigos en un instante.

Chloe le dedicó una mirada pesada a Adrien. Ella conocía a su amigo, sabía que era un muchacho amable, dulce, sí, un tanto sobreprotector. Pero aquello la tenía pasmada en niveles antes desconocidos para ella. ¿De dónde había salido esa personalidad a la defensiva y despectiva contra su amiga? Juleka ni siquiera pasaba tanto tiempo en la playa como para que Adrien pudiera tener una idea de ella, además, Chloe la conocía, era una joven entusiasta... a su manera. Una joven estudiosa y entregada, tímida hasta niveles imposibles, pero buena.

—Adrien... —Murmuró la chica. —¿Qué tienes en contra de los mentados hijos del océano? ¿No son todos locales de esta costa?

—No somos iguales, Chloe. —Dijo el muchacho con vehemencia, mirando a su amiga. —Ellos estaban en esta playa antes que nosotros, son peligrosos.

—Juleka no es peligrosa. Es tímida, amable, considerada.

—Sí, y la única razón por la que confío en ella y no en los otros hijos del océano es porque ella puede estar lejos del mar sin sufrir los estragos. Pero si fuera como su hermano...

—Su hermano también ha sido muy amable con nosotros. Con Marinette ha sido tan dulce...

—No se dejen engatusar por ellos. No son lo que creemos.

Y aquella frase dejó a la rubia con un pésimo sabor de boca. Nino y Kim intercambiaron una mirada, contrariados antes de acercarse un paso a su amiga, cerrando filas, como si quisieran protegerla del nativo de la playa.

.

—¡Marinette! —Llamó Alya corriendo a alcanzarla. —¡Espera chica! Cómo corres.

—Perdóname, Alya. —Soltó la aludida frenando en seco y consiguiendo que la morena le pasara por un lado, adelantándola varios pasos sin darse cuenta. —Pero me saca de mis casillas la gente tan hermética. No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan prejuicioso.

—Créeme, Mari, tiene buenos motivos para desconfiar. —Admitió Alya bajando la voz, desviando la mirada.

—Mira, conozco a Juleka hace más de un año, vivimos juntas. Nos la hemos pasado días enteros lado a lado desde que amanece hasta que anochece. ¿Por qué Adrien está tan ensañado con los hijos del océano?

Alya suspiró.

—¿Qué quiso decir con lo de las leyendas?

—Son cuentos que la gente cuenta. —Murmuró Alya sonriendo de medio lado, tratando de sonar casual y despreocupada. —Ya sabes que todos los pueblos costeros tienen sus propios mitos y leyendas, cuentos sobre gente que hace pacto con los monstruos marinos y esas cosas.

—Bueno ¿Cuál es la leyenda de los hijos del océano? —Insistió Marinette angustiada.

Alya suspiró pesado, considerando seriamente hablar o callar.

—Si te cuento lo que sé, promete que no te pondrás rara.

—Escucho. —Soltó Marinette seria, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Alya fijamente.

La morena suspiró paseando la mirada por la playa antes de volver a fijarse en Marinette y sonreír de medio lado.

—Pero vamos por un coco. —Soltó al final señalando un puesto techado y pintoresco. —Hace mucho calor. Y te voy a contar mi versión de la historia, no me las sé de memoria.

—Cualquier cosa que ayude a entender es bienvenida. —Soltó Marinette sintiéndose aliviada, considerando que realmente pudiera confiar en Alya.

—Bueno. —Soltó la morena, divertida mientras se formaba y ponía en orden sus ideas. —Las leyendas del pueblo dicen que esta costa estaba llena de tormentas, marea alta, medusas en la orilla, y que el mar estaba plagado de tiburones hambrientos y despiadados. Había muchas islas cercanas que habían logrado limpiar sus aguas, ya sabes, los dioses buenos brindando favores a los hombres. Pero esta costa no se limpiaba, por más que los hombres trataban de hacer templos y ofrendas. Los dioses no aceptaban los regalos.

—Para variar. —Soltó Marinette divertida. ¿Estaban de verdad hablando de aquello?

—Un día, un grupo de gente emergió del mar. —Murmuró Alya recibiendo el coco en las manos y ofreciéndoselo a Marinette. La chica había bajado la voz como si estuviese contando un secreto, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchase aquella conversación, dándole la impresión a la pelinegra que no dudaba de las leyendas, sino todo lo contrario. —Eran gente amable, dulce, pero sabían todos los secretos de esta costa; tenían conocimiento de las estrellas, sabían navegar los arrecifes, conocían qué zonas eran buenas para cultivar y cuáles no debían tocarse. Era... místico. Ellos establecieron las primeras viviendas cerca de la costa y fueron quienes pasaron la voz a los hombres de que podían instalarse, que las aguas estaban limpias.

—Los hijos del océano. —Murmuró Marinette comprendiendo aquello.

—La razón por la que el pueblo los respeta tanto es porque esa primera generación de pobladores hizo tres fiestas ese solsticio de otoño. Una el último día de luna creciente, llamando a todos a sumar sus energías para alejar a los tiburones del mar. Luego hicieron una fiesta el día de la diosa Luna para sellar el mar. Y luego hicieron una fiesta para agradecer al mar por permitirles estar en paz. Son las fiestas de estos días. Hoy es la lunada en honor a la diosa.

—Suena una causa noble, no entiendo por qué Adrien está tan arisco.

—Bueno. —Dijo Alya torciendo el gesto. —No me corresponde a mí decirlo. Muchas de las leyendas dicen que los hijos del océano también albergaban a los tiburones entre los suyos, que ellos los llamaban para aterrorizar a las personas de la tierra porque nosotros nunca conoceríamos el mar como ellos, pero son puros mitos. La playa está dividida en tres grupos. Los hijos del océano, orgullosos de sus tradiciones o incrédulos; eso no importa tanto. Luegoo están los incrédulos de las tradiciones, las familias que olvidaron que las leyendas tienen algo de verdad. Y por último están las familias que preservan todas y cada una de las historias. Tal vez mañana podamos ir al pueblo a que conozcas los lugares donde viven esas familias, vale la pena ver las tiendas.

—Sería maravilloso. —Admitió la joven entregando la carcasa vacía del coco a su amiga y dándose cuenta de que en realidad se querían bastante más de lo que se habían dado cuenta. —¿Tú a qué grupo perteneces?

—¿Yo? Soy inclasificable. Pero me encanta saber la verdad, entonces he pasado mucho tiempo investigando los mitos y leyendas. Por eso me volví amiga de Luka. Y hablando de las rayas...

—¡Marinette! —Exclamó el muchacho con expresión de angustia, acercándose a ellas con cautela, como si temiera interrumpir.

—Luka... —Murmuró la joven sonrojada ligeramente. —Perdón. Debí esperar por ti.

—Juls me contó todo. —Admitió el joven bajando la vista y mordiéndose el labio en un gesto compungido. —Lamento haber sido un problema.

—¡Problema! No digas tonterías, no has hecho otra cosa que ayudar desde que nos conocimos, la de los problemas he sido yo.

—Marinette... —Murmuró Luka con una sonrisa dulce. —Tu es une fille extraordinaire. De ninguna forma podrías ser un problema.

—Pero te puse en apuros con Andrée y ahora Adrien y Chloe...

—Andrée es un dolor de cuello cuando se lo propone, pero entre hijos del océano nos respaldamos, no te preocupes por él.

—¿Ah sí? —Soltó Alya divertida. —Pues tu respaldo dijo que si lo volvías a llamar Andy frente a los turistas te rompería las manos. Y partiría tu tabla a la mitad.

Luka soltó una carcajada estridente. Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese gesto. Verlo tan desenfadado, tan relajado y desgarbado era un deleite; los cabellos de Luka, teñidos de azul, se movieron atrás y adelante como si fuesen olas del mar, su boca se abrió y él echó todo el gesto hacia atrás, con los hombros sueltos y las manos abiertas.

—Primero tiene que alcanzarme. —Espetó el muchacho con una sonrisa torcida de medio lado y gesto galante. —En fin. —Murmuró recuperando la compostura, volviendo a observar a Marinette, de nuevo mordiendo su labio, pero esta vez en un gesto dudoso, como si se planteara algo. —Yo... venía a decirte que si quieres cancelar conmigo para estar en paz con tus amigos, lo voy a entender, aunque me encantaría mostrarte mi isla.

Alya, con expresión de sorpresa por aquella confesión, se alejó a pasos discretos, dejando a Luka y a Marinette a solas.

—No, está bien si me quedo contigo. Chloe sabrá arreglarse con Adrien. No me perdería ese paseo por la isla por nada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —Comentó Luka divertido, incapaz de ocultar el hecho de que le aliviaba y entusiasmaba en partes iguales que la joven hubiese decidido quedarse a su lado. —Ay... —Murmuró torciendo el gesto. —No hay kayacs disponibles en estos momentos, pero traje la Twin y mi krypto conmigo, podríamos ir a nado si no te molesta.

—Si tienes las tablas, enséñame a surfear.


	3. Delfines

Se habían quedado cerca de la orilla, donde otras personas de todas las edades estaban tomando clases de surf, Nino había superado ya su miedo a ser revolcado por las olas y lo había hecho a la mala, puesto que, al ser el primer día que entraba al mar, el agua salada le había causado tanto escozor en los ojos que había pasado casi quince minutos aferrado a la tabla con piernas y brazos mientras dejaba de lagrimar.

Ahora se deslizaba en una ola que apenas había superado el metro de altura, moviéndose en la superficie del agua con tal fluidez que consiguió llamar la atención de varias personas, quienes chiflaron en respuesta, celebrando su gracia al dominar el mar.

Incluso Alya estaba sorprendida por el avance de Nino, sonriendo ampliamente sentada sobre su tabla mientras el moreno se preparaba para abordar la siguiente ola.

—Ya dominas las pequeñas. —Exclamó Alya cuando el muchacho braceó hasta su lado. —¿Quieres probar con algo más peligroso? Unos dos metros mar adentro podemos encontrar olas más grandes.

—De momento, creo que estoy bien en la orilla. —Admitió el muchacho tallándose los ojos. —Si la ola es más grande que yo, estoy seguro que moriré ahogado.

—Para eso me tienes a mí. —Coqueteó la chica divertida. —Si haces por ahogarte, yo sé respiración boca a boca.

Nino sonrió de medio lado, considerando aquella opción y asintiendo una vez.

Ambos muchachos se recostaron bocabajo en las tablas y comenzaron a adentrarse al mar, donde surfistas más experimentados daban lecciones a los extranjeros.

Nino sonrió reconociendo a Marinette en la distancia, ella y Luka estaban de pie en la misma tabla, el muchacho le sostenía ambos brazos a los lados y parecía estarle hablando al oído.

—Esa chica tiene súper poderes. —Bromeó Alya percatándose de que estaban de pie sobre la Krypto mientras que la twin flotaba lejos de ellos.

—Mari es especial. —Dijo Nino sonriendo ampliamente, pensando en todos los cambios que había conseguido hacer en la gente que la rodeaba. —Oh no... —Murmuró el muchacho al ver que el agua se levantaba en la distancia.

—Viene una buena. —Comentó Alya con los ojos brillando por la sorpresa. —¿La tomas o la dejas? Está de locos.

—La dejo. —Soltó Nino, pasmado ante el poder del mar.

—Entonces nada mar adentro y la corriente te sacará sola, antes de que haga cresta.

Nino obedeció ciegamente, permitiéndo que la corriente lo jalara consigo.

—¡Mari! —Gritó el muchacho para advertir a su amiga.

Aunque la primera opción para Luka habría sido saltar al agua para recuperar la tabla y llevar a salvo a Marinette, algo en la mirada de la chica lo hizo quedarse en su lugar.

—Recuéstate boca abajo y comienza a brasear hacia la orilla. —Exclamó el muchacho poniéndose en cuclillas en la parte más alejada de la tabla.

* * *

3.-Delfines

**Manu: **Pues mucho éxito con tus novelas. La verdad todavía no decido del todo qué rumbo va a tomar esta historia, sigue en construcción. Una vez que consolide los linderos de esta saga, entonces sí sabré decir qué parejas habrá. Por lo pronto Lukanette obviamente, pero lo demás está por verse.

**Sonrais777: **Ay, lo de Adrien lo hice como un guiño a cuando él y Marinette se conocieron, espero me haya salido más o menos bien. Gracias por seguir esta historia, pronto vamos a actualizar Confesiones.

**Marianne E: **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, te entrego los conflictos jajaja. Perdón, no tengo muchas energías para responder al review con todo, estoy por irme a dormir, pero quería dejarte esto por aquí. Te lo juro que me voy dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza a los fragmentos que mandaste, ahora no paro de crear teorías y posibilidades jajajajajaja. Pero bueno.

**Melissa: **Te va a encantar el rollo místico de esta historia. Marianne y yo estuvimos debatiendo mucho sobre el tema, la verdad es que precisamente salió de ahí la idea de la raya, nos preguntábamos qué animal marino sería bueno darle. De verdad nos estamos esforzando para que esta leyenda valga la pena y espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante y profunda como para competir con Confesiones.

* * *

(Pump it – Black Eyed peas)

Ambos muchachos sintieron el subidón en la marea, la ola se quedó un metro tras ellos y la cresta se elevó casi dos metros, comenzando a reventar sobre sus cabezas. No necesitaron intercambiar palabras, se movieron al mismo tiempo para ponerse en pie, Marinette se situó a la mitad de la tabla y Luka hizo contrapeso para darle equilibro a su amiga.

El agua tiraba con fuerza de ellos, Luka sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el mar les ganara esa carrera, la tabla krypto no era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudieran permanecer mucho tiempo ahí. Así que en cuanto vio a Marinette bien plantada, segura en el centro de la tabla con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos en posición, él se dejó caer al agua y le cedió todo el control a la joven.

Las rodillas de Marinette se doblaron con violencia, un movimiento controlado que obligó a la tabla a ponerse en horizontal contra la ola, partiendo camino, subiendo y bajando por todo el espacio que el agua le ofrecía. Su mirada estaba fija al frente, su sonrisa era confiada, el agua golpeando su rostro, entrando en sus ojos no era un tema que le preocupara, como si su cuerpo recibiera la salinidad del mar y la aprovechara a su favor.

La punta de la tabla sobre pasó la ola, Marinette creyó que saldría disparada, pero de último minuto, tal como Luka le había indicado, lanzó el cuerpo hacia adelante para poner todo su peso en el centro de la tabla y volvió a aterrizar en el agua, recuperando la ola mientras se abría paso entre la espuma.

Luka sonrió orgulloso, braseando hasta Alya y Nino sobre su twin.

—¿Dices que no habían surfeado antes? —Inquirió Alya divertida. —Tú aprendiste muy rápido, pero esa chica, dios. La ola la obedece.

—No digas tonterías. —Pidió Luka, sonriendo ampliamente. —El mar sólo obedece a sus hijos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es una niña perdida? —Inquirió la morena, llamando la atención de Nino, no por sus palabras, sino por el mensaje oculto que parecía llevar la mirada de su amiga al decir aquello. —Digo, ya sabes lo que dicen, el mar recupera a sus hijos cada cien o doscientos años.

—El mar ya la habría reclamado. —Comentó Luka con ligereza, dando el tema por zanjado.

Alya asintió, cediéndole la razón y volviendo la vista a la joven turista. La ola se había cerrado sobre ella, el agua le golpeaba los hombros, pronto la cresta le golpeó la espalda baja, y tanto Alya como Luka escucharon por encima del ruido del mar, el grito ahogado que dio Marinette antes de caer al agua.

Luka actuó por instinto. Se puso de pie en la tabla y saltó al mar echando las manos por delante, propulsándose a toda velocidad al punto exacto en que había salido disparada su krypto del océano. El agua estaba oscurecida, turbia, pero él vio a Marinette en la distancia. La chica nadaba hacia la superficie con expresión de angustia, pero al menos estaba bien. Realmente resultaba ser una chica extraordinaria, y resistente.

Luka le tomó la cintura para ayudarla a salir a flote, Marinette dio una bocanada, buscando la tabla con la mirada y percatándose de que no estaba tan lejos. Las manos del muchacho la ayudaron a colocarse bocabajo en la krypto y ella jaló aire con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasó? —Murmuró Luka horrorizado, al percatarse de que, en la base de la espalda, Marinette tenía una marca rojiza extendiéndose como una estrella. —¿Fue una medusa?

—No lo sé. —Admitió ella levantándose en los codos para tratar de ver.

—¿Te duele? —Murmuró el muchacho dejando caer un chorrito de agua sobre la piel de su amiga, refrescando la zona, haciéndole suspirar ante el alivio.

—No. Se siente bien.

—No hay rastros de tentáculos. —Luka se sumergió en un movimiento ágil, mirando a su alrededor y percatándose de que el agua parecía haberse asentado en un segundo. Dejo ese pensamiento para después y se concentró, buscando algo en el agua, alguna señal de que los bañistas estaban en peligro, pero lo único que vio fue la infinidad del mar y uno que otro pececillo nadando alrededor de las tablas de los surfistas. Ese día ni siquiera había erizos en el fondo, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Luka emergió con una sonrisa y suspiró al ver a Marinette sentada en la tabla, con ambos pies metidos en el agua.

—No te asusta el mar. —Aseguró el muchacho.

—No le tengo miedo a sus criaturas.

—Eso es bueno. —Murmuró el muchacho asintiendo. —De todos modos, no veo conveniente seguir con el surf hasta que me asegure de revisarte esa... hum...

—¿Reacción alérgica? —Sugirió la chica tanteándose la piel con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Alergias? ¿A qué? —Inquirió Luka, confundido.

—¿Al sol de la costa?

—Ah, sarcástica la señorita. —Soltó Luka divertido. —Muy bien. Si así serán las cosas, sígueme.

.

Adrien suspiró hastiado al ver a Marinette alejarse hacia los arrecifes, guiada por Luka; el rubio estaba sentado en su tabla y esperaba la siguiente ola cuando Alya lo alcanzó en el mar.

—Juls no tiene la culpa. —Reprochó la morena cuando su amigo le dedicó una mirada.

—No, a pesar de ser una hija del océano, ella no estaba aquí cuando todo pasó.

—Nadie nos dice nada a los jóvenes. —Yo sólo tengo tu versión de los hechos.

—Sí, y aún así eres amiga de Luka.

—Claro, porque el no mató a Emilie.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ellos fue pesado, abrumador, hasta el mar parecía haberse callado un momento ante aquella afirmación.

—El_ Liberty_ estaba lleno de hijos del océano, alguno podría haber hecho algo. —Musitó Adrien desviando la mirada y percatándose de que Alya había fruncido la boca en un gesto muy característico.

—Si Luka estuviera en el lugar de Emilie, Anarka no te odiaría a muerte. Tú y Luka eran unidos. ¿Qué les pasó?

Unidos…

Aquella palabra golpeó a Adrien con ganas.

No eran unidos, eran inseparables.

Pero aquello parecía haber sido en otra vida, Adrien se había empeñado en culpar a Luka por lo ocurrido y el muy ingrato no había hecho nada por defenderse, no había desmentido o reclamado, no había negado de lo que se le acusaba. En silencio, como un cordero al matadero, Luka había recibido de lleno todas las acusaciones que Adrien había levantado, había bajado la cabeza y dejado que el muchacho le gritara y reclamara hasta el cansancio, hasta que la voz no había sido suficiente y entonces los puños habían hablado su propio lenguaje. Nunca regresó aquel primer golpe que recibió, ni el segundo, ni el tercero. Dejó que Adrien desquitara contra él su furia y su duelo, dejó que el rubio tuviera esa catarsis porque sabía que no habría cuerpo al que llorar, dejó que el muchacho lo acusara porque él no podía darle un culpable.

Dejó que lo acusara de ser el tiburón del arrecife, sabiendo todo lo que aquello implicaba.

Y Adrien tomó ese silencio como la confirmación de sus acusaciones, así que, cuando las puntadas en la pierna de Luka se abrieron, él no sintió culpa alguna de verlo sangrar.

.

Marinette miraba la inmensidad del océano, fascinada ante la cantidad de agua que había frente a ella.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de encarar al océano en sí mismo, las playas que había visitado a lo largo de su vida eran bahías protegidas, si acaso alguna vez había estado en mar abierto, jamás podría compararlo con lo que sentía estando ahí sentada.

Agua para donde mirase.

Luka la había llevado hasta "la punta" de la playa, le había explicado que los locales le llamaban así al final de la bahía por el lado izquierdo de la playa, a quince minutos a nado sobre las tablas. Marinette estaba fascinada con el hecho de que el océano estuviese tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Ella misma estaba ahora en más cerca de lo que nunca en su vida había estado, puesto que a unos treinta metros mar adentro había una serie de escollos, formaciones rocosas que servían ahora como base para ellos.

Habían acomodado las tablas entre las rocas de manera que no se las llevase la corriente, Luka le había preguntado a Marinette si le tenía miedo al océano, cuando ella sonrió confiada y negó con la cabeza, el muchacho asintió y dijo.

—Entonces los arrecifes pueden esperar.

No, Marinette nunca se imaginó que terminaría sentada en el borde de una roca enorme, con los pies sumergidos en tanta agua como para cubrirla diez veces.

—Y ¿Vienes seguido a este sitio? —Murmuró ella tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Estás llevando el coqueteo a niveles insospechados.

Marinette soltó una carcajada que la hizo perder el equilibrio, las manos de Luka se cerraron en torno a su cintura y el muchacho la pagó a su pecho, hablándole en el oído.

—Tampoco tienes que esforzarte tanto por obtener mi atención. Ya la tienes.

Marinette trago saliva antes de volver el rostro y sonreír.

—Así que no me tengo que esforzar.

Luka la soltó y se movió hasta su lado, metiendo también los pies al agua y mirando la forma soñadora en que los ojos de Marinette se habían perdido en el horizonte.

—Asumo que no estabas coqueteando.

—No, hablaba en serio. Viviendo aquí me imagino que vienes seguido.

—Tantas veces como puedo. Y lo hago solo. —Añadió al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que Marinette compuso. —Aunque este lugar me lo enseñó una amiga de la costa, ella consideraba que estos lugares serían un buen punto de inspiración para componer.

—Componer.

—Soy músico.

—Algo dijo Juleka de eso. Ella habla mucho de ti.

—Cuánta saliva desperdiciada. —Se burló Luka con una mueca de desagrado. —Qué mal. Es muy sencillo quererte, será difícil decirte adiós. —Murmuró recargándose en las manos y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del sol en su rostro.

—Ahora no te entiendo nada.

—Juleka me contó que ya conociste a Adrien, es un buen muchacho, lo prometo.

—No me pareció una buena persona. —Cortó Marinette, tratando de zanjar el tema.

—Adrien y yo solíamos ser cercanos.

Marinette sintió claramente que algo tronó en su cuello ante la velocidad en la que giró su rostro, pero no le dio importancia a ese hecho, sino a lo que acababa de decir su amigo. ¿Cercanos? ¡Cercana la luna!

—La forma en la que habló de ti…

—Lo se. Sigue molesto.

—¿Molesto? Te odia.

Luka soltó una carcajada antes de encarar a Marinette y sonreír, acongojado. —Mari, deberías darle una oportunidad de reivindicarse, juro que es un muchacho maravilloso. —Ante la mirada de incredulidad de la joven, Luka suspiró y añadió. —Hubo un accidente, hace un tiempo. Precisamente en solsticio de otoño. Emilie, la madre de Adrien estaba en el barco, caímos al agua, estaba oscuro, había tormenta y tiburones…

Marinette tenía la respiración entrecortada, tragó saliva con dificultad al escuchar aquello y negó con la cabeza.

—Luka…

—El diente que llevas colgando me lo sacaron de la pierna ese día. —Dijo arremangándose el short y mostrándole el muslo a la chica, estaba lleno de cicatrices de todos tamaños. —Adrien no lo sabe. —Admitió. —Pero esa herida me la hice defendiendo a Emilie, el tiburón la iba a morder a ella, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para meter la pierna a tiempo. No recuerdo mucho, me desmayé por el dolor, sólo sé que era Emilie o era yo, y ni siquiera eso pude decidir. Créeme, Marinette. —Musitó Luka con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo de medio lado. —Si pudiera cambiar de lugar con ella, lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero aquí estoy, y Adrien necesitaba culpar a alguien.

Los brazos de Marinette se cerraron en torno al cuello de Luka y el joven perdió el equilibrio, y terminó acostado en la roca con el cuerpo delgado de la chica sobre sí. No pudo evitar cerrar los brazos en torno a la espalda y cintura de la chica, que parecía increíblemente frágil en comparación al océano.

—No deberías culparte por esto. No mereces ser así de desdichado.

—Créeme, Mari. Soy peligroso para ti.

—No me importa. —Murmuró ella con el gesto apretado. —Eres el hermano mayor de Juleka ella no ha hecho otra cosa más que hablar del muchacho abnegado y maravilloso que siempre has sido con ella y con tu madre. Ayer comprobaste todo eso, me salvaste sin que yo te debiera nada, es motivo más que suficiente para que confíe en ti plenamente.

—Bueno, si confías tanto en mí, concédeme algo.

—Lo que pidas.

—Dale una oportunidad a Adrien.

Marinette guardó silencio, levantándose un poco en su sitio para poder ver los ojos de su amigo y tratar de corroborar si hablaba en serio o no.

La sonrisa ladina de Luka la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas, con cuidado y a toda prisa, se movió para sentarse de nuevo en la roca, con las manos apretadas en el regazo y el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas. No se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Luka, se quedó pasmada en su sitio, esperando un milagro que la salvara.

Bueno, el milagro llegó.

Luka se puso de pie en el borde de la roca y negó con la cabeza.

—Esto está mal. —Murmuró pasmado.

—No puede ser tan malo si…

—No, mira. —Dijo apuntando una mancha en las rocas más lejanas. A unos diez metros de donde estaban ellos, Marinette pudo ver el lomo plateado de un delfín que se retorcía de forma extraña. —Encalló, estoy seguro. ¿Ves las manchas negras? —Dijo quitándose la camiseta en un movimiento y lanzándola a las tablas de surf.

Marinette fue incapaz de mirar el mar en ese momento puesto que reparó en el tatuaje del que Juleka había hablado esa mañana. Se extendía por sus omóplatos y hacia sus hombros, una mantarraya en tinta negra, parecía estar formada por olas de mar hechas con diseños tribales, pero tras verlo fijamente un par de segundos más, se percató de que había letras mezcladas con las olas. La cola de la raya se extendía por toda su columna, y al fondo, en la base de la espalda, tenía tatuada una tortuga.

—Son mantarrayas. —Explicó Luka observando el agua, planeando su estrategia y sacando a Marinette de sus cavilaciones. —Y ellas nos advierten cuando hay problemas. Que haya tantas en la superficie del agua solo puede querer decir qué hay más delfines en aprietos. —Luka le dedicó una mirada a Marinette antes de señalar la punta que cerraba la bahía a sus espaldas. —¿Puedes nadar hasta el arrecife con la tabla?

—Sí. —Dijo la chica poniéndose en pie con la determinación marcada en la mirada.

—De verdad eres extraordinaria. —Murmuró Luka con una sonrisa, tomando el rostro de Marinette para besarle la frente. —Llévate la Krypto, te dará más seguridad en el agua.

Y tras decir aquello, saltó al agua y comenzó a bracear hasta los escollos más cercanos.

Marinette suspiró al ver a Luka hundirse, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al percatarse de que, sumergido, el tatuaje parecía ser una raya más en el agua. El camuflaje Perfecto.

Marinette se dirigió a las tablas y compuso una expresión de tristeza. En los arrecifes cercanos había otro delfín atorado en la roca. La joven no dudó en poner la punta de la tabla en esa dirección y comenzar a bracear.

Tardó más minutos en llegar de lo que había calculado, era casi como si la corriente la alejase, así que tomó una bocanada de aire para serenarse antes de saltar al agua.

—¡Marinette! —Escuchó la chica a sus espaldas.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar, ignoró la voz de Adrien Agreste y se acercó hasta el delfín encallado, percatándose de que estaba enredado en una red de pesca. Posiblemente algún barco la habría perdido recientemente, no había tiempo de pensar, trato de deshacer los nudos y comenzó a ganar terreno sobre la cuerda, sonriendo orgullosa de su habilidad para resolver aquella situación.

Se quedó pasmada al ver el filo de la navaja, no por la hoja en sí, sino por el hecho de que Adrien acababa de recibir una mordida en el brazo, el delfín estaba asustado y peleaba contra las rocas, haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

Adrien ignoró el dolor y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas mientras que Marinette nadó hasta la cabeza del pez y comenzó a acariciarle el costado de la cabeza.

—Tranquilo…

—Tranquila. —Corrigió Adrien sin dejar de trabajar.

—Tranquila. —Murmuró Marinette rodando los ojos, pero agradeciendo internamente a Adrien. —Tranquila, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Todo estará bien.

El animal era enorme, la cola había sido suficiente para mojar a Marinette todo el cabello, a pesar de que ya se le había secado al sol. Así que entendía la mirada de angustia que Adrien le dedicaba cada pocos segundos, comprendiendo el mensaje de fondo.

"Demasiado cerca de los dientes".

Pero, sorpresivamente, el delfín comenzó a calmarse.

—Eso es. —Murmuró Marinette antes de besarle la frente al pez. —Adrien te soltará y pronto serás libre de irte.

—Terminé con la cuerda. —Anunció Adrien encajando la navaja en su traje de baño y mirando a Marinette. —Ayúdame a sacarla.

Ambos muchachos se acomodaron sobre las rocas sobresalientes y comenzaron a buscar la manera de sacar al delfín. Estaba atascado, tendrían que levantarlo, pero al ver lo menuda que era Marinette en comparación al tamaño y peso del pez, Adrien dudo que pudieran hacerlo lado a lado.

—Adrien. —Gritó Luka saltando de la twin y aproximándose hasta ellos.

No tuvieron que hablar. Marinette nado hasta la tabla y subió para recuperar la krypto, que ya se había alejado un par de metros, y apenas estuvo asegurada la tabla, Marinette fijó la vista en los muchachos que se habían quedado en los arrecifes.

Estaba maravillada. Había tal sincronía en sus movimientos que dudó que de verdad Adrien fuer capaz de odiar tanto a Luka.

El rubio se hizo a un lado mientras Luka se posicionaba cerca del delfín, levantándolo tanto como fue posible. Adrien nadó alrededor de ellos, limpiando las heridas en la piel del animal; el esfuerzo se notaba en el rostro de Luka, así que Adrien se apresuró con su trabajo y asintió, poniéndose frente a Luka y recibiendo el peso del delfín.

Ambos dieron medio paso de lado, sacando al delfín de las rocas.

—Erizos. —Dijo Luka con dificultad.

Adrien asintió modificando su ruta.

Ambos muchachos tomaron los antebrazos de su compañero y dieron otro paso, y otro, y otro hasta que el delfín pudo nadar libremente y dejar el arrecife.

Los muchachos vieron con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al pez alejarse de ellos a toda velocidad, pero luego Luka le dedicó una mirada sombría a Adrien y añadió.

—Hay tiburones en la entrada de la bahía.

—Tú eres el experto. —Murmuró Adrien poniendo una mano en el brazo de Luka y asintiendo solemne.

—Pero necesito un favor a cambio. —Dijo apuntando a Marinette con la cabeza.


	4. La otra versión

Marinette seguía en silencio a Adrien. Sonrió enternecida al verlo lanzar la enésima mirada en su dirección mientras daba la siguiente brazada, una parte de ella había tratado de convencerse de que aquel momento de redención era sólo una pantalla, pero había algo en su mirada que la convenció que de verdad valía la pena darle una oportunidad.

Bondad.

—Luka tenía razón respecto a ti. —Dijo la chica sonriendo, cansada de bracear y sentándose en la tabla, percatándose que bajo ella había un arrecife perfecto para el snorkel, debía ser el lugar del que Luka le había hablado esa mañana.

¡Dios! ¿De verdad habían pasado sólo unas horas? Porque para Marinette, se sentía como si hubiese pasado un mes completo desde su llegada.

Adrien bufó ofendido, molesto.

—¿Y qué dijo ese tiburón?

—Que eres un muchacho maravilloso.

Adrien dejó de nadar, se quedó helado en su sitio un momento, considerando que aquello fuese una mala pasada por parte de Marinette.

—¿Te mandó a decir eso?

—¿Para qué querría yo pasarte un mensaje? —Soltó divertida la joven, percatándose de que Adrien se había sonrojado ligeramente. —No soy paloma mensajera.

—Pero eres amiga suya y de Juleka.

—¡Hey! —Advirtió Marinette sombría. —A Juleka déjala fuera de esto. Ya lo dijiste, es mi amiga y la voy a defender a capa y espada.

Adrien levantó las manos en señal de rendición, bajando un poco el rostro y componiendo una mueca de culpa.

—Juleka también es mi amiga. —Admitió el joven desviando la mirada, ladeando el rostro para tratar de ocultar su expresión de vergüenza. —No tengo problemas con ella, el tema es Luka.

Marinette suspiró negando con la cabeza, soltando los hombros mientras pensaba en la versión de Luka, en sus razones para tomar las decisiones que había tomado y preguntándose qué partes de la historia estaría omitiendo el muchacho.

Tampoco era como si pudiera preguntar a Adrien su versión así sin más, así que, con una sonrisa amplia, la joven murmuró.

—Si, puedo comprenderlo.

—¿Puedes? —Soltó el rubio confundido ante la mirada compasiva que Marinette le dedicaba.

—Luka me contó su versión. —Murmuró Marinette y esta vez fue su turno de bajar el rostro, sintiéndose una invasora en tierra sacra. —Me dijo del accidente de otoño.

—Accidente. —Espetó el muchacho despectivo, había tanto veneno en su voz que aquello dolió a Marinette (aunque en realidad lo que más dolía a la joven era el hecho de que había juzgado a Adrien con demasiada dureza cuando los presentaron). —El día de su iniciación, lástima que le hayamos arruinado la fiesta al niño.

—Iniciación. —Repitió Marinette llena de curiosidad.

—No me hagas caso, Marinette. Son mitos del océano. —Dijo el muchacho sonriendo y recuperando un poco de su jovialidad. —Mejor vamos a la playa a buscar a los chicos. Seguramente Alya tratará de convencerte de ir a la lunada esta noche.

—¿Tú vas a ir?

—Normalmente no iría, pero este año pretendo estar ahí.

—¿Por?

—Tengo curiosidad. —Mintió el muchacho.

Marinette no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber si aquello era cierto o no, no sabría que estaba mintiendo hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando conociera la manera en que Adrien torcía el gesto, sonriendo de medio lado cuando ocultaba la verdad.

Adrien ya se había recostado en la tabla cuando dedicó una mirada más a Marinette.

—¿O quieres quedarte a conocer el arrecife?

—¡No! Muchas gracias, la verdad estoy algo cansada. —Mintió Marinette en respuesta, sabiendo que el muchacho no era del todo sincero con ella, pero incapaz de confirmarlo. —Mejor busquemos a los otros.

* * *

4.-La otra versión

* * *

Alya había revisado toda la ropa que Marinette llevaba en la maleta, comparando una prenda con otra, equilibrando colores (encantada con el buen gusto que la citadina había mostrado en cuanto a ropa de playa), antes de dar su veredicto.

—Chica, tienes mucho potencial aquí.

—Es lo que yo le digo. —Espetó Chloé divertida al llegar a la habitación cargando con sus alhajeros. —Pero no me cree.

—¿Están tus joyas completas? —Murmuró Marinette mirando a su amiga con expresión seria.

—¿Debería faltar algo? —Soltó la rubia, confundida.

—¡N-No! —Tartamudeó Marinette nerviosa, agitando las manos en defensa personal. —Escuché que a veces roban a los turistas cuando ya saben que rentan las casas más equipadas.

—Sí, ya lo había oído, pero tengo las joyas etiquetadas. —Comentó Chloé orgullosa. —Si algo falta lo sabría de inmediato. ¿Qué vas a usar?

—Bueno… —Murmuró la chica insegura, mirando todo cuanto había en su cama.

Sabía que la lunada sería cerca de la playa, y no le encantaba la idea de meterse a nadar al mar tras caer el sol (sabía que el mar era peligroso caída la noche, aunque no tuviese fundamentada esa inseguridad), pero una vocecita le indicaba que era la decisión correcta, así que Marinette levantó un traje de baño azul cían de una sola pieza, de espalda descubierta y tirantes, tenía olanes a los lados de los hombros, complementando el traje con aires coquetos. Tenía un short blanco y sandalias a juego. Sonrió poniendo todo junto.

—Esto.

—Está tirando a matar. —Bromeó Alya codeándose con Chloé.

—No digan tonterías. —Soltó Marinette divertida.

—Vamos. —Soltó la rubia sonriendo con picardía. —Luka está que arde y lo tienes babeando la playa.

—Pues yo te vi volver del mar con Adrien. —Añadió Alya divertida, cruzándose de brazos. —Vas por todo.

—¿Adrikins? ¡Dios! Me encantaría conocerle una novia. —Espetó Chloé rodando los ojos. —Es taaaaan serio.

—Es tímido. —Murmuró Marinette pensando en el muchacho. —No me parece tan serio.

—¿Cuál te gusta? —Inquirió Alya socarrona.

—Ninguno. —Afirmó Marinette sonriendo de medio lado, esforzándose por mentir lo mejor posible y poder convencer a sus amigas. —Me caen muy bien ambos, pero hasta ahí.

—Pues yo nunca te he visto coquetear así en la ciudad. —Acotó Chloé con tanta intensidad que dio el tema por zanjado. —Y Luka estaba feliz con tu coqueteo.

—Es extraño. —Admitió Alya pensativa, mirando por la ventana el mar a lo lejos. —Es el primer año que ambos estarán en la lunada desde hace años. Al menos desde...

El silencio que se apoderó de la habitación dejó clara la razón por la que Alya había interrumpido su oración, las tres chicas suspiraron y bajaron el rostro sin saber qué agregar.

—No puedo creer que perdieran a Emilie en el mar. —Murmuró Chloé.

En la tarde, al salir del mar, Marinette y Adrien habían ido a comer con sus amigos y el rubio había tenido la oportunidad de poner a su amiga al corriente, ahora Marinette conocía la versión del muchacho y comprendía por qué Adrien estaba tan molesto. Aunque no justificaba su resentimiento hacia Luka.

En realidad, no eran versiones tan diferentes, Adrien había dicho que Emilie había ido al Liberty esa tarde para hablar de las reservas. La joven madre estaba furiosa con la cuestión de los inversionistas que querían comprar la playa; con tantos escollos y arrecifes, era el lugar perfecto para hacer comercio, así que hijos del océano y representantes de la playa se habían reunido para hablar del tema. Aunque Anarka habría querido hacerlo en tierra firme y otro día, pero Emilie había insistido en hablarlo en el mar, el día de la luna llena.

Emilie siempre había tenido una relación estrecha con los hijos del océano, así que estaba feliz con el hecho de que su hijo y el hijo de Anarka fueran tan cercanos. Y sabía mejor que nadie lo importante que eran las fiestas de los solsticios para los hijos del océano, precisamente por eso Adrien no terminaba de comprender por qué su made había decidido hacer la reunión el mismo día de la fiesta.

Luka. Adrien sabía que la iniciación de Luka sería ese día, sabía que Emilie entendía perfectamente de qué se trataba aquello y no sabía por qué se lo ocultaban ambos. Así que jamás comprendió por qué le habían permitido estar ahí esa noche.

La única cuestión distinta en las versiones, era el hecho de que Adrien había llamado Tiburón a Luka, como si realmente pensara que él era el depredador.

—Bueno, ahí estaremos también nosotras. —Dijo al final Alya pensativa, considerando hacerla de mediadora en caso de ser necesario.

—Arriba los ánimos. —Espetó Chloe abriendo su alhajero y sacando unos aretes adornados con conchas marinas para ponerlos contra el rostro de Marinette. —Esta noche estamos para animar a nuestros amigos. Estos, ponte estos, tú tienes un collar a juego.

—No me voy a quitar el diente. —Soltó Marinette divertida.

—Ash. —Espetó Chloe rodando los ojos y sacando otros pendientes más pequeños, que parecían dientes de tiburón. —Pues entonces estos, hoy vas a arrasar.

.

Luka estaba recostado bocarriba en su tabla, su pierna sangraba levemente, la herida no era muy grande en realidad, si acaso un centímetro o dos, y era superficial, pero, aun así, el muchacho estaba cansado de todo el trabajo que había hecho en la entrada de la bahía.

Kagami emergió del agua y sonrió mirando a su amigo.

—Fuiste muy valiente, Luka.

—Gracias. —Musito sin aliento.

—Aparta. —Murmuró la chica arremangando el short de Luka y sosteniendo ambas manos sobre la herida. —Va a doler.

—Siempre duele. —Murmuró Luka subiéndose la camiseta hasta la boca y mordiendo la tela.

El agua en torno a Kagami pareció brillar, como si tuviera propiedades fotoluminiscentes, las manos de la joven también brillaron un instante, Luka ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando la luz se movió hasta su piel y el muchacho sonrió de medio lado al ver que el cabello corto y azabache de su amiga se movía en torno a ella como si estuviese sumergida en el agua. ¿O estaban ambos sumergidos?

Como fuera aquello, la luz se extinguió al igual que el dolor. Luka soltó la camiseta y se enderezó en un movimiento, observando a Kagami, que sacudía sus manos sobre el agua.

—Esta vez te salvaste por poco. Las rayas no siempre estarán ahí para salvarte el pellejo. Tienes suerte de que sólo fuese un erizo negro, de ser de otro modo...

—Lo sé. No tengo que tentar mi suerte. —Luka hizo una pausa larga y luego sonrió mirando el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba su descenso, según sus nervios faltarían unos cuarenta minutos para la puesta. —¿La viste? —Murmuró esperanzado.

—Sí, la vi. —Murmuró Kagami sonriendo de medio lado al percatarse de la ensoñación que plagaba su expresión. —No me lo tomes a mal, pero me pareció medio desabrida.

—¡Desabrida! —Exclamó Luka haciendo un aspaviento con tal violencia que casi cayó de su tabla.

—Quería saber si seguíamos en el mismo planeta. —Admitió Kagami poniendo los brazos en la tabla para equilibrarla de nuevo y sonreírle a Luka, que le dedicó una mirada larga de desagrado sumado a una mueca de escepticismo. —A decir verdad, hay algo en ella, una especie de magia antigua y poderosa, no sé explicar qué es. El mar debe tener sus motivos para haberla marcado, pero no creo que sea una hija del océano... Es... muy bonita.

—Es hermosa.

—Lo suficiente para haber capturado tu atención. —Corroboró Kagami ladeando el rostro, como si aquello fuese complicado. —Tiene algo, hizo a Adrien sonreír, y ahora el muchacho confía en ella a pesar de que sabe que te elegiría sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—Marinette. —Dijo Kagami como si quisiera obviar de qué hablaban. —La citadina te elegiría sobre el local. Algo tienes que haber hecho en ella, la escuché hablar al respecto. Ella le dijo a Adrien que siempre se pondría del lado de Juleka por ser su amiga querida y que eso implicaba que siempre te elegiría a ti, aunque hay tanta buena química entre ellos, que podría creer que, en otra vida, ella podría haberlo elegido a él.

—No digas eso. —Soltó Luka ofuscado. —No en el océano, no frente al mar, no... —El muchacho suspiró tratando de serenarse. ¿De dónde había salido toda la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento? La idea de perderla parecía dolorosa a pesar de tener sólo un día de conocerla. Y sabía que aquello era una posibilidad, que la joven eligiera a Adrien Agreste.

Aunque para ser honesto, él preferiría mil veces que Marinette eligiese a Adrien que a sí mismo, pues, aunque supiera que no era responsable de aquello, seguía siendo un hijo del océano, y aunque en su fuero interno la justificación eran sus deberes con el mar, Luka sabía en realidad que, un día u otro él tomaría su lugar en el arrecife como su madre no pudo hacer tantos años atrás, así que no quería herir a nadie teniendo que abandonarle sin poder dar una explicación.

—Mi madre pretende hacer un llamado a los hijos del océano esta noche. —Dijo Kagami para recuperar la atención de Luka. —E iniciará a aquellos que respondan a su canto, así que estate atento, si puedes escucharla, es momento de que vuelvas al océano. Si no puedes, no podré seguir en contacto contigo.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí. —Murmuró la chica sumergiéndose hasta ocultar su nariz, sólo sus ojos permanecieron en la superficie y ella desvió la mirada, dudando entre hablar o callar. Emergió un poco para hacerse oír por Luka. —Fu terminó sus cálculos y dice que la profecía de mis abuelos se cumple este solsticio. Esta luna será peligrosa como la luna en la que perdimos a Emilie.

Y sin agregar más, se sumergió de nuevo y dejó al muchacho con los últimos rayos del sol a su espalda.

.

La música sonaba con fuerzas a su alrededor, la gente bailaba y se movía por todo el espacio, hacía media hora que Nino había tomado el control de las consolas cuando Marinette llegó a la fiesta.

Le había pedido a sus amigos que se adelantaran, no quería ser una molestia y había fingido un dolor de estómago. Algo le decía que debía permanecer en casa esa noche, pero al final, sus ganas de ver... de estar con sus amigos, le ganaro, y terminó enfilando hacia la playa donde se llevaría a cabo la lunada del solsticio.

Adrien estaba bailando con Chloe y Alya, los tres reían a carcajadas, posiblemente alguna anécdota de la playa.

No. Marinette no tenía ganas de sumarse a la celebración de sus amigos, se sentía demasiado cansada como para quedarse más tiempo ahí. Quería irse a descansar cuanto antes, pero no podía irse sin asegurarse de ver a Luka en ese espacio, puesto que creía que uno de los motivos para el muchacho de perderse esas fiestas, tendría que ver con la rivalidad que cierto rubio de ojos verdes se negaba a aparecer en el lugar.

Si de algo se había percatado Marinette en las veinticuatro horas que tenía en esa playa, era que ambos chicos eran igual de queridos y admirados en ese lugar, pero no terminaba de comprender por qué los miraban con tanto respeto, como si los locales de verdad creyesen que los hijos del océano tuviesen en su sangre, la línea de los dioses.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, se iría de ahí antes de ser vista por nadie.

Dio media vuelta a toda velocidad y se arrepintió inmediatamente, puesto que chocó contra lo que pareció ser un muro sólido.

Sí, Marinette tenía la mala costumbre de chocar contra la gente cuando no se fijaba en su camino, y generalmente terminaba en el suelo tras embestir a amigos y desconocidos, generalmente hecha un remolino de disculpas y tartamudeos, palabras torpes que delataban su nivel de inocencia, cualquier persona que hubiese chocado alguna vez con Marinette Dupain-Cheng, podría dar fé del hecho de que la chica no tenía malas intenciones. Bueno, esta vez fue distinto, puesto que, tras chocar (y aunque ella ya iba rumbo al suelo a alta velocidad), la persona con la que hizo coalición la detuvo al vuelo. La chica no requirió abrir los ojos para reconocer el perfume que la tenía intoxicada en muchos sentidos. Los brazos de Luka se cerraron en torno a ella para sostenerla de la caída.


	5. Danza ritual

Marinette tomó una bocanada de aire, pero supo que aquello fue lo peor que podría haber hecho en toda su vida, el perfume de Luka (embriagante, seductor, seco) se apoderó de cada partícula de su ser. Sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad, con tanta intensidad que cualquier podría morir calcinado a sus pies, el azul se había intensificado, se había vuelto claro como un cielo diurno y al mismo tiempo parecía un océano de hielo. Marinette no supo si fue en ese instante o si ya había quedado prendada de aquellos ojos desde antes, sólo hizo consciente por primera vez el pensamiento de que no quería dejar de ver esos ojos jamás.

Sabía que estaba en la playa, pero ¿por qué de pronto hacía tanto calor?

Luka llevaba un short de mezclilla, iba descalzo y Marinette reparó por primera vez en la pulsera que el muchacho llevaba atada en el tobillo izquierdo. Llevaba además una camisa de manga corta color azul con estampado negro, tribales simulando olas por todos lados.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento.

¿Que por qué? Luka llevaba la camisa abierta, dejando asomar el tatuaje en su pecho y las líneas finamente labradas de su abdomen, denotando todo el trabajo físico que implicaba ser un surfista de su talla en una costa tan ajetreada, la piel ligeramente bronceada asomaba de una forma discreta pero seductora, como si fuese un paraje ignoto invitándola a descubrir todos sus secretos. Luka era un adonis...

Y no era el único con todo puesto en su lugar.

Luka tragó saliva al percatarse de que la figura de Marinette estaba finamente delineada por el traje azul, sus caderas (pronunciadas y bien envueltas en el short) trazaban una curva en la que Luka habría querido derrapar en ese instante hasta dejar la marca de su presencia. El escote era revelador, y aunque ella no creía tener mucho por mostrar al mundo, una línea fina dividía su pecho de manera encantadora. Luka escrutó los hombros desnudos de la joven, enmarcados por tirantes finos que incitaban al pecado. Sólo con el primer escaneo, el muchacho ya había encontrado quince sitios donde querría dejar un chupetón y (estaba seguir) quedaría encantador en contraste a la pálida blancura de la joven. Una mancha pasional resaltando en su piel de alabastro.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto y en caireles discretos, enmarcando su rostro con tal naturalidad que él podría creer que era el estado natural de su cabello. ¿Quién diría que aquello era el resultado de haber llevado trenzado el cabello por más de una hora puesto que había decidido no aparecer?

Luka reparó en el broche que mantenía el cabello de Marinette fuera de su rostro por un costado de su cabeza, los pendientes...

El collar.

Sonrió apartando un poco el cabello y se agachó a besar ambas mejillas de la joven, pero al dar el segundo beso, hizo una pausa con la boca muy cerca del oído de ella, acariciándola con aliento suave.

—Del uno al diez: Coquetería, seis... Seducción... once.

La chica retrocedió medio paso, con una sonrisa radiante y el rostro sonrojado por la sorpresa.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal. —Dijo sin aliento. —Pero también tenías mi atención.

—¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que huías de la fiesta? —Murmuró el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y barriendo a Marinette con la mirada, confundido, pensativo.

—Porque huía de la fiesta. —Admitió la chica bajando el rostro. —Me... dolía el estómago.

Luka bufó, divertido.

—Puedes mentirles a tus amigas todo lo que quieras, pero para mí es sencillo leerte, Marinette. Eres clara como una nota musical...

Marinette lo miró fijo a los ojos, con el desafío refulgiendo en sus pupilas.

—Entonces dime por qué vine.

En la mente de Luka, la respuesta más simple sería tomar las mejillas de Marinette y atraerla hacia sí sin pedirle más explicación. Robarle el aliento, apoderarse de sus labios como si nadie más estuviese en esa fiesta, pegar sus caderas a las de ella en un movimiento ágil para luego levantarla por las rodillas y hacerla abrazarle la cintura, llevársela lejos una noche sabiendo que, en la mañana, tendría que renunciar a ella, aunque eso le doliera en el alma.

En lugar de eso, sonrió de medio lado, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y ladeó el rostro.

—Querías asegurarte de que ambos estaríamos aquí.

* * *

5.-Danza ritual

Puede que este capítulo parezca un guiño a otra historia de sirenas que tengo, pero juro que no puedo dejar de ver a las personas que conocen esta magia haciendo danzas rituales. Espero les guste y que sepan que no tomará el mismo rumbo de la otra historia... creo.

**Marianne E: **He sobrevivido a la picadura de araña (inserta un corazón aquí), y contra todo pronóstico, ya estoy lista para actualizar esto y para trabajar en Confesiones, espero hoy poder darles una actualización, aunque no prometo nada. No importa lo del review de la entrega anterior, de verdad, tanto fangirleo también cuenta como review, gracias por comentar la historia jajajaja, me encanta tu entusiasmo, lo juro. ¿Preparada para el último respiro antes de la tormenta? Porque después de esto, todo se va al carajo jajajaja. Bueno, dale chance, Adrien cree que Luka es el culpable de la muerte de su madre, ya en el siguiente capítulo lo explico mejor, lo prometo. De lo de ser tan cruel, bueno, vine a darles una oportunidad. De lo de Kagami ¡Dude! Estoy teniendo temas con eso jajajajaja, me encanta lo del rollo "magia de sirena" pero no sé hasta dónde llevarlo, que no se me olvide explicar qué pasó en la bahía con Luka y Kagami en esta cosa de los tiburones. Me encantan tus teorías, sobre todo porque no te alejas tanto del cuadro. !Abrazo!

**Sonrais777: **Prometo habrá pronto una actualización de Confesiones, ya la estoy trabajando, pero no podía dejar de escribir esto o se me olvidarían las ideas. Gracias por seguir ambas historias.

**Manu: **Hola, tus reviews son muy largos y me tardan en aparecer, no he tenido chance de leerlos completos porque en el correo sólo muestran una parte. Voy a seguir trabajando estas dos historias sin salirme de la línea original, que ya la tenemos bastante desarrollada entre Marianne y yo, e insisto, no prometo nada. No puedo escribir tus historias (son buenas, eso sí) pero se salen mucho de lo que estamos planeando. De todos modos agradezco mucho las sugerencias y que sigas leyendo la historia. Ten lindo día.

* * *

(Not afraid anymore – Halsey)

Sentía las manos de Luka paseando por los bordes de su cadera, la piel de su pecho le rozaba la parte alta de la espalda, donde iba desnuda por el escote del traje de baño. Todo su cuerpo se pegaba al muchacho como si le necesitara, como si el contacto físico la atara a la realidad y, al mismo tiempo, la mantuviese sumida en el estado de éxtasis más puro jamás inducido.

Ella misma se desconocía, su cuerpo se bamboleaba de un lado al otro, rozando el de Luka sin ningún reparo, sin ningún pudor. Era como si la música se hubiese apoderado de ella y lo único que le permitía era la coherencia suficiente para seguir danzando de un lado al otro, permitiendo que las manos de Luka fuesen la guía.

Sus manos...

_**And touch me like you never...**_

El muchacho paseó las yemas de los dedos por su cintura, abrazándola más cerca de sí mismo mientras bajaban al ritmo de la música, y luego volvían a subir.

Luka le tomó las muñecas a la chica y levantó sus manos por encima de la cabeza de ambos, respirándole en el oído, jadeante ante la manera en que Marinette había pegado su cuerpo al de él, Marinette giró un poco el rostro con los ojos cerrados y el aliento de Luka le golpeó la comisura de la boca. Y ambos requirieron de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no consumar en un beso todo el deseo que sentían por el otro en aquella cadencia sensual en la que se habían metido sin saber cómo. Ni querer dejarlo tampoco.

No eran la única pareja que se movía de aquella manera en la pista, varios pares de cuerpos más se tambaleaban de un lado al otro, con los sentidos inhibidos por el exceso de alcohol en sus sistemas, pero Marinette y Luka estaban cuerdos como nunca, y se deseaban con locura y frenesí, al grado de sentir que la ropa sobraba en ese momento.

Varios pares de cuerpos más los rodeaban como una marea, formando olas a su alrededor mientras la música se iba metiendo más y más en sus sistemas, protegiéndolos de las miradas de los curiosos, para la gente no sería raro ver a dos más entregarse al desenfreno de una noche de alcohol y fiesta. O al menos no habría llamado la atención si no se tratase de Luka Couffaine, a quien no muchas personas habían visto interactuar de aquella forma en vía pública, puesto que el muchacho no solía coquetear ni salir con nadie.

Porque varios pares de ojos se habían detenido en ellos un segundo más de la cuenta al percatarse de quién se trataba, como si quisieran descubrir que en realidad estaba pasando.

Marinette abrió los ojos y encaró a Luka al tiempo en que él le tomaba las caderas y la pegaba a su cuerpo antes de meter una pierna entre sus rodillas y volver a bajar al ritmo de la música, con las frentes pegadas y las miradas sostenidas a pesar del esfuerzo, ambos jadeantes, con los ojos llenos de anhelo, de deseo, con expresiones exigiendo por más.

.

La brisa salina acariciaba su piel.

La joven pelinegra estaba recargada contra el barandal que daba a la playa, una terraza construida para tomar el aire y el sol en el día, el escondite perfecto para escaparse de los bastos pares de ojos que la habían estado mirando cuando salió de la pista de baile tomando la mano de Luka Couffaine.

Marinette agradeció el respiro sobremanera. Sobre todo, porque pudo recuperar un poco de la claridad que había perdido en el aire viciado de la fiesta, sumergida en el frenesí colectivo y las ventajas del anonimato.

No era del todo anónima, no estando en compañía de la raya del arrecife. Pero tampoco era que le importase mucho, en unos días más estaría de regreso en su hogar y ella podría olvidarse de los cuchicheos y chismes...

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pensamiento de alejarse?

No era que le doliera desprenderse de Luka solamente, claro que esa idea dolía muchísimo, pero también el simple pensamiento de tener que dejar la costa, los arrecifes, la vida de la playa. Sintió un agujero en su pecho ante la posibilidad de que todo eso terminaría en algún momento, y (aunque sólo llevaban dos días en Les Cavaliers), la idea de dejar aquel lugar la hizo sentir ansiedad del tiempo que les quedaba en ese lugar, como si estuviese segura de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para disfrutar lo suficiente del tiempo ahí.

—Hola.

Su voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones, funcionando como un analgésico, como anestesia para su dolor físico. Marinette sonrió cuando Luka llegó a su lado y le ofreció un vaso de vidrio.

—No es whisky. —Prometió el joven con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Qué lástima. —Soltó a manera de broma, tratando de disolver las últimas esquirlas de dolor que se aferraban a su pecho. —En fin, supongo que me mantendré sobria esta noche.

—No parecías sobria hace unos minutos, en la pista de baile.

—Tampoco tú. —Defendió la chica antes de darle un traguito a su vaso y sonreír al sabor del refresco de manzana. —Fue irreal. —Admitió con voz trémula.

Desde que se habían dado esa descarga eléctrica en la playa, cada momento al lado de Luka se sentía como la decisión correcta, y al menos todo el primer día, Marinette se la había pasado pensando, tratando de comprender de qué iba aquel pensamiento, tratando de entender a qué se refería su confundido corazón con ese pensamiento. La decisión correcta.

Adrien era un muchacho amable, dulce, muy bondadoso y había demostrado ser abnegado con los suyos. Entendía el dolor y el resentimiento, aunque no lo comprendiera del todo, estaba segura de que podría hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos, pero sabía que no podía tratar de convencer a Adrien de nada. Estar a su lado implicaría luchar constantemente contra los sentimientos equivocados, y ella no era una luchadora, al menos no en ese sentido. Cuando Chloe le había preguntado que cuál de los dos le gustaba, la respuesta era sencilla: Ambos. Y al mismo tiempo era complicada. Porque le gustaba la compañía de Adrien, sabía que el muchacho tenía un corazón noble y no hacía otra cosa más que ayudar a los suyos.

Luka también era bondadoso, pero se la había pasado diciendo que era peligroso que estuviesen juntos, que ella estaría a salvo en la playa, que estaría más segura si no lo eligiera a él.

Y ahí estaba su corazón, diciéndole que había algo místico en torno al joven, algo que le hacía imposible renunciar a él.

—Fue mágico. —Dijo al fin la chica a media voz, sonriendo para Luka, tratando de darle a entender que no había sido sólo una danza, puesto que se habían conocido el uno al otro más de lo que habrían estado dispuestos a mostrar con palabras. —Como agua adaptándose a su entorno.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Luka en medio de un susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de Marinette para despejar sus mejillas, percatándose de que, a pesar del clima, ella estaba helada. —¿Te sientes bien?

—No. Sí. —Apretó el gesto y sonrió desviando el rostro, de nuevo mirando hacia el mar. —Es que pienso muchas cosas que no comprendo.

—Como qué...

—No entiendo por qué me quieres alejar. —Dijo ella aferrándose al barandal, buscando algo de soporte para terminar su oración. —Y menos después de lo que pasó hace rato.

—No quiero alejarte. —Admitió el muchacho poniendo las manos en los hombros de Marinette y deslizándolas hasta sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella y pegándose a su cuerpo. Depositó un beso en su sien antes de continuar. —Pero es peligroso si te quedas a mi lado, porque corremos el riesgo de enamorarnos, y yo no puedo ofrecerte nada estable.

—Eso es cruel. —Murmuró la chica componiendo una sonrisa, luchando contra las ganas de llorar que se habían aglomerado en su garganta. —Primero dices que soy una chica maravillosa y luego dices que no quieres nada conmigo.

—Hey. —Llamó Luka girando a Marinette por los hombros y tomándole el rostro. —No dije que no quisiera nada conmigo. Dije que yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. Porque me quedaré en esta playa el resto de mi vida, cumpliendo mi deber como un hijo del océano tanto tiempo como me lo permitan, y entonces no podré seguirte a donde vayas. Y jamás permitiría que tú me siguieras. No sabiendo que tu vida está en riesgo si lo haces.

—Y eso es más cruel, todavía. Hacerme albergar esperanzas...

—Si pudiera renunciar a ti, lo haría. —Murmuró Luka abrazando a Marinette con fuerza, permitiendo que ella se aferrase a su cintura. —Si pudiera arrancar los sentimientos que surgen cuando te veo, los quitaría para siempre de ambos, y así no te haría daño. Pero no puedo, y quiero ser egoísta y pedirte que te quedes, pero eso implica tantas cosas.

—Tiene que ver con las leyendas de esta costa ¿no es así? —Murmuró Marinette sombría mientras se aferraba con más fuerzas a Luka, tratando de memorizarse el perfume de aquel desconocido que había ganado terreno en su corazón.

¿De verdad sólo habían pasado dos días?

—Ya casi es media noche. —Anunció Luka viendo la posición de la luna.

—Y te conviertes en calabaza. —Añadió Marinette con ironía, buscando el rostro de Luka con una sonrisa en la boca.

No pudo evitarlo, Marinette levantó ambas manos y las enterró en el cabello del muchacho, acariciando los mechones suaves y decolorados que el joven tenía. Era curioso, casi podría creer que cambiaban de color con su estado de ánimo, al igual que sus ojos.

—Los hijos del océano tienen una reunión esta noche, así que debo ir. —Admitió el muchacho a su pesar. —Te llevaría si me lo permitieran, pero todo ha sido tan repentino.

—Descuida, yo entiendo. —Mintió ella recargando la frente entre las clavículas de Luka y suspirando después. —El deber llama. Aun así, ha sido divertido pasar esta noche contigo.

—Oye. —Llamó Luka tomando el rostro de Marinette con una sonrisa divertida. —Hablaré con Kagami esta noche, tal vez ella me pueda ayudar a convencer a su madre para llevarte a la post luna, es un espectáculo que vale la pena ver.

—Por favor no. —Murmuró Marinette acongojada, consiguiendo que Luka compusiera una expresión de sorpresa. —No quiero ser una intrusa en tus tierras.

—No lo eres. —Prometió el muchacho sonriendo con ternura. —El océano te ha marcado como una niña perdida, nunca serías una intrusa.

—¿Niña perdida? —Murmuró confundida ante las palabras del muchacho.

Luka besó la frente de Marinette tratando de distraerla, y entonces, olvidándose de sus pensamientos previos, Marinette lo escuchó.

Muchas voces femeninas entrelazadas cantando una A que se prolongó un momento.

Volvió a escuchar las voces y esta vez no pudo ignorarlo. Se soltó de Luka en un gesto amable y miró hacia el mar, con los ojos encendidos en un azul profundo que hizo que Luka sonriera con una emoción hinchándose en su pecho.

Esperanza.

(War of hearts – Ruelle)

Las voces volvieron a elevarse y esta vez, Marinette escuchó tambores también.

—¿Lo escuchas? —Murmuró ella, confundida, maravillada con el sonido de la música, como si aquello fuese un canto celestial y místico.

—No. —Admitió Luka despejando el rostro de Marinette y admirando la expresión que la joven tenía, memorizando ese momento para siempre. —Esta sinfonía te pertenece a ti. No es a mí a quien convocan esta noche.

—No entiendo lo que dicen... pero es como si...

—Como si te llamaran. —Completó Luka ante la pausa larga que había hecho la joven, con la mirada perdida en el oleaje.

—Sí. —Murmuró sin aliento.

—Sé de dónde te llaman. —Murmuró el muchacho poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica, antes de besar la piel desnuda, sintiendo un alivio tremendo al percatarse de un brillo iridiscente, casi inexistente contra la espalda baja de la joven.

Comprendiendo que había una esperanza para ellos.

—Llévame... —Suplicó ella girando el rostro, anhelante, desesperada.

.

La entrada de las cuevas estaba cerca de una pendiente en la punta, llegar habría sido complicado para alguien en sus cinco sentidos, las piedras estaban resbalosas por la marea recién subida (marea que, por cierto, parecía remitir al paso de ambos muchachos, como si se apartara para dejar pasar a los hijos del océano que reclamaban su terreno), no había muchas superficies de las que pudieras sostenerte bien, y si las había, no eran visibles en la oscuridad.

Marinette había estado en la punta. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese visto esa cueva antes?

Había agua, dentro de la cueva había agua suficiente para cubrir a Marinette hasta las rodillas, el lugar parecía más un arrecife de corales, lleno de peces de colores, de estrellas, de erizos, llena de vida y de vegetación. El lugar entero parecía brillar en la oscuridad, como si miles de lámparas hubiesen sido colocadas entre la roca, al fondo del agua. Y al mismo tiempo todo el techo estaba cubierto de luces pequeñas, parecía un cielo despejado.

Luka la había llevado caminando hasta la punta (Marinette había pasado casi todo el tiempo con los pies sumergidos en el agua), pero al llegar a las rocas, ella había tomado la delantera. Sus pies y manos encontraban lugar entre las formaciones irregulares, como si conociera el sitio mejor que la palma de su mano. Su mirada iba fija al frente durante el recorrido, en ningún momento tuvo que bajar los ojos para comprobar su ruta, y al llegar a los riscos, ella no se detuvo, al contrario, aumentó su velocidad, deslizándose en el muro como si caminara por una avenida a plena tarde.

Dentro de la cueva se movió por el arrecife con pasos seguros, todas las criaturas a su paso se apartaron para dejarle un camino despejado hasta que ella llegó al borde de la roca. Al fondo había un túnel bien iluminado que desembocaba en otra cámara subacuática.

Luka escuchó entonces la música.

_**I can't help but love you**_  
_**Even though I try not to**_  
_**I can't help but want you**_  
_**I know that I'd die without you**_

Era como si el océano secundara sus sentimientos, como si le dijera que iba por el camino correcto, como una señal para aferrarse a la posibilidad de permanecer al lado de la chica.

—Lo escucho... —Dijo el muchacho sin aliento, avanzando a pasos lentos hasta situarse al lado de Marinette y encarar la entrada a la caverna.

Dios. La última vez que había estado ahí, Emilie seguía con ellos y él y Adrien tenían la vida por delante. Habría creído que volver sería doloroso.

Pero no lo fue.

Los dedos de Marinette se entrelazaron en torno a los suyos, esta vez fue el turno de ella para convertirse en un analgésico para el muchacho. Pero no fue anestesia en lo que Marinette se convirtió, sino en la cura para todos sus males, como un borrador que se lleva los restos del grafito en una hoja, dejándola blanca de nuevo.

No hubo necesidad de intercambiar palabras. Ambos saltaron al agua, aferrándose a la mano del otro.

.

El tiempo se volvió algo efímero. No estaba seguro de dónde era arriba y dónde abajo. Sabía que salir a la caverna tomaba unos treinta segundos nadando a esa velocidad, pero el camino parecía más y más largo. Aun así, no faltaba el aire.

Luka estaba fascinado al ver a Marinette nadar, sus piernas pegadas, su patada perfecta, las caderas fuertes, subiendo y bajando por el agua, la mano disponible haciendo movimientos como ondas, parecía una sirena.

Marinette señaló un punto, como un segundo corredor acuático debajo de ellos, no podrían hundirse más por su cuenta, así que Luka sonrió tomando una roca grande entre sus manos y se la ofreció a Marinette, ella entendió el punto, la sostuvo con firmeza y comenzó a nadar hacia el camino.

Iban lado a lado, mirando todo a su alrededor. Un paisaje digno de una película, visiones de otro planeta que los rodeaba mostrándoles sus maravillas, como si estuviese hecho sólo para ellos. Las luces que desfilaban a su entorno parecían salir y volver a las rocas, el estado de éxtasis era tal que Marinette podría haber jurado que las rayas y las medusas que nadaban a su alrededor eran en realidad parte ellos mismos, juraría haber visto el tatuaje de Luka desprenderse de su piel para dar una vuelta alrededor de ellos antes de volver a impregnarse en la espalda del muchacho.

A sus pies, dos rayas nadaban acariciándole la piel de las rodillas, como si bailaran con ella.

La chica soltó la roca escuchando cómo la música se intensificaba en esa zona. Giró una vez sobre sí misma, permitiendo que las rayas le acariciaran la piel del abdomen. Sonrió sintiendo el agua arremolinarse a su alrededor.

Luka le tomó las manos con delicadeza, atrayéndola hacia sí sonriendo con todos los dientes. Con cuidado le tomó la cintura y comenzó a girar en aquella cámara, como si bailaran juntos un vals en medio de las mantarrayas.

Por largos minutos, Marinette sonrió ante la situación, estaba segura de que era una ensoñación, no podía ser real aquello.

Las manos de Luka guiaron a Marinette hasta hacerla girar sobre sí misma de nuevo, ella apenas era consciente de que no podía despegar las piernas, así que cuando ambos se separaron un poco para seguir con su nado, para ella no fue extraño darse cuenta de que ambos parecían tener aleta. Una aleta, como cola de sirenas.

La chica soltó una carcajada, aquello era absurdo.

Y la música sonó con más fuerza entonces.

Marinette miró a Luka y él asintió cediéndole la guía. Entrelazaron los dedos y se lanzaron por el corredor hasta la cámara que habían buscado encontrar la primera vez.

Al emerger, Marinette se percató de que no tenía cola de sirena, pero los primeros rayos del sol ya estaban asomando a la cueva, Luka salió del agua, pero Marinette se quedó flotando un poco más, disfrutando del dolor que su cuerpo sentía, cansada por haber estado nadando tanto rato, insegura de qué había pasado.

La música hacía horas que había parado, pero Luka seguía moviéndose por todo el lugar, como si buscara algo.

Marinette sintió ardor en la parte baja de la espalda, donde mismo que había golpeado la ola el día anterior, pero no dijo nada, permitió que la frescura del agua la bañase y aliviase el dolor.

En el fondo, la joven sabía que tenía que salir del agua y grabar su nombre en la piedra, al lado del de Luka, en medio de miles de nombres más, y sabía que debía hacerlo antes de que el sol entrara a esa cámara, así que sonrió saliendo del agua y alcanzó a Luka. Tomó la piedra que él le ofrecía y miró la pared. Las letras que rezaban el nombre de su amigo estaban dibujadas en medio de una raya, así que Marinette dibujó una estrella y luego, con letras que jamás en su vida había visto, escribió su nombre dentro.

.

Estaban en la playa.

Marinette no entendía aquello. ¿Por qué estaba en la playa si acababa de grabar su nombre en la pared de una cámara subacuática?

Luka estaba recostado en la arena, con ambas manos bajo su nuca, ella estaba todavía metida en el mar, y aún tenía la sensación de que sus piernas seguían pegadas y cubiertas por algo escamoso, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, se percató de que las rodillas estaban divididas y que ella podía mover una pierna individualmente de la otra.

Salió del agua y se tumbó al lado de Luka, suspirando por el cansancio, preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

El muchacho la abrazó con dulzura, ofreciéndole su pecho como almohada antes de cantar en su oído:

_**I can't help but love you**_  
_**Even though I try not to**_  
_**I can't help but want you**_  
_**I know that I'd die without you**_

Y Marinette estuvo segura de que, no importando qué hubiese ocurrido aquella noche, ella siempre podría confiar ciegamente en Luka, porque, destino o no, había un lazo poderoso, antiguo, casi divino, uniéndolos a partir de aquella noche.


	6. Tiburón del arrecife

Luka y Mari entraron a la playa tomados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro, sin comprender qué había entre ellos, sabiendo que no podían llamarse sólo amigos, pero dejando esos pensamientos para después, puesto que justo ahora sólo había espacio para la calma. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablarlo una vez que hubiesen desayunado y repuesto fuerzas.

Bueno, al menos eso habían creído hasta que se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de personas se reunía en torno a un bulto blanco en el centro de la entrada a la playa principal del pueblo.

—¡Marinette! —Gritó Juleka al divisar a su amiga, para luego salir corriendo y lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando amargamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —Murmuró la aludida, acariciando el cabello de Juleka con dulzura y compasión mientras Luka avanzaba hasta la playa.

—¡Mira nada más! —Exclamó Adrien al ver a Luka llegar hasta ellos. —Justo a quien esperábamos. —Ironizó abriendo los brazos y encarando a la gente de la playa. —El tiburón del arrecife se digna a aparecer después de una noche de frenesí.

—¿Qué está pasando, Adrien? —Exclamó Luka con voz autoritaria, consiguiendo que los presentes retrocedieran en su lugar, asustados ante la amenaza inminente.

—Dínoslo tú. —Exigió Adrien avanzando hasta frenar a un paso de Luka. —Te fuiste temprano de la fiesta anoche, pero los hijos del océano no te vieron en su fiesta privada, y hoy, en el tercer solsticio de otoño, curiosamente faltabas tú ya apareció un cuerpo en la playa.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Luka, sin aire, pasmado.

—¡Ay, por favor, Couffaine! No te hagas el tonto.

—Adrien. —Gritó Marinette soltándose de Juleka y encarando al rubio. —¡Basta ya! Te estás poniendo en ridículo. Deja de lanzar acusaciones sin sentido.

—Para ti no tienen sentido porque no estabas aquí hace tres años, pero para los locales esto es claro.

—Esta vez no puedo contradecirlo, amiga. —Murmuró Alya encaminándose a ellos.

—Marinette, no tiene caso. —Musitó Luka, respirando profundo. —No tiene caso que me defiendas, por favor no te metas en esto, no quiero que salgas perjudicada.

—Pero Luka, yo sé...

—Sí... Pero eso no va a importar, ¿cierto?

—Luka, nosotros sabemos...

—Cada tres años surge un tiburón nuevo. —Explicó Adrien caminando entre los presentes, sin importarle haber interrumpido a la chica, alzando la voz para que todos los turistas lo escucharan. —Emerge del mar sediento de sangre a menos que los hijos del océano lo detengan. Hace tres años perdimos a mi madre y Luka fue el único sobreviviente de ese "accidente", no nos consta qué pasó. No es extraño que ahora Luka desaparezca la misma noche del solsticio y haya aparecido un muerto.

—¿Hay muertos cada tres años? —Exclamó Marinette, horrorizada ante aquello.

—No. Hace años no ocurría. —Cortó Luka furioso, haciendo un ademán con la mano para dejar claro el punto: No había nada de qué hablar.

—Los hijos del océano se encargan de que eso no ocurra. —Explicó Alya bajando la voz y la mirada, compungida por el hecho de saber que había una baja en el arrecife. —Son leyendas, pero...

—Pero hacía décadas que no había muertos en nuestras playas. —Puntualizó Adrien, furioso.

—Andrée, despeja la playa. —Ordenó Luka dando medio paso hacia un lado. —Que los turistas se retiren. Esto sólo nos concierne a locales y a...

—No te muevas de tu lugar. —Espetó Adrien, sintiendo que la ira bullía con más y más ímpetu en su interior a cada palabra. —Luka no es digno de darnos indicaciones hasta que pruebe su inocencia, para mí sigue siendo el tiburón del arrecife hasta que demuestre dónde estuvo.

—Adrien. —Llamó Luka bajando la voz y acercándose al rubio. —Aunque no confíes en mí, esto no concierne a los turistas, es algo de lo que tenemos que hacernos cargo como siempre ha sido. En secreto. Tu madre defendía el secreto de la playa y ella habría querido...

—¡Pero ella no está aquí! —Gritó el rubio tomando a Luka por las solapas y acercándolo en un movimiento violento. —Y el único sospechoso pareces ser tú. Eres la única persona que no estaba en la fiesta.

Adrien lo empujó y amenazó con retirarse.

—Ella confiaba en mí y por eso me eligió como representante de los hijos de mi generación. —Espetó Luka, dolido. —Y confió hasta el último minuto.

—Sí, hasta que la dejaste morir ahogada. —Dijo Adrien con amargura girando sobre sí mismo y encarando al pelinegro. —Si no es que la mataste tú mismo.

—Adrien. Yo no soy un asesino. —Musitó tan calmado como pudo.

Quería moler a golpes al niño Agreste. Quería arrancarle con un puñetazo la sonrisa altanera y petulante que tenía. Pero caer en su juego sólo habría sido confirmar sus sospechas.

—Adrien, deja de lanzar acusaciones así. —Suplicó Marinette cada vez más confundida.

¿Cómo el rubio podía salvar delfines a su lado y luego acusarlo de asesinato? Nadie que antepusiera una vida a la suya podía ser un asesino. Y después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior... No. No tenía sentido creer que de verdad Luka fuese el asesino del que Adrien hablaba.

—Es fácil defender a alguien que te muestra una cara bonita en lugar de mostrarte los demonios del arrecife. Luka es una farsa, y te matará a la primera oportunidad. Si eres la idiota que pareces ser en este instante...

Adrien se arrepintió en el momento de sus palabras. Bajo otra circunstancia, él jamás habría llamado así a su amiga, pero se había dejado llevar por la rabia.

Y no fue el único.

Fue turno de Luka para tomar a Adrien por las solapas y acercarlo a sí, con expresión de rabia, colérico.

—Vuelve a decir algo de Marinette y te juro que hago a un lado mi juramento de proteger a los locales para partirte la boca y romperte las manos.

—¡Ay! Como si no hubieses roto ya tu juramento para asesinar al turista.

—Yo no soy el asesino que dices, pero justo ahora estoy por convertirme en uno.

—¡Luka estuvo conmigo toda la noche! —Exclamó Marinette furiosa, incapaz de contenerse a sí misma, deseosa de golpear ella misma a Adrien Agreste, importándole un carajo que fuese amigo de Chloe.

—Dirías cualquier cosa por defenderlo.

—Si quieres te doy lujo de detalle de sus tatuajes y sus lunares. —Espetó la chica con una sonrisa ladina y cruzándose de brazos. —Te puedo decir todo lo que hizo muy bien. —Añadió lasciva avanzando un par de pasos hasta ellos, consiguiendo que Adrien se retorciera en su sitio.

—¡Basta!

Una voz femenina se había alzado desde la entrada de la playa, todas las miradas repararon en Anarka cuando la mujer avanzó a pasos calmados hasta ellos. Luka, bajo la mirada de su madre, apretó el agarre en las solapas de Adrien (¡Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de haber sido descubierto a punto de golpear a Adrien! Hacía tres años que le aguantaba los berrinches), pero suspiró al darse cuenta de que ahora era ridículo continuar con su pelea. Empujó a Adrien lejos de sí y murmuró.

—Entérate de una cosa, Adrien. —Murmuró Luka avanzando hacia Marinette, sosteniendo la mirada de la chica y reestableciendo con ese simple gesto, la conexión que habían entablado en la cueva de los arrecifes. —Si anoche no estuve en la lunada era porque mi linaje llamó.

—Claro. Ahora culpamos al linaje cuando surgen los instintos. —Espetó el rubio, despectivo.

—Perdóname. —Murmuró Luka tomando el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos y pegando su frente a la de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y ella sonrió posando dulcemente sus manos en torno a las muñecas de muchacho. —Nunca fue mi intensión involucrarte en esto.

—Lo sé, tú querías que me alejara.

—¡Ay, por favor! —Espetó Adrien, consiguiendo que Anarka se exasperara ante su actitud.

—Andrée, despeja la playa. —Ordenó la capitana, dejando claro que no toleraría más peleas de los muchachos. —Adrien, elige a los locales que nos ayudarán con esto y yo elegiré a los hijos del océano que estarán con nosotros.

—Anarka... —Llamó Adrien con un dejo de respeto en la voz antes desconocido para Marinette, que cada vez comprendía menos de todo aquello. ¿De verdad aborrecía tanto a Luka y respetaba tanto a su madre? —Luka debía estar en la lunada con ustedes anoche para ayudar a proteger. Que aparecieran tiburones en la entrada de la bahía y luego un muerto esté aquí...

—Luka no estuvo en la lunada porque tuvo que asistir otra iniciación. —Puntualizó Anarka, dando el tema por zanjado. —El océano ha reclamado a varios de sus hijos. ¡Andrée! —Espetó la capitana, consiguiendo que el muchacho saltara en su sitio antes de comenzar a correr a los turistas.

—Vámonos... —Pidió Juleka empujando a sus amigos, consiguiendo que Nino le dedicara una mirada de descontento.

—Nos vas a explicar qué está pasando, ¿Verdad Juls? —Soltó Kim confundido.

La joven dedicó una mirada a su madre, quien negó una vez con la cabeza. Juleka entendió la indirecta y asintió varias veces murmurando: —_Yes mama... _

—¡Mama! —Exclamó Nino mientras Chloe comenzaba a empujarlo con ganas. —Siempre es "Sí capitana", si la llamas mamá tiene que ser algo serio.

—¡Y estoy segura de que Jule nos contará lo que necesitemos saber! —Espetó Alya exasperada, rodando los ojos y golpeándole a Nino el borde de la gorra antes de volver a empujar.

—Alya... —Llamó Adrien bajando el rostro. —Quédate, serás parte de mi escolta.

—Adrien, te quiero mucho y lo sabes. —Soltó la chica cruzándose de brazos. —Pero, así como te quiero, quiero a Luka.

—Y precisamente por eso pido que te quedes, porque tú siempre sabes ponerme en mi lugar cuando lo necesito.

La chica asintió soltando los hombros de Nino y dedicándole una mirada de disculpa.

—Los hijos de la playa me convocan. —Bromeó ella con media sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo. —Dijo Nino tomándole una mano a la chica y sonriendo para infundirle valor. —Yo, bueno, nosotros, estaremos en el pueblo, escríbeme cuando estés libre y tal vez podamos salir a tomar algo en la tarde.

—Me encantaría. —Murmuró ella antes de besarle la mejilla al moreno y volver al lado de sus amigos.

Una vez que los turistas fueron sacados y sólo se quedaron las personas seleccionadas, Adrien encaró a Anarka.

—Explícame por favor por qué esta turista dice que pasó la noche con Luka y tú me dices que estuvo cumpliendo con su deber divino, porque no entiendo nada.

Luka suspiró quitándose la playera y dándole la espalda a los presentes, mostrando el tatuaje. La mantarraya seguía ahí, pero justo en medio de los omóplatos había una serie de espacios vacíos de tinta, las grecas y los tribales estaban interrumpidos y formaban una estrella de mar con ellos.

—Marinette es una niña perdida.

* * *

6.-Tiburón del arrecife

**Manu:** Perdón, Lila sí tiene cabida en mis historias, pero sólo la concibo como una villana, no puedo verla de otro modo, tratar de escribir algo dulce o candente con ella y Adrien en el mismo tema me costaría montón y, honestamente, no es algo que quiera intentar. De los otros lemons, no lo sé, normalmente meto escenas sensuales cuando veo que la historia da para ello, ponerlos sin que sea importante o le dé sentido a la historia quebranta mi ritmo. Lo siento.

**Sonrais777**: ¡Ay! ¡Gracias! Ahora sí que me esfuerzo mucho para que queden bien redactadas, me alegra saber que voy por buen camino

**Melchari:** ¡Gracias! Lamento haber tardado tanto con las actualizaciones de las Confesiones, pero quería dejar esto con buen ritmo antes de seguir allá, sobre todo para que los conflictos se vuelvan distintos a pesar de estar reciclando personajes. Espero seguir llenando las expectativas, gracias por leer.

**Marianne E:** Aquí una nueva entrega. Sí, justo a esto me refería cuando hablaba de incrementar la rivalidad entre ambos muchachos, creo que va siendo momento de ir revelando un poco más y más la historia de ellos dos. Todavía no decido si es el regalo que te hice en whats el otro día o si voy a manejar algo más ligero, ya veremos para qué se presta la historia (Aunque teniendo en cuenta que en las playas son más _open mind_, puedo permitirme jugar un poco con eso) Pues a ver qué sale... ¡Que sea lo que Poseidón quiera! Jajajajaja

* * *

—Yo creía que eran leyendas... —Murmuró Juleka antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida, estaba cansada de las miradas de incredulidad que sus amigos le dedicaban en esos momentos, y habría querido contar con el apoyo de Alya, ella siempre sabía qué decir en los momentos correctos, era la ecuánime, la prudente. Juleka se consideraba torpe e inoportuna, creía que en cualquier momento cometería un error y soltaría la lengua. —Con el tiempo comprendí que se trataba de los ciclos del mar.

—¿Ciclos del mar? —Soltó Chloe, dejando en claro que no creía una palabra.

—Sí. Cada tres años se altera la ruta de los tiburones, y terminan entrando al arrecife en el solsticio de otoño. —Bueno, aquello prácticamente era una verdad, o al menos no era una mentira como tal. —Los hijos del océano que tienen deberes con la playa saben lidiar con esas cuestiones, y han entrenado a algunos hijos de la playa para que les ayuden.

—Sí, Adrien se ve conocedor de esos temas. —Cortó Kim sin darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a su amiga. —Pero se le nota a leguas que odia a tu hermano. ¿Por qué?

—Adrien lo culpa por la muerte de Emilie... —Explicó Chloe bajando la mirada.

—Chicos, tienen que entender que mi hermano no es ningún asesino.

—Lo sabemos. —Aseguró Nino tomando una mano de Juleka, al mismo tiempo en que Rose tomaba la otra. —Creemos en ustedes.

—Hace tres años, Emilie estaba en el Liberty, haciendo de embajadora en la lunada de otoño. Había tormenta, el barco casi se voltea, nadie sabe de dónde vino la tempestad, sólo supimos que ella y Luka cayeron al agua cuando estaban haciendo que los tiburones remitieran. Hace seis años pasó algo parecido, pero...

Juleka hizo una pausa larga, dejando claro que no sabía cómo continuar con aquello.

Rose suspiró encarando a sus amigos. —Hace seis años falleció el padre de Jule y Luka, precisamente salvando el solsticio.

.

Luka entró al agua, la marea se había detenido, el mar dejó de moverse y el muchacho avanzó hasta que sus rodillas se sumergieron por completo. A su alrededor, el agua comenzó a brillar, al menos en la parte en que hacía contacto con la piel del muchacho, recordándole a Marinette las fotos de playas que tenían plancton fotoluminiscente.

Luka tenía los ojos cerrados cuando el tatuaje pareció moverse un poco, como si la raya en su espalda tuviese vida propia.

—Tsurugi... —Murmuró Luka con los hombros tensos. —Te necesito en el borde de la playa.

Silencio.

El silencio se alzó entre los presentes, consiguiendo que el ambiente se pusiera más y más tenso.

Marinette trató de suprimir un escalofrío, pero fue inútil, había algo extraño ocurriendo y su piel lo sentía. La joven agradeció profundamente cuando Anarka le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí con aires protectores y maternales.

—¿Cómo que comprometida? —Soltó Luka abriendo los ojos, dando un paso hacia el océano, pero frenando en su sitio, como si hubiese escuchado algo más.

Sí, Luka estaba teniendo una conversación en ese momento, de alguna manera escuchaba a su amiga a través del agua del mar. Escuchaba atento a las palabras que parecían proyectarse en su mente a través del contacto con el océano.

—¿Tomoe está bien?

Adrien y Anarka dieron un paso al frente al escuchar aquello, pero frenaron en su sitio al ver a Luka alzar una mano hacia el costado, como si pretendiera detenerlos sin tocarles.

Marinette vio su oportunidad para regresar el favor y tomó una mano de Anarka, infundiéndole valor para esperar.

En la playa sólo quedaban Andrée, Ethan, Erik, Alya y Adrien como representantes de los locales, y todos tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa, como si el nombre de Tomoe fuese un gatillo universal.

—Ella está bien... —Dijo Luka volviendo el rostro. —Sólo un rasguño en el borde de la aleta. ¡Dios! Tu madre es de acero. —Dijo al mar, soltando los hombros. —De verdad necesito verte, y que la veas, es urgente.

Marinette no tuvo que adivinar que se trataba de ella, que, con quien quiera que Luka estuviese hablando en ese momento, estaba comentando que necesitaba mostrarle a Marinette.

—Tranquila, querida. —Pidió Anarka despejando el rostro de Marinette y sonriendo dulcemente. —Todo está bien.

Los ojos de Anarka y los de Luka eran muy parecidos, sobre todo en lo sobrenatural, parecían dos perlas refulgentes sumergidas en el fondo de un océano de hielo, así que Marinette supo que todo estaría bien, podía confiar en ellos y en su instinto.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Luka al fina, asintiendo para sí mismo. —Una hora y estaré en la punta.

Luka salió del agua, llevándose una mano a la nuca y componiendo una expresión de pesar.

—Sea lo que sea que pretendas hacer —espetó Adrien desafiante —, yo voy con ustedes. No voy a permitir que la mates también a ella.

Luka suspiró ignorando a Adrien. Encaró a su madre y señaló a Marinette con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—La princesa del océano quiere ver a la niña perdida.

—Entiendo. —Murmuró Anarka asintiendo una vez. —Que se ponga ropa que deje la marca a la vista. —Hizo una pausa para poder poner en orden todos sus pensamientos y miró a su hijo con ojo crítico. —Tomoe...

—Ella está bien. —Prometió Luka con una sonrisa. —La princesa dice que su madre metió la aleta para poner a un tiburón en su lugar, pero no lograron identificar al responsable, fue un rasguño nada más, y Tomoe ya se encuentra sentada en su trono, poniendo orden a su pueblo.

—Bien. —Murmuró Anarka para sí misma antes de mirar a Marinette. —Ve a cambiarte, que Alya te acompañe, te esperamos aquí en media hora. Tienen media hora. —Añadió con voz firme mirando a los lugareños. —Averigüen todo lo que puedan en ese tiempo, y luego entregaremos el cuerpo a las autoridades, no podemos tener esto aquí mucho tiempo.

—Vamos chica. —Soltó Alya abrazando a Marinette y arrastrándola hacia la entrada. —No quiero estar aquí cuando descubran el cuerpo, deja que Luka y Adrien se encarguen de eso.

—Se van a matar.

—No, estarán bien. —Soltó despreocupada la morena al ver de reojo a Adrien bajando la mirada y componiendo un mohín a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. —Ya le quedó claro que tu novio no es culpable de asesinato.

—¡Novio! —Exclamó Marinette consiguiendo que Luka soltara una risa por lo bajo.

.

—No entiendo nada. —Soltó Kim ofuscado, todos tenían la misma cara de confusión y Juleka ya no sabía cómo arreglar lo que había hecho.

—Dices que son leyendas. —Comentó Chloe confundida. —Pero Adrien no dejaba de llamar tiburón a Luka, y el muchacho no se defendió. ¿Qué es todo ese rollo del tiburón del arrecife?

—Es... una especie de apodo. —Murmuró la joven entre dientes, insegura de querer dar más información al respecto, dudando si sería prudente dar detalles. —Le llaman tiburón del arrecife a los asesinos de hijos del océano. Mi padre enfrentó al que creían que era el tiburón de su generación, fue cuando su barco naufragó, él y mi madre cayeron al agua, pero no sabemos qué pasó. Sólo sabemos que la capitana trató de salvar a mi padre y el mar la arrojó de vuelta a la playa. Lo perdimos esa noche. Desde que Emilie desapareció en el mar, Adrien se empeñó en llamar a Luka tiburón.

—No lo entiendo. —Admitió Kim con el entrecejo fruncido. —Es como un asesino serial entones.

—Sí y no. —Dijo Juleka insegura. —Lo demás está en el archivo municipal, los mitos y leyendas de esta playa son muchas y ahí le daban significados sobrenaturales. Son leyendas, pero más o menos explican lo qué pasa.

Nino puso un billete sobre la mesa y se puso de pie mirando a Kim, que sonrió divertido haciendo lo mismo. Rose le dedicó una mirada cautelosa a Juleka, como si temiera herir sus sentimientos con su curiosidad, pero al final, la misma Juleka fue quien se puso de pie asintiendo. Al menos así no sería ella la que les contara los mitos que (ella sabía bien eran ciertos) envolvían aquella playa.

.

Marinette entró a la playa con aires tímidos, de nuevo llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza, la diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que era de espalda descubierta en su totalidad, se ataba a media espalda y por el cuello, tipo halter, y tenía un agujero en forma de gota a la altura del ombligo. La chica se había quedado pasmada al mirarse en el espejo y percatarse de que, alrededor de su ombligo, se había dibujado en tinta negra una estrella idéntica a la del tatuaje de Luka.

Honestamente aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que algo había cambiado la noche anterior, sabía que su nado en las cavernas de arrecifes no era un sueño, sabía que no se había imaginado todo aquello, pero qué sorpresa se había llevado al percatarse de que un tatuaje parecía haber aparecido en su piel.

Se había dado una ducha y había restregado las líneas con fuerzas, con la esperanza de que aquello fuera una mala pasada por parte de su mente.

Pues no lo era. Tenía una estrella perfecta en torno al ombligo.

Luka se quedó pasmado al verla ahí, de pie, con un pareo violeta atado en torno a la cintura, todo el traje de baño tenía curvas blancas dibujadas, simulando escamas, además de tener el color degradado que iba desde violeta en la base del traje, hasta azul en los hombros.

Si, Marinette, con la trenza colgando a un costado de su cabeza, con la mirada tímida, con su jugueteo con los mechones de cabello que le iban sueltos alrededor del rostro, parecía una sirena recién salida de una película.

Pero no fue Luka quien habló en ese momento, el joven se había quedado pasmado ante la imagen de su amiga; si de por sí no se consideraba bueno con las palabras, su mente había decidido tomarse una pausa larga esa mañana.

Adrien sonrió de medio lado, terminando de cubrir de nuevo el cuerpo de la playa con la lona para ocultarlo de la vista de las chicas.

—Para ser una niña perdida, estás radiante.

—Y tú para ser un muchacho "maravilloso" te has estado comportando como un imbécil.

—Que sea maravilloso no quiere decir que no pueda ser imbécil. —Soltó Luka divertido, recuperando el habla y avanzando hasta Marinette para tomarle una mano y hacerla girar sobre sí misma. —Qué increíble. —Murmuró Luka con auténtica fascinación. —La marca se hizo adelante y atrás.

—¿También la tengo en la espalda? —Soltó Marinette horrorizada.

—Yo creo que luce sexy. —Dijo Alya divertida ante el sonrojo de su amiga.

—Ya está aquí la niña perdida. —Dijo Adrien impaciente. —¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora nada. —Dijo Anarka sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con voz potente y expresión arrogante. —Los niños de la playa de quedan en la playa. Luka, lleva a Marinette ante la princesa del océano y vuelvan en una hora.

—Dos. —Interrumpió Luka cruzándose de brazos y sosteniendo la mirada a su madre. —No sé cuánto dure el interrogatorio de su alteza. Sabes que se pone críptica cundo se trata de asuntos de la playa.

—Tonterías, adorará a Marinette. Pero por si las dudas, si en dos horas no estás pisando la playa, iré a buscarte en el Liberty.

—Ambos sabemos que ya no surcas el Mar, vieja loba. —Espetó divertido Luka antes de apresar con fuerzas a su madre entre sus brazos, sabiendo cuan difícil era para ella dejarle entrar a su hijo mayor al mar abierto.

—No quiero perderte a ti también.

—No lo harás. —Prometió el muchacho sonriendo, Anarka jamás vería esa sonrisa, pero fue capaz de sentir la calma que Luka pretendía transmitirle.

—No hagas tus trucos de playa conmigo. —Pidió la mujer con la voz quebradiza.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres inmune a mí… O Colette te habría caído bien.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Anarka empujando a su hijo antes de darle un golpe en el brazo y mirarle con reproche. —Eres un rencoroso.

—Nos vamos. —Anunció Luka al fin, encaminándose al mar con Marinette siguiéndole de cerca. —Dos horas y estaremos comiendo juntos. Ya verás.

Al final, Luka entrelazó sus dedos con los de Marinette y comenzó a guiarla hacia la punta.


	7. La leyenda de la estrella

Kim leía en voz alta los archivos de la playa, con sus amigos de pie a su alrededor. Había algo macabro en medio de todas las leyendas que hablaban algo acerca de los tiburones de la playa desde la fundación de aquel pueblo. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que un montón de turistas se habían aglomerado a su alrededor cuando se percataron de que hablaban de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en la costa.

—La primera generación de gente que fue nombrada de forma oficial como Hijos del océano llegó cargada de conocimiento para los pobladores de estas playas, al mismo tiempo que llegó como una esperanza de vida para los habitantes de estas tierras. —Kim hizo una pausa para mirar a Juleka, que tenía la vista fija en el libro, sus ojos no se movían. —Las primeras generaciones que poblaron esta parte de Les Cavaliers habían pasado varios intentos para poder establecerse, pero las aguas eran turbias, la marea imprecisa, las corrientes subían sin previo aviso y el agua estaba plagada de toda clase de criaturas peligrosas.

—El archivo está mal. —Murmuró Juleka, interrumpiendo a Kim y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. —El nombre de la primera hija del océano está mal.

El muchacho miró confundido a su amiga, pero cuando ella asintió una vez, él continuó leyendo.

—Fue llamada primera reina del océano, su nombre era Tomoyo y fue nombrada embajadora de la paz entre la costa y el mar.

—Su nombre era Tomoe. —Corrigió Juleka. —Y sólo les daban ese nombre a las princesas del océano nacidas bajo cierto cielo, cuando las estrellas del océano y las estrellas del firmamento se alineaban para demostrar que, la portadora del nombre, sería digna de lograr grandes proezas.

Murmullos se alzaron alrededor de los muchachos, pero Kim los ignoró y siguió leyendo.

—Sus hijos emergieron del mar como almas puras y bondadosas, llenas de pasión y amor para enseñar a los lugareños las artes de dominar el agua. Cada Hijo del océano elegido por el agua para ser un maestro de los lugareños debía recibir la protección de un animal sagrado, sólo sus marcas sobre la piel serían prueba de que eran dignos.

—Son los tatuajes de Luka, ¿verdad? —Murmuró Rose tomando una mano de Juleka.

—Durante casi cien años, el pueblo prosperó. No entiendo esto. —Dijo Kim viendo que el archivo parecía terminar abruptamente.

Mientras que el muchacho se agachó sobre las páginas para leer mejor las letras gastadas, y un cúmulo de personas se cerraba a su alrededor, Juleka se movió entre la multitud para buscar algo.

—Dice que busquemos los diarios de Meredith...

—Aquí están. —Llamó Juleka abriendo un archivo digital en una de las pantallas colocadas en la pared. —Se refiere a los registros de la primera estrella.

* * *

7.-La leyenda de la estrella

**Marianne E**: Prometo que Adrien ya le va a bajar de hue... de hecho voy a meter el fragmento que te mandé, próximamente viene para acá. ¡Dios! Mariana, tenemos que decidir quién es el tiburón de la playa cuanto antes. Te va a encantar esta Kagami, y no sé qué vas a pensar de Tomoe, pero próximamente va a aparecer. Pronto. Luego le hago otro guiño a Colette, y verás poco más de las relaciones madres-hijos en esta historia, les voy a dar más peso

**Sonrais777**: Perdona mi entusiasmo, pero a qué te refieres con ART?

**Luneth Gray**: Creo que este universo te va a gustar bastante. Pronto verás más actualizaciones, estoy planteándome actualizar un capítulo y un capítulo. Próximamente Adrien va a entender un par de cosas, ya verás. Gracias por leerme y de verdad, gracias por el entusiasmo, siempre es tranquilizador saber que voy por buen cami

* * *

Marinette por un momento creyó que harían el recorrido a pie, pero sabía perfectamente que los arrecifes a los que Luka pretendía llevarla estaban mar adentro.

Marinette de nuevo se acercó al agua; era extraño sentir la necesidad apremiante de meterse al agua, desde la noche anterior estaba ahí, como una alerta a lo lejos, como si el mar la llamara por su nombre.

Llegaron a la punta más rápido que el día anterior, sobrepasaron el risco y Luka señaló un punto en el mar.

—¿Recuerdas donde estábamos ayer?

—Puedo ver los escollos. —Respondió la joven con la vista fija en la mancha oscura en el agua.

—¿Puedes nadar?

—¿Hasta allá? —Exclamó Marinette sin despegar la vista del agua.

Por lo apremiante de su voz, Luka consideró que aquella idea le hubiese parecido peligrosa, la joven sonaba escandalizada, pero sus facciones rebosaban entusiasmo, como si la idea fuese la mejor aventura del otoño.

Luka soltó una risa discreta al ver a Marinette amarrarse bien el pareo y mirarlo fijo.

Ninguno de los dos agregó más. Luka saltó primero y miró a Marinette, en espera de que la chica entrase al agua.

.

Juleka había encontrado el diario que buscaban, Kim se había cruzado de brazos, dedicándole una mirada expectante, así que la joven Couffaine suspiro y se tomó de los lados del pedestal, admirando las letras retocadas y los dibujos brillantes, vívidos que adornaban las leyendas del pueblo.

—Fui llamada la primera estrella puesto que llegué al crepúsculo, el pueblo esperaba una buena noticia en medio del caos y fue así que me dieron el nombre de Meredith, que significa Guardiana del mar.

"Mi madre Tomoe sabía que mi llegada al océano traería grandes cambios y la gente del mar y la gente del pueblo esperaban que ella tuviese razón.

"El problema fue que, con mi llegada, también el mar se agitó.

La gente reunida en torno a Juleka comenzó a murmurar ante aquello, la mayoría de los presentes estaba cuchicheando con avidez, como si aquello fuese un muy buen chisme o una película a comentar, al parecer, los únicos que se estaban tomando aquello en serio eran los amigos de Juleka, al ver las facciones ensombrecidas de su amiga.

Rose sabía que los mitos de la playa eran todos ciertos, en alguna ocasión se había quedado un fin de semana en el Liberty con Juleka, y vaya si habían confirmado que los mitos no eran sólo mitos. Pero entendía que, por el bien de su amiga, debían guardar el secreto.

—Existía entre mi gente toda la variedad del océano, desde caballitos de mar, delfines, mantarrayas, pero nunca nadie vio antes un tiburón entre los nuestros hasta ese año. Sus cuerpos eran casi humanos, las manos terminaban en aletas, el rostro estaba desfigurado hasta mostrar esa nariz gris inconfundible; con mi llegada, ese otoño llegaron los monstruos, sedientos de sangre, buscando a sus víctimas en el mar.

"No encontraron entre nuestra gente una brecha por la que pudieran pasar, nuestros soldados eran poderosos, las tortugas siempre han sabido protegernos, así que los tiburones del océano encontraron la manera de salir a la superficie y atacar.

"Nunca la humanidad conoció criatura tan repugnante y peligrosa como lo fueron los tiburones del arrecife, que quisieron alimentarse de la gente del océano y fallaron estrepitosamente, y en lugar de aceptar su derrota y volver al abismo del que habían salido, decidieron emerger y buscar a los indefensos, que seguían viéndonos como dioses, como monstruos.

.

Marinette alcanzó los escollos y subió ayudada de Luka, ambos muchachos perdieron la vista a la inmensidad del océano y la joven suspiró sintiendo que toda la pesadilla que habían vivido esa mañana se desvanecía poco a poco. Desde niña amaba el mar. Recordaba todas las vacaciones que había pasado en alguna costa con sus padres. Sabine solía bromear respecto al hecho de que, no importando si llevaba traje o no, Marinette siempre corría hasta la playa y se tiraba de cabeza al mar; mucho tiempo la joven creyó que aquello era una broma por parte de su madre, pero ahora, al sentir las olas golpeando contra sus tobillos, por un momento consideró zambullirse de nuevo y entonces las palbras de su madre la golpearon de lleno.

"Como un pececito, siempre lista para saltar al agua"

—Luka, yo... —Murmuró la joven insegura, pero en ese instante, alguien emergió del agua.

Marinette soltó un grito y dio un paso de espaldas, cayendo al mar, consiguiendo que Luka amenazara con saltar, pero la joven pelinegra sacó la cabeza y dio una bocanada con una sonrisa tímida, cuestión que consiguió que Luka se relajara.

—¿Esta es la niña perdida? —Soltó Kagami mientras medio cuerpo salía a flote.

Marinette se quedó maravillada ante la visión. La recién llegada tenía el cuerpo cubierto de cúmulos de escamas color blanco, naranja y rojo distribuidas por todos lados, llevaba una especie de sujetador tejido de color verde, Marinette no tardó en percatarse de que estaba hecho con algas y decorado con conchas, perlas y coral, a pesar de haber salido del agua, su cabello corto y oscuro como el azabache, se esponjaba delicadamente en torno a su rostro, enmarcando sus facciones con elegancia y naturalidad, llevaba un collar al cuello con una insignia colgando, la cabeza de un dragón.

—Ella es. —Dijo Luka solemne, ofreciendo una mano a Marinette para ayudarla a subir al escollo de nuevo.

.

—Fue la noche de luna llena, la noche del solsticio —continuó Juleka cuando los murmullos pararon por fin —, en que mi madre convocó a las fuerzas del océano y de la tierra. Esa noche mi madre eligió a los representantes que guiarían la batalla en tierra, pero para poder hacerlo, estos primeros hijos del océano deberían renunciar a su naturaleza del mar para poder caminar libremente en la tierra. Sabían que existía la posibilidad de no volver a su hogar al renunciar a sus aletas, pero estaban dispuestos a proteger la playa que tanto esfuerzo les había costado purificar, esta vez no renunciarían a tener a los hombres viviendo en armonía con ellos, así que se volvieron fuertes y esperaron al solsticio, el momento en que la diosa mira en nuestra dirección y nos concede favores.

—Por eso son tan importantes las dos fiestas... —Dedujo Nino recordando que Alya le había dicho algo al respecto. —Por eso era tan grave que Luka no hubiese estado en la fiesta de los hijos.

—Pero Anarka dijo que Luka tenía una misión esa noche. —Murmuró Rose considerando seriamente volver a la playa a preguntar al respecto.

—Son leyendas... —Murmuró Juleka amenazando con cerrar el archivo, sin embargo, la mano de Chloe la detuvo y su mirada suplicante consiguió disuadir a su amiga. —Muy bien... —Murmuró la joven suspirando, antes de volver su atención al libro y continuar. —Les llamaron hijos del océano porque emergieron del mar, caminando en dos piernas como los hombres, pero llevando el conocimiento sagrado como nuestra gente. Fueron los primeros en pelear mano a mano con los tiburones, exiliándolos de regreso al abismo a donde debían estar, y luego fueron ellos quienes volvieron a fundar la ciudad, convirtiéndose en embajadores entre el océano y los hombres.

"Desde entonces, caminan por estas playas aquellos que tienen la vida de los hombres, pero el alma de las sirenas. Hicimos un juramento, que estaríamos ahí cada solsticio, que protegeríamos estas tierras sin importar qué pasara, que podrían contar con nosotros y que seríamos nosotros los primeros defensores de los hombres, porque la armonía dependía de ambos, pero mientras tuviésemos el poder de proteger a los hijos de la tierra, lo haríamos con nuestras vidas.

.

Marinette podía ver el borde de la aleta de Kagami, la joven había emergido tanto como le era posible por el movimiento constante del agua, así que las escamas de su aleta, roja, blanca y anaranjada, asomaban por encima del agua.

—Marinette, ella es Kagami, llamada la princesa del océano. Es hija de Tomoe, la embajadora de la playa. —La aludida hizo una reverencia ligera y sonrió para infundir valor. —Kagami, esta es la niña perdida, es amiga de mi hermana, se conocieron en el instituto y estaban de vacaciones por el periodo de intercambios.

—¿Vienes los tres meses que eso dura? —Inquirió Kagami, sorprendiendo a Marinette al estar al tanto de aquella información.

—No, sólo pudimos venir dos semanas. La economía no da para más. —Bromeó al final.

Kagami sonrió de medio lado y asintió una vez.

—Me gusta ella. —Dijo mirando a Luka antes de acercarse más a los escollos y tocar la piel del ombligo de Marinette, delineando la forma de la estrella. —Ahora veamos esto...

—Antes de que sigas... —Murmuró Luka dándole la espalda y mostrándole su raya, la forma en que la tinta se había movido de espacio y dejado perfectamente delineada aquella figura.

—No lo puedo creer... —Murmuró Kagami divertida. —Así que te convertiste en su guía espiritual.

—Eso parece. —Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa radiante.

Kagami volvió su mirada a la estrella de Marinette y suspiró reconociendo todos y cada uno de los vestigios de ese tatuaje. —Es como el de las leyendas. —Murmuró la princesa negando con la cabeza. —Incluso está escrito con esas letras, lo que me parece extraño es que no diga Marinette, dice otro nombre. Tienes sangre de sirena ¿Por qué vives en la ciudad?

—¿Podría ser que algún ancestro haya en su familia? —Sugirió Luka confundido. —Quiero decir, muchos hijos del océano emigraron cuando la paz llegó a estas tierras, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero me gustaría apostar por ello y...

—Soy adoptada... —Murmuró Marinette tímidamente.

Las miradas de Luka y Kagami cayeron sobre ella en una pausa incómoda y larga, Marinette comenzó a retorcer sus manos, jugando por el nerviosismo de aquello.

—¿Adoptada? —Murmuró Kagami invitándola a continuar.

—Lo sé desde los diez años, Tom y Sabine no son mis padres biológicos, pero nunca pregunté al respecto, así que no sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres. Supongo que ellos deben tener un registro o algo.

—¿Nunca te dio curiosidad saber? —Murmuró Luka tomándole una mano a Marinette, tratando de reconfortarla por la expresión de congoja que había compuesto.

—La verdad es que mis padres han sido tan buenos conmigo que nunca necesité saber nada más. Solía creer que mis verdaderos padres debían haber tenido sus propósitos para dejarme, así que les perdoné y seguí con mi vida. No pensé que fuera importante saber.

—De verdad eres una chica extraordinaria. —Murmuró Luka acariciando una mejilla de la joven con la mano disponible.

—La de atrás sí dice Marinette... —Murmuró Kagami rodeando el escollo y sonriendo de lado. —Como si ambos nombres te pertenecieran. No son tan distintos el uno del otro. Eso es bueno. Significa que tus padres te aman de verdad.

—Puede ser que por eso se hicieran las dos marcas. —Murmuró Luka soltando a la joven y rodeándola para ver la marca en su espalda baja. El muchacho estuvo a punto de poner sus manos sobre la piel de la joven, pero se congeló ante la mirada de reojo que Marinette le dedicó. —¿Puedo?

—Adelante. —Murmuró ella sin aire.

La piel de Luka se sentía caliente en comparación a la suya, Marinette estaba helada.

El muchacho delineó la figura de la estrella que se había dibujado contra la piel de alabastro que la joven tenía, era cierto, estaba hecha de tribales, curvas, olas y otras cosas, pero también tenía letras ocultas entre cada línea, letras que rezaban el nombre de Marinette.

—No me había dado cuenta... —Murmuró Luka en medio de un suspiro, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que también estaba la primera letra de su nombre oculta ahí.

Se lo atribuyó al hecho de ser su guía, no se haría ilusiones tan pronto.

—Marinette ¿qué? —Quiso saber Kagami.

—Dupain-Cheng. —Completó la pelinegra sonriéndole a la sirena y haciendo una reverencia.

—Escúchame bien, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tienes una decisión que tomar. —Dijo Kagami con voz solemne y expresión seria. —El océano te marcó como una hija suya, la diosa luna te ha llamado y has sentido en ti misma la posibilidad de volver al mar, pero debes elegir si quieres atender a esa naturaleza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me puedo negar?

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Luka, sin aliento, sentándose a toda prisa puesto que sentía que se había mareado, le faltaba el aire.

—Marinette, si eliges la naturaleza de los hijos del océano, deberás pasar un año en la playa o tu salud se deteriorará y podrías morir.

—¿Un año? —Soltó la chica, pasmada.

—Esta noche, cuando la luna comienza a menguar, es que debes elegir si quieres hacer caso a tu naturaleza o si volverás a tu vida normal. El mar te va a llamar, exactamente igual que anoche, y entonces tienes dos opciones. Puedes volver al agua y completar el ritual, o puedes quedarte en la playa y continuar con tu vida. Pronto olvidarás todo esto, en un par de años ni siquiera recordarás que podrías haber sido una hija del océano y seguirás siendo una niña perdida.

—Yo no quiero olvidar... —Murmuró Marinette mirando el océano.

Luka respiró profundo y asintió para sí mismo. Demasiado bello para ser verdad. Demasiado dulce para durar.

—Kagami. —Llamó el muchacho poniéndose de pie en su sitio. —El océano me dio una segunda oportunidad y esta vez voy a tomarla. Esta noche completaré el ritual, yo me quedo. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Marinette y sonreír. —Normalmente los hijos del océano sólo tienen una oportunidad para hacer que su naturaleza despierte del todo, así que creí haber perdido la mía hace tres años. Me detuve por Adrien, pero esta vez no hay nada que me frene. —Volvió la mirada a Kagami y, asintiendo una vez, añadió. —Me uniré a los embajadores de la playa.

—Que así sea.

—Mari, esta es mi vida... —Murmuró el muchacho tomando ambas manos de la joven y encarándola con cierto grado de angustia. —Durante toda mi adolescencia soñé con el momento de convertirme en un embajador, pero no puedo pedir que te quedes. Esta es una decisión muy importante que tienes que tomar.

—¿Qué implica quedarme? —Murmuró la chica.

—Comenzaría tu entrenamiento en la magia y en nuestra cultura. —Llamó Kagami sumergiéndose hasta los hombros. —Ese año que tendrías que pasar aquí serviría también para instruirte y prepararte para ocupar tu lugar como niña perdida. Una vez terminado ese año, podrías elegir a qué quieres dedicar tu vida, incluso si te quieres ir de la playa. Pero tendrías que pactar con sangre para guardar el secreto.

—Mis habilidades tampoco tienen efecto en ella. —Anunció Luka orgulloso.

—¿Qué? —Replicó Kagami, volviendo a subir un poco más. —No tiene sentido.

—No puedo sosegarla. —Dijo Luka maravillado, acariciando el rostro de Marientte y apartando algunos mechones lejos de sus ojos. —Su corazón sigue latiendo desbocado y el contacto con mi piel no es suficiente. —Luka bufó divertido. —Igual que con mi madre, ella es una digna hija del océano, su mente es fuerte.

—¿Sosegarme?

—No me hagas caso. —Pidió Luka sonriendo apenado. —Quería tratar de darte algo de paz para que pudieras pensar con claridad, pero parece que no debo meterme en tu decisión. —Luka bajó el rostro y compuso una expresión sombría. —Marinette, toda mi vida he soñado con convertirme en un embajador del océano, hace tres años tuve que renunciar a ello por todos los problemas que la desaparición de Emilie significó para la reserva, pero esta vez voy a estar ahí.

—Lo entiendo.

—Sé que tienes muchas cosas por pensar, y creo que lo mejor es que tomes tu tiempo para ello.

—Necesito hablar con mi madre. —Murmuró Kagami viendo bien la marca en la espalda de Marinette, percatándose de que había más insinuaciones y pistas en ese espacio de las que se había percatado al principio, tratando de memorizar cada trazo para poder dibujarlo para Tomoe en cuanto la viera. —Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, Marinette, tienes mi apoyo; pero si eliges no ser una hija del océano, mañana veme aquí, por favor.

—Me aseguraré de traerla. —Prometió Luka encarando a la princesa del océano.

—También yo debería hablar con mi madre. —Murmuró Marinette pensativa, bajando la mirada a los ojos de Kagami y percatándose de que estaban oscurecidos. —Puede que ella sepa un par de cosas respecto a mi origen.

—Te acompaño a tierra firme. —Ofreció Luka sonriendo para Marinette.

—Luka. —Llamó Kagami al verlos dar la vuelta. —Esta noche, a las once inicia todo, escucharás el llamado de mi madre ahora que tu sangre despertó. No llegues tarde.

—No suelo hacerlo.

—No llegues tarde. —Repitió la joven antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el agua.

.

Adrien y Erik habían hecho algunas fotografías al cuerpo de la playa y ahora estaban en la mansión Agreste, ubicada en la otra punta de la playa, muy cerca del océano para gusto de Adrien, pero también lo suficientemente cerca de la punta como para que no corriesen peligro por el oleaje. Gabriel estaba sentado con su hijo, observando las fotografías en la computadora con ojo crítico.

—Es cierto. —Murmuró al final el hombre, poniendo una mano al hombro de su muchacho. —Se parece mucho a los vestigios que Louis y yo encontramos cuando eras apenas un bebé. Las marcas de mordidas son las mismas, y el cuerpo está completo.

—No fue un asesinato como tal, ¿verdad? —Murmuró sombrío Adrien.

—No. —Respondió Gabriel bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza. —Este fue un crimen de luna, los tiburones están de regreso en nuestras aguas.

—Dios... —Murmuró Erik tensando los hombros.

—Mamá sabría que hacer... —Murmuró Luka apesadumbrado.

—También Luka sabrá, hijo mío. —Soltó Gabriel levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho. —Ese amigo tuyo es hijo de uno de los más legendarios cazadores de tiburones que esta playa haya tenido.

—Qué lástima que no estuviera aquí para detener a su propio hijo. —Ironizó Adrien entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos, esperando provocar a Gabriel con aquel comentario.

No, el hombre sólo suspiró relajando la espalda, bajando el rostro.

—Adrien, lo que pasó con tu madre no es como te lo imaginas.

—Tal vez no lo sea, pero nadie nunca me habla de ella. Estoy harto de tener dudas, de tener miedo, de no saber qué pasa. Merezco saberlo, creo yo.

—Hijo... —Murmuró Gabriel volviendo sobre sus pasos y observando el rostro del muchacho, contraído en un gesto de angustia y resignación, como si ya esperase la negativa. —Han pasado tres años desde que la perdimos en el mar, y durante todo este tiempo te has empeñado en aborrecer a los hijos del océano en lugar de entender lo que ellos pueden enseñarte de tu naturaleza. Incluso has bloqueado las pesadillas, no recuerdas lo que sueñas ni lo que presientes. Tu madre era una mujer sumamente intuitiva, ella sabía muchas cosas y quería estar aquí para transmitir ese conocimiento a ti. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo, y llegué a creer que Luka y Anarka sabrían guiarte, pero no has hecho otra cosa más que obstinarte en culparlos.

—Alguien tiene que pagar. —Irrumpió el muchacho, con los ojos anegados.

—¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir quién? —Apuntó Gabriel con un gesto de compasión. —Es verdad, va siendo hora de que conozcas la verdad. Pero cualquier cosa que debas saber, será hasta mañana, ya que pase la primera luna menguante y el final del solsticio.

—Sí padre... —Murmuró el muchacho bajando el rostro, consiguiendo que Erik le palmeara el hombro para hacerle saber que lo apoyaba.

—Adrien... —Dijo Gabriel mirando sobre su hombro una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. —Ve y busca a Luka, dile de mi parte que tenemos un tiburón consagrado en el arrecife, que debemos tomar medidas de inmediato y que el consejo del océano debe saberlo.

—Sí padre.

—Todo parece estar ocurriendo justo como las leyendas dictan. —Complementó Gabriel pensativo. —En teoría, anoche debió elegirse una estrella. Pregunta al muchacho si sabe algo.

.

Juleka miraba a sus amigos en espera de las preguntas cuando Alya los alcanzó, saliendo del archivo municipal. Todos habían estado muy callados, como si supieran que todas las leyendas que habían estado investigando fuesen ciertas, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

¿Cómo era posible que apenas fuese medio día? Todo lo que estaba pasando daba la impresión de tener ahí un mes.

—Las leyendas... —Murmuró Nino mirando a Jule, que tenía la vista fija al frente. —Todo lo de los tiburones, no era para justificar asesinos seriales, o sí...

El silencio se apoderó de los muchachos hasta que Alya suspiró.

—Para la gente del pueblo, para los más viejos, las leyendas lo son todo. —Admitió la morena con pesar. —Mi abuela nos contó todo cuanto sabía, actualmente hay dos tipos de jóvenes en esta costa, los que creen que todo es un mito y los que sabemos la verdad.

—Así que eres creyente... —Murmuró Chloe pensativa.

—No tengo otra opción. —Admitió Alya sonriendo de medio lado y tomando una mano de Juleka, consiguiendo que la chica levantara la vista con una sonrisa cargada de gratitud. —La luna me eligió como embajadora de la playa.

—Los que creemos estamos divididos en hijos del océano e hijos de la playa. —Explicó Juleja con voz serena. —Los hijos del océano, como mi hermano, son los que se encargan de mantener la paz y de cuidar el agua, los delfines que encallaron, por ejemplo. Alertan a los bañistas cuando hay malagua y otras cosas. Ellos "están entrenados" para saber esas cosas.

—"Están entrenados" —Repitió Nino acentuando las comillas, dejando claro que había notado el gesto y el tono de voz de su amiga.

—Mi hermano siempre lo sabe. Es como si el mar le hablara.

—Los hijos de la playa, como Adrien, Andrée y yo —continuó Alya sonriendo y apuntándose con el pulgar —, nos encargamos de la gente, de los turistas, de la ecología y la limpieza. Es una forma de mantener el balance delicado y natural que existe entre tierra y agua. Luka y Adrien son los hijos favoritos de sus respectivos dominios, la madre de Luka y Juls siempre fue muy respetada en esta tierra y su padre puso a la gente en su lugar en su momento.

—Emilie fue una representante importante. —Explicó Juleka con expresión de tristeza. —Hasta que la perdimos en las iniciaciones de hace tres años. Mi hermano estaba a punto de tomar su lugar como embajador del océano, el lugar que había adquirido mi padre tanto tiempo atrás. Gabriel es el embajador de la playa actual, y él tenía la esperanza de que Adrien tomara su puesto algún día, pero con su actitud, Tomoe no está dispuesta a aceptarlo y no hemos encontrado a nadie que sea digno.

—¿Tomoe? —Soltó Kim confundido. —¿Tomoe como la de la leyenda?

—Es el nombre de la actual embajadora del océano. Pero casi nunca sale de su hogar. —Dijo secamente Alya, dando el tema por cerrado.

—Déjame ver si entendí... —Pidió Chloe frenando en su sitio. —Mi amiga de la universidad acaba de quedarse atorada en medio de un mito de monstruos y sirenas que tiene rondando este pueblo desde hace generaciones...

—Sí.

—Y esta gente pez, mitad tiburón...

—Son... sirenas. —Interrumpió Juleka desviando la mirada. —Aunque sean mitad tiburón siguen siendo sirenas. No sólo hay sirenas con cola de pescado, las hay de muchos tipos. De hecho, la Úrsula de la sirenita no está tan alejada de la realidad.

—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Marinette con todo esto. —Murmuró Nino reanudando la marcha. —Ella siempre ha vivido en la capital, no tiene sentido a menos que el mar reclame a cualquier persona, entonces podría haber sido suerte.

—Si el mar la reclamó es porque era una hija del océano, desde el principio. —Sentenció Alya terminante.


	8. Charlando con mamá

Kagami nadaba a toda velocidad hacia las profundidades del océano. Su aleta era de un color blanco opaco, aunque posiblemente lo opaco se debería a la poca iluminación que llegaba al estar sumergida tan profundo. Manchas rojas, naranjas y amarillas de escamas cubrían partes de su cola, haciendo justicia a la marca en su nuca. Ella era todo un pez koi en su arrecife, y su madre solía repetir una y otra vez que ella se convertiría en la más poderosa princesa que el mundo de las sirenas hubiese conocido hasta ese momento.

Claro, Tomoe tenía un dragón tatuado en la espalda, y las leyendas de las sirenas decían que, en su juventud, en realidad había sido un pez koi en la base de su espalda. Todos en el pueblo conocían la leyenda del pez dragón, pero para Kagami había llegado un punto en el que quería aprender a distinguir los mitos de la realidad, ya no era la sirena bebé que creía en cualquier pez del que le hablaran, ahora sabía que los hombres existían y que ningún hombre normal podía volar y surcar el viento como ella podía surcar las aguas. No se iba a dejar engañar por un montón de mitos y leyendas que su pueblo contara.

Aunque estaba otra cuestión entre manos, para el pueblo de Luka, ella era un mito, una leyenda.

No, para el pueblo de Luka no. Todos los hijos del océano conocían perfectamente las verdades tras los mitos del arrecife, todos debían conocer las sirenas y monstruos que solían aparecer en las leyendas que se contaban entre las sirenas. No había manera de que el pueblo de Luka la considerara una leyenda.

Bueno, haría que su nombre fuese leyenda alguna vez.

Llegó a la brecha.

Era curioso, aquel túnel de rocas, lleno de vida, lleno de criaturas fotoluminiscentes que indicaban el camino a los peces que nadasen por ahí, se parecía mucho a los arrecifes donde se hacían las iniciaciones. Ella recordaba haber asistido a alguna mucho tiempo atrás, cuando apenas era una bebé de dos o tres años de edad.

Para los buzos y las cámaras que llegasen tan profundo, aquello era una grieta en la roca nada más, un espacio perfecto para que morenas y anguilas se escondieran a esperar sus presas; para quienes sabían mirar, ahí se encontraba la entrada de las ciudades submarinas más importantes de ese lado de Les Cavaliers, la capital de las sirenas, puesto que, nadar un par de metros hacia abajo en la brecha te daba acceso al pasillo que subía abruptamente, no había manera de que nadie descubriese por accidente ese espacio nadando en ninguna dirección.

Kagami comenzó el ascenso y sonrió al ver a los guardianes de la brecha, con sus tridentes y sus cascos, con su armadura articulada en torno a sus aletas.

—¡Buenos días! —Exclamó Kagami al nadar a su lado, ambos tritones sonrieron y devolvieron el saludo agitando la mano disponible y hablando en su idioma, demasiado acostumbrados a que la princesa les hablase en cualquier otra lengua.

El pueblo estaba a reventar de vida, lo primero que veías al llegar era el mercado, la plaza llena de peces que nadaban, iban y venían por doquier, puestos de comida, de joyas, de telas, de cachivaches encontrados en los naufragios. Y muchos buenos vendedores eran lo suficientemente ágiles como para vender algunas cosas pretendiendo ser otras. Kagami, después de haber hablado con Luka al respecto y trenzar bien entre los dos un discurso decente, logró convencer a un mercader de que los tenedores se usaban para desenredar el cabello largo de las doncellas de tierra, y luego había convencido a tres modistas que en la tierra seguían en la época victoriana, que los vestidos largos, los holanes, el corte imperio y los peinados altos eran el último grito de la moda. Tomoe le dio el regaño de su vida al enterarse de las barbaridades que la joven había conseguido hacer en un par de días y habló con Anarka para "meter en cintura al malandro de su hijo".

—Bon jour. —Exclamó una sirena atendiendo un puesto de joyas al ver pasar a la princesa.

—¡Morning!

—¡Buenos días!

Saludos que iban y venían en todos los lenguajes disponibles, Kagami en un día normal se habría detenido a saludar como es debido, pero ese día llevaba prisa, su madre debía enterarse cuanto antes.

Su madre y la de Luka eran muy distintas entre ellas, y aquello le daba mucha curiosidad a la princesa sirena, puesto que ella había tenido que soportar un mes de entrenamientos dobles, de lecciones interminables, de servicio en el pueblo tras sus bromas. Anarka le había dedicado una mirada larga a Luka al enterarse de su chiste, pero el muchacho sólo dijo que recibió su merecido y jamás volvió a hablar del tema.

¿Quién diría que Anarka se había desternillado de risa al lado de su hijo cuando el muchacho confesó sus crímenes?

¿Y qué quería Tomoe que hiciera? ¿Poner a Luka de pie en medio de la plaza con los brazos extendidos en cruz y dos enciclopedias en las manos? El niño tenía catorce y la sirena apenas tendría doce o trece años máximo. Además, era un buen chiste, tenía que admitir.

Claro, le llamó la atención diciendo que las pobres sirenas no podían salir todas a la superficie y que entendía el gusto de su broma, pero definitivamente no podía ir engañando a la gente... Y luego hizo un millar de preguntas al respecto, riéndose cada vez más fuerte al escuchar las explicaciones de su hijo.

Más allá del mercado se erigía un camino despejado al fondo del cual podía apreciarse el castillo de Tomoe, un arrecife de corales lleno de habitaciones labradas en la piedra, lleno de vegetación, de peces entrando y saliendo por todos lados, cubierto con los colores naranja y rojo como los de la aleta de la princesa, los colores del otoño en Les Cavaliers.

—¡Mamá! —Gritó Kagami nadando a toda prisa hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación del trono, sabiendo que su madre seguramente estaría ahí, arreglando las cosas para la noche, para terminar las iniciaciones de los hijos llamados a servir al océano.

Casi pudo imaginarla suspirar y soltar los hombros, un gesto muy característico en Tomoe cuando su hija la llamaba así.

Normalmente había una distancia abisal entre ellas, cargada de respeto y frialdad, pero Kagami seguía teniendo diecinueve años, así que se olvidaba de ser una hija respetuosa y, de vez en cuando, se daba la libertad de convertirse en una adolescente rebelde.

—Aquí vamos... —Murmuró Tomoe girando sobre sí misma y encarando la ventana por la que Kagami entró a toda velocidad.

—Mamá... Apareció una estrella.

* * *

8.-Charlando con mamá

**Sonrais777:** De hecho, en Pinterest vi varias versiones sirenas de los personajes, moría por escribirlas, gracias por los comentarios

**AreOvilla:** Te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste esta parte de la historia. Gracias por el comentario y nos leemos pronto

**Marianne E: **Ya vimos la parte de Gabriel, ahora vamos al otro lado, espero de verdad que este capítulo te guste, porque le estoy poniendo mucho corazón. Lo de las leyendas me está dando mucho rollo, me da miedo dejar cabos sueltos, espero que no se me vaya ninguno, y si pasa, estoy segura de que me vas a apoyar echándome una manita. De lo de las emociones, ya verás, te va a encantar. A la iniciación de estos dos, les voy a poner más corazón que al resto de la historia, espero lo disfrutes mucho (inserta corazones aquí)

* * *

(La mujer perfecta – KURT)

Luka llegó caminando al barco, tenía la camiseta colgando al hombro y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su madre caminando por la proa mientras silbaba tranquilamente alguna melodía desconocida para él. Anarka solía tararear canciones que Luka desconocía, la mayoría composiciones de su padre, canciones hechas solamente para los oídos de aquella mujer madura y hermosa, cuyo cabello platinado bailaba al viento enredado en su trenza.

El muchacho se detuvo un momento más en el muelle, observando a su madre mientras barría la cubierta, absorta en sus pensamientos y en sus acciones, resguardada del mundo, demasiado concentrada en su tarea como para percatarse de que estaba siendo observada.

¿Qué madre no es hermosa a los ojos de sus hijos?

Luka suspiró con una sonrisa al percatarse de que, poco a poco, el rostro de Anarka se había ido cubriendo de arrugas, que sus cabellos ya no eran tan abundantes como en su juventud, sus manos estaban marcadas, tenía algunas cicatrices y cayos por los años que pasó navegando al lado de Louis Couffaine, aprendiendo a hacer nudos y a izar las velas. Los ojos de Anarka ya no veían como antes, ella usaba lentes de marco grueso, mismos que hacían que su mirada fuese feroz como cuando era joven. Anarka era hermosa, y Luka no se cansaría de repetir aquello para su madre hasta que ella dejara de sonrojarse volviendo el rostro y diciendo "son tonterías".

Luka sonrió saltando hacia la cubierta, encarando a Anarka y abrazándola con fuerza cuando ella soltó una exclamación por la sorpresa. Muchas veces había reñido a su hijo por la manera en que llegaba al barco, sin previo aviso, silencioso, como si pudiera acabar con los sonidos a su alrededor. Y muchas veces había considerado que de verdad tuviese esa habilidad, la de silenciar todo a su alrededor.

—¡Es que eres imposible! —Exclamó Anarka cuando por fin pudo recuperar el habla, abrazando a su hijo y soltando la escoba.

—Ja, y soy tu favorito.

—Los dos son mis favoritos. —Espetó Anarka sabiendo que Luka se refería a ser el hijo favorito.

—Pero yo soy tu campeón. —Cortó el muchacho soltando a su madre y alejando los cabellos sueltos de su rostro antes de besarle ambas mejillas con apremio. —Y el que cocina mejor de los dos, admítelo.

—Bah, pero eso es porque si no te cocinas tú, te mueres de hambre en esa casa solitaria. —Espetó divertida la marinera antes de hacer una seña con la cabeza e invitar a su hijo a entrar a la cocina y sentarse un rato. —¿Por qué no vuelves al barco de una buena vez? Que estés aquí durante las vacaciones de tu hermana no es suficiente.

—Lo sé. —Dijo el muchacho en medio de un suspiro. —Pero quiero cuidar de la casa de mi padre, y está cerca del agua.

—Claro. —Bufó Anarka divertida mientras sacaba una botella de whisky y un par de vasos de vidrio antes de ponerlos frente a su hijo. —Y vivir en un barco te mantendrá alejado del mar.

Luka soltó una carcajada. Su madre era aguda en muchos sentados, tenía que admitir que era difícil ganarle una batalla a esa mujer tan extraordinaria y libre.

—Eres un caos, Anarka Couffaine.

—Dirás caso.

—No, Caos. C-A-O-S. —Repitió con más fuerza mientras se dirigía a la nevera por un par de hielos.

Sabían que había cosas importantes de las qué hablar, pero al menos en todo lo que duró la primera ronda de whisky, ambos se limitaron a bromear y a ponerse al día. Porque, aunque sólo estaban separados por unos setecientos metros, cada vez que podían sentarse a la mesa y charlar sobre cualquier tema, aprovechaban la ocasión para contarse todo.

.

Marinette había hablado con su madre por teléfono esa mañana, había hecho un par de preguntas, había tratado de sonar natural, casual, pero una madre sabe, así que Sabine y Tom dijeron que cerrarían la panadería esa tarde y estarían en Les Cavaliers en cuanto pudieran.

Para las cinco de la tarde estaban los tres sentados en un restaurante en el pueblo, con Sabine tomando una mano de la joven mientras Tom se dirigía a la caja a preguntar por las panaderías de la zona.

—Siempre supimos que eras especial. —Admitió Sabine acariciando la mano de su hija con el pulgar. —Sabíamos que preguntarías algún día, aunque tardaste mucho.

—No tenía nada qué saber. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo. —Son los mejores padres que una hija podría pedir, así que no quería saber más. Además, mis padres debían tener un buen motivo para dejarme o no lo habrían hecho.

—Ahora sí... —Dijo Tom sonriendo ampliamente y sentándose al lado de su hija con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. —¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Mamá, papá, pasó algo el día de ayer.

—En el teléfono dijiste que aparecieron cuestiones de tu pasado familiar. —Dijo Tom componiendo un aire más solemne, mirando a su hija con una sonrisa serena.

—Sí. —Murmuró Marinette pensando en las marcas que tenía en la piel, ocultas bajo la camiseta, pero expuestas por el traje de baño. —Mamá, ¿alguna vez viste este dibujo? —Dijo levantando la tela y dejando el ombligo expuesto.

Sabine y Tom intercambiaron una mirada y la mujer asintió. —Es momento de ser honestos.

.

—Lo juro madre. —Soltó Kagami terminando de trazar el dibujo de los signos de Marinette, esperando no haber pasado por alto ningún detalle. —Las estrellas de Marinette se parecen mucho a las que están labradas en el trono antiguo. La joven tuvo su iniciación el día de ayer, la luna llena la lazó a Luka Couffaine.

—¿La raya del arrecife por fin completó la primera fase de su iniciación?

—Ni empieces con lo de conseguirme marido. —Espetó Kagami dedicándole una mirada larga a Tomoe, que le daba la espalda. —Está ligado de manera espiritual a Marinette.

—Marinette... —Repitió Tomoe volviendo un poco el rostro.

Aquella mujer llevaba sobre los hombros una capa de color azul eléctrico, su aleta era larga y tenía escamas de color verde vivo, franjas un poco más oscuras. No era la aleta típica de una sirena, con cola de algún material transparente, parecía la aleta de un dragón japonés. Verde y azul por encima, amarillo por el centro. Tomoe solía usar una venda sobre los ojos cuando estaba sola, cuando tenía que ir ante el pueblo se ponía lentes oscuros para ocultar sus ojos.

Había, con el paso de los años, desarrollado la eco localización de los peses abisales, sus ojos eran sumamente sensibles a la luz, así que los vendaba todo el tiempo y había dejado de depender de ese sentido, convirtiéndose en una reina sabia y poderosa. Muchos creían que estaba ciega puesto que se ayudaba de su cayado para avanzar a nado por el pueblo, pocos se habían atrevido a tratar de adivinar que, en realidad, Tomoe era capaz de ver aún por encima de las vendas.

—Tiene nombre de princesa. —Murmuró la reina volviendo el rostro a su hija, para luego nadar con dificultad hacia ella.

Su aleta, cerca del borde, tenía una franja de unos cinco o seis centímetros sin escamas, la piel viva expuesta, las suturas.

—Madre... —Llamó Kagami insegura. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Lo dices por esto? —Murmuró la mujer señalando sus heridas antes de sentarse al lado de su hija y sostener el cayado a su lado. —Estoy bien. —Prometió fríamente. —Muéstramela. —Pidió alzando un poco la barbilla.

Kagami tomó una mano de su madre y la puso sobre el dibujo, la reina repasó el diseño con aires pensativos y, aunque la princesa habría querido guardar silencio, no pudo evitar la pregunta que salió atropellada de sus labios.

—¿Podría ser mi hermana perdida?

.

—Nosotros te encontramos en la costa. —Dijo Sabine tomando una mano de Marinette cuando se pusieron a caminar por la playa. La joven iba entre sus padres, que la guiaban entre la arena. —Te vimos en la playa, solitaria e indefensa.

—Eras tan pequeña, cabías en mis dos manos. —Dijo Tom tomándole la otra mano y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Papá, todavía quepo en tus dos manos. —Anunció la joven sonriendo y recargando la cabeza contra el hombro de aquel hombre fuerte y joven.

—Es cierto, Tom. —Dijo Sabine sonriéndole, enamorada. —Marinette, eras una bebé de días. Tan pequeña y frágil. —Añadió la china mientras seguían caminando, admirando las huellas que habían dejado los tres sobre la playa. —Te encontramos en la costa, cerca de aquella punta, estábamos de vacaciones, tu padre y yo habíamos decidido pasar viajando en nuestros últimos días libres antes de abrir su propia panadería en la capital. Este era nuestro último destino, Les Cavaliers.

—Tu madre estaba encantada con el mar. Siempre le gustó muchísimo. —Apuntó Tom apretando un poco el agarre sobre la mano de Marinette y mirando a su esposa.

—Eras tan pequeña... —Repitió Sabine suspirando. —Te encontramos entre las rocas. Estabas envuelta en una cobija tejida, la marea era alta ese día, pero tú estabas en la arena, moviendo tus manitas como si trataras de agarrar algo. El agua corría a tu alrededor, formando un círculo perfecto. —Dijo Sabine sin aire, como si todavía le costara creer que aquello fuera cierto. —Tu padre estaba asustado, temía que una corriente te llevara en cualquier momento, pero las olas iban y venían sin tocarte, sin acercarse a ti, era como si el mar te respetara y te obedeciera.

—Yo grité. —Admitió Tom con una sonrosa apenada y las mejillas sonrosadas. —Grité tratando de encontrar a alguien, a quien te hubiese dejado ahí, tus padres, tus verdaderos padres, debían estar cerca, y debían estar preocupados. Pero no había nadie.

—Tu padre salió corriendo a buscar ayuda, yo corrí hacia ti, temiendo que te pasara algo ahí tirada. Sólo quería verte a salvo. Así que te levanté en mis brazos y el mundo se detuvo un instante.

El mar bailaba tranquilo, Sabine hizo una pausa en la que Marinette pudo escuchar el oleaje tranquilo, las gaviotas gritando en lo alto, las risas de los niños, el viento agitando su cabello. Se sentía como si estuviese en casa, como si todo cobrara sentido.

—Marinette, ese día corrí hacia ti y te levanté en mis brazos. Tú abriste tus ojos y me miraste como si fuese el universo entero y supe que eras mi hija. —Admitió Sabine plantándose frente a Marinette antes de intercambiar un abrazo con la joven, ambas pelinegras se quedaron ahí, sosteniéndose la una a la otra con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deseando que aquello no terminase jamás. —Y en cuanto lo hice, en cuanto te tuve entre mis brazos... —Añadió aquella mujer separándose de su hija y mirándola a los ojos, tomándole el rostro con orgullo y dulzura. —En el momento en que te sostuve, el mar me cubrió los pies, como si hubiese estado esperando a que alguien te tomara para poder correr su marcha normal.

Aquella escena corrió en la mente de Marinette, no supo distinguir si se trataba de algún recuerdo real o si sería su imaginación, pero pudo ver a Sabine tomando a la bebé entre sus brazos en el momento en que el mar le cubría los pies, salpicando un poco a los brazos de aquella mujer joven y hermosa que se convertía en madre por obra del mar.

—Si no hubiese estado mirando, jamás me habría percatado de que había una estrella dibujada en la arena, la misma estrella que tienes hoy marcada en tu piel. Pero se desvaneció con el movimiento del agua, así que no hubo ocasión de hacerle alguna foto.

—Yo no vi la estrella. —Admitió Tom poniendo un brazo alrededor de ambas mujeres. —Tu madre me contó lo que había ocurrido ese día, si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo, no lo creería, pero pasó. El mar te respetaba y te estaba cuidando, manteniendo las criaturas alejadas de ti con sus corrientes, rodeándote hasta que alguien te encontrara.

—Creo que el mar no me habría permitido acercarme si no supiera que mis intenciones eran buenas. —Dijo Sabine volviendo a caminar por la playa, tomando la mano de su hija y sonriendo al ver la expresión de gratitud que Marinette tenía en sus ojos. —El mar susurró tu nombre, no sé si era Marinette o no, pero sonaba parecido a eso. —Sabine suspiró. —Y ahora el mar te reclama de regreso.

.

Tomoe suspiró antes de pasear la mano por el cabello de su hija, un gesto dulce que Kagami creyó jamás volvería a sentir. Su madre se había vuelto una mujer sumamente fría con el paso de los años, y aunque la joven princesa se lo había atribuido a la pérdida de su segunda hija, se permitía albergar la esperanza de que su madre podía volver a ser dulce y tranquila con ella.

Disfrutó de aquel contacto, aunque fuese algo corto y pudiese terminar en cualquier momento. Disfrutó la manera en que Tomoe le acarició el cabello, consintiéndola y prometiendo que todo iría bien de una forma u otra.

—Podría ser la princesa perdida. Podría no serlo. —Murmuró Tomoe, negándose a creer que de verdad el mar hubiese encontrado a su segunda hija. —¿Qué nombre rezaba la estrella del frente? Dices que son nombres distintos.

—Una decía Marinette, es el nombre que ella usa... la segunda estrella decía Meredith.

Tomoe suspiró asintiendo para sí misma.

—Ella tiene que tomar una decisión esta noche, no podemos presionarla. Y también tú debes prepararte para tomar tu lugar como embajadora del océano. Ve a descansar. —Pidió la reina levantándose y encaminándose de nuevo hacia la ventana. —Entiende algo. Aún si se tratara de la princesa perdida, temo que no podamos decirle nada todavía, no hasta que elija, y es Luka el que debe entrenarla, no nosotras. No te hagas ilusiones.

—No, lo sé. Es sólo que... —Kagami suspiró deteniéndose en la puerta, no sabía si su madre le escucharía o no, pero tampoco pudo detener las palabras. —Sería lindo tener una amiga, una hermana.

.

—Lo que te conté esta mañana parece un cuento. —Soltó Marinette pensando en su nado de sirena al lado de Luka la noche anterior. —Pero escuchando esto, tiene todo el sentido del mundo creer que es verdad, creer que pasó de verdad. Si no hubiesen aparecido de la nada los tatuajes, ni yo misma lo creería.

—Marinette, somos tus padres y nos preocupamos por ti. —Dijo Tom mirando a su hija a los ojos. —Pero queremos que sepas que te vamos a estar apoyando en lo que decidas y en lo que necesites.

—Kagami dijo que si elijo despertar mi naturaleza, deberé pasar un año aquí. —Murmuró Marinette asustada. —Podría arreglar un intercambio, pero... no quiero dejarlos.

—Mari, es una decisión muy importante. —Dijo Sabine encarando a su hija. —La escuela, la ciudad, incluso nosotros pasamos a segundo plano justo ahora. Sé todo lo egoísta que necesites y toma una decisión pensando en ti y en lo que quieres, nosotros estaremos aquí contigo.

—Además, dos horas en avión se pasan rápido. —Bromeó Tom mirando a su esposa. —Es una buena excusa para vacacionar de vez en cuando.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente y lanzó los brazos en torno al cuello de su padre, colgándose de aquel roble antes de besarle una mejilla y besar también a su madre.

—Son los mejores, no cabe duda de eso. —Prometió la chica.

—Ve a dormir un rato. —Pidió Sabine percatándose de que las mejillas de su hija estaban calientes, posblemente por el sol. —No queremos que te enfermes esta noche.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —Quiso saber la chica.

—Bueno, como no dejas de hablar de las maravillas de la tecnología, tu padre ha aprendido lo que es Airbnb y tenemos dónde pasar un par de días. Nos instalaremos y te haremos llegar la ubicación de nuestro alojamiento en cuanto estemos ahí.

—Gracias. —Murmuró la chica antes de besar de nuevo a sus padres y sonreír. —Son los mejores. Los veo más tarde entonces, buscaré a Chloe para ponerla al tanto y luego iré a la lunada. Luka merece saber mi decisión.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Marinette salió corriendo lejos de ellos, dejándolos con un vacío tremendo en el pecho y la incertidumbre de su decisió


	9. Pas de deux

Luka estaba de pie al borde del océano, las olas se arremolinaban acercándose a él cada vez un poco más. El muchacho no había hecho por acercarse o alejarse del agua, se había limitado a observar la inmensidad del océano mientras esperaba que la luna (que comenzaba a menguar esa noche) alcanzaba su cenit.

Hacía tres años había recibido el primer llamado del océano.

Recordaba el canto ancestral que le había convocado, la música retumbando en el fondo de su cabeza y él sabiendo perfectamente que la canción le pertenecía, pero no la estaba componiendo. Una sinfonía entretejida sólo para él.

Sabía también que los hijos del océano eran llamados una vez, una sola vez. Kagami se lo había dicho las veces suficientes como para que Luka comprendiera que, si no tomaba la oportunidad, entonces no podría volver al océano.

Fue extraño para él conservar todos los obsequios que la luna le dio aquella noche, ese entendimiento de las emociones humanas, la capacidad de hablar con la gente del mar, la posibilidad de enervar o calmar las emociones de las personas a las que tocase en la piel... bueno, a la mayoría de ellos.

Con el paso de los años había comprendido que no sólo podía hacerlo con sus iguales, los peces también parecían reaccionar a su contacto, como si pudiese calmarles, y al mismo tiempo, como si les entendiera.

Junto con la marea, vino también el conocimiento de la lengua de sus ancestros, de la lengua de su padre. Porque Luka no era sólo un hijo del océano, sino también heredero de la sangre de las sirenas. Su padre era un tritón del arrecife, una tortuga longeva que había encontrado el amor en las playas, que había quedado prendado de un caballito de mar del arrecife.

Por largos momentos, Luka le atribuyó a la naturaleza de sus padres, la posibilidad de esa segunda oportunidad, porque su mente no lograba concebir otro motivo para estar escuchando las sinfonías ancestrales justo en ese momento, no había otra explicación lógica (sí, el hijo de un tritón y una hija del océano quería una explicación lógica para aquello) más que el hecho de que su sangre despertara por segunda vez ya que tenía el linaje del océano por dos vías distintas.

El agua por fin alcanzó sus pies y la música lo golpeó, peo no fueron notas claras, ni melodías comprensibles, parecía más un eco frío y distante, como si el origen estuviese muy lejos.

—¿Sigues esperando por ella? —Escuchó Luka a sus espaldas.

Le había tomado bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a la repentina aparición de la voz de Kagami a sus espaldas. Aunque sabía que el sonido provenía del océano y subía por su cuerpo, siempre la escuchaba atrás de sí mismo, del lado izquierdo.

—La luna no ha alcanzado su cenit. —Dijo Luka como si aquello fuese respuesta suficiente.

—No le preguntaste por su decisión. —Acusó Kagami, Luka casi pudo verla frunciendo el entrecejo con los brazos cruzados, negando con la cabeza mientras reflexionaba.

—No quiero presionarla. Le estamos pidiendo que renuncie a su vida por algo que no conoce y que no tiene ápice de lógica.

—No necesita lógica, necesita fe. —Corrigió Kagami exasperada. —Ella misma nadó con su propia aleta en agua sagrada mientras la voz de todos nuestros ancestros resonaba en su cabeza. Y tú estabas ahí, viviendo lo mismo.

—De todos modos, ella necesita tiempo, necesita decidir.

—En cuanto la luna descienda, se acaban las oportunidades.

—Pero la luna no ha llegado a su cenit. —Replicó Luka con una sonrisa, quitándose la camisa y pensando en lanzarla al mar.

Por largos minutos, Luka no escuchó otra cosa más que el agua rompiendo en la orilla, algún insecto en la lejanía, el grito de alguna gaviota.

En la distancia podía escuchar la música de las lunadas. Los hijos de la playa y los hijos del océano celebrando una noche tranquila mientras él esperaba el llamado, mientras Luka esperaba a que la música se volviera clara, que le indicara en qué dirección moverse.

—¿Kagami? —Llamó el muchacho después de pensarlo mucho, preguntándose si su amiga estaría escuchando todavía. —Si Marinette no elige el camino del océano, entonces yo no me convertiré en guía espiritual esta noche

—Lo sé.

—Pero haré la iniciación de todos modos.

—También lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la compañía.

—Si Marinette no se presenta esta noche, quiero que tú seas mi guía.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue distinto.

Luka y Kagami solían pasar horas en silencio, lado a lado en los escollos de la punta. Podían estar ahí sin decirse nada el uno al otro y no importaba quebrantar la quietud del momento, puesto que ambos sabían perfectamente que no siempre había algo por decir, así que, si uno de los dos guardaba silencio, el otro no necesitaba rellenar con palabras necias y vacías, sino que podía continuar así.

No, este silencio fue de pasmo. Kagami necesitó unos segundos para entender qué estaba pasando en ese momento, como si temiera que Luka fuese a cambiar de parecido de un momento a otro, que fuese a recapacitar y se diera cuenta de que aquello era una tontería.

—El océano debería asignar a tu guía... —Murmuró Kagami, sin aliento, sin saber qué más decir.

Luka soltó una risita antes de añadir: —Lo sé. Pero también sé que puedo elegir a una sirena a quien considere sabia y digna de fungir como madrina o padrino en las iniciaciones, y lo he pensado mucho antes de venir a pedírtelo. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, eres tú.

—Marinette llegará pronto. —Replicó Kagami apremiante, pero Luka igual pudo escuchar la sonrisa radiante que la joven princesa había compuesto en ese momento, así que asintió sabiendo que acababa de aceptar su petición.

—Pero si no... —Murmuró el muchacho, pero no pudo terminar la frase, Kagami lo interrumpió.

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

9.-Pas de deux

En ballet se le llama pas de deux a un dúo en el que los pasos de ballet son ejecutados conjuntamente por dos personas, puede ser el mismo paso realizado por ambos bailarines o una variación en la que ambos ejecutan movimientos complementarios.

**Sonrais777**: Comienzo a creer que tanta creatividad es resultado de tomar seis tazas de café al día jajjaja no me para la mente. Qué bueno que te guste la historia, espero poder seguir con buen ritmo.

**Luneth Gray**: No te preocupes por el autocorrector, también me ha pasado. Jajajaja me encantó el "Algo que la detenga", le haré un guiño a ese comentario más adelante. Gracias por leer esta historia y por los comentarios, de verdad es bonito saber que voy por el camino correcto con esta historia.

**Manu**: no te preocupes por lo de tu cumpleaños, de verdad. Como te dije, no puedo escribir esas historias, aunque me hayas dejado sugerencias y demás, no sabría cómo hacerlo, de tu cumple, feliz cumpleaños desde ahora, porque no sé si se me vaya a olvidar y no quiero dejar sin felicitarte.

**Marianne E**: Creo que este capítulo te va a gustar mucho, de verdad espero que sí. Que sea un des estrés para el viaje que tuviste, pero sé que lo estás disfrutando, justo escribo este agradecimiento y recibo un mensaje tuyo. ¡Dios! Más vale que me estrene la libreta que me obsequió mi hermana, porque de otro modo, me voy a revolver con tantas historias. Disfruta mucho este cap, nos leemos en privado ¡Abrazos!

* * *

La música resonaba a todo volumen en las bocinas, la gente bailaba al compás de los acordes, yendo y viniendo por el espacio que tenían disponibles. A pesar de haberse corrido el rumor del asesinato en la playa esa mañana, los turistas y mayoría de locales estaban en la tercera fiesta, sin importarles un comino la probabilidad de ser elegidos como objetivos o blancos.

Juleka estaba en la fiesta, por supuesto. Luka le había hecho jurar que iría, estaba más a salvo en medio de la gente que sola en el barco, así que ahora bailaba en la misma zona que sus amigos (casi todos) mientras que Nino y Alya bailaban tras la mezcladora.

Obvio. Nino había terminado pagando el cover de Kim después de emitir la enésima queja sobre la selección musical del DJ de la fiesta.

Marinette se había ido a la fiesta con ellos, había hablado un rato con Alya tratando de comprender mejor qué pasaría si ella acudía al llamado del océano. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando la joven morena le llevó hasta Adrien y pidió al rubio que le explicara todo cuanto preguntaba a su amiga. Fue muy extraño darse cuenta de que el chico de verdad tenía más conocimiento sobre el tema de los hijos del océano del que ella hubiese creído, y, aunque al principio se mostró reacia a hacer preguntas o a cuestionar lo que no terminaba de comprender, conforme fue avanzando la charla, ella se atrevió a sacar todas sus preguntas, tratando de desmenuzar lo más posible cualquier duda que surgiera. Necesitaba estar segura de entender todo lo que implicaba ser una hija del océano antes de tomar una decisión, porque la chica había estado a punto de tomar sus maletas y largarse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Pero ella no huía sin más. Si se iba a ir de Les Cavaliers, sería con la frente en alto, orgullosa de sus decisiones y no huyendo como una cobarde.

Marinette había agradecido a Adrien por su ayuda, pero se había quedado helada cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes le había tomado la muñeca, sosteniéndola cerca de sí mismo antes de murmurar con una pasión abrasadora: —No deberías quedarte con él, no deberías acceder. Por favor, Mari... No nos dejes...

Marinette jamás se habría esperado tanta intensidad contenida en una sola frase. Y durante algunas horas creyó que jamás comprendería por qué aquel muchacho era tan vehemente con la petición de que no se convirtiera en una hija del océano, se preguntaba a sí misma qué sabría en realidad el joven Agreste del tema, puesto que él era sólo un local de la playa.

Y definitivamente, Marinette nunca debía enterarse de que Adrien había ido a buscar a Luka una hora antes de la fiesta para confrontarlo al respecto.

Adrien le miraba furioso, quería a toda costa que se alejara de Marinette. Los Agreste siempre habían recordado las leyendas de la playa, conocían el secreto de los hijos del océano y lo habían visto de primera mano, Adrien mismo había acompañado a Emilie a una reunión con Tomoe, reina de las sirenas, cuando era un niño; había visto la aleta, había estado en el barco cuando la mujer, mitad pez, había acudido al llamado de su madre. Los Agreste llevaban registro de cada sirena y tritón nacidos en tierra firme desde el principio de aquel pueblo, y recordaba perfectamente que cada animal marino representaba una amenaza latente para los terrestres.

—No mientas, Luka. —Dijo Adrien sin temor alguno mientras el muchacho caminaba a pasos firmes hasta él. —Eres el tiburón de esta playa, y le harás daño a Marinette, no quieres convertirla en una hija del océano, quieres hacerla tu siguiente víctima. Y todo este rollo del guía espiritual es para justificar que estén solos en el mar.

Ambos estaban en un callejón cercano a la casa de Adrien, la mansión estaba construida cerca de la playa, pero lejos del centro del pueblo, así que había suficientes calles solitarias, desoladas, como para darles la privacidad que necesitaban para tener esa conversación.

Conversación... Luka sólo había escuchado acusaciones desde que habían llegado ahí, comenzaba a cansarse del niño rico.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz por ella. —Juró Luka con vehemencia, dedicando una mirada fulminante a Adrien, como si le acusara de algo. —Al único al que le haré daño es a ti si vuelves a sugerir que puedo lastimarla. Tú sabes perfectamente cómo soy cuando se trata de defender a los míos, así que deja de acusarme. —Le tomó la camiseta por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del rubio. —¿O tengo que recordarte que tú me conoces mejor de lo que quieres recordad? No finjas, antes me confiabas tu vida a mí.

—Yo no le creo a los asesinos. —Advirtió el joven Agreste con una mirada déspota.

—No todos los hijos del océano lo son. ¿Qué pasa, Adrien? ¿Molesto?

—Claro que estoy molesto. Las cosas han cambiado desde que dejamos de hablar. —Apuntó el muchacho con los ojos encendidos. —Ya no soy el mismo niño temeroso de las leyendas de mis padres.

—Es cierto. —Murmuró Luka modulando el tono, acercándose peligrosamente a la boca del rubio. —Has crecido mucho, has cambiado, has madurado y te has convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Entonces sólo se me ocurren dos cosas. O estás enamorado de Marinette, o estás celoso de ella.

Adrien jadeó al sentir el aliento de Luka contra su boca, embriagado e hipnotizado por aquel tritón del arrecife, Adrien cerró los ojos percatándose de que el muchacho lo retenía con el peso de todo su cuerpo, no sólo por el cuello, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrir los ojos y agradeció sobremanera cuando la voz de Juleka se alzó al final de callejón.

—Hermano ¡Para!

Luka le soltó. Y una parte agradecía, pero Adrien estaba dividido por mitades entre la rabia y la añoranza de tener al joven guitarrista consigo de nuevo.

—Vete a la fiesta. —Ordenó Luka con voz afilada. —Lo prometiste.

—Me voy, pero tú primero promete dejar en paz a Adrien.

—Lo voy a dejar en paz si él deja que Marinette tome una decisión por sí misma.

Silencio.

El silencio se apoderó del callejón y el viento, helado, se arremolinó entre ellos, como reafianzando el punto del muchacho.

—No creas que no lo sé. Adrien trató de disuadirla. Y agradezco que lo intente, pero ella debe elegir qué es lo que quiere.

No. Para cuando Marinette se había enterado de aquel altercado, estaba demasiado metida en la fiesta de la playa, disfrutando de la música de Nino, de la compañía de sus amigos, bailando al lado de Chloe, ayudándole a elegir a algún turista para que se convirtiera en la conquista de esa noche, sabiendo que nada detendría a Chloe.

Escuchó la música a lo lejos, igual que la noche anterior.

Aunque esta vez la canción sonaba distante, confusa, con eco, viciada.

Marinette miró en dirección al mar.

Juleka fue la primera en notarlo. E hizo una seña a Chloe para que le cambiara de sitio.

Marinette agradeció cuando su amiga le tomó una mano en un apretón fuerte.

—Estamos contigo en esto. —Prometió la joven a gritos, acercándose al oído de su amiga y sonriendo para infundirle valor. —Si necesitas ayuda para resistir, estamos contigo sin importar qué.

—Gracias Jule, lo sé. —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo ampliamente ante las sonrisas de Chloe, Rose y Juleka, sabiendo que nunca había estado más acompañada que en ese momento.

.

(Where we come alive – Ruelle)

Luka suspiró.

El silencio se había extendido hasta que la luna había llegado a su punto más alto. El muchacho sabía que el tiempo se había agotado, así que dio un primer paso hacia el océano.

Y el segundo...

Y el tercero.

Y tomó una respiración profunda, como si aquello le diera el valor que necesitaba para poder lanzarse a lo desconocido y a esta nueva iniciación, sabiendo que Kagami lo esperaba en los escollos de la punta para guiarlo al espacio sagrado donde debía llevar a cabo su iniciación.

Había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche preparándose para tomar esa decisión, adentrarse solo en el océano para poder comenzar su iniciación.

Y justo cuando tomó aire para sumergirse y comenzar a nadar, la música se volvió clara, las voces hicieron eco en su mente, las notas se volvieron transparentes, y la voz de Marinette a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

—¿Te vas a ir sin mí?

_**This is where we come alive**_

Luka giró medio cuerpo, sonriendo al ver a Marinette de pie al borde del agua, con los pies sumergidos en la marea de la orilla, llevando un traje de baño color rosa pastel con detalles negros, un corte idéntico al azul y violeta, mismo que dejaba a la vista su estrella en el ombligo y la de la espalda baja.

—Si me voy sin ti, ¿quién te va a llevar al arrecife correcto? —Murmuró Luka extendiendo una mano hacia la chica mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Marinette devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Luka extendiendo una mano para alcanzar la de él, mientras que, con la mano libre, tiraba de la punta de su trenza, que caía por su hombro de forma dulce y natural.

—Por un momento me dio la impresión de que te ibas sin mí.

—No digas tonterías, Mari. No me iría de esta playa con la esperanza de verte una última vez antes de iniciar mi camino al mar. Sabía que al menos te despedirías.

—¿Para qué despedirme cuando puedo nadar a tu lado?

Luka suspiró con cierto grado de frustración. Aunque su corazón había dado un vuelco de alegría al percatarse de que, de verdad Marinette estaba eligiendo la vida del océano, él mismo no quería dejarla continuar con aquella locura. Como quiera, él había crecido en ese lugar, él siempre había sabido que un día podría ocupar su lugar como embajador del océano, encarar a la reina Tomoe y pedir que le dieran la guardia de su padre. Marinette era otro asunto completamente diferente, así que, dando un paso hacia ella y tomándole ambas manos para transmitirle lo que sentía, Luka comenzó a hablar, cada vez más rápido conforme avanzaba su discurso.

—Mari, que elijas la vida del océano implica que te quedes aquí, al menos un año hasta que domines las habilidades que la luna te dé el día de hoy, y después de eso, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que puedas dejar estas playas. Tu naturaleza estará dividida, necesitarás del agua, del océano.

—Adrien y Alya me lo explicaron todo.

Luka suspiró, ofuscado. ¿Adrien? ¡Fantástico!

—Tendrás que dejar tu vida como la conoces, tus sueños, tus amigos, tu hogar. A tus padres.

—Mis padres están en esta playa, he hablado con ellos esta tarde y están conscientes. No creerás cómo me adoptaron. —Añadió divertida.

Luka sonrió soltando a Mari y dando dos pasos hacia el océano antes de volver a girar medio cuerpo y encararla.

—Si algún novio te está esperando en la capital, le vas a romper el corazón.

—No hay corazones por romper en mi ciudad. —Soltó Marinette divertida, avanzando hasta el muchacho y volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. ¿De verdad la estaba sondeando así?

Y no estuvo seguro de por qué, pero Luka sintió muchísima calma ante aquel hecho.

—Tus amigos...

—Chloe alucina con la idea. Jule es de aquí, Rose se sabe las leyendas de memoria... Y bueno, están Kim y Nino que no se enteran de nada en general. Les puedo decir que estaré en un intercambio durante el siguiente año.

Luka sonrió mirando la luna y agradeciendo internamente por aquella oportunidad.

—¿Tienes un argumento para desviar todas mis réplicas acaso?

—Creo que sí. —Soltó Marinette con una sonrisa radiante.

—Muy bien... Que empiece la aventura. —Murmuró Luka antes de besar la mejilla de Marinette y darse cuenta de que la joven llevaba el colmillo de tiburón colgado al cuello. —¿Me lo prestas esta noche? Es mi orgullo el que está en juego si lo usas tú.

—Todo tuyo. —Cedió la chica quitándose la cuerda del cuello y sonriendo para el muchacho antes de volver a tomar su mano. —¿Como anoche? —Murmuró la chica dando un tirón leve a sus manos entrelazadas.

Luka no necesitó mayor explicación al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Recordaba perfectamente la manera dulce en la que ambos muchachos habían encontrado el ritmo al nadar hacia el fondo de los escollos.

—Como anoche. —Coincidió cerrando el apretón sobre la mano de Marinette y sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo el vínculo vigente.

Luka sintió el calor en la espalda cuando las estrellas de Marinette emitieron un leve fulgor plateado en medio de la noche, ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, no hubo necesidad de contar, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, ambos tomaron aire al mismo tiempo y se sumergieron en el agua, clavándose en la siguiente ola y aprovechando las corrientes naturales para adentrarse más y más al mar.

Y nadar ahí fue incluso un poco más sencillo que la noche anterior, puesto que en cuanto pasaron los escollos de la punta, Marinette se percató de que sus piernas se movían como una sola, como si tuviesen más articulaciones que sólo la de las rodillas, una aleta de color rosa pálido con escamas negras por todos lados, discretas como si simularan manchas. Tenías que prestar mucha atención para notarlas, pero ella las vio claramente en cuando comenzaron a nadar hacia abajo, mar adentro, mar profundo.

—¿Ves bien? —Inquirió Luka sonriendo, dedicándole una mirada a Marinette antes de volver la vista al frente.

Por un instante, Marinette quiso gritar por la sorpresa de ver a Luka hablando claramente bajo el agua, escucharle, comprenderle, pero ella misma tenía una cola de sirena parecida a la de Luka, el muchacho tenía escamas azul eléctrico con algunas variaciones mínimas, celestes.

Marinette bajó la mirada hacia sus respectivas aletas, divertida ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Su cola tenía aletas a los costados, dos cerca de la cadera, dos a la altura de las rodillas, aletas rosa pastel casi transparentes que se movían conforme ella se movía en el agua. Su aleta del final también era transparente y larga, se arremolinaba con sus movimientos como si tuviese vida propia, como agitar una tela muy liviana dentro del agua.

Sonrió al percatarse de que la cola de Luka era muy similar a la suya la diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que las aletas laterales (de color azul marino, casi negro) de la cadera terminaban en puntas segmentadas, como las alas de un murciélago con destellos celestes, además, el muchacho tenía una aleta dorsal que le iba desde la cadera, casi hasta el final de su aleta.

La aleta de Marinette era delicada, de formas redondas, y puntas elegantes, como gotas de agua. La de Luka era más afilada, formas rectas, afiladas. Ternura y letalidad lado a lado. Rosa y azul.

—¿Ahora eres acuadinámico? —Inquirió Marinette al terminar las comparativas, levantando la mirada y sonriendo para Luka, quien se dedicó una mirada antes de sonreír y asentir.

—Eso parece. ¿Todavía escuchas la música?

—Sí. —Murmuró Marinette pensativa mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Una parte de su mente le decía que, conforme se habían ido sumergiendo, debía haber ido perdiendo visibilidad, pero era como si sus ojos se adaptasen al cambio. La chica sonrió maravillada ante el cambio de sus ojos, de su cuerpo. Hacía alrededor de media hora que había dejado de tratar de encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando. Ya iría aprendiendo y entendiendo qué era lo que estaba pasándole.

—Entonces ven, quiere decir que tenemos tiempo todavía.

El muchacho tiró de la mano de Marinette y se encaminaron más profundo, a una grieta en el suelo. Marinette sonrió de oreja a oreja al percatarse de que la grieta estaba, al igual que las cavernas de los escollos, llena de criaturas fotoluminiscentes que se hacían a un lado, despejando un camino para los muchachos que se adentraban en el mar.

La cámara a la que llegaron estaba llena de vida, las paredes estaban cubiertas de vegetación, pececillos nadaban por todo el lugar, emitiendo algunos brillos que le daban un aspecto romántico al lugar.

Marinette soltó la mano de Luka por primera vez y sonrió maravillada, nadando alrededor de todo el lugar, preguntándose cómo era posible que tanta belleza se ocultase tan lejos y tan cerca de la orilla.

—Este es tu mundo... —Murmuró la chica girando sobre sí misma y sonriendo para Luka.

—Es nuestro mundo ahora. —Dijo el joven acercándose hacia ella y ofreciéndole una mano, haciendo una reverencia, como si la invitara a bailar.

Marinette sonrió al ver a Luka apartando el cabello de su rostro con la mano disponible. No estaba segura si nunca se había percatado del verdadero largo del cabello del muchacho o si aquello sería el mismo efecto de la magia de las sirenas. El cabello de Luka se arremolinaba alrededor de su cabeza y bailaba como sus aletas, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Marinette sonrió soltando su trenza y aceptando la mano de Luka.

—Nuestro... —Murmuró Marinette cuando Luka la atrajo hacia sí y le tomó la cintura, moviéndose de un lado al otro en todo el espacio disponible.

La música resonó con más fuerzas y Marinette cantó entre dientes "This is were we come alive" a la par que Luka comenzaba a nadar de espaldas, llevándola consigo más y más adentro en las cavernas, descubriendo nuevos espacios llenos de peces y de luces que bailaban a su alrededor.

Esta vez no fueron sus tatuajes saliéndose de la piel, de verdad estaban rodeados de rayas y estrellas, que nadaban a su alrededor, arremolinándose conforme su danza evolucionaba.

Luka y Marinette se tomaron de las manos, girando y girando mientras subían hacia la parte más alta de la caverna, montones de burbujas que se formaron a su paso, como si adornaran la danza, ese paso para dos que ellos estaban bailando en ese momento.

Marinette soltó una carcajada cuando Luka volvió a acercarla hacia sí. Ambos pusieron la mano derecha a la altura de sus rostros, tocando sus palmas y nadando en círculo, mirándose a los ojos mientras los peces se alejaban de ellos, como dándoles su espacio para bailar, para moverse. Luka tenía la mano libre oculta en la espalda mientras Marinette había puesto la suya sobre la cintura ensanchando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. La chica rompió el contacto y nadó dos vueltas alrededor de Luka, coqueteándole con sus movimientos. No terminó la tercera vuelta y salió disparada hacia la salida de la caverna con Luka siguiéndola de cerca, soltando una carcajada ante la actitud de la joven.

No le costó mucho alcanzarla. Su aleta estaba diseñada para la velocidad, no para la belleza.

Así que tomó a Marinette por la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, dando vueltas con ella mientras la joven abría los brazos e inclinaba un poco el rostro hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa radiante.

Luka le tomó las manos y la hizo girar sobre sí misma antes de atraerla de nuevo a sí mismo y reclinarla hacia atrás... Marinette sonrió maravillada al darse cuenta de que, colgando de los brazos de Luka, podía ver la luna llena.

Sí, Luka la estaba reclinando hacia atrás, pero ambos estaban sumergidos "de cabeza", con la luna a sus pies... a sus aletas.

Estar bajo el agua se sentía como estar suspendido en el tiempo, en el viento, en el vacío. Sin arriba ni abajo, sin adelante o atrás, sin tiempo, sin prisas, sin presiones.

Marinette tomó las manos de Luka y volvieron a girar, pero esta vez cada vez más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, creando burbujas, creando un pequeño remolino entre ellos. Se soltaron sin querer, alejándose el uno del otro por la inercia, pero aprovechando ese mismo movimiento para nadar hacia atrás y regresar al encuentro del otro, entrelazando sus dedos para seguir bailando, esta vez a la luz de la luna.

Y a diferencia de la noche anterior, ambos muchachos escucharon cómo la música fue agotándose, cómo se fue haciendo tenue hasta que los últimos redobles del tambor marcaron el final de la música y el silencio se hizo presente.

Marinette no pudo evitarlo, lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka y el muchacho la apresó contra sí mismo, disfrutando del tacto suave y la piel cálida de la joven que acababa de bailar a su lado al ritmo de una canción ancestral.

—Me da miedo. —Admitió la chica aferrándose con más fuerzas a Luka, permitiendo que el muchacho la atrapara con dulzura, como si le prometiera con ese abrazo que todo estaría bien y no debía preocuparse por nada. —La vida en el océano, completar esta iniciación. No voy a saber qué hacer o qué decir, no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo.

—Para eso me tienes a mí. —Murmuró el muchacho antes de besar la coronilla de la joven y sonreír, acariciándole el cabello.

El cuerpo de Marinette resultaba diminuto entre sus brazos, delgado y estilizado, la chica era esbelta, claro, con sus respectivas curvas, pero cabía perfectamente en el hueco de su cuerpo, así que Luka sonrió cerrando sus brazos en torno a ella y permitiendo que la joven se aferrara a su espalda.

—Pero ¿y si no doy el ancho?

—Hey... —Llamó el muchacho apretando a Marinette un poco más. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, de verdad voy a estar aquí contigo. Estamos juntos en esto, este es nuestro mundo ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí... —Murmuró ella sonriendo, y recargando su mejilla contra las clavículas de Luka. —Lo entiendo.

—Bien.

—Luka... —Llamó Kagami a unos metros de ellos, una voz dulce y susurrada, como si hubiese temido interrumpir un momento importante. —Mi madre los espera.


	10. Juramento bajo el mar

Luka caminaba en la playa con aires distraídos, silbando la canción que el océano les había obsequiado, tratando de retener la letra de aquel canto ancestral que ahora les pertenecía a ellos dos, desde ahora y hasta la eternidad.

Sabía que la música había estado en el principio y que las primeras formas de transmitir la historia siempre habían sido las canciones que trovadores cantaban para entretener a la gente, pero aquello era distinto, puesto que el océano había compuesto una canción para inmortalizar el hecho de que dos hijos del océano se habían convertido en lo que realmente debieron ser desde el principio. Y por un momento, Luka se permitió albergar la posibilidad de que esa canción no sólo les perteneciera a dos hijos del océano que vuelven al hogar, sino a dos amantes bailando bajo la luna, bajo el océano, bajo las estrellas, dos extraños que se encuentran luego de vidas de estarse buscando y persiguiendo, dos personas que vuelven al hogar y que encuentran su lugar en el mundo.

—Me duele la cabeza... —Admitió Marinette en brazos de Luka, pegando su nariz al cuello del muchacho y aspirando profundo el aroma a agua salada mezclado con algo más, sudor tal vez, perfume. Pero Luka no podía conservar el perfume, sería ridículo creer que, luego de pasar tantas horas sumergidos, el guitarrista todavía llevase los vestigios de aquel aroma. Entonces debía ser el aroma natural que su piel expedía.

—Es normal. —Murmuró Luka antes de agachar un poco la cabeza para besarle la coronilla a Marinette y seguir caminando, llevando en brazos el cuerpo frágil pero sumamente pesado de aquella sirena.

—¿Por qué yo conservo la aleta todavía? —Murmuró la chica sin fuerzas.

Luka volvió el rostro hacia la playa, hacia el recorrido que habían hecho hasta ese momento. Sus huellas marcaban un camino, pies descalzos que se hundían en la arena dejando un camino bien definido por el peso extra, sí, pero a su lado estaba una línea fina y delicada, porque a pesar de llevar a Marinette en brazos, su cola de sirena era bastante larga, y las aletas laterales y dorsales de la joven alcanzaban a rozar el suelo a pesar de llevar doblada la parte baja de su cuerpo y permitir que el muchacho la cargara al estilo nupcial.

Aquello era una imagen para portada. Luka Couffaine, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de un azul eléctrico más oscuro que el que él se teñía, cargando en brazos una sirena delgada, de cabello negro, de aleta rosa pastel, una sirena que se aferraba a su cuello, a su cuerpo, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Tu iniciación es distinta de la mía. —Murmuró el muchacho pegando su boca a la sien de la joven y reanudando su marcha.

—¿Por eso estoy más cansada?

—No. Eso se lo atribuyo a nadar bajo el mar. El agua salada es más densa.

—Nadamos lo mismo. —Se quejó la joven acomodándose mejor, acurrucándose contra el pecho del muchacho y sonriendo ante la risa discreta y el ronroneo en su pecho.

—Pero yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida. —Hizo una pausa, un silencio, silencio cómodo, cuestión que sorprendió al muchacho. Alguna vez consideró que aquella comodidad sólo la encontraría con Kagami, la gente de la tierra tenía la incesante necesidad de rellenar los silencios con palabras vacías y torpes. Pero Marinette disfrutó del silencio que compartió con aquel tritón del arrecife, por lo tanto, él también. —Casi llegamos. —Murmuró nervioso al divisar la casa al borde de la playa.

* * *

10.-Juramento bajo el mar

**Marianne E**: Ay, ya te dije mis temores por privado respecto a lo de planear el baile, cuando tú escribiste el vals me dejó encantada, y creo que podría hacer un guiño a eso también, pero un paso a la vez. Jajajaja no te desquites con Juleka, al fin que tú sabes la verdad tras todo eso, luego te escribo otro regalo en privado, para que no se nos infarten los lectores. Ya no te entretengo más para que leas, disfrútalo (inserta corazones aquí.

**Sonrais777**: Jajajajaj te juro que tu comentario me hizo el día, no sé si gay sea la palabra para decirlo, más bien pienso en el efecto Yukito de SCC, Shaoran no estaba enamorado de él, sino que sentía una atracción muy poderosa por la magia de Yue, creo que con Luka y Adrien es lo mismo. Pero no estoy segura.

**Manu**: Sí tengo una vena que shipea Lukadrien, definitivamente, pero no lo veo hetero, sí los shipeo com muchachos, pero así, como ya lo leíste en el capítulo anterior. Me gusta que hayas visto todos los guiños y, definitivamente, una escena de celos es algo que me veo tentada a escribir. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Tenía dudas respecto a estar dormida o estar despierta, puesto que las imágenes de su iniciación y su juramento se arremolinaban en los linderos de su mente, como negándose a dejarla tranquila.

Marinette y Luka habían llegado hasta la sala del trono tomados de las manos. Otros muchachos a los que la joven había visto en la playa, surfeando los días anteriores, también estaban ante el trono de Tomoe, y la legendaria reina dragón les sonreía con frialdad.

Para Marinette fue muy extraña la imagen de aquella sirena, sentada en su trono con los ojos vendados y la corona puesta sobre la cabeza, si podía llamarle corona a los picos de coral que sobresalían sobre su peinado, seis, acomodados en distintas distancias. Luka no le había explicado del todo que la reina era "ciega" y que no solía hacer apariciones públicas mostrando sus ojos, pero no preguntó tampoco, puesto que sentía que la reina le escucharía si se dignaba a respirar... O lo que fuera que pudiese hacer bajo el agua.

Tomoe fue llamando uno a uno a todos los hijos del océano que se habían presentado ante ella, Luka y Marinette estaban por el centro, así que la chica se quedó helada cuando la reina de las sirenas los saltó y llamó al siguiente, pero se quedó un poco más tranquila al ver la expresión impasible de Luka, como si ya se lo esperara.

Cada una de las sirenas que pasó antes que ella eligió una función ante el océano, Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en aquella película en la que los protagonistas tenían que elegir una facción y servir, ¿o era un libro? Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué haría cuando la llamasen, así que cuando su nombre y el de Luka fueron pronunciados lado a lado, ella suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo el apretón que el tritón le dio antes de comenzar a nadar frente a Tomoe.

—Esta es la niña perdida. —Dijo la reina, abandonando el trono por primera vez en la noche y acercándose hasta ellos.

Luka no la soltó, cuestión que Marinette agradeció sobremanera cuando las manos de Tomoe le sostuvieron el rostro, como si la reina estuviese reconociéndola, como si quisiera grabarse sus facciones.

—Ella es. —Dijo Luka solemne cuando la mano de Tomoe vagó hasta la marca en el ombligo de Marinette, delineando las formas de su estrella con las puntas de los dedos.

—Marinette. —Murmuró Tomoe asintiendo para sí misma. —Así es como te llamaremos entonces, hija del océano. —La reina retrocedió hasta su trono y se acomodó a sus anchas, analizando la situación. —Marinette, hija de...

—De Sabine, alteza. —Murmuró la aludida agachando la cabeza en una reverencia elegante y cargada de respeto.

Tomoe sonrió de medio lado y enarcó una ceja ante aquel gesto, sabiendo que en la superficie ya no tenían esas atenciones ni costumbres, entonces aquello debía ser instintivo o sus padres eran gente sumamente educada.

—Marinette hija de Sabine, elige tu juramento.

—Alteza. —Llamó Luka avanzando un poco sin soltar la mano de Marinette, hizo una reverencia y miró a la reina. —Yo vine a presentar a esta hija del océano ante ti, así que quiero pedir el año que la luna nos obsequia. He venido a rendir mi voluntad ante la corona, pero también he sido ligado espiritualmente a esta niña perdida, así que quiero tomar juramento por los dos para poder presentar a Marinette ante la diosa luna en el siguiente solsticio.

—Luka Couffaine, ¿entiendes el sacrificio que haces al presentar a esta hija del océano ante mí?

—Lo entiendo, alteza. —Murmuró el muchacho bajando el rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

Aquello tomó a Marinette por sorpresa. ¿A qué estaba renunciando por ella?

—Luka, no... —Murmuró la joven, sin saber por qué, pero la sonrisa que el muchacho le dedicó fue más que suficiente para que ella comprendiera que él ya había tomado una decisión. —No quiero que dejes nada por mí...

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, acariciando una mejilla de Marinette con la mano disponible antes de asentir una vez y murmurar. —Tu dejaste tu vida en la superficie, todo lo que ya conocías, con tal de seguirme esta noche.

—No es lo mismo...

—¿Sabes a lo que renuncias? —Insistió Tomoe, Marinette supo, por la monotonía en sus palabras, que se trataba de un interrogatorio de rutina, y esperó callada, paciente cuando Luka le soltó la mirada para encarar a la reina con aires solemnes y fríos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes que lo que atemos esta noche, no puede desatarse nunca?

—Lo sé.

—Y aun así...

—Vengo a jurar ante la Diosa luna. —Interrumpió Luka alzando el rostro en un gesto altanero y desafiante, no como si se revelara ante la reina, sino probando que estaba listo para aquello, lo que quiera que implicase. —Estoy preparado para ese juramento.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces Luka Couffaine, hijo de Louis Couffaine, guardián del arrecife...

—¡Yo me opongo! —Gritó Kagami llegando a la sala del trono, nadando a toda velocidad para interrumpir a su madre a tiempo. —¡Yo tomaré el juramento!

El silencio inundó la sala, sirenas y tritones de todo tipo intercambiaron miradas y susurros, confundidos, preguntándose de dónde había salido la princesa a esas alturas de la noche, preguntando cómo era posible que Kagami quisiera tomar juramento precisamente en esa noche.

—Kagami... —Murmuró la reina extendiendo aquella palabra, una advertencia.

—Madre. —Llamó vehemente la princesa. —Soy la heredera de tu trono y la guía de los jóvenes, soy la embajadora de los hijos del océano y la encargada de preservar las rutas abiertas. Déjame tomar el juramento de esta niña perdida como primera acción como princesa coronada.

—Luka está ligado a ella, sus marcas lo prueban. —Soltó Tomoe levantándose y dejando claro que aquella era su decisión final.

Marinette, confundida por lo que estaba pasando, levantó la mirada hacia Luka en espera de una explicación, y se quedó pasmada al percatarse de que había una emoción extraña en sus ojos. Una mezcla entre sorpresa y esperanza. Como si no pudieran confundirla más. Así que esperó.

—El vínculo que Luka y Marinette tienen no lo puedo disolver. —Anunció la princesa asintiendo solemne. —Pero puedo tomar el juramento de Marinette, es mi derecho divino.

—Kagami, el día de hoy también es importante para ti. —Soltó la reina ofuscada.

—Madre, hoy cumplo veinte años, la edad para iniciarme como sacerdotisa del templo mayor y embajadora de la voluntad de la diosa, por lo tanto, hoy puedo tomar a mi primer aprendiz y que me rindan juramento. Ha terminado mi iniciación. —Sentenció quitándose la capa que llevaba a los hombros y dejando a la vista un tatuaje, el pez koi seguía en su nuca, pero se habían sumado, por toda su espalda, doce círculos trazando las fases de la luna, una luna nueva en la base de la espalda, una luna llena rozando la boca del pez koi.

El silencio que llenó la sala fue tal, que Marinette pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Luka, el muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos, expectantes, estaba ansioso.

—Madre. —Llamó de nuevo Kagami, nadando hasta posarse frente a la reina y agacharse en una reverencia, tomándole una mano. —Quiero que mi primera acción como princesa coronada sea convertirme en guía espiritual de una hija perdida del océano. No importa quién sea ella; un día ocuparé tu trono y seré yo quien reciba a los niños perdidos, quiero tomar esta primera misión en el nombre de la luna. Por favor.

Tomoe suspiró, organizando sus ideas, dedicando a su hija un segundo de incertidumbre mientras que los murmullos se iban agotando en la sala. La reina no necesitó pasear su mirada por la sala para percatarse de que todos observaban el tatuaje en la espalda de la princesa, la misma Kagami no quería ni respirar, temiendo cometer algún error que hiciera que su madre la corriera de lugar sin permitirle tomar el juramento de Marinette.

—¿Y la niña perdida quiere que tomes su juramento? —Soltó Tomoe alzando el rostro en dirección a Marinette.

La joven pelinegra se quedó pasmada ante aquello. ¿Ella? ¿Podía elegir?

Pero ella quería que Luka fuese su guía, ella quería que el muchacho de cabellos largos y ojos amables fuese la persona que la acompañara en esta travesía, en esta aventura que comenzaba y que parecía estar llena de sorpresas y de baches. ¿Por qué ella elegiría a una completa extraña como guía? No le importaba que Luka la conociera bien, no le importaba que el muchacho pusiera toda su fe en Kagami, ella quería a Luka como guía. Así que le dedicó una mirada larga al muchacho, esperando encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta que necesitaba.

Luka la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tenía incluso la boca entreabierta, estaba pasmado ante el giro que había tomado aquello, y había algo en su expresión que hizo a Marinette comprender que le hacía feliz la intromisión de Kagami. Así que hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, sus emociones y miró a la reina.

—Tomaré a Kagami como guía. —Dijo Marinette determinada, mirando a la reina con el mismo aire desafiante que Luka había llevado minutos atrás; y al darse cuenta de cómo le había hablado a la máxima autoridad del océano, Marinette hizo una reverencia torpe y añadió. —Majestad... Tomaré a la princesa Kagami como guía, majestad.

Las miradas que se habían posado sobre la niña perdida se movieron hacia la reina, quien sonreía complacida.

—Que así sea. —Dijo antes de volver a ocupar su lugar tras el trono y extender una mano hacia Luka.

El muchacho miró a Marinette a manera de disculpa, la joven no necesito más explicación y soltó a Luka, retrocediendo un poco.

—Luka, hijo de la luna, ¿cuál es tu deseo, entonces?

—Quiero jurar ante la guardia del arrecife. —Soltó el aludido con aires solemnes.

—Muy bien. —Murmuró Tomoe ensanchando la sonrisa, aplaudió dos veces y cuatro guardias de acercaron hasta ellos, dos frente a Luka, dos frené a Marinette. —Guíenlos hacia el lugar en el que los van a preparar, llévenlo ante el guía de las tortugas, y a esta joven extraordinaria…

—Madre… —Llamó Kagami con voz trémula, como si temiera conseguir con aquello que Tomoe se echara de espaldas con todo cuanto había concedido.

—Muy bien. —Espetó la reina Dragón, haciendo una mueca para dejarle claro a Kagami que pensaba todo lo contrario.

—¡Gracias madre! —Exclamó la princesa antes de tomar la mano de Marinette y comenzar a tirar de ella.

La peli negra le dedicó una mirada a Luka, quien se alejaba también volviendo el rostro, buscando sus ojos.

Por un instante ambos sintieron como si los estuvieran separando a la fuerza, como si el vínculo doliera, y una sensación física, sus respectivos tatuajes calentándose como si se rehusaran a ser separados.

—Volverás a verlo pronto. Lo prometo. —Murmuró Kagami haciendo más presión sobre la mano de Marinette y nadando con mayor velocidad. —Tenemos que prepararlos a ambos.

.

Marinette se quedó pasmada al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en la habitación de Kagami, sentada frente a un espejo enorme adornado con conchas y caracoles.

—Se supone que deberían llevarte a una sala de preparación, pero creo que esta noche debes vestir la ropa de una princesa, y no lo digo en sentido figurado. —Dijo Kagami fríamente, demasiado nerviosa de estar en la misma habitación que Marinette, preguntándose si sería realmente su hermana perdida.

Marinette levantó la mirada hacia la chica y sonrió enternecida ante la mueca que la princesa compuso, mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero que salió forzada y dura.

—Gracias, Kagami.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Y otra mueca.

—Ahm… —Murmuró Marinette comenzando a sentirse incómoda ante la gesticulación excesiva que Kagami ponía al final de sus preguntas. —El rosa, creo. —Y ese hubiese sido un gran momento para que su discurso se detuviera, pero la chica, presa del nerviosismo y de la inseguridad, añadió en un discurso que comenzó a sonar más y más acelerado conforme la joven fue avanzando con sus palabras. —Aunque el azul también es un buen color. Pero el rojo es muy bonito cuando lo combinas con negro. Y el rosa y el gris van muy bien juntos, pero el gris también va lindo con el naranja y... —Marinette se palmeó la frente, ofuscada ante su torpeza.

—Así que eres indecisa. —Murmuró Kagami sin darse cuenta, y temiendo haber ofendido a Marinette, compuso otra mueca y murmuró. —Estoy algo nerviosa. ¿Sueles usar aretes? —Y otra mueca.

Marinette suspiró pensando en que aquella velada sería realmente larga si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo.

¿Qué demonios intentaba Kagami con tantos gestos?

—Escucha. —Dijo la princesa dando un suspiró largo ante la evidente incomodidad de Marinette, soltando los hombros al hablar. —Eres importante para Luka, y lo quiero lo suficiente como para tratar de darte una oportunidad y conocerte sin que él me lo pida, pero no conozco a muchas personas ni sirenas que no me traten con respeto y devoción porque saben quién soy. Tú no me has hecho una sola reverencia y…

—¡Dios! He sido una grosera. —Soltó Marinette levantándose a toda prisa y doblándose sobre la cintura. —Yo…

—¡No, para! —Exclamó Kagami agitando los brazos y nadando hasta Marinette, con la intensión de hacerla enderezarse, pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

Ambas retrocedieron pasmadas ante la cercanía de la otra, con los ojos bien abiertos y expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro, pasaron algunos segundos (largos e incómodos) hasta que ambas soltaron una carcajada y relajarse.

—No quieres protocolo. —Dedujo Marinette aún entre risas.

—¡No! Estoy harta de que la gente me trate como porcelana.

—Entones tengo que decirlo. —Soltó la chica componiendo una mueca de disculpa. —No te ofendas, pero ¿qué es ese gesto raro que haces cada que me preguntas algo? Es extraño.

—Trato de sonreír… —Murmuró la joven torciendo el gesto y encogiendo un hombro. —Madre siempre dice que una sonrisa ayuda a romper el hielo con los extraños.

—¿Y ella sonríe mucho? —Soltó Marinette, genuinamente sorprendida.

Aquello tomó a Kagami por sorpresa. ¿Tomoe, sonreír a menudo?

—No… —Murmuró la princesa, confundida.

—Entonces tú actúa natural conmigo. —Pidió Marinette tomándole las manos a Kagami, sonriendo con ganas. —Si me quieres sonreír o si quieres permanecer serena, ambas están bien para mí, siempre que sean honestas. Genuinas.

Sí que sonrió. Su boca se extendió en una sonrisa enorme y auténtica, Kagami ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja hasta que la misma sonrisa de Marinette también se ensanchó y la chica le lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello, apresándola con dulzura y consiguiendo que se quedara helada por la sorpresa.

—Necesito una amiga en medio de todo este caos. —Admitió Marinette, sintiendo que podía ser honesta con Kagami. —Y Luka te quiere tanto que creo que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti.

—Puedes hacerlo. —Exclamó Kagami reaccionando al fin, cerrando sus brazos en torno a la espalda de Marinette y apresándola con fuerzas. —También yo necesito una amiga.

.

Luka estaba frente al guardián de las tortugas, el hombre más longevo de la guardia real, el que se encargaba de dirigir a los tritones a los lugares oportunos cuando elegían ser guardianes del arrecife. Aquel tritón del arrecife, a diferencia de la mayoría, tenía brazos y piernas, sí, pero mientras que sus manos eran humanas, sus pies eran aletas como las de las tortugas marinas, él tenía su propio caparazón y un sombrero circular al estilo chino. Tenía una pinta interesante según Luka, el muchacho esperó paciente al ver que aquel hombre parecía estar cuidando de una especie de jardín, moviéndose entre las plantas y haciendo algunos arreglos en sus plantas.

Pasaron largos minutos, cuestión que hizo a Luka suspirar, tal vez aquel maestro ni se había percatado de su presencia, así que el muchacho tomó impulso para aclararse la garganta, pero justo antes de emitir sonido alguno, aquel tritón del arrecife giró el rostro con una sonrisa pícara y le hizo un gesto a Luka para que se acercara.

—Mi nombre es Wang Fu. Veo que tú eres el hijo de Louis... —Murmuró el hombre delineando sus escasos bigotes con los dedos índice y pulgar. —Te pareces mucho a él cuando era joven.

—Maestro... —Murmuró un ser pequeño nadando hasta la altura del rostro de aquel tritón.

Al principio, Luka creyó que se trataba de alguna tortuga marina, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al percatarse de que, aquel ser (pez o lo que fuera), tenía rasgos bastante humanos.

—Wayzz, te presento al hijo de Louis Couffaine. Esta noche viene a jurar.

—Es un honor conocer al hijo del mejor consejero que éste arrecife ha tenido.

Fu se aclaró la garganta, con el entrecejo fruncido, consiguiendo que Wayzz soltara una risita discreta, delatando que acababa de gastarle una broma.

—Al segundo mejor. —Aclaró el pequeño antes de sonreír para Luka y mirarle de pies a cabeza. —Se parece hasta en las escamas. —Comentó maravillado Wayzz antes de mirar a su maestro. —¿A dónde lo vas a mandar?

—Si los rumores de que la princesa tomará una aprendiz esta noche, creo que tengo el sitio perfecto para él.

.

—Pensaba... —Murmuró Kagami cepillando el cabello de Marinette mientras ella sonreía para el reflejo de ambas.

Marinette siempre soñó con tener alguna hermana con la que hacer mancuerna, tal vez no para pelear con sus padres, pero sí para ser cómplices en todo tipo de cosas, charlar de chicos, jugar a las muñecas o peinarse el cabello. Kagami era lo más cercano a su idea de una hermana mayor, porque, aunque Chloe siempre la había protegido mucho, seguía siendo una reina mandona y divertida, Juleka era más una hermana menor, Rose podía entrar en calidad de fan. No su fan, pero sí fan de la vida en sí misma.

—En mi juramento. —Murmuró Marinette dedicándole una mirada larga a Kagami a través del reflejo y asintiendo.

La princesa le había explicado toda la división política del arrecife, le había explicado el significado de cada animal que se marcaba en la piel de las sirenas de ese lado del mundo, le explicó que las estrellas no eran muy comunes, que podían pasar generaciones enteras antes de que naciera una nueva portadora de la estrella y que siempre habían sido mujeres.

Marinette podía elegir entre todas las opciones disponibles.

—Pensaba en que soy princesa del arrecife, y que, si tomo tu juramento esta noche, podríamos iniciarte en el templo de la diosa luna.

—No entiendo mucho todo eso, ¿es su deidad?

—Es más un decir. —Admitió Kagami. —Como sacerdotisa del templo mayor, mi deber es adquirir todo el conocimiento de las leyendas de mi pueblo, conocer las divisiones de las clases, vamos, soy como la bibliotecaria del lugar. La que lo sabe todo. Las fechas, los solsticios, las fiestas, las divisiones, los deberes de la gente.

—Suena importante.

—Sí, y generalmente se necesita una mano derecha.

—¿Generalmente?

Una pausa, Kagami hizo una pausa mientras trenzaba dos mechones delgadísimos de Marinette, apenas suficientes para mantener el cabello lejos de su rostro y hacerle una diadema con las trenzas, sujetas a los costados de su cabeza, pero dejando que su fleco cayera libremente.

—Es que yo ya memoricé toda la información disponible. —Admitió al fin, consiguiendo que Marinette abriera la boca, pasmada.

—Demasiada información.

—Sí... Tampoco me dejaban salir mucho del palacio. Así que agradecí mucho cuando recibí el don de poder hablar con mi pueblo a través del océano.

—¿Puedes hablar con cualquiera?

—No. —Admitió Kagami considerando llenar el cabello de Marinette con adornos, perlas, flores pequeñas, aprovechando las curvas naturales que permanecían aún bajo el agua. —Sólo con los que tengan ese don. Luka es uno de ellos. Y Emilie lo tenía.

—Ya veo. —Marinette guardó silencio unos segundos más mientras Kagami nadaba hasta una especie de ropero en la pared, cambiando de opinión respecto al cabello de Marinette. —Luka es un muchacho solitario, pero siempre que habla de ti lo hace con mucho cariño.

—Siempre fue bueno contar con un amigo. —Admitió Kagami sonriendo, volviendo al lado de Marinette y encarándola. —¿Entonces? ¿Qué juramento te gustaría hacer?

—Quiero jurar a la diosa igual que tú. —Dijo Marinette sonriendo ampliamente. —Prestar mi voz para ser la mediadora entre la tierra y el mar. Crecí en tierra firme, nadie mejor que yo conoce la superficie y te puedo mostrar mi mundo, y tú mostrarme el tuyo, así seremos las embajadoras perfectas.

—Muy bien, entonces...

Kagami le mostró una caja donde venía una pieza exquisita de joyería. Marinette creyó primero que aquello era un collar, hecho con cadena y pedrería en cuyo centro se encontraba una estrella de mar color rosa, adornada con ramificaciones de metal simulando ser corales que crecían hacia afuera, adornados con perlas y conchas a los lados, mismos que formaban varias flores unidas una a la siguiente, una cadena de flores que se iban haciendo pequeñas conforme se alejaban de la estrella y se acercaban a la parte de cadenas sueltas, enlazadas cada tres flores como adornos flojos que colgaban lejos. Debajo de la estrella colgaba una gota violeta, algún cristal submarino desconocido para Marinette.

—¿Te gusta? —Murmuró Kagami conteniendo el aliento.

—Es precioso.

—Entonces es perfecto. —Comentó la princesa tomando la pieza y parándose atrás de Marinette.

Resultó ser una corona, la estrella iba en la parte posterior de la cabeza y el resto se sostenía como una diadema, misma que Kagami no tardó en acomodar en torno al cabello de Marinette, deslizando sus manos con ligereza y determinación en torno a los bucles naturales y quebradizos de su hermana.

Se sorprendió muchísimo ante aquel pensamiento, considerando seriamente alejarlo y resguardarse de él, todavía no debía hacerse ilusiones.

—Esto irá precioso contigo esta noche. —Murmuró Kagami volviendo a su armario. —Pero primero debes memorizar el juramento, como sea te lo susurraré de ser necesario.

.

El salón del trono había sido adornado con banderines de color violeta claro, rojo, dorado, naranja y azul, Kagami había sido llamada a sentarse al lado de su madre para esperar a todas las sirenas que le jurarían a la diosa.

Los tritones que se convertirían en guardianes ya estaban colocados a un costado, formados de acuerdo al rango que adquirían esa noche. Luka encabezaba la fila, el muchacho llevaba una hombrera de metal adornada como aleta dorsal, ajustada a él con una correa que rodeaba su pecho por debajo del otro brazo, el torso lo llevaba desnudo, pero en los antebrazos llevaba protectores de cuero oscuro, guanteletes de metal, una espada ceñida a la cintura y algunas placas de metal cubriendo sus caderas, como media armadura hecha a la medida. Le habían hecho partido a un lado de la cabeza, así que varios mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro de forma casual pero seductora, del lado izquierdo llevaba todo el cabello recogido en varias trenzas dando la impresión de que le habían rapado un costado de la cabeza, al final de las trenzas tenía un broche con forma de estrella de mar color azul eléctrico que iba perfecto con su cabello y con su aleta. Casi podría haber jurado que esa estrella era una réplica idéntica de la de Marinette, pero había preferido guardar la pregunta para otro momento.

La música sonó anunciando la llegada de las sirenas que jurarían a la diosa, Luka se enderezó en su sitio, tratando de ver a Marinette en medio del cortejo. La joven iba al final.

Kagami había hecho un maquillaje muy sencillo, delineando sus ojos para hacerlos lucir más grandes. La chica llevaba una especie de sujetador dorado que daba tonalidades rosas, el mismo rosa de su aleta. Estaba adornado con perlas y flores, y una red delgada de color negro colgaba cubriendo su vientre, un adorno con tres picos de los que colgaban estrellas hechas de coral. Llevaba una cola de red adornando sus caderas, envolviéndola delicadamente, cubriéndola con más perlas y más flores. Lucía como una princesa. Así que Luka tragó saliva con dificultad cuando Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa.

Él ya había prestado juramento. Lo había hecho ante Fu y ante todos los guardianes del arrecife, por eso le habían entregado ya su uniforme de gala, pronto le tomarían medidas para vestirlo como todo un centinela, pero primero debía iniciar su entrenamiento. Medio día en la playa, medio día en el mar igual que Marinette.

(War of hearts (acoustic) - Ruelle)

Ella fue la última en jurar.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró aquel acto protocolario, Luka no pudo despegar su mirada de la joven sirena de cabello negro y rostro de ángel, no pudo quitar los ojos de la forma dulce en que la chica, educada y atenta, observó cada juramento, no pudo evitar la sonrisa dulce que surgió en sus labios al verla repetir algunos de los versos de las otras chicas, como si tratase de memorizar las palabras para no equivocarse.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Tomoe la llamó al frente, y aunque Marinette hizo una reverencia ante la reina, se enderezó y luego fue hasta Kagami, donde se colocó "arrodillada" sobre su aleta para jurar.

—Mi voz —inició con voz trémula, pero ganando confianza conforme avanzó —, mi aleta, mi vida y mi alma pertenecen al océano. Y es mi deseo y me regocijo en entregar mi vida a la diosa luna; toma mi vida y moldéala a las necesidades de mi pueblo, puesto que yo seré su escucha. Seré un puente entre tu mundo y mi mundo, para que océano y playa, para que tierra y agua permanezcan en equilibrio y en armonía. Las manos de mi pueblo nunca estarán vacías puesto que yo seré el agua que les abrace, sus bocas nunca estarán secas puesto que yo seré las palabras que los defiendan, sus vidas nunca carecerán de sentido, puesto que pasaré hasta el último aliento sirviendo al espíritu del océano.

Marinette tomó una bocanada y se enderezó, tomando las manos de Kagami antes de iniciar a hablar al unísono. —Toma mi vida en tus manos y lázala a tu espíritu, porque tú serás mi guía y yo seré tu alumna, porque yo seré el océano y la tempestad, pero también seré la calma. Laza mi espíritu al tuyo para que compartamos por igual el deseo de servir al mar, para que mi amor, para que mi pasión, para que mi vida alimente a la tuya cuando sientas que no puedes más. —La estrella en la espalda de Marinette, así como el Koi de Kagami emitieron un leve fulgor dorado, del mismo tono de la vestimenta de ambas.

Luka reparó en el hecho de que Kagami llevaba una corona similar a la de Marinette, pero hecha de caracoles, ambas vestían el mismo color, pero los diseños eran distintos, y aun así lucían tan iguales, como hermanas.

Luka sintió un baldazo de agua helada al ver los ojos de ambas chicas, lechosos, presas del hechizo que recitaban en voz alta. Él mismo sintió su estrella en la espalda arder.

—No me pidas que me aleje puesto que mi vida es la tuya. A donde vayas iré, hasta que el juramento ya no tenga vigencia, porque mi vida es tu vida y mi mundo es tu mundo. Lo que tú aprendas, lo aprenderé también yo, tus sufrimientos serán los míos y yo seré tu consuelo.

Una corriente de agua las envolvió un momento. El mar parecía haber guardado silencio y al mismo tiempo había una melodía suspendida entre ellos. Ambas princesas levantaron el rostro al sentir el movimiento a su alrededor y suspiraron, recuperando el aliento. En medio de la luna llena de Kagami se había dibujado una estrella, mientras que alrededor de la estrella del ombligo de Marinette había ahora una luna creciente.

Ambas chicas soltaron una risita antes de abrazarse la una a la otra, la gente aplaudió, pero ellas ignoraron las palabras que las otras sirenas, voceras de la luna, les dedicaron para felicitarles, se quedaron suspendidas en ese momento hasta que la voz de Fu se alzó sobre todas las demás.

—Una niña perdida que debe pasar tiempo en tierra no puede estar sola.

—Maestro Fu. —Llamó Tomoe sonriendo dulcemente, avanzando hasta el consejero y extendiendo una mano, como si lo invitase a hablar.

—Soy viejo, y puede que eso me haya hecho temeroso. Pero con la presencia latente de un tiburón en la superficie, sugiero tomar medidas.

—¿Qué medidas sugiere?

—La princesa Kagami está segura en el mar, ningún tiburón puede acercarse a ella, gracias a la luna. Pero la joven que acaba de jurar para ella podría correr peligro en la playa. Yo sugiero un segundo juramento esta noche.

—Estoy segura de que tienes al elemento correcto para esta tarea, Wang. —Murmuró Tomoe sonriendo para su viejo amigo. —Algún guerrero preparado para esta odisea.

—Tengo al mejor guerrero de todos, estoy seguro de que dará el ancho.

Tomoe aplaudió dos veces, un par de tritones se acercaron cargando una mesa redonda y pequeña, misma que pusieron al centro de la sala mientras Kagami murmuraba al oído de Marinette, empujándola levemente hacia la mesa.

—Pon las dos manos y espera, harás un nuevo juramento, no hay palabras determinadas para ello, así que no hay nada que puedas memorizar en ocho segundos. —Dijo rápidamente ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si sopesara posibilidades. —Eres buena con las palabras, sé tú misma y fluye.

—¿Algún consejo? —Murmuró Marinette poniendo las manos y mirando a Kagami de reojo.

—Sí... —Murmuró pensativa. —Por favor no te pelees con tu guardián, pasarán mucho tiempo juntos antes de que te declaren segura.

—Gracias. —Soltó Marinette acongojada mientras Kagami se retiraba.

El maestro Fu paseó entre los tritones de la guardia, desfilando frente a los más longevos y mirando a todos los presentes.

—Cada vez que aparece una estrella en el océano —inició el maestro mirando a todos los presentes —, quiere decir que es momento de cambiar otra vez, de ajustarnos a la vida que sigue evolucionando, de hacer lo que se necesite para poder estar en paz con la vida de tierra firme.

"Cada estrella que nace, tiene un guardián designado desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta el momento de su muerte. Normalmente no tomamos juramento a los guardianes, puesto que las estrellas nacen en tiempos de paz, pero en este momento, tenemos muchas cosas entre manos y debemos preocuparnos por proteger a nuestra gente.

"Por lo tanto, he elegido al tritón más capacitado para cumplir este trabajo, el mejor entre los mejores, el único que hará esto con todo su corazón y toda su alma.

Varios tritones de la guardia real se removieron en sus lugares, seguros de que serían elegidos entre los demás. Marinette suspiró preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniera (segura de que le tocaría lidiar con algún pelmazo sobrevaluado y sin escrúpulos que se pasaría la vida entera parándose el cuello al haber sido seleccionado guardián de la estrella), ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a Fu, que nadaba entre los presentes con una sonrisa radiante, observándolos a todos con curiosidad y jocosidad.

—Soy el consejero más longevo que ha tenido este palacio, así que lo que yo decida esta noche, es irrefutable. Pero no quiere decir que influya en otras decisiones que los hijos del océano puedan tomar, la belleza de este juramento radica en la libertad de elegir.

—Quítate los anillos. —Dijo Kagami con apremio, recordando que había adornado bastante a Marinette, recibiendo las joyas en sus manos y retrocediendo un paso. —Perdon, se me olvidaba esa parte.

Marinette volvió a poner las manos sobre la mesa, con los dedos ligeramente abiertos, y decidió dejar ahí clavada la mirada en todo el tiempo que restara del juramento. Sobre todo, cuando las voces comenzaron a alzarse a su alrededor, murmullos de sorpresa que crecieron conforme Fu se fue acercando a la mesa.

Marinette vio las manos del guardián. El muchacho tenía los nudillos toscos y las uñas pintadas de negro, aquello consiguió que la chica levantara la mirada, pasmada.

Soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa cuando Luka le sonrió con dulzura, cerrando sus dedos para apresar los de ella, una caricia leve y distraída, pero cargada de significados.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng... —Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo ampliamente. —Mi vida te pertenece ahora, y sólo a ti te sirvo.

_**I can't help but love you**_  
_**Even though I try not to**_  
_**I can't help but want you**_  
_**I know that I'd die without you**_

—Luka... —Murmuró ella, sin aliento.

—Juro por mi vida y por la luna que a partir de esta noche más importante tu vida que la mía. —Una línea plateada se dibujó en torno al dedo anular de Luka, en la mano izquierda, curvas y tribales formando un anillo. Y lentamente, el anillo comenzó a dibujarse también en la mano de Marinette.

_**Stay with me a little longer**_  
_**I will wait for you**_  
_**Shadows creep**_  
_**And want grows stronger**_  
_**Deeper than the truth**_

Ninguno de los dos muchachos se percató de los murmullos que se convirtieron en conversaciones dichas a media voz, las voces fueron elevándose conforme fue avanzando el juramento. Incluso Kagami se había quedado pasmada, tenía la boca abierta y miraba con incredulidad la escena.

No, Luka y Marinette no se dieron cuenta de nada, estaban prendidos de la mirada del otro, celeste y cobalto haciendo coalición en el fondo del mar.

—Luka Couffaine, tomo tus palabras y las acepto como mías; juro por mi vida y por la luna que jamás será más importante mi vida que la tuya puesto que estamos juntos en esto.

—Mi mundo es tu mundo ahora. —Añadió Luka inclinándose ligeramente, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que se habían ido acercando el uno al otro conforme hablaban. —Yo seré tu voz y tú serás mi música, mi musa, mi inspiración.

—Yo seré tus ojos en la oscuridad, y la luz que disuelva las tinieblas siempre que tomes mi mano. Nada te hará falta, puesto que yo te daré mi vida.

—Seré tu guardián en el peligro, y tu compañero en la alegría; seré tu guía cuando haya miedo, y te resguardaré contra mi pecho cuando haga frío.

_**I can't help but be wrong in the dark**_  
_**Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_  
_**I can't help but want oceans to part**_  
_**'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_

—Tomaré tus miedos y los haré míos, y seré el refugio que necesites cuando estés cansado, no estarás solo mientras mi corazón lata vehemente tu nombre.

—Serás mi guía.

—Seré tu aliento.

—Serás la primera estrella en mi firmamento.

—Serás de mí la fuerza.

—Seré de ti la vida.

—Y seré de ti —dijeron al unísono, consiguiendo que sirenas suspiraran con los ojos anegados ante aquel juramento —, en todo momento, la promesa de consumar este juramento.

Marinette ahogó un gemido de dolor ante el anillo, que parecía dibujarse con fuego sobre su piel, Luka compuso una mueca y pegó su frente a la de Marinette sintiendo que el dolor se apoderaba de él. ¿Cómo podía arder tanto algo tan pequeño?

Y el muchacho se quedó pasmado cuando se percató de lo que había pasado, pero sonrió ampliamente al percatarse de que Marinette miraba su mano con dulzura y ensoñación.

_**I can't help but love you**_  
_**Even though I try not to**_  
_**I can't help but want you**_  
_**I know that I'd die without you**_

El silencio que se había apoderado del lugar se volvió abrumador para los presentes, pero Luka y Marinette estaban demasiado absortos en su mundo como para percatarse de que la gente los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Mari... —Murmuró Luka tomando una mejilla de la chica con una sonrisa radiante. —Se suponía que esto era un juramente de guardianes. —Soltó una risita por lo bajo cuando la chica desvió la mirada hacia su mano y sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué más da? —Murmuró la joven mirando a Luka a los ojos. —Si ya sabes que te amo.

Y lanzó el rostro hacia el frente, robando un beso al muchacho, quien apresó la cintura de Marinette rodeando la mesa para poder abrazar a la joven sirena.

.

—Llegamos... —Murmuró Luka sacando a Marinette de sus pensamientos.

La chica abrió los ojos percatándose de que estaban en el umbral de una casa sencilla, de un piso, con una cerca de madera hecha de troncos burdos pintados de blanco. Estaban a pocos metros de la playa, pero la marea no llegaba hasta la casa, estaba bien construida, y el lugar había sido seleccionado a consciencia.

—Bienvenida a mi casa... a nuestra casa... —Murmuró antes de abrir la puerta y atravesar el umbral.


	11. La casa en la playa

Kagami le había dicho a Luka que Marinette debería permanecer cerca del océano, pero fuera del agua lo que restaba de esa noche.

—_Puedo quedarme en el barco, con Jule esta noche. __—Sugirió la sirena mirando a Kagami y a Luka alternadamente. —Ella entenderá. _

—_No, no puedes estar tan cerca del mar. —Sentenció Kagami, consiguiendo que Luka compusiera una mueca de disgusto. _—_Marinette, debes estar lo más cerca del mar posible, habrá noches que despiertes asfixiándote y deberás entrar al agua cuanto antes, no será lindo, pero tu cuerpo debe adaptarse a tu doble naturaleza. La casa de Luka es el mejor lugar en el que te vas a quedar. _

_¿Y de cuándo acá era la princesa del océano tan mandona como su madre?_

—_Kagami, Juleka sabe. —Puntualizó Luka, molesto. _

—_Sí, Luka. —Espetó Kagami con las manos en las caderas. —Y si estuviéramos en un solsticio normal, me encantaría ver a Marinette pasar la noche en el Libertad, pero esta noche hay un tiburón suelto y puede oler a una hija del océano recién iniciada. Perdóname. —Soltó mirando a Marinette con el entrecejo fruncido, consiguiendo que la joven asintiera con la cabeza, como haciendo una concesión. —Pero esta niña todavía huele muchísimo a humana, y todas las leyendas que conozco hablan de que los tiburones están resentidos con los hijos de la playa. _

_Luka abrió los ojos, pasmado, como si no hubiese considerado aquella posibilidad hasta ese momento. _

—_Ella corre peligro en el Libertad. —Murmuró Luka, comprendiendo aquello. _

—_Tu casa, por otro lado... —Sugirió Kagami con una sonrisa pícara. _

Luka depositó con cuidado a Marinette en su cama, percatándose de que la aleta había por fin desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un vestido dorado con destellos rosas, la parte alta era idéntica a lo que Marinette había usado en la fiesta, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora una falda de cola de pato colgaba hasta sus rodillas y la envolvía con elegancia.

La chica estaba cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba a punto de caer rendida ante el sueño, hasta que Luka la cubrió con una manta, apagó la luz e hizo ademán de salir de la habitación.

—¿Te vas? —Murmuró la chica sin fuerzas para levantarse.

—Quiero dejarte descansar. —Admitió Luka con una mano puesta en el marco de la puerta, mirando dulcemente a la joven.

Marinette reparó en el atuendo de Luka. El muchacho llevaba un pantalón ajustado con placas de metal en las caderas a manera de aletas dorsales, todavía llevaba la hombrera sujeta y sus brazos tenían los protectores de cuero, pero la espada y los guanteletes se habían quedado en la mesa de la cocina. Poco a poco, su cabello había vuelto a su habitual bicolor, negro y celeste, pero el largo no había cambiado. Ahora caía hasta sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro puesto que había conservado las trenzas.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola aquí? —Murmuró la chica acomodándose mejor en su sitio, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para abrir los ojos. —Con un tiburón suelto... —Añadió divertida, preguntándose si podría chantajearlo con eso.

No, Marinette no pudo más contra el cansancio, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrir los ojos, pero sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó el metal golpear el suelo unos segundos antes de que Luka se metiera en la cama a su lado y la abrazara con fuerzas, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

—¿Qué parte de mi juramento no te quedó claro? —Murmuró el muchacho, divertido ante la forma felina en la que Marinette se acurrucó contra él.

—Hablando del juramento. —Murmuró la chica al borde del sueño. —¿Qué es eso de que estamos comprometidos ahora? Explícame por favor.

—¿No te quieres casar conmigo cuando terminen nuestros entrenamientos? —Murmuró Luka, sintiendo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más, regresándole el bullying que acababa de recibir. —Esta noche parecías muy segura.

—No, sí quiero. Pero quiero entender qué pasó.

—Esa mesa está diseñada para que las marcas de nuestro pueblo aparezcan. Normalmente, cuando un guardián laza su vida a la de su protegido, se crean una especie de pulseras de tinta, como nuestros tatuajes.

—Pero nosotros tenemos anillos de compromiso. —Murmuró Marinette al borde del sueño.

—La magia antigua conoce los deseos de aquellos que juran. —Admitió Luka cerrando sus brazos de forma dulce en torno al cuerpo de Marinette, temiendo asustarla con la intensidad de sus sentimientos, preguntándose (aun sabiendo que era correspondido) qué tan parecidos serían los de Marinette por él. —En nuestro caso, no habrían formado anillos si el deseo no fuese mutuo.

El silencio se alzó entre ellos, se extendió tanto que Luka consideró que Marinette se hubiese quedado dormida, pero cuando ella se removió hasta recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho, entrecruzando sus piernas con las de él y atrayéndole cerca, él sonrió tomando presa a la joven, respirando profundo el aroma que expedía, su calor, deleitándose en el contacto suave de la piel desnuda de Marinette contra sus brazos, su pecho, su cuello, sus piernas.

—Luka... —Murmuró ella arrastrando las palabras, presa del cansancio. —¿A qué ibas a renunciar si te juraba esta noche en lugar de jurarle a Kagami?

El muchacho tomó una respiración profunda, organizando sus pensamientos. De todos modos, no era como si fuese a confesar algo que Marinette no supiera, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras sin sonar pretencioso.

—No estaba seguro de que me correspondieras, así que para mí era más importante en ese momento que tuvieras un buen guía, mis emociones pasaban a segundo término. —Luka suspiró al sentir a Marinette asentir contra su pecho. —Acababas de decidir convertirte en una hija del océano, estabas por tomar tus votos ante el mar, ante la diosa y ante la reina, así que merecías que alguien te guiara con toda la sinceridad que un guardián fuese capaz de tener contigo. Honestamente prefería quedarme a tu lado para mostrarte mi mundo y esperar un año para tomar mis votos como guardián. El problema es que el vínculo espiritual con un guía implica renunciar a todas las demás posibilidades puesto que debemos dedicar nuestra vida a instruir y guiar, así que, si me jurabas o te juraba como un guía esta noche, eso querría decir que debía renunciar a mis sentimientos por ti. No sólo estaría ligado a ti como una especie de... maestro, sino que debía esperar un año para convertirme en guardia y jamás podría enamorarme de ti.

Marinette se levantó, sosteniéndose en el codo para poder mirar a Luka a los ojos, tenía expresión de indignación, estaba molesta, dolida.

—¿Las leyes de tu pueblo van en contra del amor?

—No. —Defendió Luka sentándose y tomando el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos. —La magia del océano es incomprensible y peligrosa, y gente que se ha jurado para convertirse en guía de otros y han mezclado emociones en sus deberes, han terminado mal. Es para nuestra protección. Imagina que estás aprendiendo a pelear, y por estar enamorado de ti, te evito las peleas y los enfrentamientos, y te quito cualquier oportunidad para aprender; si alguna vez corrieras peligro de verdad, te habría matado al sobreprotegerte. Los sentimientos interfieren con nuestros deberes como guías.

Marinette suspiró, no muy convencida de las palabras de Luka.

—Kagami lo explica mejor. —Admitió el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado antes de atraer el rostro de Marinette hacia sí.

—Espera... —Murmuró Marinette cayendo en cuenta de las palabras de Luka. —¿Estabas dispuesto a renunciar al juramento con los guardianes, por mí?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad planeabas dejar un año algo que estuviste esperando toda tu vida sólo por acompañarme en esto?

—Sí. —Repitió Luka, seguro de sí mismo, acariciando la piel de la chica. —Ya había esperado veintidós años, podía esperar un poco más.

—Luka, ¿estabas dispuesto a renunciar a mí?

—Si con eso podía significar mi vida para que tu entrada al océano fuese sencilla, habría renunciado a todo por ti, así como tú estabas renunciando a todo para seguirme.

Aquel era el tercer beso que compartían. La chica suspiró de amor, no pudo evitarlo, suspiró de amor antes de lanzar el rostro hacia adelante y moverse hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Luka, trenzando sus piernas en torno a la cintura del muchacho mientras él le sostenía las rodillas para darle soporte. Sí, está bien, tenía tres días y medio de conocer a aquel guardián del arrecife, y aun así ya no podía negar el hecho de que su corazón latía el nombre con violencia, con vehemencia, con amor, como si gritar "Luka Couffaine" fuese más importante que bombear sangre a su sistema.

La boca de Luka tomó la suya con dulzura, sus labios la cubrieron un momento antes de que él suspirara contra su piel y suspirara contra su boca. Ella hizo lo mismo, acariciando lentamente la espalda desnuda de Luka, permitiendo que sus dedos pasearan por las figuras angulosas de sus músculos, de sus huesos, hasta encontrar un lugar en sus hombros y pegar su cuerpo al de él.

Luka le delineó la boca a Marinette con la punta de su lengua, consiguiendo que la chica se estremeciera un momento, con demasiadas emociones corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos del muchacho encontraron un lugar bajo el vestido, recorriendo la espalda baja de Marinette y subiendo lentamente, trazando un mapa, reconociendo la zona. Y el beso se extendió un poco más, hasta que ambos necesitaron del aire y se separaron ligeramente, mirándose a los ojos, llenos de añoranza.

Marinette soltó una risa nerviosa ante la mirada vidriosa y los labios hinchados, una sonrisa enamorada, un tanto boba, pero sincera. Tres días y ya sentía que no podría volver a vivir sin la presencia de aquel muchacho en su vida.

—Hay que dormir. —Murmuró Luka, pensativo, acariciando el rostro de Marinette, sonriendo ante el repentino sonrojo de la joven. —Mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, tú debes descansar antes de ir ante la princesa del océano e iniciar tu formación. —Luka hizo una pausa larga, componiendo una expresión sombría que hizo que Marinette le besara la frente, los párpados, los pómulos, las mejillas, la boca, Luka suspiró contra su boca antes de sonreír y continuar. —Las investigaciones deben seguir.

—Sé que atraparás al tiburón. —Prometió Marinette sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo que la adrenalina pasaba y el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

11.-La casa en la playa

**Scarlett Half-moon**: Había pensado también en que tienen tres días de conocerse, y honestamente me lo pensé mucho antes de hacer el segundo juramento, pero en cuanto inicié ya no pude continuar. En efecto, construir esta mitología ha sido un reto para nosotras y tu comentario me ha dejado pensando. Nos propusimos a escribir algo original, a ver que resulta para compartirlo con el mundo. Respecto a Confesiones, pronto tendrán más de esa saga, lo prometo. Gracias por leer y por comentar, de verdad me da paz saber que voy por el camino correcto.

**Luneth Gray**: No pude dejar de escribir jajajaja. Las ventajas y desventajas de estar escribiendo dos historias al mismo tiempo, decidí seguir escribiendo y aprovechar el tiempo libre que tuve en la tarde para poder actualizar. Honestamente espero mantener el ritmo. Desde Ikari Gozen me enamoré de Kagami, pensé en que quería abordar un personaje tan complejo y bello como resultaba ser ella, y este es el resultado de los desvelos. Lo de Adrien enterándose que Mari es una sirena me ha dado una idea, pero luego, por lo pronto te entrego esto. ¡Nos leemos!

**Marianne E**: Y los guiños siguen, pero creo que los verás más en Confesiones que en Océano. Espero te guste lo que viene a continuación, se acerca el momento de ponerlos a sufrir. Ya, ninguna de las dos tiene por qué sentirse intimidada, te lo pongo así, tiene tus fuertes y yo tengo los míos, unamos nuestras fuerzas para crear algo digno de ver la luz. Ya viste tú todo lo que me costó hacer los vestuarios y adornos, los bailes y los juramentos, gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me levantó mucho el ánimo. Por cierto, ya era hora de que reviviera a Fu, o de que apareciera por aquí, a ver qué tanto material nos da para esta saga.

**Sonrais777**: Alguna vez escuché que Clow explicaba que la magia lunar de Yue hacía que la gente se sintiera atraída hacia él. En fin. Pronto vendrán momentos Lukanette más tranquilos, por lo pronto una pausa antes de seguir con la historia y actualizar confesiones

**Manu**: Sería lindo tener un beso en la serie, pero sólo nos queda esperar hasta el verano del año entrante. A Nath lo veo mucho con Mark, no me suena con Alix. A ella si acaso la veo con Max o con Kim, pero no estoy segura, no quiero malabarear con más ships de los que estoy usando, ya poco a poco iré poniendo algo con Kagami.

* * *

La casa de la playa era un espacio de un piso, entrando lo primero que veías era la sala y la cocina, divididas por una barra alta, un desayunador de varios bancos. Al fondo había una habitación, la que había pertenecido a Louis y Anarka alguna vez, pero ahora Luka había convertido en una bodega para guardar sus cosas, las tablas de surf, la guitarra, un par de cosas más. Antes de eso había un pasillo corto con dos puertas, las habitaciones que habían pertenecido a Luka y Juleka, cada una con su respectivo baño.

Habían considerado construir una alberca alguna vez, cuando Juleka había insistido con que quería aprender a nadar, pero la idea de conseguir el Libertad siempre fue más pesada, y los niños lo agradecieron sobremanera.

¿Cuántas veces no habían jugado Juleka y Luka a que eran piratas que escondían tesoros en islas remotas? Las espadas de madera que Louis había lijado con sus propias manos para sus hijos. Las veces en que ambos niños habían bajado del barco y salido corriendo hasta la playa.

Anarka había estado dispuesta a vender aquel lugar unos años atrás, pero Luka le hizo jurar que la conservaría.

Había cosas que no tenían precio para Anarka en esta vida, y una de ellas fue el rostro que su hijo puso cuando la mujer, con las primeras canas de su vida, puso la casa a nombre de su primogénito y le entregó las llaves cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad diciendo: Es tu casa ahora, tú sabrás.

Golpes violentos, bruscos, repetitivos. Golpes acelerados que taladraron en la cabeza de Luka como si le estuviesen golpeando desde dentro del cráneo, y al mismo tiempo parecían venir de muy lejos. El muchacho apretó el gesto antes de abrir los ojos, emitiendo un gruñido gutural en respuesta.

Lo primero que vio el muchacho fue el cuerpo de Marinette, su espalda delgada envuelta todavía en el vestido de gala, el cabello desperdigado por la almohada, lejos de su rostro, la chica estaba profundamente dormida; cuando Luka abrió los ojos, sólo vio la figura delgada de Marinette dándole la espalda, aferrada a su brazo, él la apresaba contra su pecho. Luka suspiró acomodándose, pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de la chica y pretendiendo volver a dormirse, considerando que aquellos golpes hubiesen sido su imaginación.

Pero volvieron a aparecer.

—¡Couffaine! —Escuchó el muchacho a la par que los golpes reiniciaban.

Adrien estaba en la entrada de su casa, aporreando la puerta para despertarle.

—Luka... —Murmuró Marinette removiéndose en su sitio, apretando el gesto, incómoda ante la cantidad de luz que se reflejaba en las paredes azul claro de la habitación.

El aludido aprovechó el movimiento para liberar su brazo y cubrir a Marinette con las sábanas.

—Duerme. —Pidió besándole la sien y saliendo de la habitación. —Veré qué quiere este pelmazo.

Los golpes frenaron de nuevo y Luka carraspeó enfundándose en un short de mezclilla antes de salir a recibir al "invitado".

—¡Couffaine! —Espetó Adrien con más violencia antes de volver a azotar la puerta con el puño.

—¡Qué quieres! —Espetó Luka abriendo y apartándose, consiguiendo que Adrien diera un traspié y entrara un poco en la casa. —Adrien, por piedad. —Soltó Luka ofuscado, tallándose un ojo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y dejaba al rubio, pasmado, en la entrada. —Tienes llave de la casa, no necesitabas hacer tu escándalo si querías entrar. Tengo una cruda espiritual monumental, tampoco hace falta gritar.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —Espetó el rubio ignorando la broma del guitarrista.

—En los escollos. —Soltó el muchacho como si aquello fuese obvio, dirigiéndose al refrigerador y buscando algo qué comer. —Prestando juramento. —Complementó sacando el galón de leche y buscando un vaso para servirse.

—No me hagas reír. —Espetó Adrien, furioso, mientras se acercaba hasta él para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Sabías que me presentaría ante la reina anoche. Te lo dije. —Insistió Luka sirviéndose y sentándose a la mesa, dejando el galón destapado, pero cerca.

—Sí, y también dijiste que dejarías a Marinette en paz. —Espetó Adrien siguiéndolo por la cocina hasta plantarse frente a él y dedicarle una mirada furiosa. —Dijiste que dejarías...

—Que dejaría que ella tomara una decisión. —Interrumpió Luka llevándose el vaso a la boca.

—¿Ah sí? —Espetó Adrien golpeando la mesa con ambas manos abiertas, agachándose para encarar a Luka mientras bebía. —Entonces ¿por qué arrastraste a Marinette al mar en medio de la noche si...? ¿Estás usando un vaso? —Soltó Adrien, confundido, al ver a Luka con la boca pegada al cristal. —¿En tu propia casa?

—¿Qué tiene de raro? La gente usa vasos todo el tiempo.

—Pero tú no. Al menos no en tu casa.

—Tienes razón. —Ironizó Luka sonriendo, socarrón y burlesco. —Lo que ves es magia de sirena.

—Está aquí, ¿verdad? —Soltó Adrien enderezándose. —Marinette está aquí.

Luka suspiró frustrado, pero no dijo nada, le dio otro sorbo a su vaso sosteniendo la mirada de Adrien, reacio a dar una respuesta.

—¡Marinette! —Exclamó el rubio comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación, consiguiendo que Luka soltara un suspiro, harto del rubio.

—No vayas a entrar sin tocar. —Advirtió Luka sin levantarse de su asiento.

Acto seguido, Luka escuchó cómo Adrien aporreaba la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Voy! —Exclamó Marinette, molesta.

Luka se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, considerando seriamente echar a patadas a Adrien. Le quería muchísimo, era cierto, pero justo ahora, con el dolor de cabeza que le taladraba, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar ningún berrinche.

—Mari, si Luka te hizo algo dímelo por favor. —Llamó Adrien mirando la puerta.

—No le hice nada que sea de tu incumbencia. —Soltó Luka divertido, recargando un brazo en el marco de la puerta y acercando su rostro al de Adrien, tratando de intimidarlo. —Y definitivamente, nada que no te haya hecho antes.

—¿Lo que acabo de escuchar es en serio? —Soltó Marinette divertida mientras abría la puerta y le sonreía a Adrien.

La joven lucía radiante con aquel vestido de princesa, se había trenzado el cabello hacia un lado y sonreía para Adrien, que se había quedado boquiabierto al verla. El rubio la observó de pies a cabeza, demorándose unos segundos extra en sus piernas, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento.

—Tienes piernas. —Murmuró el muchacho, pasmado.

—Dos. —Acotó Marinette guiñando para Luka, aprovechando que Adrien todavía no levantaba la mirada. —Como la mayoría de las personas que conozco.

—Pero... Alya, y Andrée. Ellos vieron a Luka anoche, te traía consigo, eras...

—¿Una sirena? —Murmuró Marinette al darse cuenta de que Adrien no continuaría con su frase. La joven sonrió tomándole el mentón a su amigo para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. —No hay aleta. Dos piernas.

—Pero...

—¿Te invito a desayunar? —Murmuró Luka alejándose a pasos calmados hacia la cocina.

Adrien volvió a barrer a Marinette con la mirada mientras la joven se dirigía hacia Luka, observando la casa con detenimiento.

—No terminaste de explicarme esto. —Comentó la chica moviéndose por la cocina, abriendo y cerrando gavetas, buscando, familiarizándose con la casa. —Vives aquí.

—Era la casa de mis padres, hasta que mi madre adquirió el Libertad. —Confesó Luka con media sonrisa, guardando la leche en el refrigerador y haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Marinette revisar todo cuanto ella quisiera. —Aunque originalmente mi madre pasaba más tiempo en tierra firme, desde que mi padre se volvió un consejero oficial, ella comenzó a pasar más y más tiempo en el barco, hasta que se volvió cosa de tiempo completo.

—Pero tú vives aquí.

—Sí. —Murmuró Luka recuperando su vaso y recargándose en la barra, mirando a Marinette colocar una cacerola en el fuego y sonreírle. —Es más sencillo. Si Kagami necesita contactarme sabe dónde estoy todo el tiempo.

—Pensé que la marea no alcanzaba la casa.

—No, a menos que Kagami lo necesite.

—Me dijo que le pediste que fuese tu guía.

—Dejen de actuar como si no estuviera aquí. —Espetó Adrien ofuscado, llegando hasta la cocina y encarando a los muchachos, parándose en jarras con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No lo hacemos. —Soltó Luka divertido. —Te invité a desayunar, que te quedes pasmado es tu problema, nosotros te estamos dando tu espacio para que sigas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o para que logres descifrar el universo. No voy a dejar de poner al corriente a mi protegida sólo porque estés aquí.

—Protegida... —Repitió Adrien, cada vez más confundido.

—El primer día lo dije, Agreste... —Soltó Luka fastidiado mientras Marinette sacaba harina de la alacena y le sonreía a Luka con expresión serena, pero una mirada determinada, una petición silente de "Pórtate bien".

—Bueno, creía que querías protegerla de Andrée.

—Al principio fue sólo eso.

Adrien esperó paciente por la siguiente explicación, mientras que Marinette preparaba una mezcla para hacer hotcakes, preguntándose si le diría algo a Adrien respecto a sus motivos para llamarla protegida suya.

No, Luka no añadió nada más. Se movió alrededor de Marinette, alcanzándole los ingredientes y rebanando algunas naranjas para preparar jugo fresco.

—¿De verdad se van a poner a jugar a la casita? —Espetó Adrien cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Hay algo más importante por hacer? —Respondió Luka en el mismo tono, buscando los ojos del muchacho, pero el globo para mezclar se interpuso en medio de sus miradas y Marinette se lo acercó a la boca, obligando a probar la masa. —¡Hey! Esto está delicioso.

—Mi padre es panadero. —Soltó la joven con una sonrisa radiante, orgullosa, antes de mirar a Adrien. —Mira, entiendo tu frustración, pero tengo hambre. Yo no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío, si tú ya desayunaste o si tú puedes andar hambreado, bien por ti, pero antes de moverme, yo voy a desayunar y me voy a encargar de que este guardián del arrecife desayune también. ¿A qué viniste? A todo esto.

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. —Admitió Adrien levantándose de su asiento antes de acercarse a Marinette y encender la estufa, moviéndose por la cocina como si conociera aquel lugar de memoria. —Tus amigos dijeron que saliste de la fiesta sin despedirte, así que me preocupé. Y luego Alya y Andrée dijeron que vieron a Luka salir del agua con una sirena en brazos, sabía que eras tú.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Adrien. Pero te prometo que estoy a salvo con él.

—Hay algo más... hubo otro muerto.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos los temas escabrosos para después del desayuno?

—No puede esperar. —Urgió Adrien.

Y aunque Luka habría querido reñir al rubio por su actitud insistente, Marinette se desvaneció un instante, amenazando con derrumbarse, sosteniéndose de la barra en el último minuto y volviendo a ponerse de pie.

Luka la sostuvo por la cintura y le dedicó una mirada crítica.

—Estoy bien. —Prometió la chica dedicándole una sonrisa. —Es que he dormido muy poco.

—Y ahora te vas a sentar a desayunar. —Espetó Luka abrazándola y guiándola hacia una silla cercana, misma que Adrien recorrió un para darle espacio. —Y luego nos moveremos a donde sea.


	12. Los regalos de la luna

—Mari, no tienes que hacer esto... —Murmuró Luka cuando estuvieron a metros de la playa principal.

Luka había frenado frente a ella, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y mirándola con intensidad contenida, como si tratara de escrutar su alma, a pesar de que no hubiera secretos. Porque, vínculo o no vínculo, Marinette era un libro abierto para Luka, sencilla de leer, transparente como el océano ante sus ojos, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

—Está bien, Luka. De verdad quiero ir donde vayas tú.

—Ese juramento se lo hiciste a Kagami. —Reprochó el muchacho componiendo una sonrisa, orgulloso de aquella joven y valiente sirena.

—Pero a ti te juré sería tu refugio, compartiríamos el miedo y otras cosas.

Luka carraspeó negando con la cabeza.

—¡Hey! —Llamó Adrien, que los había adelantado un par de metros sin darse cuenta de que los muchachos habían frenado. —¿Vienen?

—De verdad, Luka. Voy a estar bien. Quiero hacer esto. —Y tras una pausa larga, Marinette acarició una mejilla de Luka y añadió. —Soy embajadora de la playa, la intermediaria de Kagami, necesito hacerle saber esto, y sólo podré ser real si lo veo con mis propios ojos, estoy lista.

—Eres una chica extraordinaria, lo juro. —Murmuró Luka antes de besar la frente de Marinette conteniendo las ganas de comérsela en esa playa.

Marinette le ofreció una mano mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa socarrona y una mirada entre las pestañas, como si lo desafiara a mostrarse auténtico, como si lo retara a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo suyo, como si pusiera a prueba su temple.

Luka sonrió negando con la cabeza y levantó su mano para tomar vuelo, como si su intensión fuera sólo chocar palmas con la chica; el sonido llamó la atención de Adrien, quien se quedó con la boca abierta cuando los vio caminando de la mano hasta alcanzarlo. No. Ni siquiera quería preguntar al respecto, ni siquiera diría nada.

Los tres frenaron al llegar frente a Andrée. A espaldas del muchacho, en el suelo cubierto con una lona blanca, estaba el cuerpo de una joven.

* * *

12.-Los regalos de la luna

* * *

(Bad dream – Ruelle)

Marinette distinguió el traje de baño rosa brillante, el cabello negro, los tatuajes en los tobillos, la había visto bailando con Chloe cerca de la barra antes de escabullirse de la fiesta para adentrarse en el mar, la chica parecía una persona amable, con una sonrisa sincera para las personas con las que bailaba, su mirada era coqueta, pero ella no parecía estar coqueteando con los asistentes de la fiesta, más parecía un rasgo de su personalidad.

¿Por qué la habían elegido a ella como objetivo?

Anika. El nombre de la chica la golpeó de lleno, se llamaba Anika, y se la habían presentado antes de que ella saliera, había intercambiado besos en las mejillas con aquella joven bella y rebelde antes de elegir el camino del océano.

Marinette se soltó de la mano de Luka y se acercó al cuerpo, agachándose junto a la chica, preguntándose si habría sufrido al morir. La piel pálida por las horas que tenía abandonada en la playa le hicieron querer tocarla, era casi como si le llamara por su nombre. Estaba en trance.

Marinette no pudo resistir el impulso de tomar la lona entre sus manos y descubrir el rostro de la chica.

Anika tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro vuelto a un lado, en dirección al océano.

Marinette escuchó a Andrée balbucear algo, pero luego la voz de Luka se alzó clara sobre todas las demás, una orden tajante.

—Ella es la embajadora de Kagami, puede hacer y deshacer como le plazca.

Retiró la lona por completo, presa de un trance que no comprendía. Marinette se agachó sobre el cuerpo, poniendo el rostro a la altura del de Anika, el aroma a agua estancada se había hecho presente y algo más. Sangre seca, agua salada, ¿putrefacción acaso?

—¿Qué hace? —Murmuró Adrien, confundido, percatándose de que algo parecía brillar en la espalda baja de su amiga, por debajo del vestido.

—No tengo idea. —Admitió Luka en el mismo tono de preocupación.

Marinette lo escuchó claro, un susurro, como si la chica hablara. Escuchó el susurro por encima de todos los ruidos de la playa y la curiosidad pudo con ella.

Confundida, la joven pelinegra se agachó un poco más, acercando el oído a la boca de Anika para escuchar mejor, lo que fuese aquello. No supo si su error fue haber tocado la muñeca del cuerpo o ponerse al alcance, pero estuvo segura de que aquel sería el primer regalo que la luna le había hecho ahora que había tomado juramento.

Anika volvió el rostro y tomó las muñecas de Marinette en un gesto violento, gritándole al oído.

—¡Yo fui asesinada!

Marinette ahogó un grito por la impresión mientras las manos de Anika se cerraban en torno a su cuello con afán de estrangularla, no supo en qué momento había terminado con la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura y haciendo palanca con el peso de su cuerpo para asfixiarla, y en medio de su lucha contra ella, Marinette vio escenas proyectadas dentro de su cabeza. Anika dejando la fiesta, Anika encendiendo un cigarrillo, Anika tirando la colilla en dirección al mar, Anika encendiendo un segundo cigarrillo, Anika encarando el camino de regreso.

Un tiburón.

O al menos la cabeza de uno. Porque el cuerpo era humano, pero en las manos tenía aletas plateadas que centelleaban ante la luna como si brillaran con luz propia. Los dientes, afilados y peligrosos acercándose, el tiburón del arrecife caminando lentamente hacia ella, como si la tanteara, como si supiera que ella no podía escapar.

Marinette escuchó el grito desgarrador que Anika soltó cuando el tiburón le mordió el costado, vio la sangre salir a borbotones, sintió en su propio cuerpo el dolor de la joven que estaba siendo asesinada.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie la escuchara? Sus gritos eran desgarradores, el océano completo se había estremecido ante aquello. ¿Cómo era que tampoco ella ni Luka lo habían escuchado?

La vorágine de imágenes frenó de golpe y Marinette cayó de sentón, ahogando un grito, consiguiendo que Adrien y Luka se acercaran a ella. Aunque la joven pelinegra retrocedió varios metros en la arena, arrastrándose de espaldas para poner espacio de por medio, los brazos de Luka se cerraron en torno a su cintura y el muchacho la puso de pie en un movimiento rápido.

—¡Dios! —Murmuró Marinette girando sobre sí misma y abrazándose a Luka, consiguiendo que el muchacho la mirara, confundido, mientras la apresaba.

Adrien y Luka intercambiaron una mirada de confusión ante aquello.

—¿Mari? —Llamó Adrien, acongojado. —¿estás...?

—¿Por qué nadie la detuvo? —Sollozó la chica con fuerzas, aferrándose a la camiseta de Luka como si aquello fuera su ancla a la realidad. —¿Por qué la dejaron herirme?

—Marinette, ¿de qué hablas? —Musitó Luka con voz trémula mientras se separaba de la chica y le tomaba las mejillas para poder mirarla a los ojos. —Mírame... —Pidió en voz baja al percatarse de que la chica tenía los ojos apretados y lágrimas gruesas poblaban sus mejillas. —¡Mírame! —Exigió en un grito.

Marinette abrió los ojos, pasmada, incluso dejó de llorar. Luka tenía la mirada descolocada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, así que Marinette respiró profundo y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Anika la había sostenido con tal fuerza en las muñecas, que ella estaba segura de que le habría dejado marca, tenía la piel blanca, cualquier cosa dejaba marca. Pero ahí no había nada.

Marinette se llevó las manos al cuello, como si fuese a saltar algo, alguna prueba de lo que había ocurrido.

Volvió la vista al cuerpo, que seguía en la misma posición que antes, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro vuelto al mar.

—Pero ella gritó... —Murmuró Marinette confundida.

—¿Viste algo? —Murmuró Luka volviendo a tomar el rostro de Marinette.

—Sí. Ella me gritó que fue asesinada, me estaba ahorcando.

—Mari, entraste en trance... —Murmuró Adrien, pasmado. —Le llamaban catatonia en un principio, pero luego comprendimos que era algo más.

Luka tragó saliva, pasmado. Y por un momento, toda la rivalidad entre ambos jóvenes pareció desaparecer por completo, puesto que la mirada que se dedicaron dijo todo.

—Tenemos que ir a un lugar más tranquilo. —Pidió Luka soltando a Marinette y dejando los brazos caídos a los costados, lánguidos, sin fuerza ni vida.

—Vamos a mi casa. —Pidió Adrien asintiendo.

Marinette dedicó una última mirada al cuerpo de Anika, memorizando su figura espectral. Las imágenes aún seguían vivas en su memoria, pero había cosas que no cuadraban, puesto que ella había visto claramente cómo el tiburón atacaba el cuello y el vientre de Anika, ella sólo tenía una mordida en el costado, pero el cuello iba lleno de moretones, no como si le hubiesen mordido, no. Sino como si la hubiesen estrangulado.

La joven se llevó una mano al cuello y siguió a Luka y a Adrien en silencio, tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos fríos y escalofriantes de haber vivido una muerte que no le pertenecía a ella.

.

Marinette recibió en sus manos la taza de té y agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada. Estaba asustada sobremanera, quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a sus amigos, no les daría una preocupación que no necesitaban en ese momento, suficiente tenían con haber encontrado dos cuerpos seguidos en las fiestas del solsticio.

—Mi madre tenía ese don. —Murmuró Adrien sentándose al lado de Marinette mientras Luka destapaba una botella de whisky y se servía en un vaso de cristal, moviéndose por la sala de estar con la misma comodidad con la que Adrien se había paseado por su casa. —Lo que quiere decir que fuiste elegida por el océano y ya pasaste tu iniciación.

—Sí, así fue. —Murmuró Marinette desviando la mirada.

—Pensé que no lo sabías. —Murmuró Luka sentándose al lado de Adrien y dando un trago a su bebida. —Lo de tu madre.

—No sabía. Hasta esta madrugada.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar. —Murmuró Luka sabiendo que ya no podía ocultar más lo que sabía respecto a Emilie, comprendiendo que era momento de que Adrien por fin comprendiera qué era lo que había pasado con su madre.

—¿Te importa si comienzo? —Murmuró Adrien con los hombros caídos.

Luka suspiró dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Adrien, atrayéndolo hacia sí con un gesto tosco, una forma de decir "estoy aquí". Al rubio le sorprendió muchísimo ese acto, sumado a hecho de que Marinette también dejó su taza para sentarse cerca y tomarle una mano entre las suyas con una sonrisa de apoyo.

—He sido un cretino con ustedes. Estaba molesto.

—Algo de malo tenías que tener. —Bromeó Luka sonriendo de medio lado.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala el tiempo suficiente como para que Marinette también se abrazara del cuerpo de Adrien, ofreciéndole entre los dos un refugio seguro. El joven sorbió la nariz dos veces, tratando de contenerse, pero terminó rompiendo en llanto, con el espíritu quebrantado, harto de estar peleando contra todos ahora que sabía la verdad.

Y durante varios minutos, los tres se quedaron ahí abrazados, permitiendo que el más joven llorara hasta deshacerse del dolor, del cansancio, del miedo, hasta que volvió a sentirse seguro, roto sí. Pero acompañado.

Ni Marinette ni Luka se movieron hasta estar seguros de que el dolor había pasado. Se quedaron ahí abrazados de Adrien, flanqueándolo como centinelas dispuestos a proteger al rubio de cualquier mal y cualquier daño que pudiese recibir. Serían sus guardianes el tiempo que él los necesitara, y después, serían sus confidentes.

—Espero que esto no sea tu brujería de sirena que eres... —Espetó Adrien mirando a Luka, sorbiendo la nariz, pero componiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres brujería? —Soltó Luka posando su mano en la nuca de Adrien, el rubio soltó una carcajada sonora y luego volvió a quedarse tranquilo. —Eso es brujería.

Adrien sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ni siquiera hizo amago de ocultarlo.

—Me había olvidado del alcance de tus dones.

Luka bufó, divertido, antes de volver a abrazar a Adrien y sonreír para Marinette. La joven extendió su mano libre hacia Luka y el muchacho entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, Adrien reparó en el anillo tatuado en la mano de Luka, pero no dijo nada al respecto, miró a sus amigos y sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Amigos...

—Tu madre era una hija del océano. —Murmuró Luka solemne. —La mejor de todos en su generación, y además era mi tutora. Por eso estaba tan feliz cuando tú y yo... bueno.

—Sí... —Cortó Adrien, entendiendo el punto. El rubio suspiró y sonrió alternando miradas con ambos hijos del océano antes de comenzar a hablar. —Mi madre tenía ese don. Le llamaban catatonia por los síntomas, la mirada perdida, las convulsiones, los ojos lechosos, las manos rígidas y los movimientos violentos. Sólo algunas personas en el pueblo estaban conscientes de que no era un estado de esquizofrenia, sino un don del océano.

"Yo no lo recordaba, era un niño pequeño la última vez que vi a mi madre hacer eso, ella tenía muchos dones del océano, y tenía un tatuaje también, una marca en los omóplatos.

—Ella era una raya del arrecife. —Murmuró Luka ante la pausa de Adrien.

—Sí. —Corroboró el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado. —Igual que tú. —Y aunque hizo una pausa larga, tratando de entender todas las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, pronto el joven asintió para sí mismo y miró a sus amigos. —¿Me hablarías de su muerte?

Luka soltó un suspiro largo, inseguro de querer abordar el tema de golpe, pero asintió una vez, haciéndose a la idea de que tenía que hablarlo de una buena vez.

—Fue el solsticio de hace tres años. Tu madre me iba a acompañar a tomar mis votos, por eso estaba en el Libertad. Por una parte, por otra, estaba acompañando a mi madre, sabes que la capitana no volvió a adentrarse mar adentro desde que mi padre se perdió en el océano, no se atrevía a regresar al lugar en el que se habían hecho tantas promesas de amor, todavía era doloroso para ella recordar. Pero ahí estaba tu madre, sosteniendo su mano y sonriendo con esa dulzura que siempre la caracterizó.

—Ella siempre fue muy amable, tanto como hermosa. —Dijo Adrien para Marinette, percatándose de que la chica los miraba interrogante.

Luka suspiró tomando una mano de Adrien entre las suyas antes de continuar.

—Entré al agua, la princesa del océano estaba esperando por mí, ella tomaría mis votos en la superficie hasta que yo fuese capaz de sumergirme. Fue entonces que lo vieron. Un tiburón del arrecife. O al menos eso creíamos, tu madre decía que se trataba de algo más, ella dijo que vio tentáculos bajo el agua.

"El tiburón nadó a nosotros, tu madre saltó al mar, jamás había visto su aleta, no sabía que ella era una sirena también. Quiero decir, todos los hijos del océano tienen sangre de sirena, pero no todos hacen la iniciación. Mi madre, Juleka, Andrée, otros locales. No todos son llamados a servir al océano, y tu madre siempre estaba en tierra firme. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que era ella también una sirena de la costa? Ella detuvo al tiburón del arrecife mientras Kagami se hundía en el mar para llamar a la guardia, Emilie me dijo que nadara al barco y que me pusiera a salvo, ella se encargaría. Pero yo ya había adquirido el don de manejar las emociones de los peces.

"Le habría hecho caso, ella tenía más poder que yo en ese entonces. Pero vi al segundo tiburón y nadé hacia ellos.

—Son tus cicatrices... —Murmuró Marinette pasmada ante la noticia. Tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero saber la historia completa y todo lo que implicaba, eso era distinto a niveles escalofriantes. La mirada de la joven reparó en el colmillo que Luka llevaba al cuello en ese momento. El diente de un tiburón, el diente que sacaron de su pierna esa noche.

—El tritón contra el que Emilie peleaba se soltó y comenzó a pelear con ella mientras el segundo tiburón me arrastraba por el agua, masticando mi pierna. Aprendí a la mala a calmar a los peces del mar, el condenado perdió el conocimiento ante mi tacto, pero para cuando acordé, el otro tritón llevaba a Emilie a rastras hacia lo profundo del océano.

"Adrien, Juro por mi vida que traté de nadar hacia ella. Me moví tan rápido como pude, pero el dolor era demasiado, y el tiburón me alcanzó...

—¿Qué?

—Hubo un tercer tiburón esa noche, no estoy seguro de qué era, pero...

—Ay, Luka... —Murmuró Marinette poniendo una mano en la rodilla del muchacho, aguantando las ganas de llorar, sabiendo que Luka no necesitaba su lástima, pero merecía su compasión.

—No sé. Creo que no era un tiburón, pero las mordidas no dejaron duda de ello. Me arrastró hacia la superficie. No recuerdo mucho, me azotó contra el barco y mi cabeza golpeó la madera. A partir de ahí todo es borroso. Recuerdo a mi madre nadando para sacarme del agua. Recuerdo a la guardia, y a tu padre. Y luego desperté en el hospital.

—Eso es horrible. —Murmuró Marinette olvidándose de que también Adrien sufría por aquella historia, ambos debían haber pasado una época fatal por aquella vivencia.

Adrien apretó el agarre sobre la mano de Luka y esta vez fue su turno de abrazarle por los hombros, consiguiendo que el guitarrista recargara la cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro.

—Te lo habría dicho antes, pero no tenía sentido hacerte cambiar de opinión. Tú necesitabas vivir tu duelo de alguna forma, y yo no podía darte el cuerpo de tu madre, tenías razón en que yo la maté porque no pude hacer nada.

—No digas tonterías. —Soltó Adrien empujando a Luka para obligarlo a enderezarse y poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Yo debí darte el beneficio de la duda, todos perdimos algo esa noche. Y debí tener compasión, también tú perdiste a tu padre.

—Esa es una conversación que debo tener con la capitana después. —Comentó Luka removiéndose en su asiento, como tomando aire, como deshaciéndose de las emociones negativas. —Pero vamos a loDijiste que sabías que tu madre es una hija del océano. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Esta madrugada tuve pesadillas. Decidí volver a la mansión para no preocupar a mi papá, pero salió lo mismo que haberme quedado fuera. Era tan real, ver a mi madre sanando, hablando con los peces, entrando en ese estado. Lo recordé todo, fue... inevitable.

"Mi padre entró a mi habitación para tratar de despertarme, pero yo seguía viendo las imágenes como una vorágine. Recordé el tatuaje de mi madre, recordé que yo...

La pausa se extendió y Luka abrió los ojos, pasmado, sacando conclusiones a toda velocidad.

—Tú tienes una marca...

—Sí. —Dijo Adrien girando un poco el cuerpo y levantándose el cabello de la nuca.

En el nacimiento del cabello, oculta por los mechones rubios, estaba una mancha de tinta. Luka paseó las manos por el cabello de Adrien, despejando los espacios en donde la marca residía, comprendiendo las formas y figuras, sonriendo de medio lado al comprender de qué iba aquello.

—Eres una tortuga del arrecife, Adrien Agreste.

—¿Ah sí? —Murmuró el muchacho.

—Eso explica por qué lo defiendes con tanta rabia. —Murmuró Luka orgulloso, con una sonrisa radiante y un gesto de autosuficiencia y convicción. —No existe en estas playas una sola alma en la tierra que proteja los arrecifes, sus criaturas o sus valles como tú. Ni siquiera los lagartos del manglar son tan apasionados como lo eres tú, Adrien Agreste.

—Deberíamos presentarlo con la princesa. —Sugirió Marinette pensativa. —Tal vez ella...

—No puedo llevarlo a las ciudades, Mari. Y Kagami no puede entablar contacto con hijos del océano no iniciados.

—Pero a mí me presentaste.

—Sí, porque ella lo pidió.

—Marinette, tú entraste en catatonia al tocar a esa chica. —Llamó Adrien apremiante. —¿Qué viste?

—Así que esta es la extraordinaria jovencita que está en boca de todos. —Llamó una voz fría, monótona, distante.

Los tres muchachos se pusieron de pie de un salto, Marinette giró sobre sí misma encarando a Gabriel Agreste, que entraba al lugar con las manos en la espalda y un gesto despectivo.

—Padre...

—Y ella es...

—Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hija de Sabine y embajadora de la princesa del océano.

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír socarrón y cruzarse de brazos ante la respuesta automática de Marinette, sonriendo con orgullo al saber que la joven ya había aceptado su naturaleza y que no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Gabriel la miró de pies a cabeza, percatándose de que la joven llevaba el vestido de una princesa del océano, el corte que había visto alguna vez en su esposa cuando había pasado su iniciación, años antes de que se hicieran novios o si quera pensaran en casarse. El señor Agreste se acercó hasta Marinette, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, disfrutando internamente la mirada desafiante que la joven tenía, preguntándose hasta dónde llegaría con tal de proteger a los suyos.

—Marinette... —Repitió con dulzura, ofreciendo una mano a manera de saludo.

Sin embargo, el apretón fue firme, dejando en claro que ella también era una hija del océano con voz y voto.

—He hablado con la policía esta mañana. —Dijo Gabriel haciendo una seña para los muchachos, invitándolos a sentarse y ocupando él mismo su sillón a la cabecera de la sala, cruzó una pierna con elegancia y dejó las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. —Nos dejarán hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes. Luka y Adrien, les he conseguido un permiso para entrar a la morgue o lo que necesiten durante las investigaciones. Si estos asesinatos de verdad están siendo realizados por un hijo del océano...

—Lo son, pero algo no cuadra. —Cortó Marinette pensativa, recordando las imágenes y el dolor.

—Escuché que posees el don de la catatonia. —Dijo Gabriel con aires solemnes. —Tiene su nombre esa habilidad, pero la gente ya no llama a las cosas por su nombre ¿o sí?

—No lo hacen, señor.

—¿Qué viste?

—Vi a Anika. La chica se lama Anika, nos la presentaron anoche en la fiesta, ella bailaba con Chloe cuando me fui de la fiesta. La vi fumando un par de cigarrillos, lanzó una colilla al mar.

—Podría haber provocado la furia del tiburón. —Sugirió Adrien, pensativo. —A esas criaturas no les gustan los turistas irrespetuosos con la playa.

—¿Qué más recuerdas?

—Anika vio al tiburón... —Murmuró Marinette cerrando los ojos y evocando el recuerdo, percatándose de que, entre más lo pensaba, más sentido cobraba todo. —Era un hombre, ella le vio cabeza de tiburón, pero yo no lo veo así... La atacó en la playa cuando iba por el segundo cigarro, se le fue sobre el vientre y la mordió.

—Coincide con la mordida. —Murmuró Luka recargándose hacia atrás en el sillón, pasando los brazos por el respaldo y mirando a Adrien, que asentía dándole la razón.

—Hay algo que no tiene sentido. —Dijo Marinette con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a Gabriel en busca de una explicación. —Cuando toqué el cuerpo, Anika comenzó a estrangularme, en la visión el tiburón le mordió también el cuello, pero ella no tenía heridas abiertas, sino moretones.

—¿De estrangulamiento también? —Inquirió Luka enderezándose y mirando a Marinette, confundido.

—No lo sé, podría ser.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir todos a la morgue. —Murmuró Gabriel poniéndose de pie y avanzando un paso hacia Marinette.

En menos de una fracción de segundo, Luka ya se había puesto de pie también, interponiéndose en el camino de aquel hombre y mirándolo desafiante. Cuando Gabriel soltó un suspiro de hastío, Luka avanzó otro paso, llevándose por inercia una mano a la cintura, en busca del mango de su espada, pero recordándose a sí mismo que la había dejado en casa y que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía herir a Gabriel.

—No vas a llevar a la princesa de la playa a ningún lugar. —Apuntó Luka a la defensiva. —No sin su consentimiento. Te respeto mucho y lo sabes. Eres el heredero de la familia más antigua de este sitio, has llevado registro de todo cuanto ha ocurrido desde el principio y te casaste con una embajadora del océano que te amó profundamente, pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a confiar la vida de Marinette tan fácil.

—¿Embajadora? —Soltó Adrien, pasmado.


	13. La voz de los muertos

(Deep end – Ruelle)

La morgue estaba helada, claro, está por demás decir eso. Y Marinette sabía que los cuerpos debían estar en refrigeración, de otro modo no había manera de mantenerlos en buen estado en todo el tiempo que durasen las averiguaciones. Las mesas metálicas estaban vacías, todas menos dos, cuerpos cubiertos hasta la cabeza por sábanas blancas, una etiqueta atada en torno al tobillo, todos los demás cuerpos estaban en las gavetas de la pared, ocultos bajo llave para que nadie los lesionara, o se fueran a perder.

Marinette caminaba casi en trance, moviéndose en cámara lenta entre los cuerpos mientras buscaba una excusa para no hacer aquello. Pero cómo se iba a echar de espaldas si ella misma había dicho que quería hacerlo.

Se había levantado y dado un paso hacia Luka, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su guardián en un gesto dulce.

—_Si puedo hacer algo por ayudar..._

Había hablado demasiado pronto, no soportaba ver así al muchacho, había demostrado un temple y una paz en sus ojos que era contagiosa y abrasadora. Si ella podía hacer algo por mantener intacta tanta calma, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Llegaron al fondo de la morgue y el doctor descubrió el rostro de Anika. Sólo su rostro.

Marinette había esperado ver el cuello destazado por los colmillos, como si se hubiese equivocado en la playa, o en su visión. Esperaba ver la piel inmaculada de la joven turista manchada por sangre seca y pedazos de carne que hicieran falta, como si los colmillos hubiesen desgarrado todo a su paso.

Pero no.

La piel de Anika estaba lesionada, sí, tenía moretones, cardenales, marcas claras. No había una segunda mordida, no había sangre seca, no faltaban pedazos de carne.

—Los dejo. —Anunció el médico mirando a Gabriel.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Marinette, no escuchó al señor Agreste saliendo a despedirse del médico, agradecer su colaboración con los hijos del océano, lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho. No, tampoco escuchó a Adrien decirle que no tenía que hacer aquello, tampoco escuchó a Luka murmurar vehemente que frenase.

Marinette de nuevo estaba sumida en una especie de trance perpetuo que la obligó a arremolinarse en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

La vez anterior (la primera vez) había sido suficiente con tocar su piel para dejarse perder en la consciencia de aquella difunta, como si Anika quisiera mostrarle su muerte, así que esperó poder repetir aquella experiencia haciendo contacto y nada más.

Suspiró profundo, descubrió a Anika hasta los hombros, respetando su privacidad aún en medio de la muerte, y suspiró antes de tomar las mejillas heladas que habían albergado color, dulzura, calor un par de horas atrás.

Pero nada pasó.

* * *

13.-La voz de los muertos

_**Sonrais777**_: Bueno, después de doce capítulos ya era justo y necesario que ese cabezota ya cayera en cuenta de la verdad jajaja, ahora, a profundizar en las habilidades de la princesa perdida

_**Manu**_: No sé si Luka sea indestructible, pero sí que la va a proteger. Gracias por las recomendaciones, luego veo qué puedo hacer al respecto

_**Marianne E**_: Lo prometido es deuda, disfruta mucho esta entrega del océano, creo que con las imágenes que te mandé ya más o menos cachas qué estoy planeando, voy a reciclar recursos en ambas historias, aunque van a tomar rumbos distintos, a ver cómo nos va con esto. Hace mucho no te escribía esto jajaja No me mates

* * *

Nada pasó...

O al menos eso fue lo que ella creyó al principio.

Puesto que cuando tocó la piel fría de Anika, esta vez no hubo reacciones, no hubo recuerdos de la playa, no hubo un segundo intento por estrangularle. No hubo nada.

—Nada... —Murmuró la joven sintiendo una mezcla entre alivio y frustración.

Y Marinette levantó la mirada en dirección a donde había estado Luka, percatándose de que estaba sola en la morgue. La luz blanquecina y mortuoria se había vuelto más fría, no se escuchaba nada, no había ruidos, los radios de los médicos, las voces de la gente afuera, la carretera. La joven sirena no escuchaba nada en ese momento.

Soltó un alarido de terror cuando vio a Anika de pie al otro lado de la mesa, y retrocedió aterrorizada al verla ahí, pero luego todo cayó en su lugar.

De nuevo estaba en trance.

—¿Estoy muerta? —Dijo Anika mirando sus manos, sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Levantó la mirada hacia Marinette, consiguiendo que la joven se cubriera la boca, horrorizada, y retrocediera otro paso.

Anika no podía verse a sí misma, pero su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos lechosos no transmitían nada, sus ojeras marcadas y el costado destazado.

—Sí... —Musitó Marinette al borde del llanto, desviando la mirada hacia el costado, y quedándose helada al ver que el cuerpo del primer muerto de la semana no se encontraba en su sitio. La mesa estaba vacía.

El cuerpo estaba de pie dándoles la espalda. La sábana caía lentamente hacia el suelo, deslizándose en cámara lenta ante los ojos de la sirena.

El muchacho giró lentamente sobre su propio eje, como si quisiera encarar a Marinette, pero la chica salió corriendo de aquel lugar, empujando las puertas de la morgue con todas sus fuerzas y saliendo a la playa principal en aquel gesto. Ahí estaba de pie el tiburón de la playa, pero esta vez no llevaba cabeza de escualo, estaba de espaldas a la joven, Marinette sabía de alguna manera que se trataba de él, pero esta vez era humano del todo.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, pero no estaba segura del color al ser tan adentrada la noche, podría ser cualquier tono.

Aquel hombre se veía escuálido, como si alguna vez hubiese sido atlético, pero hubiese estado preso mucho tiempo. Su piel era blanca, sus huesos estaban marcados, la piel se estiraba sobre las articulaciones de una forma antinatural, como si toda la carne hubiese sido consumida y él fuese sólo el despojo de lo que alguna vez había sido un ser humano.

Pero ni siquiera eso era real.

El tiburón de la playa era un hombre relativamente fornido, con el cuerpo propio de alguien que hace ejercicio con regularidad.

Marinette no tardó en adivinar que se percibía a sí mismo como una especie de prisionero. No estaba viendo al tiburón de la playa, estaba viendo lo que el tiburón creía que se había convertido.

—Espera... —Murmuró Marinette confundida.

Aquel hombre bajó la mirada al suelo, el cuerpo de un muchacho fuerte yacía a sus pies, desangrándose lentamente por las mordidas... ¿Lo había mordido?

El tiburón bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y vio horrorizado que estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no se había transformado. No podía haberlo destazado a mordidas de aquella manera puesto que él no era el tiburón del océano, no había manera que lo fuera.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Marinette comenzando a correr hacia él, desesperada por alcanzarlo.

En dos pasos ya se estaba ahogando mar adentro. Nadaba con todas sus fuerzas contra corriente, nadaba contra la marea, contra las olas que azotaban contra su rostro, como si el mar picado tratase de hundirla. Sentía la desesperación de no poder transformarse, sentía en su cuerpo la furia contra sí misma, como si se reclamara por ser un...

Monstruo...

(Monster – Beth Crowley)

No. No era ella, no era ella la que trataba de nadar contra corriente.

No era Marinette, hija del océano, niña perdida del mar, la que nadaba desolada. Era aquel hombre el que trataba de convocar una transformación que se negaba a aparecer. Los muertos habían pasado a segundo plano puesto que ahora ella estaba dentro de la consciencia de aquel monstruo marino, ahora ella se sumía desesperada en las aguas negras de un mar profundo y agitado, como si temiera convertirse de verdad en aquel monstruo sin corazón que había asesinado al primer turista de aquel solsticio.

Porque él se negaba a creer que de verdad se hubiese convertido en el tiburón del arrecife, él no era un tiburón, no lo era. Nunca lo había sido, había luchado contra un tiburón en su juventud, no era una leyenda de la playa que esos escualos voraces te mordieran y te transformaras como si se tratase de un hombre lobo. No.

¡No!

Él no era el tiburón del arrecife, él era...

¿Qué?

¿Qué era?

¿Quién era él?

—¡Tu nombre! —Gritó Marinette tragando agua salada cuando la siguiente ola la golpeó, pateando con fuerza para mantenerse a flote, luchando contra la infame tempestad, cruel, violenta y despiadada que no permitía un segundo de tregua. —¡Dime tu nombre!

Marinette sintió algo frío y viscoso enredándose en torno a su tobillo. Bajó la mirada horrorizada, percatándose de que estaba sumergida en su totalidad, agua arriba, abajo, a los lados, agua oscura y profunda, y una mano pálida.

Una mano de mujer.

La mano de Anika, que se aferraba a su tobillo, tirando con fuerza.

Porque Marinette seguía dentro de la consciencia del monstruo, así que entendía que sus víctimas quisieran venganza.

Marinette pateó con todo, tratando de zafarse de aquello, pero el agua era demasiado densa, y ella apenas y podía respirar, no podía luchar contra las manos (montones y montones de manos) que salían de la oscuridad reinante a su alrededor, arrastrándola a lo profundo de un océano que ella no podía navegar puesto que se estaba ahogando.

Porque no sólo eran las manos de Anika las que tiraban de ella para hundirla en el fondo del océano, sino todas las manos de todas las víctimas que habían caído a manos de un tiburón, de todos aquellos culpables e inocentes que habían perecido en las fauces de aquel vengador del océano que había jurado con acabar con los indignos de sus aguas, de su hogar.

Montones de manos que se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, a sus hombros, a sus piernas, a sus manos. Ella soltó la mano izquierda, sintiendo que se ahogaba en medio de ese océano profundo hecho de terror y lágrimas, logró extender esa mano hacia arriba, o abajo, o donde quiera que pudiera, como si ese gesto le fuese a servir de algo.

Moriría ahogada.

Moriría en aquel océano negro.

Moriría igual que Anika y que Jasón...

Manos cubrieron su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos, ella apenas podía ver entre los dedos, pero de pronto, una luz pareció alzarse en medio de las tinieblas.

Marinette vio una mano bajar en su ayuda y no dudó antes de tomarla con fuerza y tirar para librarse.

.

Por un instante todo fue confuso. Ya no se ahogaba, ya no estaba sumergida en el océano, ya no sentía las manos cubrir todo su cuerpo, pero tampoco sentía nada más, como si siguiera suspendida entre el letargo que la muerte de Anika le había ofrecido, como si siguiera en trance. Y luego apareció una voz masculina y aterciopelada murmurando su nombre como si fuese un rezo, un canto, un mantra, como si aquella palabra, Marinette, fuese la más bella creación sobre la faz de la tierra en todos los idiomas disponibles. Porque si el francés era bonito, agraciado, elegante al ser pronunciado de forma correcta en voz alta, su nombre sonaba como la más pura de las melodías al ser pronunciado así.

Los brazos de Luka se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo de forma protectora y celosa, como si pudiese apartarla de las tinieblas. Marinette sintió el aliento cálido de Luka en su cuello justo antes de volver a la realidad.

—Mari, por favor.

—Luka... —Murmuró ella con voz ahogada, notando que la sensación de agua llenando su garganta se desvanecía como si sólo se hubiese tratado de un mal sueño. La pesadilla remitía.

—Dios... —Murmuró Luka cerrando con más fuerza el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Marinette mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos. —Casi me matas del susto.

Marinette abrió los ojos y jaló un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, para tratar de ver las facciones de Luka. El joven tritón tenía los ojos anegados y la expresión contraída en una mueca de tristeza y desesperanza. Marinette no pudo evitar lanzar el rostro hacia el frente y robar un beso a la boca del muchacho, tratando de alejar los demonios que podían estar plagando sus pensamientos justo en ese momento, como si ella fuese la guardiana y no al revés, como si ella fuese capaz de proteger a Luka del terror y no fuese ella quien necesitara de protección en ese momento.

Como si fuese Luka el que volvía del infierno y no ella.

El muchacho suspiró rompiendo el contacto y abrazando a Marinette con dulzura mientras Adrien se agachaba a su lado, metiéndose debajo de la mesa del muchacho.

—Se llama Jasón. —Murmuró Marinette levantando la mirada. —Este muchacho se llama Jasón, pude sentirlo en el trance. —Dijo con la voz quebrándose por el terror que todavía la invadía al haber visto la muerte del otro chico también.

—¿Qué viste, Mari? —Murmuró Adrien ignorando la expresión asesina que Luka le dedicó ante aquella pregunta.

—Anika fue asesinada por el tiburón del arrecife, pero el indigno no sabe lo que pasa. —Murmuró Marinette confundida, rompiendo en llanto. —No sabe ni quién es, ni dónde está. No es consciente de lo que está haciendo, es como si no supiera que se convirtió en un asesino.

—Deberíamos ir a otro sitio. —Pidió Luka sombrío, acariciando el cabello de Marinette dulcemente. —Ella necesita descansar.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Adrien levantándose y dedicándole una mirada a Luka, como esperando a que el muchacho diera la indicación. —Tú eres el guardián.

.

Marinette había ido a la casa donde se estaba hospedando con sus amigos para cambiarse de ropa, pero Luka le había insistido en que tomara el tiempo necesario, una ducha, lo que necesitara para reagrupar las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder seguir con aquella locura.

Marinette había considerado no demorarse mucho, pero al final, quitarse de la piel la sensación viscosa de las manos que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo había tomado más tiempo del que ella habría imaginado, así que terminó abriendo el agua caliente y esperando que la sensación ayudase a calmar el dolor.

Salió envuelta en una toalla pensando en recuperar el vestido de su iniciación, pero apartó ese pensamiento decidiendo dejar atrás aquella pesadilla, al final se había puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas para luego enfundarse en un short de mezclilla y ponerse una camiseta blanca de tiras sobre los hombros.

Su maleta no estaba del todo deshecha, así que reunió todas sus pertenencias y suspiró pensando en que debía llevar sus cosas a la casa de Luka en la playa, a su casa... Debía preguntar al respecto, pero iría una cuestión a la vez.

Adrien y Luka estaban sentados frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina, el rubio había preparado café (poco ortodoxo para Marinette, por el calor que hacía), pero ahora ambos muchachos lucían desenfadados mientras se ponían al corriente de sus vidas y terminaban aquella bebida caliente.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos así de unidos.

—Debería hacer una foto. —Comentó sin darse cuenta, sonriendo ampliamente.

Luka levantó la mirada sonriendo dulcemente mientras que Adrien volvió el rostro, ofuscado y molesto con la insinuación de su amiga. Preguntándose cómo era posible que tantas cosas hubiesen ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Volviste a ser humana? —Murmuró el muchacho levantándose y acercándose a ella para tomarle el rostro y observar la sonrisa tímida que se había formado en los labios de su protegida.

—Vuelvo a sentirme sirena. —Bromeó ella en respuesta.

Los labios de Luka trazaron una ruta por la frente de Marinette, como si el muchacho requiriese aquel contacto para anclarse a la realidad. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la sonrisa que Adrien les dedicaba, cargada de melancolía y añoranza. No, el rubio no diría nada, no interrumpiría aquel momento de paz que aquellos hijos del océano compartían. No después de la expresión de horror que había puesto Marinette durante todo el trance. Porque sí, Adrien sentía un poco de celos por Marinette y otro poco de celos por Luka, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta jamás. Se limitaría a agradecer infinitamente el hecho de que ambos se encontraban bien.

Cuando Luka por fin rompió el contacto y encaró a Adrien, buscando la mano de Marinette a tientas, fue que Adrien por fin se atrevió a decir palabra.

—No te habría creído que estabas dispuesta a protegerla hasta que te vi el día de hoy, Luka.

—Deberíamos llevar tus cosas a mi casa de una vez. —Murmuró Luka ignorando aquel comentario, consiguiendo que Adrien se encogiera de hombros y ahogara una risa. —¿O quieres dar explicaciones a tus amigos?

—No. Yo...

—Dame la maleta. —Cortó Luka con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Marinette no necesitaba dar más explicaciones.

—Deberías ir al agua para saber si todo anda bien en la ciudad. —Murmuró Marinette sonrojada hasta las orejas al ver a Luka dirigirse a su habitación y regresar cargando con el equipaje de la joven.

—¿Es todo lo que traías?

—No, también mi mochila y el neceser... —Respondió en automático.

—Aprovecha que estamos aquí. —Pidió Adrien sonriendo y alcanzándolos en la alcoba antes de echarse la mochila al hombro y sonreír para su amiga. —Mejor si lo hacemos de una vez, pero quiero que me pongan al corriente.

Ponerse al corriente. Aquello habría sido lindo.

.

Una mujer estaba de pie frente a la casa de Luka, parecía estar esperando, seguramente había golpeado la puerta antes de que ellos llegasen y ahora esperaba la respuesta.

Delgada, piel clara, cabello negro y corto, demasiado familiar. Short blanco, traje de baño rojo y naranja, llevaba sobre los hombros un blusón transparente combinando esos tres colores, y lucía relajada y tensa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sí? —Soltó Luka adelantando unos pasos hasta situarse a un metro de la cerca.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —Espetó Kagami girando sobre sus propios pies, consiguiendo que Luka y Marinette abrieran la boca, pasmados al ver aquello. —No sabes cómo te he buscado.

Pero no fue capaz de terminar su oración. Sus ojos, oscuros como el chocolate, se encontraron con las esmeraldas eternamente verdes de Adrien y, por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo.


	14. Recuerdos de los ausentes

Kagami sonreía dulcemente mientras se tomaba un descanso de sus actividades y encaraba a sus compañeros de palacio, a pesar de no ser tareas hechas para las manos de una sacerdotisa en entrenamiento, ella había estado ayudando a quitar las decoraciones (a escondidas de Tomoe); el descanso se había ido rápido gracias a que la joven princesa se había demorado un poco más de la cuenta al traer bocadillos, pasando algunos dulces a sus amigos, riendo discretamente ante las charlas de los tritones que terminaban de limpiar el salón del trono después de la fiesta. La mañana habría sido perfecta, pero todo se puso repentinamente tenso cuando ella llegó.

Escuchó el grito de aquella sirena mucho antes que el resto, su habilidad para escuchar a través del mar le facilitó aquello, pero de todos modos no fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a una intrusa entrar a toda velocidad por la ventana, arremolinándose con violencia en busca de un refugio en aquella habitación.

Al ver que la recién llegada avanzaba hacia la princesa, los guardias del palacio se cerraron frente a Kagami, desenfundando las espadas ante la posibilidad de una amenaza, sin embargo, la recién llegada se postró a los pies de todos ellos, suplicando clemencia por su alma.

—Me va a matar... —Musitó desesperada, pegando la frente al piso y llorando amargamente. —Lo dijo, amenazó con matarme. No dejen que me alcance... —Suplicó antes de romper en llanto y arrastrar un poco las manos hacia los guardias. —No dejen que me mate...

—Levanta la cara. —Dijo Kagami con voz fría, aventajando a los guardias y encarando a la recién llegada, como si dudara todavía sobre la identidad de aquella mujer.

La piel morena era inconfundible, sus tentáculos negros arremolinándose contra el piso, el cabello largo y marrón, los ojos grandes de color verde olivo. La expresión de Lila Rossi era una pintura, llena de emociones encontradas, súplica, arrepentimiento, dolor, miedo... No, miedo no. Terror.

Y Kagami se quedó helada cuando su madre entró a la habitación, sosteniendo un cayado metálico con una piedra en la punta, una herramienta de los reyes para consumar la magia del océano.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

* * *

14.-Recuerdos de los ausentes

_**Marianne E**_: Normalmente las partes de suspenso son las que más me gusta escribir y las que más me cuestan, toda la hora que me tardé en publicar el capítulo fue para reestructurar sólo ese pedacito, bueno, casi jajajaja. Estoy considerando lo del aura protectora de Luka, digo, acá tiene veintidós añitos, así que todavía tengo permiso de darle un poquito de actitudes celosas o algo, pero voy a ver qué pasa ahí. Lo del Adrigami, tenía rato queriendo plasmarlo y sabía que tenía que ser así, al final de un capítulo, así que me gustó dejarlo así, me alegra saber que te gustó.

_**Sonrais777**_: Ya era justo y necesario que se conocieran. Me gustó dejarlo así en suspenso

_**Manu**_: Nop, todavía no tengo planes de ningún Lukadrien de momento, estoy malabareando con estas dos historias de momento, y a ver qué pasa después. Nos leemos

* * *

Luka estaba pasmado.

Ahora los chicos estaban en un bar de la playa, el _Jolly Roger _se había convertido en un punto de encuentro para los hijos del océano, así que Luka encontró rápidamente una mesa en la que pudieran charlar cómodamente; el lugar era una palapa de palmas que cubría la barra y algunas mesas, pero había un área determinada por una barda hecha de troncos amarrados, al aire libre, varias antorchas estaban colocadas en la barda cada dos o tres metros, manteniendo el lugar tibio.

A pesar del calor que había hecho en la tarde, los últimos rayos del crepúsculo habían traído una brisa fresca, fría, clásica del otoño, consigo. Luka, Adrien, Kagami y Marinette estaban sentados en una mesa cerca del borde, justo debajo de una de las antorchas para guardar un poco el calor (no, no era suficiente), mientras el sol descendía lentamente en el horizonte.

Luka, al ver a Marinette tratando de ocultar el hecho de que comenzaba a tiritar, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola cerca de sí y ocultándola del clima de la noche.

Ambos hijos del océano estaban pasmados, se habían quedado helados al ver a la princesa del arrecife de pie frente a su casa, puesto que ella jamás había salido del agua, jamás había demostrado tener la capacidad de tener sus propias piernas. No. Kagami era una hija del arrecife, una princesa de las ciudades del océano, había nacido sirena, se suponía que moriría sirena. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora Kagami tenía piernas y caminaba libremente por las playas de Les Cavaliers?

Pero todas esas preguntas se desvanecieron en el aire cuando ella pronunció el nombre Lila Rossi.

Luka palideció, no sólo eso, perdió el equilibrio, retrocedió un paso mirando a Kagami, suplicando con la mirada a su amiga que estuviese bromeando. Por un momento que pareció eterno, Luka le había suplicado a Kagami que estuviese mintiendo, que se hubiera equivocado, que volviera al océano para comprobar la información que había transmitido a los portadores.

No podía haber vuelto.

La bruja del mar no podía estar de nuevo en el arrecife.

Lila Rossi era de las más poderosas brujas del mar de su generación. Se había ganado a pulso su lugar, había conseguido tanto poder y tanta magia que había podido competir contra Tomoe unos años atrás. Nadie en el arrecife sabía cuántos años tenía aquella bruja, pero su rostro y su piel permanecían intactos al paso de los años, como si de verdad fuese inmortal, nadie sabía cuál era su verdadera edad, pero Luka estaba seguro de que era de su generación, sino un poco más joven.

Tomoe la había enfrentado unos años atrás (el mismo año en que Louis se había hundido en el fondo del mar), y la razón era sencilla.

Lila Rossi se había querido hacer pasar por la princesa perdida.

Todos los habitantes de las ciudades del arrecife sabían que había una princesa perdida, todos sabían que Tomoe había perdido a su segunda hija poco después de nacer. Y la razón por la que muchos todavía recordaban aquel hecho era porque la reina había buscado con vehemencia a su bebé durante mucho tiempo, montones y montones de tritones y sirenas que habían tratado de encontrar a la bebé sin lograr nada en realidad. Habitantes del océano que amaban a la reina benévola y justa, que querían verla sonreír de nuevo.

Claro, con el paso de los años, la reina de las sirenas se había vuelto fría, seca, distante. Y los platos rotos los había terminado pagando su primogénita. La princesa Kagami había recibido de su madre la protección y el entrenamiento para ser toda una diplomática, pero le había faltado el amor. Y por mucho tiempo se había convertido en una princesa solitaria y retraída, incapaz de hacer amigos. O al menos así había sido hasta que había conocido a Luka Couffaine, una tarde en que el muchacho estaba en mar abierto con su padre, pescando en una lancha pequeña mientras Anarka se quedaba en el barco con Juleka. El joven se iniciaría como un hijo del océano pronto, Kagami conocía a Louis, era parte de las tortugas del arrecife, un guardián completo y embajador de la playa, el contacto de su madre con los elementos que podían andar libremente en dos piernas.

_La niña se había asomado a la superficie (se había quedado sumergida, sólo sus ojos estaban sobre la superficie del agua y ella les miraba dudando, como si quisiera acercarse, pero temiera hacerlo), despertando la curiosidad de Luka cuando Louis sonrió._

—_Mira nada más. —Soltó el tritón haciendo una reverencia hacia la niña. —La princesa del océano._

—_Princesa. —Repitió Luka despectivo, frunciendo el entrecejo para mirar a su padre. _

—_Kagami Tsurugi, hija de la reina Tomoe. —Anunció Louis extendiendo una mano hacia la recién llegada, como si la presentara ante su hijo. —Ella es la heredera del trono de las sirenas, y es la princesa más bonita que ha tenido este mar. _

_Kagami se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se sumergió por completo, consiguiendo que Luka acentuara más el gesto. _

—_Pues no es muy valiente. _

—_Oh, vamos, sólo es tímida. Es un año mayor que tu hermana. —Regañó Louis mirando a su hijo con reproche, poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras se agachaba en una rodilla ante él para poder mirarle a los ojos. —Ya sabes cómo es July de tímida, además, Kagami perdió a su hermana menor. Pasa mucho tiempo en palacio sin poder salir a convivir o jugar con otros niños. Deberías disculparte._

—_¿Disculparme? —Escupió Luka como si aquello no tuviera sentido. —Pero si ella ni siquiera me escuchó decir eso. _

_La aleta de Kagami salió abruptamente, salpicando de agua a Luka, en respuesta a su reproche. _

_Louis soltó una carcajada mirando la expresión de sorpresa que su hijo había compuesto ante aquello, consiguiendo que el muchacho le mirara ofuscado. _

_No, Luka no dijo nada a su padre, se aferró al borde del barco y metió la cabeza al agua gritando "perdón" a todo pulmón en medio de un cúmulo de burbujas. Louis soltó un grito ahogado jalando a Luka por la camiseta, sacándolo del agua temiendo que el muchacho hubiese estado propenso a ahogarse. _

_Luka reía a carcajadas, Louis soltó el aire, aliviado de ver a su hijo bien, antes de torcer una sonrisa de medio lado (sonrisa que su hijo heredaría sin que él lo supiera, sonrisa que Luka replicaría años después de ese momento), el niño reía a carcajadas, con todo el cabello pegado a los costados de su rostro, sintiendo que el agua salada le había calado profundo en la nariz. _

_Kagami emergió del agua y sonrió mirando a Luka. _

—_Qué bonito te ríes. —Dijo ella sin pensarlo._

_Luka la miró sorprendido._

—_Perdón. —Dijo la niña volviendo a sumergirse, una serie de burbujas delataron que ella había dicho algo, pero Luka no lo comprendió. Kagami se hundió un poco más y luego sacó toda la cabeza del agua. —Es que no tengo muchos amigos. —Admitió desviando la mirada. _

—_Pues entonces yo voy a ser tu amigo. —Soltó Luka levantándose hacia el borde y ofreciendo una mano a la pequeña. _

_Kagami miró a Luka antes de aceptar tímidamente el apretón. _

—_Pero tú estás en tierra firme. _

—_Entonces pediré a la luna que me deje hablar contigo a través del mar..._

—Lila Rossi está de vuelta. —Dijo Kagami con voz serena, sacando a Luka de sus cavilaciones y recuerdos.

Había relatado a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con lujo de detalle, consiguiendo que Luka no saliera de la sorpresa. No era posible que la bruja del mar estuviese de regreso de su exilio.

—¿Cómo se libró de las prisiones de cristal?

—¿Prisiones de cristal? —Murmuró Adrien, confundido ante el término.

—Son un confinamiento al fondo de la gruta. —Explicó Luka desviando la mirada hacia las olas que rompían contra la playa, pero cerrando el abrazo sobre los hombros de Marinette. —Es una especie de prisión en el fondo del océano, diseñada para retener a los criminales más peligrosos que han visto nuestras playas. Se supone que es un paraje olvidado, sus puertas sólo se abren durante el solsticio de otoño, y gran parte de los rituales y fiestas que hacemos los hijos del océano y los niños del mar son para mantener las puertas cerradas.

—Originalmente, la prisión de cristal era para los tiburones del arrecife. —Aclaró Kagami recuperando la atención del guitarrista y consiguiendo que Adrien se sonrojara ante la firmeza de su voz. —Pero ahí también han enviado a algunas sirenas que fueron consideradas amenazas en potencia. Lila Rossi era una de ellas.

—No lo entiendo. —Admitió Marinette tomando la mano libre de Luka, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él para mantenerlo en la realidad, haciéndole sonreír distraídamente. —¿Para los tiburones?

—Eso explica por qué los tiburones sólo aparecen durante el solsticio. —Murmuró Adrien mientras todas las piezas del rompecabezas caían lentamente en su sitio dentro de su mente. —Luka debiste decirme esto antes.

—¿Y negarte la oportunidad de llamarme tiburón del arrecife? —Soltó el muchacho divertido, consiguiendo que Adrien se sonrojara hasta las orejas. —Olvídalo, te haré bullying el resto de nuestras vidas sólo por esto.

—Los tiburones no pueden estar mucho tiempo en aguas templadas. —Explicó Kagami con tranquilidad, mientras un mesero dejaba las bebidas y un plato de botanas en la mesa. —Por eso van y vienen a la gruta en los solsticios, que es el momento en que las puertas se abren. Hace siglos que mi pueblo descubrió la gruta que daba a las prisiones de cristal y crearon los rituales e iniciaciones para sellar esos caminos. Debimos perder detalle con todo el revuelo de la niña perdida anoche. Normalmente una guardia de tritones, las tortugas más poderosas de Fu, van a la gruta para retener a cualquier ser viviente que trate de salir de ahí, pero había tanta esperanza de saber que había nacido una estrella del océano que todos nos enfocamos en la fiesta.

—Y me dejaste acusarte de ser el tiburón todos estos años. —Soltó Adrien ofuscado, ocultando su rostro entre los brazos, recargado en la mesa. —Luka, me has dejado quedar como un tonto todo este tiempo por no explicarme que los tiburones no pueden estar en nuestras aguas.

—No, te hice quedar como estúpida. —Corrigió el guitarrista consiguiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Marinette. —¿Qué?

—Ya está sufriendo, ¿sí?

—Termínalo de matar. —Sugirió Kagami serena, consiguiendo que Adrien levantara el rostro.

Por un momento, esperó encontrarse con las facciones burlescas de la princesa del arrecife, en lugar de ello, se topó con una mirada dulcificada, una sonrisa amable, un gesto de compasión y ternura que parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Tal vez fue el hecho de que el muchacho la veía a contra luz por las antorchas, pero juró que estaba en presencia de un ángel con aureola.

—Creo que tú lo conoces bastante mejor que yo. —Comentó la princesa poniendo su mano suavemente sobre el hombro del muchacho. —Pero de todos modos lo diré. Luka es un imbécil cuando se lo propone.

—No. —Corrigió Adrien sintiendo que bajaba la presión. —Luka es un imbécil. Punto.

Marinette asintió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo para su guardián, cuyos mechones azules se habían oscurecido a la par de su expresión de disgusto.

—Ahora harán equipo ¿verdad? —Espetó el guitarrista mirando a Marinette y Kagami.

Respondieron al unísono. Kagami y Marinette ni siquiera se dedicaron una mirada, pero respondieron al mismo tiempo, componiendo ambas una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

—Es mi aprendiz.

—Será mi guía.

Adrien soltó una risita, desviando la mirada y agradeciendo la intervención de ambas sirenas.

—Esto será divertido. —Admitió el rubio para Marinette.

—Ahora que son amigos de nuevo, ahora será divertido. —Comentó Kagami ladeando el rostro, como sopesando las posibilidades. —De todos modos, es muy pronto para relajarnos. ¿Qué es eso de que tienes el don de la catatonia? —Dijo la joven volviendo la atención a su amiga. —¿Qué viste?

Marinette tomó aire, permitiendo que las manos de Luka la apresaran con más fuerza, antes de mirar a la princesa y asentir.

—Anika y Jason fueron asesinados en la playa por la misma persona, el problema es que este hombre no es un tiburón del arrecife.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fue extraño. —Admitió la joven, sopesando las posibilidades de estar equivocada, pero deseando con vehemencia tener la razón. —No creo que la llegada de Lila al arrecife sea una coincidencia, el hombre que se convirtió en tiburón no es un tritón, o al menos no es uno que pueda volverse tiburón, pero él cree que sí; se estaba asfixiando cuando trató de volver al agua luego del primer asesinato, como si hubiese olvidado su naturaleza. —Marinette hizo una pausa larga, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. —Por un momento fue como si me fundiera en su consciencia, podía sentir su confusión y su desesperación como si fueran mías, no recuerda ni su nombre, pero está claro en que no es un tiburón del arrecife. Se niega a creerlo.

—¿Hay registros de algo así? —Inquirió Luka con aires distraídos, tratando de quitarse de la mente la expresión de terror que Marinette había compuesto durante su trance.

—No que yo sepa. —Murmuró Kagami sacando del bolsillo una tableta pequeña, parecida a una kindle, llamando la atención de Marinette y Adrien.

—¿Y esto? —Murmuró el rubio, acercándose a Kagami para mirar sobre su hombro.

—Mi biblioteca privada. —Murmuró la princesa con media sonrisa, observando a detalle el rostro del muchacho y sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa. —Luka me dijo que tenían aparatos parecidos en la superficie. Va a quedar por mentiroso.

—O tú como troglodita. —Sugirió Luka entre dientes, divertido ante la torpeza de Adrien.

—¡No! Nada de eso. —Exclamó el muchacho retrocediendo en la silla y agitando los brazos (Dios ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?). —Es que por ser una ciudad subacuática…

—También ustedes tienen aparatos que funcionan bajo el agua. —Comento Kagami quitándole importancia a aquel hecho. —No sé qué te sorprende.

—Perdónalo, por favor. —Pidió Luka con autosuficiencia, reclinándose hacia atrás en su sitio y atrayendo un poco a Marinette por la inercia. —Nuestro amigo no concibe que una ciudad llena de magia pueda ser vanguardista y moderna.

—La verdad es que la ciudad del arrecife es bastante... tecnológica. —Comentó Marinette pensando en los lugares en los que había estado durante la iniciación.

Kagami miró el horizonte, las últimas luces se fueron agotando ahora que el sol se había ocultado por completo. La princesa le dedicó una mirada pesada y larga a Luka, quien asintió una vez, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Habían pasado ya tantos años hablando entre ellos, comprendiéndose el uno al otro sin necesidad de cruzar palabra, que ahora era sencillo entender las miradas silentes y entender todo el lenguaje que había de por medio.

—Vamos. —Murmuró Luka antes de sacar la cartera y levantar la mano, pidiendo a gestos la cuenta. —Tenemos algo que hacer.

.

Marinette estaba maravillada.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver la playa adornada de aquella manera, luces, velas para ser exactos, flotaban en el agua tranquila, del otro lado de donde rompían las olas. Luka sostenía su tabla bajo el brazo y sonreía ante la mirada que su protegida le dedicaba a las flores naranjas y amarillas que estaban dispuestas por todo el lugar, adornando un camino que desembocaba al mar.

En la orilla, lejos del alcance del agua, habían puesto varias mesas con manteles de colores morado, naranja y negro, los lugareños habían llevado comida, bebida, algunos artículos como juguetes, botellas, cigarrillos y variedad. Luka le había explicado que en esas mesas solían poner aquello que había gustado a la gente que ya no estaba, una manera de recordar a los seres queridos que ahora estaban ausentes.

—Bienvenida al día de muertos al estilo del océano. —Murmuró el muchacho dedicándole una mirada de reojo al mar, percatándose de que el Liberty estaba cerca de los escollos donde solía reunirse con Kagami, iluminado levemente con velas y lámparas de aceite.

—Esto es increíble.

—¿Quieres ir por agua o quieres ir en lancha? —Sugirió Luka divertido, avanzando un paso hacia el agua, conocía la respuesta.

A pesar de que había lanchas que salían para acercarse a las embarcaciones que ofrecían hospitalidad a los visitantes, ambos hijos del océano se dedicaron una mirada cómplice antes de iniciar a caminar. Entraron al mar, el agua parecía negra por la oscuridad de la noche, al menos hasta el punto donde rompían las olas, puesto que pasando es espacio como por arte de magia, velas flotantes se distribuían por todo el espacio iluminando el camino a los surfistas sin adentrarse ni alejarse del espacio de quiebre.

Marinette sonrió al darse cuenta de que otros también estaban en sus tablas y kayacs, disfrutando del espectáculo que las velas y las flores amarillas y naranjas hacían en el mar, parecía como si el agua estuviese iluminada, podía ver los peces nadando bajo las tablas, podía ver la arena unos treinta metros al fondo, podía ver la flora y la fauna reinante de los arrecifes y los escollos.

Estaba sentada tras Luka, con los pies metidos en el agua mientras el muchacho remaba con los brazos, arrodillado en la tabla, doblado sobre sí mismo. La joven sonreía embelesada mientras su guardián se acomodaba en la tabla para tener una mejor vista del espectáculo.

—¿Debería ponerme a cantar? —Sugirió la chica cuando Luka sacó de su mochila dos velas para el agua. —_Y la luz encuentro al fin... _

Luka soltó una carcajada entregando las velas a su protegida y buscando el encendedor.

—Deberías, tal vez. Espera a que mi madre y mi hermana saquen las lámparas.

Luka había explicado que aquel lugar tenía por tradición encender velas en el océano, una por cada ser querido al que hubieran perdido. El muchacho solía ir en su tabla hasta los escollos y poner dos velas, una por su padre, una por Emilie, pero este año, Marinette había insistido en poner una vela también para los muchachos que habían caído a manos del tiburón.

—No es mucho. —Murmuró Luka buscando dos velas más. —Pero es significativo. Antes solíamos cenar reunidos en familia, contando anécdotas de nuestros seres queridos, preparando sus platillos favoritos. No sé en qué año aquello fue demasiado doloroso para nosotros, pero esta noche mi madre y Jule irán a la casa después de encender las lámparas.

Sí, luces de cantoya que eran liberadas a media noche, en el momento en que el día iniciaba formalmente. Porque la creencia era que, en medio del otoño, había un día, veinticuatro horas completas, en las que los espíritus de los caídos en la playa podían entablar contacto y pasearse por las playas y las calles.

—Las mesas se quedan ahí todo el día. —Murmuró Luka sentándose en su tabla y abriendo las manos para Marinette, que se reclinó contra el pecho del muchacho permitiendo que él la envolviera entre sus brazos. —Así nuestros ausentes pueden tomar un poco y compartir la mesa con nosotros.

—¿Crees en las leyendas? —Murmuró la chica con curiosidad ante la devoción con lo que había hablado su guardián.

—He visto algunas cosas que me han hecho creer. —Admitió con tristeza. —Pero en estos años no he podido contactar con el espíritu de mi padre.

—Tal vez todavía no es momento de que hables con él.

—Con verlo me doy por bien servido. —Admitió el muchacho en medio de un suspiro.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos mientras otros surfistas y nadadores se acomodaban. Varias embarcaciones medianas y pequeñas estaban cerca de ellos, pero el Liberty se alzaba al fondo, como un ícono, un emblema.

—Nunca me dijiste por qué Anarka ya no quiere navegar. —Murmuró ella distraída.

—Es por mi papá. —Confesó Luka distraído. —Cuando lo perdimos, mi madre empezó a sentir pánico al estar rodeada de agua, principalmente porque no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo, con el tiempo dejó de navegar, dejó el barco anclado a puerto seguro y se convirtió en embajadora de la playa, pero no vuelve al agua a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. O sean fechas festivas. El solsticio, esta noche de muertos. —Hizo una pausa larga, tan larga que Marinette creyó que ya no había más por agregar, pero luego, con una sonrisa melancólica, Luka añadió: —_Su _cumpleaños...

—De tu papá. —Dedujo ella sonriendo y enderezándose, mirando a Luka de reojo.

El muchacho sonreía con orgullo.

—Muy lista. —Murmuró asintiendo.

—Tengo buen profesor.

Luka torció la sonrisa, y habría añadido algún comentario inteligente, sagaz, alguna ironía para reirse con y de ella en ese momento, cuando vio el reflejo en el agua. Levantó la vista hacia el Liberty y sonrió al ver a Anarka sosteniendo una lámpara de cantoya en sus manos.

—Ven, momento de hacer magia.

Luka tomó las velas de nuevo y sonrió sacando el encendedor, encerrado en una bolsita resellable, antes de mirar a su protegida y asentir. La joven tomó distancia en la tabla y colocó las velas frente a ella con una sonrisa devota, permitiendo a Luka encenderlas.

—Emilie... —Murmuró el muchacho encendiendo la primera y entregándola a manos de Marinette, la joven le miró con duda, pero se relajó al ver a Luka sonreír y asentir, dándole a entender que debía poner la vela en el agua.

—Jason... —Murmuró ella cuando Luka encendió la segunda luz y la puso en sus manos.

Fue extraño, casi estuvo segura de que, al fondo del mar, una luz plateada se había iluminado y nadaba acariciando la arena, apenas con la fuerza para mantenerse ahí.

—Anika... —Dijo la chica sintiendo el corazón encogido al recordar la expresión de tristeza y de horror que la joven había compuesto en su visión.

Y las dudas se despejaron. Una serie de peces fotoluminiscentes comenzaron a nadar en torno a ellos, en torno a todos, llenando el mar de luces plateadas y azules que hacían que la vista pareciera de otro mundo.

—Louis... —Dijo al final Luka encendiendo la última vela.

El muchacho sintió el nudo en el estómago cuando, al ofrecérselo a su protegida, ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente y cediéndole el lugar para poner la vela en el agua.

Luka levantó la mirada hacia el Liberty, su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce, así que, tras un asentimiento de la cabeza, Luka dejó la vela en el agua a la par que Anarka liberó la luz de cantoya con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.


	15. Excusa

Se habían quedado muy quietos, lado a lado mientras observaban las luces ir y venir por el agua, una parte de ellas por las velas flotantes y otras tantas más por el reflejo efímero de las lámparas de cantoya que subían hacia el firmamento.

El silencio se había alzado entre ellos como un manto protector, resguardándolos del frío de la noche y de la tristeza que implicaba aquella velada, que a pesar de tratarse de una fiesta para celebrar a los ausentes, sólo implicaba un recordatorio de todos los que ya no estaban con ellos; aquel manto los había mantenido aislados del resto de los bañistas, de las fiestas en los barcos y en la orilla, del mundo en general, así que Luka se quedó helado al escuchar el grito desgarrador que pareció cernirse sobre ellos como un alfiler ponchando su burbuja de felicidad.

No, Marinette no se movió ni dijo nada, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Luka comprendiera que era el único que había escuchado aquello. Lo que fuera que hubiese escuchado. Por un momento consideró que aquello fuese sólo un dejo de su subconsciente, una traición que le decía que tanta calma terminaría por agotarse en cualquier momento y no había nada para evitarlo. Luka creyó que había sido su imaginación.

Hasta que Marinette también lo sintió.

—Están matando a alguien… —Murmuró la chica sin aliento, mirando en dirección a la playa. Por media fracción de segundo se quedó quieta en su sitio, como si esperara descubrir que todo había sido un sueño o un pensamiento amargo. Pero no, la sensación aumentó. —¡Luka, están matando a alguien! —Exclamó la sirena antes de lanzarse al agua y sentir que sus piernas se desvanecían en un remolino de escamas y colores.

El grito. Posiblemente habría escuchado ese grito a través del océano, el mar se lo había hecho llegar y él no había sabido entender. Así que, sin pensarlo más, también él se lanzó al agua.

* * *

15.-Excusa

_**Sonrais777**_: Prometo que la historia de Lila tiene explicaciones, pero vamos una cosa a la vez, sino se me harán muy largos los capítulos y prefiero actualizar seguido y seguir dándoles más pedacitos de esta historia 3

_**Marianne E**_: ¿Qué te digo? Moría por revelarte lo de Lila, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa. No, y espérate con las ships, porque voy a seguir con los guiños Lukadrien jajajjaja. Sé que aquí hemos visto un poco mucho de Luka y Kagami juntos, estoy haciendo un cáliz para la saga del templo, cuando se queden como portadores. Ya te había respondido a este mensaje en privado, pero lo estoy volviendo a leer para poder escribir el agradecimiento y todavía se me encoge el corazón, sabes, conocerte en este sitio y habernos vuelto amigas (tan lejos y tan cerca jajaja) me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no se necesita mucho para quererte. Te voy a apoyar cuando me necesites. Te mereces que alguien te comprenda y no te juzgue. Y alguien con quién ir a Calaverandia el próximo año jajajaja para ponernos de acuerdo 3

_**Manu**_: Jajajajaja lo de Hawk Moth me hizo reír muchísimo. Oye, no es mala idea lo de Tikki. Pronto habrá más Adrigami en esta historia, ya verás. Gracias por leerme

* * *

Marinette todavía sostenía la mano de aquella joven de cabello castaño y piel tostada. Hacia mucho rato que había dejado de respirar, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Cuando Marinette y Luka llegaron a la playa, la joven sostenía su cuello tratando de detener la sangre que salía a borbotones, un hombre estaba de pie al lado de ella, dándoles la espalda, mirándose las manos confundido.

—¡Hey! —Gritó Luka comenzando a correr hacia aquel hombre.

El tiburón apenas hizo por volver la mirada hacia ellos, salió corriendo lejos del alcance del muchacho, iniciando una persecución mientras Marinette se agachaba al lado de la joven y la miraba, horrorizada.

Podía verlo en sus ojos. Sabía que iba a morir, así que Marinette le tomó la mano libre y pe acarició el rostro.

—Cuidaremos de ti. —Prometió la sirena con los ojos anegados, sintiendo algo amargo en el fondo de su garganta. —No tengas miedo, no estás sola. Estaremos contigo hasta el final.

Ahora Marinette sostenía una mano rígida y helada, pero al menos la expresión de la joven no era de horror. Había muerto tranquila. Luka caminaba hacia ella con aires derrotados y las manos vacías. Se arrodilló frente a su protegida, al otro lado del cuerpo, con el rostro vuelto abajo y los hombros caídos.

—No pude alcanzarlo. —Dijo como si confesara el peor de los pecados.

—Debemos alertar a la policía.

El silencio, que horas atrás había sido cómodo y cómplice de ellos dos, ahora se alzaba como una daga amenazando con degollarlos. Marinette levantó el rostro y sintió el corazón encogido al ver a Luka con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas silentes que se escapaban como prueba de su pecado.

La joven extendió una mano hasta tomar la mejilla de Luka y obligarlo a mirarle.

—No había nada que tú o yo pudiéramos hacer esta noche. No está noche.

—Por agua lo habría alcanzado —soltó Luka, frustrado —, si hubiese tenido una oportunidad de…

Marinette se levantó en un movimiento rápido, y rodeó el cuerpo de aquella joven para arrodillarse al lado de Luka y apresarle el oído contra su pecho, permitiéndole escuchar su corazón.

—No es tu culpa. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

—Tenemos que volver a casa. —Dijo el muchacho recomponiéndose y levantando la mirada en busca de los ojos de Marinette. —Hay que ponerte a salvo.

—El tiburón sólo toma una víctima por noche. —Explicó Kagami llegando hasta ellos, Adrien caminaba a su lado, horrorizado al ver el cuerpo al lado de sus amigos. —Al menos, por esta noche, estamos a salvo.

—De todos modos no quiero que ella esté fuera durante la noche. —Dijo Luka levantándose y ofreciendo una mano a Marinette para ayudarla a incorporarse. —Como sea es tarde, las últimas noches las hemos pasado en vela, casi. Ha dormido muy poco y quiero que descanse. Mañana será un día importante para todos.

.

Lo había olvidado.

Se quedó pasmado cuando entro a su casa y vio a Anarka y Juleka calentando la cena, charlando alegremente mientras ponían la mesa para siete.

—Mamá, lo olvidé. —Dijo Luka a manera de disculpa mientras Anarka le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. —Perdón.

—Déjame adivinar, los muertos del arrecife hicieron que olvidaras preparar el postre.

—¿Postre?

—Genial. —Dijo Juleka sonriendo ampliamente, dedicándole una sonrisa a Marinette.

—No se me dan los postres. Pensé que yo pondría el plato fuerte.

—¿Tienes el plato fuerte? —Inquirió la capitana, divertida mientras Luka negaba con la cabeza. —Pues el postre.

—Los voy a envenenar. —Se quejó el muchacho mientras Luka y Kagami se acercaban a saludar.

—Hay que poner otro plato. —Dijo Juleka revisando su celular. —Rose viene.

—Pero están justos los platos… —Dijo Kagami confundida.

—No esta noche, papá cena con nosotros hoy. —Dijo Juleka sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Dia de muertos. Cierto. —Se recordó a sí misma la princesa del arrecife.

—Yo puedo ayudar con el postre. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo. —Te recuerdo, soy hija de panaderos.

.

Se habían dado las tres de la mañana.

Entre risas, anécdotas, chistes locales explicados a las princesas del océano y algunas canciones protagonizadas por las guitarras de Luka y Juleka, pero la voz de Anarka, se habían dado las tres de la mañana.

Anarka, Juleka y Rose se habían despedido de los presentes, alegando que estaban cansadas por el desvelo y que tenían muchos pendientes al día siguiente, así que, para las cuatro de la madrugada, entre todos ya habían terminado de limpiar la cocina y las tres mujeres se estaban retirando.

Adrien había hecho amago de irse, pero Luka lo miró rascándose la nuca.

—No quisiera que salieras a esta hora.

—Por favor. —Dijo Adrien con aires autosuficientes y expresión déspota. —¿Quién hay en el arrecife que no me conozca?

—El tiburón de verdad.

—Quédate esta noche. Los dos. —Pidió Marinette acongojada. —Tampoco yo quiero que salgan sin necesidad.

—Kagami se puede quedar en el cuarto de invitados y... —Comenzó Luka, pero Adrien lo interrumpió.

—La sala está bien para mí, de verdad. —Comentó el muchacho caminando hacia los sillones y dejándose caer. —No es como que no conozca lo mullido de estos cojines, descansen mucho.

—Te traeré una cobija. —Ofreció Marinette divertida mientras Luka guiaba a Kagami hasta su habitación y le sonreía.

—¿Pasarás la noche con ella? —Inquirió con curiosidad la princesa del océano.

—¿Es un intento de hacerme sentir incómodo? —Sugirió Luka, divertido, mientras bajaba un par de cobijas para dárselas a su amiga, la madrugada había refrescado muchísimo.

—No. Es la segunda noche desde su juramento.

Luka suspiró, congelándose en su sitio, incapaz de moverse para encarar a Kagami. Sabía lo que aquello implicaba.

—Es de madrugada y ella no ha presentado síntomas.

—Pero podría. Deberías quedarte con ella.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero incomodarla.

—Están comprometidos. —Dijo Kagami tomando la cobija de manos de Luka y sonriendo dulcemente. —No creo que la incomode tu presencia.

—Tú lo tienes muy fácil. Le gustas al que te gusta.

—¿Y tú no?

—¿No lo vas a negar?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El hecho de que me gusta Agreste? Tienes buen ojo para los amigos. Primero Adrien y ahora Marinette...

Luka soltó una carcajada ante aquella afirmación. Cuando Kagami había cumplido dieciséis años, él había comenzado a verla como algo más que un pez guppy, incluso había considerado la idea de empezar a verla como una joven que se iba convirtiendo en mujer. La desventaja de crecer lado a lado con alguien es formar parte de la adolescencia y el desarrollo. Kagami seguía siendo, a momentos, una niña ante los ojos de Luka, y luego era toda una señorita perteneciente al arrecife, la hija de Tomoe. Podría haberse enamorado de ella de haberla conocido a los quince de ella, no a sus doce, así que la posibilidad de enamorarse había aparecido a intermitencias durante dos años... hasta que Adrien había aparecido en la vida de Luka.

—Descansa mucho. En la mañana debemos presentarnos ante la reina. —Pidió Luka suspirando.

Kagami no dijo nada, sólo hizo una reverencia para Luka mientras él salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

(Halo Acoustic – Starset)

Vio la luz saliendo al pasillo, su cuarto tenía la lámpara encendida, así que el muchacho entró sonriendo ampliamente, pero se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver a Marinette de espaldas a él, usando el pijama que había conocido el primer día. La joven se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto y miraba por la ventana en dirección al mar.

Echó una breve ojeada sobre su hombro antes de volver la vista hacia las olas y sonreír.

—Entiendo por qué elegiste esta habitación. —Dijo la chica en voz baja, trémula, temerosa de romper el hechizo que parecía cernirse sobre ellos cada vez que se quedaban a solas.

—Peleé mucho contra July para poder quedármela. —Admitió él de la misma manera, acercándose hasta Marinette y sonriendo cuando ella, en un gesto sumamente tímido, entrelazó sus dedos. —De verdad quería que fuera mía.

—Y ahora cualquier foránea viene y te la quita. —Bromeó divertida.

—Pero tú no eres cualquier foránea. —Murmuró él con intensidad, tomando el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos y haciéndola encararlo con un gesto amable. —Si no viviera en un cuento de sirenas, no creería que lo que siento por ti es tan real, se lo atribuiría a la insolación o algo de eso.

—Y aquí estamos. —Murmuró la chica moviendo la mano izquierda para llamar la atención de Luka hacia su anillo grabado en tinta mezcla de rosa pastel y dorado claro, tan claro que podría perderse en su piel. —Comprometidos.

Luka bajó el rostro a su propio anillo y sonrió disfrutando los aires tornasoles de aquel accesorio en su piel.

—Te dejo la habitación, estoy pensando en dormir afuera.

—Luka... —Reprochó Marinette con un puchero mientras le daba la espalda al muchacho y se abrazaba a sí misma. —No quiero ser un problema, estoy como invitada en esta casa y...

—Marinette, no quiero que pienses eso. —Prometió Luka tomando la muñeca de la chica y dando un tirón pequeño, una súplica silente para que girase. —Cuando dije que te quedarías en esta casa, en nuestra casa, hablaba en serio. Por una parte, lo tomo como la responsabilidad de ser tu guardián y estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, para protegerte de lo que sea que trate de acercarse, pero...

Luka hizo una pausa y retrocedió soltando a Marinette, avergonzado por lo que había estado a punto de confesar.

—¿Pero? —Incitó la chica a continuar.

—Tú podrías quedarte en el Libertad, con mi madre y mi hermana, sé que estarías a salvo, porque aun cuando Jules volviera a la capital, la capitana te tendría en su hogar sin preguntar, o Kagami te daría asilo en la ciudad del arrecife... pero... Pero una parte egoísta de mí quería que te quedaras a vivir conmigo, tener una oportunidad para seguir conquistándote, protegerte, acompañarte en otros momentos. Tenía curiosidad de cómo sería verte recién levantada y darte un beso de buenas noches antes de dormir. Era... una fantasía personal.

—Luka...

—Cursi y trillado, lo sé. Pero se vale soñar. Y a pesar de mi pinta, sigo siendo hijo de Louis Couffaine, le heredé la música y el romanticismo a ese hombre.

—Luka.

—Y no me puedes culpar, Marinette, me enamoré de ti muy rápido, no habías dicho hola y mi corazón ya te pertenecía.

—¡Luka! —El muchacho abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante el grito que la joven había proferido. —Sí quiero vivir contigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Pero tengo que buscar algo que hacer para aportar a la casa. —Dijo la joven, pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y comenzando a caminar por el lugar. —Si tramito mi intercambio puedo seguir estudiando modas en la universidad del pueblo, podría abrir una tienda aquí, o vender ropa en la playa. —Por un momento fue como si el mundo se desvaneciera, Luka soltó una risa discreta al ver a Marinette tan concentrada en sus planes y pensamientos, preguntándose si siempre sería así. —O dar clases de natación, incluso podría coser una aleta y dar clases de nado sirena, a la gente le gusta eso. En el peor de los casos podría hacer pulseras y venderlas a los turistas para pagar mi hospedaje.

—¿Hospedaje? —Soltó Luka molesto con aquella palabra.

—No, lo de la butique tiene más sentido. —Dijo sin escuchar a Luka. —Como sea, será mejor pensar en eso ya descansada. Nada bueno sale de hacer las cosas con sueño. ¿Verdad?

Marinette se sonrojó ligeramente ante la mirada divertida que Luka le compuso justo antes de agacharse para cargar a Marinette sobre su hombro y arrancarle un grito y una carcajada por la sorpresa de aquel movimiento.

Con cuidado, Luka sentó a Marinette en la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella, rebuscando algo entre los bolsillos.

—No pude darte un anillo.

—Tengo mi anillo. —Dijo la joven sirena mostrando su mano, la tinta iridiscente.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, quería darte un símbolo de todo lo que está pasando, así que, cuando encontré esto, supe que era justo lo que necesitaba para ti. —Luka le mostró un dije a Marinette, colgaba de una delgada cadena plateada, la cola de una sirena con grabados tribales y olas de mar, una pieza de acero quirúrgico trabajada a mano.

—¡Es hermosa! —Murmuró Marinette pasmada, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Luka se levantó para ponerle la cadena. —No tenías por qué.

—Quería hacer algo lindo para ti.

—Gracias... —Murmuró la chica con el corazón hinchado de ternura. —De verdad. —Insistió volviendo el rostro hacia Luka antes de tomarle el rostro y atraerlo para plantar un beso tímido en sus labios. —Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

—Esto... —Murmuró el joven tirando de la aleta y mostrando una parte específica del diseño tribal. —En nuestra lengua es así como se escribe la M, por eso pensé en que era perfecta para ti.

—De verdad, mil gracias.

Luka le besó la frente a Marinette antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. —En fin, iré a buscar alguna cobija o algo para tenderme en el piso.

—¿Es en serio? —Espetó Marinette incrédula. —Hemos pasado dos noches durmiendo en la misma cama y ahora me sales con que te acostarás en el suelo... Eres imposible.

Luka soltó una carcajada antes de volver a sentarse al lado de Marinette.

—¿No te estorba?

—No.

—Muy bien, señorita. —Luka se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, abriendo sus brazos y componiendo un gesto infantil, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa tímida, misma que Marinette no pudo resistir antes de apagar la luz y dejarse envolver en los brazos del muchacho.

.

No sabía qué hora era.

No sabía dónde estaba.

No sabía si ya había despertado.

Porque había soñado con el tiburón del arrecife, había soñado con la desesperación del tercer asesinato, y se había quedado horrorizada ante la apremiante necesidad de huir. Pero ya no estaba en la playa, ni en el mar. Estaba en la habitación de Luka Couffaine, sola en la cama, tendida entre las cobijas a punto de morir asfixiada.

La garganta estaba cerrada, no podía respirar, no podía proferir sonido alguno, sus manos, que habían vagado por su cuello tratando de buscar si había algo que se le hubiese enredado, se aferraron a la sábana tratando de buscar algo a lo qué asirse, lo que fuera.

Sus manos habían dado con bordes a los lados de su cuello, tres líneas finas que se separaban de su piel, pero no había nada ahorcándola, la asfixia tenía que venir desde dentro, y ahora ella estaba sola en medio del colchón, preguntándose si de verdad ese sería su final.

Estaba despierta, ahora lo sabía. Despierta, a diferencia de Luka.

Luka dormía en el suelo; en algún punto de la madrugada le había dicho a Marinette que, al menos esa noche, quería darle su espacio para que descansara de verdad, y había alegado que las superficies duras eran buenas para la espalda. Qué error tan grande habían cometido los dos.

Kagami se lo había advertido. Que habría noches en las que su naturaleza cambiara sin que ella se lo propusiera, había escuchado de la asfixia, había escuchado del pánico, pero vivirlo en carne propia era una cosa completamente distinta.

—¡Luka! —Gimió la chica a media voz.

Y aunque supo que aquello apenas había sido un silbido por encima del atronador ruido del océano, su estrella de mar y la estrella grabada en la raya del muchacho brillaron, sincronizándose, por un momento, Luka sintió la asfixia y se despertó desorientado, escuchando el forcejeo de Marinette entre las sábanas.

—Mari, Mari... —Murmuró el muchacho arrancando las cobijas para dejar la piel de sus piernas expuesta.

Branquias en el cuello, escamas en las rodillas, Marinette estaba atorada en medio de la transformación.

No lo pensó.

No necesitó hacerlo.

Tomó a la chica en brazos y salió corriendo, empujando la puerta de su habitación y encontrando una fuerza sobrehumana para poder sostener a su protegida con una mano y abrir las puertas restantes con la otra.

Avanzó por la playa a tropezones, sintiendo que sus pies se hundían en la arena húmeda por la subida de la madrugada; el cielo comenzaba a clarear, un tono gris, la hora muerta, Luka no tuvo tiempo de admirar el paisaje, siguió corriendo, comprendiendo que la razón por la que se hundía en la arena era el peso extra que cargaban en sus brazos.

Entró al agua hecho un remolino, nunca soltó a Marinette, sólo la sumergió lo suficiente como para que ella tuviese el rostro fuera, y luego pensó que aquello era una tontería si la joven tenía branquias.

Ambos se sumergieron cuando la siguiente ola les golpeó en la cara, permitieron que el agua arrastrase con ellos, pero ni en contra del propio océnao Luka soltó a su protegida, al contrario, la asió con más fuerza y fiereza y luego la empujó hacia arriba, saliendo ambos a flote y tomando una bocanada de aire.

Respiraba.

Marinette respiraba de nuevo.

Dio una bocanada de aire y ahogó un grito antes de pasar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Luka, sintiendo su aleta arremolinándose con el movimiento del agua. Luka la abrazó por la cintura y suspiró aliviado, percatándose de que su protegida, su musa, estaba bien.

—Dios... —Musitó el muchacho, furioso consigo mismo. —No debí dejarte sola.

—Mi héroe... —Murmuró ella en respuesta, dejando en claro el punto.

Difería, por mucho, del punto de vista del muchacho, no era el villano, no tenía la culpa de nada, al contrario, ahora ella lo consideraba la razón por la que, literalmente, seguía con vida.

Ambos se queraron quietos un poco más, disfrutando del contacto mientras el sol emergía en el horizonte, cubriéndolos con sus primeros rayos. Se quedaron ahí hasta que el astro subió unos centímetros por encima del lindero con los montes y las playas, y luego, Marinette miró a Luka con dulzura, advirtiéndole con la mirada que le besaría la boca.

—Es una excusa más para dormir juntos. —Dijo ella al final, con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Luka la apresaba con vehemencia entre sus brazos.


	16. ¿Cerramos el trato?

(Colour me – Juke Ross)

La veía dormir.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si la última hora había sido agónica para ambos. Verla dormir se había convertido en un deleite, puesto que su rostro sereno se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un antídoto perfecto contra la memoria de la fracciones angustiadas de la joven sirena.

Luka estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, apartando algunos cabellos rebeldes que se agrupaban contra el rostro de su protegida, un roce tan ligero que ella no era capaz de sentirlo, un toque tan suave que, en lugar de perturbar su sueño, servía como un arrullo.

Luka observaba la expresión tranquila que Marinette había compuesto, con los ojos cerrados suavemente, los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas relajadas, las cejas inexpresivas. Su respiración era apenas un arrullo suave por encima del sonido de las olas en la distancia, se perdía como un ronroneo en medio de los gritos de las gaviotas. Y Luka había encontrado en ese gesto el refugio más sagrado, como si observar la expresión dulce y relajada que Marinette tenía al dormir fuese la promesa de que todo iría bien sin importar que ocurriera a continuación.

La expresión que la sirena tenía en esos momentos se había adueñado de aquellos pedacitos de su mente que todavía recordaban la expresión de horror que Marinette había compuesto durante sus trances, un gesto descompuesto en una mueca que denotaba lo crudas que eran las imágenes que había visto. Poco a poco aquel horror se desvanecía, dejando en su lugar el pensamiento, la vaga idea, de que él podía guiarla en sus trances.

Guardó ese pensamiento para después, puesto que ahora quería disfrutar de la calma.

Temeroso, Luka tomó entre sus dedos el borde de la cobija y descubrió las piernas de Marinette en un movimiento rápido, suspirando y agradeciendo internamente que las escamas hubiesen desaparecido para dejar la piel tersa en su lugar, el sarpullido también se había ido, así que la reacción de Marinette debía haber pasado.

El muchacho suspiró y se levantó, dispuesto a dejar a la chica sola, pero la mano de Marinette se cerró en torno a su muñeca. Ella le miraba con una sonrisa adormecida.

—¿Está todo bien? —Quiso saber ella, recorriéndose en su sitio, abriendo espacio para que Luka se recostara.

El muchacho sonrió tomando su lugar y pegando la frente a la de su protegida.

—Ahora que llegaste, todo está mejor que nunca.

—No necesito ser experta en ti para saber que algo te preocupa. —Hizo una pausa mientras Luka le acariciaba la piel de los brazos provocándole un escalofrío placentero. —Aunque no me molestaría convertirme en experta en ti.

—Estamos en eso, ¿no es así? —Sugirió el muchacho sintiendo que la felicidad se le desbordaba del pecho.

—Sí… en eso estamos. —Suspiró Marinette deslizándose de nuevo hacia la inconsciencia y perdiéndose en el cansancio.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le dolía la piel, y los brazos, cada vez que respiraba sentía el ardor bajar por su garganta y subir a su nariz gracias al agua salada que había tragado por accidente. Había estado asustada al darse cuenta de que el agua del mar le había generado una reacción alérgica en la piel, pero ahora que el susto y la asfixia habían pasado, Marinette, con la certeza de que debía aprovechar al máximo cada momento de calma que les quedara, se permitió relajarse ante el arrullo que las caricias de Luka suponían en su piel.

* * *

**16.-¿Cerramos el trato?**

_**Sonrais777**_: Lo del ceviche suena tentador, sólo espero que Lila no sepa nadar muy rápido. Ya, definitivamente Luka va a comprender de a poco que esta Marinette sí está destinada a estar a su lado, pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias por leerme

_**Manu**_: No, la verdad es que he sacado toda esta historia de la manga, me gusta mucho escribir novelas de sirenas, tengo una a medio escribir de Avengers también, de verdad es un tema del que puedo hablar horas.

_**Melchari**_: Amo Sakura Card Captors, de hecho, por ese ánime me hice bastonera en la secundaria y me uní a las porras de la prepa, una vez hicimos un cosplay, pero ya fue hace mucho. Menos mal que te esté gustando la mitología, ha sido complicado construir esta historia por no dejar cabos sueltos, espero seguir así. Nos leemos pronto

_**Marianne E**_: Bueno, tenía que desquitar que me encantan todas las combinaciones, ¿No? Además, tú conoces toda la historia detrás de estos guiños. Jajajajaj todavía no hay actividad extraoficial, pero estoy considerando seriamente un lemon Adrigami, todavía no lo tengo decidido, pero es muuuuy probable que ocurra. No pronto, por la naturaleza de su relación, pero en algún punto de esta historia o de Confesiones. Todavía vamos tranquilos, pero comienza pronto la intensidad. Disfruta este capítulo

* * *

Una sirena peinaba el cabello de Kagami con dulzura, una sonrisa de respeto y complicidad al mismo tiempo, esa complicidad que compartes con alguien a quien cubres para escapar a media tarde, esa complicidad de quien cuela chocolates para regalártelos, la complicidad que se genera entre dos personas que quieren ser amigas, pero todo se los impide.

Ondine hizo una reverencia cuando la reina entró a la habitación de su hija portando el cayado de madera y con los ojos vendados, pero siguió cepillando el cabello de la princesa cuando Tomoe hizo un movimiento con la mano, incitándola a seguir.

—¿Pasaste una buena noche en la superficie? —Murmuró la reina con una sonrisa tranquila, estaba relajada ahora que su hija había vuelto al mar.

—Luka y Marinette fueron generosos anfitriones. —Dijo la princesa con diplomacia mientras acomodaba las manos suavemente sobre su regazo. —Esta mañana por fin he podido volver a convertirme en sirena, y no le encuentro nada de extraordinario a la superficie, se siente poca libertad al caminar en dos piernas.

—Para algunos, para otros, entrar al agua, aunque sea a surfear, implica libertad si lo pueden hacer en sus piernas. ¿De salud cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, madre. La piel ya no me arde, y la aleta volvió a su estado natural.

—Escuché que tu _amiga_ también tuvo problemas.

—Sí, tuvo un momento de asfixia. —Murmuró la princesa, comprendiendo la indirecta de su madre para que fuera prudente. —Pero parece ser que ya está todo en orden. Esta tarde vendrá al palacio después de presentar cargos en la comisaría.

—Ah, sí. —Murmuró Tomoe sentándose en la cama de Kagami y negando con la cabeza en medio de un suspiro. —La pobre víctima…

—Luka va a resolverlo, madre. Él y Adrien están…

—¿Adrien? —Cortó Tomoe aferrándose al cayado y ladeando el rostro, enfocándose en la respuesta.

—Adrien Agreste… —Dijo Kagami lentamente, a manera de pregunta, como si temiera haber cometido un grave error al decir aquello.

—¿El hijo de Emilie?

—¿S-Sí…?

—Esa sí que es una sorpresa. —Murmuró la reina con un gesto de confusión, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y ladeando el rostro hacia el otro lado. —Interesante.

Incluso Ondine se quedó quieta, mirando a su amiga por el reflejo del espejo mientras ambas contenían el aliento.

Ambas jóvenes intercambiaron algunas miradas y gestos, como si debatieran qué era lo mejor en ese instante. Al final, Ondine negó con la cabeza y dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa, mirando a Kagami con tristeza.

—Me retiro, alteza. —Anunció Ondine dedicándole una expresión de disculpa a Kagami, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa amable en respuesta.

Una vez que se quedaron solas en la habitación, Kagami giró sobre su asiento y miró a su madre.

—Adrien es un buen muchacho. —Prometió con gesto apenado. —Hizo las paces con Luka y…

—Claro que es un buen muchacho. —Dijo Tomoe como si cuestionarlo fuera ridículo. —Es hijo de Emilie, claro que es un buen muchacho. —Añadió al final en un murmullo, hablando para sí misma.

—Mamá… —Murmuró Kagami con precaución, levantándose en su sitio y avanzando hacia la reina. —Quiero ayudar con la investigación que…

Tomoe levantó una mano hacia su hija, que guardó silencio obedientemente.

Tomoe pasó largos segundos en silencio, meditando aquello, considerando todas las posibilidades que se abrían ahora que su hija por fin había despertado su doble naturaleza.

—La familia Agreste tiene registro de las familias del océano desde las primeras generaciones que poblaron estas playas. —Murmuró la reina con media sonrisa, ladina y taimada. —Podría ser un buen tutor en tierra.

—Estoy segura de que lo sería.

—Pero no es un pez. —Murmuró Tomoe creando su estratagema, sabiendo la reacción que tendría en su hija la prohibición. —Investiga el caso pero no te encariñes mucho. Recuerda que tu lugar es en el agua.

—Pero madre, si Adrien puede…

—Kagami.

Y el silencio se alzó en la habitación como un cuchillo afilado en la mantequilla caliente.

—Sí madre.

.

Luka y Adrien estaban en la calle, esperando que Marinette saliera de la comisaría. La joven había insistido en hacer aquello sola, necesitaba probarse a sí misma que podía lidiar con aquel nivel de estrés. Si iba a convertirse en una embajadora del océano, debía probar ser digna.

Luka sonreía con autosuficiencia para Adrien, que le dedicaba miradas constantes a la calle que desembocaba al océano.

(The other side – The greatest Showman)

—Gabriel tiene registro de todos los hijos del océano nacidos en estas tierras. —Dijo Luka ensanchando su sonrisa y mirando a Adrien como si fuese un bocadillo. —Y de los tiburones del arrecife.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Couffaine?

—Estoy diciendo que ayer vi al tiburón del arrecife. Lo perseguí por la playa hasta perderlo, pero vi un par de cosas que podrían darnos un norte.

—Sí, pero sabes que mi padre es celoso con esos registros.

Luka sonrió ante la siguiente mirada que Adrien le dedicó al océano y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su amigo.

—Pero nadie está hablando de los registros todavía.

—Todavía. —Repitió Adrien receloso, reparando en la forma posesiva en la que Luka parecía estarlo sitiando. —Sé para donde vas, Luka. No voy a hablar con mi padre para que nos deje entrar a su biblioteca, de todos modos no querría que…

—¿Ni a cambio de que abogue por ti? —Interrumpió el muchacho con un gesto de autosuficiencia, parando el parloteo del rubio. —Tomoe toma en cuenta mi opinión por ser hijo de quien soy, además de los regalos que la Luna me dio y que he usado para el bien del arrecife. Ahora estoy bajo la tutela de Fu en persona. Mi palabra tiene peso.

—¿Y por qué debería importarme el favor de la reina? —Inquirió Adrien fingiendo indiferencia, pero algo en su voz, un momento de duda, le hizo saber a Luka que ya tenía a Adrien justo donde lo necesitaba.

—Tienes razón, un hijo de la playa no tendría por qué preocuparse por los asuntos del océano. —Dijo Luka dejando de dar vueltas en torno a Adrien y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda a su amigo componiendo una sonrisa radiante. —A menos que una hija del océano necesite un guía en los asuntos de los hombres.

—¿Kagami? —Murmuró Adrien sin aire. —Ella te tiene a ti. Y tiene a Marinette.

—Cierto, pero Marinette no es local, y yo me paso la mitad de la vida atendiendo al océano, no tengo idea de los árboles genealógicos ni mucho menos. Tú por otro lado…

—No, Luka, no me vas a chantajear con esto.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que estoy pidiendo. —Dijo girando medio cuerpo y sonriendo para Adrien. —Pero ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. No me hagas caso. De todos modos me estoy haciendo castillos en las nubes, no tengo oportunidad de descubrir si conocemos al tiburón de esta generación sólo con los registros. Además, pronto Tomoe buscará un buen partido para Kagami, para que ella no tenga que afrontar sola la toma del trono, y la veremos cada vez menos.

—Marido. —Murmuró Adrien pasmado, como si aquello no fuera una opción.

—En fin. Tenía que probar.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué es todo eso del marido y del guía? ¿Y qué tiene Kagami que ver con todo esto?

Luka volvió el rostro y bufó antes de encarar a Adrien con una mirada centelleante.

—Le gustas a Kagami, y me doy cuenta de que no te es indiferente. Que ella tenga una doble naturaleza sólo quiere decir que tiene que pasar tiempo en la superficie, al menos por un tiempo.

—Sé cómo funciona. Fue la primera leyenda que aprendí, las sirenas que tenían que pasar un año en la superficie.

—No, una cosa es la penalización de un año y otra cosa es la doble naturaleza. Marinette, Kagami, incluso yo. Sirena y humano al mismo tiempo, no se es más de uno que del otro y necesitamos agua y tierra para sobrevivir, pero una vez que el cuerpo se adapta, podemos estar en cualquiera de los dos lados por tiempo indefinido.

—Se adapta, ¿eso fue lo que le pasó a Mari esta mañana?

—Es una reacción alérgica. Por así decirlo.

—Kagami…

—Tuvo una reacción en la piel.

Una pausa larga se alzó entre ellos como un muro frío. No había necesidad de decir más, recordaba la piel irritada de la joven peli negra, recordaba cuánto le había dolido verla así.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Adrien avanzando hacia Luka. —Supongamos que accedo a ayudarte. Digamos que hablo con mi padre para pedir los registros. ¿Qué exactamente es lo que estás pidiendo?

—Lo que estoy pidiendo es que nos dejen buscar en el registro de los tatuajes de los nacidos com hijos del océano, vi las marcas en la piel de este hombre y creo que podemos encontrar información al respecto.

—Ajá, y si convenzo a mi padre ¿qué gano yo?

—Kagami despertó su doble naturaleza en esta luna llena, por lo tanto, ella necesita una guía entre los hijos de la playa, Emilie fue mi guía en su momento y ahora la reina buscará a alguien que pueda ser guardián y amigo de su hija sin poner en peligro los intereses de la corona. Eres el heredero de la casa Agreste, el hijo de Emilie, el currículum es perfecto.

—Sí, pero tendría que hablar con mi padre para que nos dejara entrar a una biblioteca a la que no entraba ni mi madre, entonces las probabilidades están en contra de todo a todo. No tendría argumentos para conseguir el permiso de estar ahí. Menos de meter a alguien más.

—Oh vamos. —Soltó Luka divertido. Dio un paso hacia Adrien y tomó el cuello de su camiseta, acariciando la tela y acariciándole la piel mientras hablaba con voz pausada y aterciopelada. —Puedes llegar a ser muy convincente cuando te lo propones.

Adrien tragó saliva y sostuvo la mirada de Luka, cediendo.

—El convincente eres tú. —Acusó el rubio antes de retroceder un paso y sonreír para Luka, quien se guardó las manos en los bolsillos asintiendo una vez. —Muy bien, hablaré con mi padre para que nos deje entrar a las bibliotecas esta tarde.

—Entonces, solicitaré una audiencia con la reina para mañana a primera hora.

—¿Mañana?

—Esta tarde tienen la visita de los senadores de oeste. —Explicó Luka mirando en dirección al océano, sintiendo la brisa suave que acariciaba sus cabellos. —Las ciudades de cuarzo están interesadas en lo que ha estado ocurriendo con nuestras playas, les preocupa que otros arrecifes tengan tiburones por las fiestas. Aunque se supone que anoche ocurrió el último asesinato, todos quieren tomar medidas "por si acaso".

—Entiendo.

—Entonces. —Exclamó Luka con una sonrisa taimada, mirando a Adrien mientras le ofrecía una mano. —¿Tenemos un trato?

—Sí. —Soltó el rubio antes de tomar la mano de Luka con tanta fuerza sonó con estridencia, un golpe seco antes de agitar con fuerza la mano del tritón del arrecife.

.

Marinette se había quedado de ver con Kagami en los escollos, pero al final, Kagami había enviado al guía de su madre, Longg, a recogerla y llevarla hasta su presencia.

Por un momento, Marinette pensó que estaba en presencia de una especie de pez globo o serpiente marina, pero cuando el kwami sonrió e hizo una reverencia elegante antes de hablar, Marinette soltó un grito agudo e hizo por salir a la superficie, preguntándose por qué no era capaz de nadar más rápido.

Longg la alcanzó en la superficie, flotando ligeramente por encima del agua y dándole un momento para que se repusiera del susto. Marinette estaba aferrada de la roca más alejada de los escollos, respirando agitadamente por la dificultad del susto.

—Mil disculpas, joven sirena. —Murmuró Longg haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo apenado. —No tenía idea de que no conocía nuestra existencia.

—¿Eres un pez?

—Soy algo mucho más antiguo que todos los peces del océano. Nos llaman kwamis, somos los guías de las sirenas que atienden a los deseos de la luna, les enseñamos a usar su magia y a controlar sus habilidades.

—¿Todas las sirenas tienen un kwami? —Murmuró Marinette sumergiéndose, siguiendo a Longg hacia la ciudad de coral. Ahora que el susto inicial había pasado, la curiosidad por conocer todo sobre aquella criatura se había apoderado de ella, así que ahora las miradas que le dedicaba estaban cargadas de interrogantes

—No. Los kwamis somos muy pocos como para poder acompañar a todas las sirenas del arrecife, pero habemos algunos guías que somos asignados a los que serán maestros de los demás.

Guardaron silencio un rato, Marinette pensando en las palabras del kwami, Longg disfrutando del camino y haciendo un análisis profundo de la joven a la que guiaba. Tomoe le había pedido que observase a la joven y le diera una opinión completa al respecto, aunque la estrella que Marinette tenía en la piel era precisamente la de la princesa perdida, no podía darse el lujo de creer tan pronto en que aquello puesto que Lila Rossi casi había logrado engañara alguna vez, años atrás.

El palacio se distinguía al fondo, Marinette sonrió maravillada y comenzó a nadar con mayor velocidad, ansiosa por volver a pasear por las calles que constituían aquella ciudad. Longg sonrió divertido, apretando el paso y dirigiéndose hacia el palacio mientras Marinette miraba en todas direcciones, maravillada ante las formaciones iluminadas por plantas fosforescentes, a los peces que paseaban distraídos y ajenos a las sirenas y tritones de todo tipo. Aletas, tentáculos, caparazones, llenos de colorido que le daban vida al arrecife.

Longg guio a Marinette hasta una ventana por la que entraron a la habitación del trono. Tomoe estaba reunida con tres personas, de las que Marinette reconoció al maestro Fu. Pero los otros dos rostros eran nuevos.

Kagami estaba sentada cerca de ellos, con expresión de aburrimiento mal disimulada. Aunque la joven mantenía erguida la espalda y la mirada fija en los presentes, hizo un gesto, apretando la mandíbula con mucha fuerza y sus ojos, de por sí rasgados, se entrecerraron ligeramente. Marinette no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para adivinar que aquello se trataba de un bostezo disfrazado. Sonrió y agitó una mano tímidamente para llamar la atención de su amiga mientras Longg nadaba hacia ella a toda velocidad.

—Madre. —Dijo la joven sirena aprovechando una pausa que habían hecho los presentes. —Ha llegado mi aprendiz. Iré a las bibliotecas del ala este de la ciudad.

—¿Del ala este? —Comentó Tomoe volviendo el rostro un poco, con expresión de confusión. —En el palacio tienes todo lo que necesitas para enseñarle historia a tu joven aprendiz.

—Quisiera empezar enseñándole el lenguaje. —Dijo la princesa haciendo una reverencia poco profunda, con una sonrisa dulce.

¿Lenguaje? Marinette había demostrado ser perfectamente capaz de leer la lengua de las sirenas. Entonces ¿por qué Kagami decía que quería llevarla a aprender el lenguaje? Y entonces Marinette vio que su amiga tenía los dedos cruzados por detrás de la espalda, de manera que sólo ella podía verlo.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Tomoe volviendo la atención al frente. —Lleva a Longg contigo.

—¿Cómo? —Murmuró Kagami sin aliento.

—Alteza. Con todo respeto. —Murmuró Fu llamando la atención de la reina, dedicándole a Kagami un guiño discreto. —Wayzz también se encuentra el día de hoy con nosotros, y Nooroo ha viajado de muy lejos para estar presente en la junta. No creo que deban perder detalle puesto que tenemos un par de decisiones importantes qué tomar respecto a los kwamis.

—Es verdad, Tomoe-Sama. —Murmuró Longg sonriendo con cautela, haciendo una reverencia y flotando hasta su hombro. —Hay tres kwamis que quieren hablar con usted para solicitar una autorización en su ciudad y en su playa.

—Deberías llevar entonces una escolta. —Dijo la reina con aires distraídos. —Alguna tortuga de palacio que...

—Luka nos verá en la entrada de la ciudad. —Cortó Kagami con la mirada perdida y una mano levantada sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera recibiendo algo. —Dice que terminó con sus pendientes en la playa y que tiene que hablar contigo de un asunto de los embajadores. Menciona la casa Agreste.

Tomoe volvió el rostro hacia su hija. No podía escuchar la voz de Luka a través del agua, pero sí podía sentir el vínculo de su hija con aquella raya del arrecife, era extraño, pero era capaz de sentir la magia que giraba en torno a aquel vínculo, magia que se había ido profundizando, aunque el vínculo no cambiaba.

Tomoe había tomado tiempo para entender que la razón por la que aquello parecía inerte era por el cariño que se habían tomado aquellos dos muchachos, ya demasiado lejos del bien y del mal, como solían decir, como para enamorarse el uno del otro.

—Entiendo, lo recibiré al atardecer.

—Sí, madre.

—Longg. —Llamó la reina volviendo la atención al kwami. —Respecto a los kwamis...

—Sass, Tikki y Plagg estarán aquí antes del atardecer. —Prometió el dragón con una sonrisa radiante.


	17. Rewrite the stars

Luka estaba de pie un paso atrás de Adrien mientras su amigo encaraba a su padre.

Gabriel le miraba con una ceja alzada, a la espera de escuchar el motivo que Adrien había manifestado para tener tanta urgencia de hablar con él, pero justo ahora, el rubio retorcía sus manos y ladeaba el rostro, evitando a toda costa el contacto con los ojos de Gabriel Agreste.

¿Tanto miedo le daba pedir acceso a los registros?

Pero aquel siempre había sido un tema delicado en esa casa, puesto que ver aquellos registros implicaba que Adrien conociera un poco más del pasado de Emilie, y no era algo para lo que Gabriel se sintiera preparado, al menos no al ver la saña con la que su heredero había tratado a los hijos del océano luego de haber perdido a su madre.

—Luka enfrentó al tiburón del arrecife. —Dijo Adrien al fin, levantando los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada de escrutinio que Gabriel le dedicaba. —Padre, somos guardianes del registro de cada tritón y sirena nacidos en estas playas, tú conoces los nombres de todos los hijos del océano y Luka vio las marcas en la piel de aquel tritón. Pensábamos que si, tal vez, nos permitieras entrar a la biblioteca a revisar los libros que...

—No saquen ningún libro. —Dijo Gabriel dándoles la espalda y consiguiendo que Adrien se quedara pasmado. —Y asegúrate de regresarlo todo a su sitio.

Luka sonrió de medio lado, ya conocía el desenlace de aquella historia, ya sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello puesto que conocía los motivos de Gabriel para prohibirle a su hijo la entrada a la biblioteca. Adrien no estaba preparado para saberlo, así que ahora que Adrien comenzaba a cooperar y retomar su relación con Luka, todo debía ser más sencillo. Para todos.

Sí, Luka Couffaine había chantajeado a su amigo sabiendo que no había batalla por librar, puesto que el tritón del arrecife sabía que Gabriel les diría que sí a revisar los registros. Y sí, aquello había sido una venganza personal contra el heredero de la casa agreste por todos los malos tragos que le había hecho pasar desde la llegada de Marinette a la playa de Les Cavaliers. Aunque en realidad había sido una venganza por los tres años de reclamos y pleitos, por cada golpe, por cada insulto, por cada lágrima que Anarka había derramado por su culpa.

—¿Libros? —Repitió Adrien, confundido.

—Una vez que terminen su búsqueda —dijo Gabriel volviendo el rostro con media sonrisa y entrelazando sus manos a la espalda —, hijo, si tienes alguna pregunta o si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, estaré en mi despacho el resto de la tarde. Sólo ten cuidado con poner los registros en orden para no confundir la información.

—Sí. ¡Sí! —Exclamó volviendo en sí.

* * *

17.-Rewrite the stars

_**Sonrais777**_: Bueno, ya lo leíste, tenía sus motivos para hacerle pasar un mal rato jajajajaja que vengan los kwamis

_**Manu**_: gracias por hacerme saber de tu historia, luego le doy una leida y te comento, ¿cómo es tu user name?

_**Dessirenya**_: Uy, tema delicado los guiños Lukadrien jajajaja. Honestamente no era algo que pensara abordar directamente, aunque a Marianne le hice un fragmento de antes donde confirmo la relación de Luka y Adrien, sí, en algún momento fueron pareja, pero eso quedó atrás luego de la pérdida de Emilie. ¡Que vengan los kwamis!

_**Marianne E**_: Perdona la demora, pero después de tantos spoilers, lecturas privilegiadas, dibujos interrumpidos y otras cosas, te entrego esta parte del océano, que espero te guste tanto como el resto de la historia y los planes que tenemos para ella. Lindo inicio de semana

* * *

Luka tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recargado en el pilar que marcaba la entrada a las ciudades, aunque su rostro lucía relajado, Marinette no tardó en percatarse de que tenía los hombros tensos y hacían movimientos largos, como si tomara respiraciones profundas.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó la sirena, nadando a toda velocidad hacia su protector mientras que él sonreía ligeramente, levantando el rostro.

Tuvo que abrir los brazos para recibir a Marinette y girar una vez sobre sí mismo para frenar la velocidad de su movimiento, la chica había hundido el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, riendo discretamente cuando sintió la piel de Luka acariciándole la cintura.

—Buenas tardes. —Murmuró Kagami sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno, ha sido un tema. —Soltó la princesa del océano bajando los hombros y dejando escapar un suspiro largo y pesado. —Mi madre insiste en que debería llevar escolta, quiso mandar a Long con nosotros esta mañana, pero le convencimos de que irías con nosotras.

Marinette se separó de Luka y reparó, por primera vez, en el hecho de que llevaba hombreras de cuero café oscuro, atadas a su pecho con correas por debajo de los hombros. Las placas de metal que le habían puesto en la cadera la primera vez se habían desvanecido, pero habían puesto en su lugar una protección del mismo material de las hombreras. Llevaba en los antebrazos un protector oscuro y la espada ceñida a la espalda, con el cabello recogido en media coleta.

—¿Y esto? —Murmuró Marinette al darse cuenta de que, en el brazo, Luka parecía tener un golpe.

—Me han dado el uniforme para entrenamiento, y Fu dice que debo llevar la espada conmigo todo el tiempo, para acostumbrarme a su peso y esas cosas.

—Es una bastarda. —Soltó Kagami nadando detrás de Luka, percatándose del largo de la hoja y lo elaborado del mango. —Pero no es una espada oficial de la guardia.

—No. Fu dijo que esta es un poco más ligera, pero no sé qué pensar al respecto.

Luka desenvainó la hoja y sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa que Marinette compuso al percatarse de que no parecía estar hecha de metal. La hoja era oscura y opaca, a diferencia del mango, hecho de un material plateado envuelto en una tira de cuero café para ofrecer mejor agarre.

—Wolframio. —Dijo Luka con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia antes de desenvainarla y mostrarla a Marinette, blandiéndola con ligereza. —Forjada en el volcán activo más lejano de las ciudades de coral específicamente para entrenarme. Fue el último regalo de mi padre, la dejó encargada con Fu cuando era un niño.

—Louis siempre supo que serías un guardián del arrecife. —Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa dulce, cruzando los brazos y asintiendo una sola vez.

—Sí, sabía que tenía talento para los problemas. —Murmuró ofreciéndole el mango a Marinette ante su mirada de curiosidad.

La sirena tomó la espada con ambas manos y sonrió asintiendo para Luka, dándole a entender que estaba lista. ¿Cuál no sería su sorpresa? En cuanto Luka soltó el Mango, la punta de la espada aterrizó en la arena con un golpe seco y Marinette tuvo que asirse con fuerzas al mango, incapaz de sostenerla por sí misma.

—Pesa una tonelada. —Se quejó con dificultad mientras Luka le sonreía y asentía, recuperando la espada y envainándola en su espalda.

—La idea es que sea más liviana que la espada que blandiré oficialmente, eso me dará destreza en la batalla... O al menos eso dice Fu.

—¿Batalla? —Murmuró Marinette, contrariada.

—No es por alarmarnos ¿verdad? —Murmuró Kagami tomando una mano de Marinette para infundirle valor. —Pero mi madre dice que no puede salir nada bueno de la llegada de Lila a nuestro pueblo de nuevo, ella tampoco cree que sea coincidencia la aparición del tiburón y de la bruja del mar en el mismo momento, dice que debe haber cierta conexión, aunque no puede asegurar o negar nada.

—Bruja... —Repitió Marinette, confundida ante el término.

—Hablaremos de eso después. —Prometió Kagami sonriendo para Marinette. —Pero primero lo importante. Vamos a las catacumbas.

—¿Perdón? —Soltó Luka encarando a Kagami con expresión de pasmo. —Las catacumbas son un ala prohibida fuera de los linderos de la ciudad. Ir ahí no sólo es imprudente, con la bruja y un tiburón suelto es hasta peligroso hacerlo sin protección alguna.

—Lo sé. —Cortó Kagami con media sonrisa. —Por eso tú nos vas a acompañar.

—Kagami, no soy suficiente si algo más nos ataca.

—Nada nos va a atacar, primero que nada. —Puntualizó la sirena mientras Marinette alternaba miradas con ambos muchachos, comprendiendo cada vez menos. —Segundo, eres capaz de blandir tu Æquor para defender a Marinette. Y por último y más importante, el tiburón sólo toma tres víctimas antes de volver a sumergirse, no pueden estar en estas aguas mucho más tiempo porque pueden morir. Si no es por prudencia, seguro el tiburón ya estará agonizando.

—Esto no me tranquiliza, Kagami. —Aclaró Luka, furioso. —¿Dónde cree tu madre que vas a estar? Porque apuesto mi espada a que no sabe que quieres adentrarte a las catacumbas.

—Le dije que estaríamos en el ala este. No es del todo una mentira. —Dijo la princesa. —Le dije que tenía intención de enseñar el lenguaje a Marinette antes de empezar con otras cosas.

—El camino hacia el infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones, Kagami. Es peligroso.

—Pero es el único lugar en el que hay registro de las estrellas. —Enfatizó la princesa, dejando el punto claro. —¿O en la biblioteca de Gabriel había registros de esta estrella?

Silencio.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos como un manto pesado.

No, esta vez no fue un silencio cómodo en el que ambos podían intercambiar sonrisas o miradas, no había complicidad ni dobles intensiones, no había una broma o un susurro. El silencio que los invadió le dejó claro a la princesa del océano que acababa de ganar una batalla que había tenido asegurada desde el principio, y Luka carraspeó concediendo la victoria, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Marinette de reojo antes de dedicarle una mirada desafiante y furiosa a su princesa.

—Si pasa algo, ella será mi prioridad. Soy su guardián y es mi prometida, así que blandiré la espada para salvar su vida primero, y si me queda tiempo, la blandiré para protegerte a ti.

—Descuida, sé ponerme sola la corona.

.

(Emerge I – Ruelle)

Marinette nadaba con las manos pegadas a la pared de roca, con la mirada perdida en los grabados que plasmaban la historia del arrecife por todo el lugar.

Kagami sostenía en sus manos una lámpara con la que iluminaba los grabados, una esfera de cristal opaco colgando de una soga que funcionaba como agarradera, lo suficientemente larga como para que la princesa se la pudiera colgar sobre el hombro, cruzada sobre el pecho, y levantarla de ser necesario.

Las catacumbas eran una cadena de grutas submarinas, cavernas apenas iluminadas en las que casi no había vida o vegetación. Kagami había conseguido dos lamparas, una para ella y otra para Marinette, así la sirena podría ir y venir a voluntad por todo el espacio.

Nunca se imaginó que los ojos de Marinette se tornarían azul hielo, de un tono tan claro que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Marinette había soltado la lámpara en cuanto entraron a la cámara de los embajadores del pasado, y ésta se habría quebrado si Luka no hubiese reaccionado tan rápido. Marinette se había quedado pasmada al ver todos los grabados de la roca, sus manos perdieron toda fuerza sobre el mango de la lámpara antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, y ella se perdió en la vastedad de información contenida en aquel sitio.

Ya había visto antes un muro de grabados, el mismo lugar en el que había escrito su nombre junto al de Luka. Y una cosa era haber sabido, por instinto, escribir con letras que nunca antes había visto, pero comprender la letanía que estaba escrita como bienvenida… eso era una historia completamente aparte.

Ahí estaba toda la historia de la ciudad del arrecife.

No, ni siquiera estaba impresionada por la historia de las ciudades submarinas. Lo que la hizo soltar la lampara fue ver su estrella grabada en el muro, debajo del nombre de Kagami, debajo del nombre de Tomoe. Las letras para Marinette… no… Las letras para Meredith, que parecían brillar en el mismo tono de sus ojos.

Nada brillaba. Pero para Marinette por un momento todo fue claro.

Como un golpe recordó el rostro de Tomoe, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, cantando una canción de cuna mientras la agachaba hacia el suelo de manera que una niña pequeña de cabellos azabaches pudiera verla. Esa debía ser Kagami cuando era poco más que una bebé. Pero ¿Qué era todo aquello?

La apremiante necesidad de saber sólo podía compararse con el dolor de cabeza y de estómago que comenzaba a azolar a la pobre sirena. Imágenes que venían como golpes de consciencia, flashazos de recuerdos que parecían de otra vida, de otra persona, pero que ella sabía que eran suyos.

El recuerdo de las manos de Tomoe rodeando su cuerpo con dulzura, sosteniéndola como si fuese una burbuja de cristal, y al mismo tiempo, asiéndola como si fuera indestructible. Había muchísimo amor en la manera en que aquella reina, antigua y benevolente, sostenía a la pequeña de brazos, había mucho amor en la forma en que aquella bebé Kagami se asomaba sobre el brazo del trono para poder observar a la recién nacida, había muchísimo amor en la forma en que la gente de palacio se detenía sobre la cuna cuando Tomoe dejaba a la niña al lado del trono y se disponía a atender a sus súbditos.

Así que la niña perdida podía asegurar una cosa.

Tomoe no la había abandonado. No podría haberla dejado sin más sintiendo tanto amor por ella.

Marinette siguió nadando por todo el espacio, leyendo acerca de la estrella extraviada en la noche de la gran tormenta, leyendo sobre su desaparición y de la búsqueda implacable que Tomoe organizó para recuperar a su hija perdida. Nunca escucho la voz de Luka cuando el muchacho preguntó si estaba todo en orden, aunque tampoco él hizo mucho por insistir cuando se percató de qué área de las catacumbas era en la que se encontraban, se limitó a acompañar a Marinette en silencio, debatiendo entre acercar la lámpara o dejarla tranquila.

—Tú lo sabías…

No fue una pregunta, no era parte de algún interrogatorio, aún así, tampoco era una acusación. Marinette pronunció esas palabras porque se había dado cuenta de aquella realidad, un golpe de consciencia que le permitió darse cuenta de que, cuáles fueran los motivos que hubiese tenido para guardar el secreto, aquello debía haber sido una decisión muy difícil que tomar.

—Sí. —Murmuró Kagami cuando por fin reunió el valor suficiente para hablar.

Luka había comprendido que no se dirigía a él cuando su amiga se tensó en su sitio. No. Aquella conversación no le concernía a él.

—Y no me lo dijiste... —De nuevo, aquella afirmación fue la constatación de un hecho.

Porque decirlo en voz alta hizo que aquello se volviera real, decirlo en voz alta ayudó a comprender los motivos por los que podrían haberla dejado en la superficie. Decirlo en voz alta había ayudado a entender que, de verdad, la reina del océano había organizado una búsqueda por cada mililitro de agua salada que pudiera navegar.

—No lo hice... por tu seguridad y por la mía. —Respondió Kagami a media voz, desviando el rostro, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a los ojos a la princesa perdida.

Una princesa perdida.

Luka la había llamado princesa de la playa en presencia de Gabriel Agreste, y aquel hombre no había apelado al apodo, no había reclamado ni contradicho al guardián del arrecife.

Entonces Luka debía saberlo.

Marinette giró sobre sí misma, mirando con cierta incredulidad a ambos muchachos.

—Luka... —Murmuró ella, sin aliento, confundida y perdida en un océano profundo y desconocido para ella, literal y metafóricamente.

—Tenía mis sospechas por la estrella de tu piel, y tenía el conocimiento de la princesa perdida, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese tratarse de ti hasta que te vi ataviada con las ropas más finas del arrecife, con tu corona, siguiendo el protocolo. Fue como si todo cayera en su lugar.

Fue como si algo despertara.

Como burbujas emergiendo de lo profundo del mar.

La estrella en la espalda baja de Marinette ardió un momento, como si la repasaran con fuego, con brazas, con metal al rojo vivo, pero la joven mantuvo la expresión serena; si de verdad sintió el dolor, nunca dejó que aquello llegase a su rostro.

Pero definitivamente algo despertó en ella.

Por un momento el agua se sintió densa, como si el mar se volviera más pesado a su alrededor, como si el entorno tuviese el doble de sal. Los ojos de Marinette se volvieron más oscuros, la estrella en su vientre brilló y su piel se tornó aún más pálida.

Kagami sonrió ante aquello, pero no dijo nada, esperó paciente a que su hermana se serenara.

—Quiero quedarme un poco más, saber de la historia de este lugar... —Murmuró la princesa. —Y al mismo tiempo tengo tantas preguntas. Sobre Tomoe, sobre ti... —Marinette levantó el rostro, suplicante. —Kagami, no entiendo nada...

—Toma tu tiempo... —Murmuró Luka, rompiendo por fin con la tensión que le había impedido moverse, nadando hasta su sirena y tomándole las manos antes de apresarla entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole un refugio. —Es demasiado qué asimilar.

Kagami lo escuchó como un murmullo lejano, y no dijo nada al principio, al menos no hasta que Luka le dedicó una mirada de reojo, haciéndole saber que él también lo había escuchado.

—Me quedaré aquí con ella, ve. —Anunció el guardián, antes de soltar el agarre sobre Marinette y sonreírle con dulzura. —Le servirá a Mari para organizar su mente y todas sus ideas. Al menos así podrá poner en orden lo que quiere preguntarte.

—Estaré de regreso tan pronto como pueda. —Prometió Kagami antes de nadar hasta ellos en un movimiento veloz y agraciado, y apresar a Marinette entre sus brazos finos. —Prometo explicarlo todo.

El cuerpo de Kagami estaba tibio, no. Caliente. Estaba caliente en comparación a ella, que se había quedado helada en su sitio.

—Toma tu tiempo. —Pidió Marinette sonriendo. —Yo tomaré el mío.

.

Adrien estaba sentado en su tabla con los pies metidos en el agua, se había alejado lo suficiente de la costa como para pasar desapercibido del resto del mundo, en la distancia sería un punto difuso que los bañistas podrían ignorar, nadie podría sospechar que aquello era en realidad una persona arriesgándose a estar en medio del mar.

Una parte de él sostenía que Luka y Marinette estaban metidos en el agua, si algo llegaba a pasar (pero no tenía por qué pasar nada), entonces ellos vendrían a ayudarle. ¿Verdad?

Había tomado aire antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Kagami, como si esperase que su voz corriera a través del océano hasta donde estaba la princesa y poder hacerle saber que estaba ahí. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

De todos modos ¿qué le iba a decir?

_Hola, soy hijo del _keeper _de la playa, quiero ser tu tutor en la arena._

No, para eso tenía a Marinette, si él quería una excusa para hablar con Kagami, tenía que ser sincero con sus emociones y con la princesa.

Volvió a gritar el nombre de la joven, esta vez con menos esperanzas que antes.

Luka le había dicho que estarían ocupados esa tarde, había dicho algo de comenzar los preparativos de los entrenamientos, que él tenía que empezar a practicar con la espada y que ellas debían presentarse ante la biblioteca para poder definir qué era lo primero que Marinette debía aprender, pero entonces ¿por qué estaba ahora él metido en medio del océano, gritando un nombre al viento que no llegaría a su portadora?

—Kagami... —Murmuró desganado, profiriendo en aquel sonido lastimero y melancólico, todo el anhelo que tenía por ver a la princesa de las ciudades de coral.

Adrien jamás se enteraría de aquel hecho, pero había sido la emotividad de sus palabras lo que había conseguido que su mensaje llegara hasta los hijos del océano.

Tal vez él también tenía las habilidades de Emilie de comunicarse a través del agua, ¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta podría despertar un legado o dos.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Adrien sacó los pies del agua, poniéndose bocabajo en su tabla para comenzar a remar hacia la orilla, reclamándose por haber sido tan tonto como para creer que de verdad podía ser un hijo del océano. Ya estaba mayorcito, su oportunidad habría llegado a él en esos años si no se hubiese obstinado en culpar a Luka en una muerte que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

No dio la primera brazada cuando, a sus espaldas, Kagami emergió con una sonrisa dulce.

—Hola Adrien. —Dijo con timidez la princesa antes de encaminarse hasta su amigo.

—¡Kagami! —Exclamó el muchacho girando medio cuerpo con tal violencia, que cayó de la tabla en un momento.

Adrien tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo con tal de recuperar la calma y volver a subir a la tabla. Y aunque Kagami habría querido ayudar a su amigo a subir, el muchacho hizo un movimiento grácil y fue más que suficiente para volver a estar sentado sobre aquella superficie.

—Perdón, no quería asustarte. —Admitió la princesa sonriendo apenada. —No sabía si llegar por atrás o por delante.

—No, está bien. Fui torpe. —Murmuró el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

—Escuché que me llamaste. —Admitió la princesa antes de acercarse más y sonreír de medio lado. —Aquí estoy. ¿Pasó algo?

Bueno, a partir de ahí se limitaba a todo lo sincero que pudiera ser.

—Quiero conocerte más. —Admitió sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que Kagami compuso una expresión de sorpresa. —Es decir, que eres una chica muy interesante en todos los sentidos y creo que tienes mucho por contar al mundo, y sé que eres una princesa del arrecife y, más o menos sé lo que eso implica, y me preocupa saber que puedo estar interfiriendo, pero quiero conocerte más.

—Adrien... —Murmuró lentamente la joven, sintiendo que podría romper el corazón de aquel muchacho en cualquier momento. —No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿qué tienen que hacer un ser del océano y un hijo de la playa juntos?

—Mari y Luka parecen llevarlo bastante bien. —Soló el chico al ver la mirada triste que acababa de componer Kagami, esperando que aquel comentario fuese suficiente argumento.

Pues no lo fue.

La sirena se hundió levemente, consiguiendo que Adrien levantara una mano hacia ella.

—Espera...

(Rewrite the stars – The greatest showman)

—Kagami, me gustas. —Soltó sin rodeos, sin preámbulos. —Y creo que lo sabes, no es difícil leerme... y creo que hay algo en ti que está tratando de averiguar por qué, creo que lo que comienzo a sentir por ti es bien correspondido, así que me gustaría poder seguir viéndote.

—Adrien, somos de mundos diferentes, no creo que sea posible algo más allá de una relación profesional entre embajadores del océano.

—¿Quién dice? Mi madre era una sirena del arrecife y aun así se casó con mi papá.

—Pero se trata de tener muchas cosas en cuenta.

Adrien no lo pensó dos veces. Saltó al agua y nadó hasta Kagami para tomarle las manos.

—Por favor. —Murmuró sonriéndole, sintiendo que el agua a su alrededor lo mantenía a flote por sí solo, preguntándose si sería producto de la insolación o si, realmente, el océano lo sostenía en ese momento por la gracia de estar al lado de una sirena.

Kagami suspiró profundo, como si lidiara con un niño pequeño y no quisiera denotar su impaciencia. Claro que Adrien le gustaba, ya se lo había externado a Luka la otra noche, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a renunciar a todo por él.

Qué facil lo habían tenido Luka y Marinette al ser ambos hijos de la playa, o al menos, al vivir Marinette como una. Ahí no había obligaciones qué cumplir, ni gente con la que hubiese un deber.

—Para ti es muy sencillo decirlo. —Espetó ella, dolida, ofuscada. —Con la libertad que te da la playa.

—¿Dices libertad? —Soltó Adrien con cierto aire de desprecio. —Siendo hijo de Gabriel Agreste y habiendo perdido a mi madre hace tres años, no se puede conocer la libertad. Aunque pueda ir y venir a mi antojo, hay muchas responsabilidades sobre mis hombros por ser hijo de quien soy, la gente en el pueblo espera mucho de mí. Es una jaula de oro.

—Con mayor razón deberías de enfocarte a lo tuyo. —Dijo Kagami con cierto aire de desesperación, como si esperara hacer a su amigo cambiar de opinión. —Esto no va a dejar nada bueno a la larga, y no quiero hacerte daño, así que paremos aquí. No nadarías a mi ritmo y no podría alcanzarte corriendo.

—¿No? ¿Ponme a prueba? Podemos reescribir lo que está ya planeado.

—¡Adrien! Nadie puede reescribir el firmamento.

—Ponme a prueba. —Murmuró Adrien antes de apretar las manos de Kagami.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

La princesa lo soltó y se sumergió un par de metros, Adrien la perdió de vista un momento y, aunque consideró seriamente dejarlo por la paz, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él tomó una respiración profunda y se sumergió, pateando con todas sus fuerzas, empujándose mar adentro para alcanzar a Kagami antes de que la chica se alejara demasiado. Había nadado en esas playas toda su vida, no debía ser un problema alcanzarla.

Kagami sonrió ampliamente al ver a Adrien seguirla, así que, en lugar de esperarlo, comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia los escollos donde estaban grabados los nombres de todos sus ancestros, preguntándose si aquello sería buena idea.

Adrien sólo necesitó tomar aire una vez para alcanzarla, pero el resto del tiempo la pasó sumergido. Los años de practicar surf le habían ayudado a desarrollar la habilidad de aguantar un buen tiempo sin respirar, ahora debía probar ser digno de nadar a la par de aquella sirena, de verdad quería alcanzarla.

Aquel pensamiento se volvió abrumador. ¿Y si nunca era capaz de nadar a la par de Kagami?

No.

Alejó ese pensamiento y aceleró su nado, en unos segundos ya había llegado hasta Kagami y la tenía sujeta por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí con una sonrisa autosuficiente, un "te atrapé" silente en el que demostraba su punto. Podía nadar a la par de aquella sirena.

Kagami sonrió poniendo las manos en los hombros de Adrien y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba, hacia la superficie.

Adrien jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había agradecido sobremanera el hecho de que Kagami los hubiese sacado a flote, necesitaba respirar.

—Así que dices que me puedes seguir.

—Te puedo seguir, lo sostengo.

—Veamos si es verdad.

Adrien tomó aire y luego ambos muchachos se sumergieron al agua.

Kagami tomó las manos del muchacho y giró una sola vez, tomando impulso a la par que él daba alguna que otra patada para ganar velocidad. Se soltaron y comenzaron una especie de carrera hasta el fondo, hacia las rocas. Adrien, como pudo, se puso de pie en las superficies irregulares de aquel escollo submarino y le hizo una reverencia a Kagami antes de ofrecerle una mano. La princesa soltó una carcajada y aceptó, permitiendo que Adrien la atrajese hacia sí y le apresara la cintura en un movimiento dulce.

No. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento había comenzado a escuchar la música, lo único que sabían era que aquel momento debía aprovecharse.

Kagami soltó una carcajada cuando Adrien comenzó a dar vueltas, asiéndose con fuerzas de su cintura para no perder detalle.

Se movieron por todo el escollo, bailando sobre la roca, consiguiendo que algunos pececillos nadaran a esconderse, y otros cuantos emergieran, curiosos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La luz entraba a raudales, el sol había iluminado aquel arrecife con tal gracia que los colores parecían más vivos que nunca, las plantas, los peces, las rocas, todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, pero ni Adrien ni Kagami le prestaron atención a ello, se limitaron a bailar lado a lado, sin pensar en el hecho de que a Adrien de pronto ya no le faltaba el aire.

_**All i want is to fly with you**_  
_**All i want is to fall with you...**_  
_**So, just give me all of you...**_

Podría haber sido un sueño, alguna imaginación por parte de ambos, podría habérselo atribuido a la falta de oxígeno. Pero Adrien se movía por todo el lugar como si no necesitara tomar aire, dando una patada certera contra el agua, con las rodillas pegadas y los pies fluyendo y arremolinándose contra la marea.

Ambos nadaban en círculos, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, un pez koi fluyendo en su elemento, perseguido de cerca por un pez gato que jugueteaba con la situación.

Porque estaban tan absortos en su persecución, bailando el uno con el otro, coqueteando con su compañero, que ninguno de los dos se detuvo a analizar el hecho de que las piernas de Adrien eran un remolino de escamas verdes y negras que iban y venían por todo el arrecife.

Porque cuando sus manos se encontraron palma a palma y ellos se miraron a los ojos antes de balancearse al ritmo de una canción que parecía sonar sólo en sus cabezas, el aire había pasado a segundo plano, la idea de salir por oxígeno ya no era tan importante, porque sostenerse la mirada era lo único que existía en ese mundo y en ese momento.

_**Cause you are the one that i meant to find...**_

Kagami pegó su frente a la de Adrien, profundizando una sonrisa boba, enamorada, dulce e infantil, sonrisa que no duró mucho tiempo cuando la princesa recordó quién era ella y dónde en el palacio era su lugar, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando Kagami recordó las palabras de su madre, prohibiéndole encariñarse de más, por su bien y por el bien del muchacho.

Kagami escuchó algo, Adrien pudo verlo en sus facciones, como si se percatara de algo a la lejanía. No sólo fue su expresión de culpa, no fue sólo el darse cuenta de dónde estaba su corazón, pero dónde estaba su mente.

Ambos salieron a flote y Adrien se sentó a horcajadas sobre la tabla mientras la sensación de haber tenido aleta parecía irse desvaneciendo lentamente.

_**You know i want you...**_

—Me tengo que ir, Adrien. —Anunció Kagami con una mirada de melancolía.

—Pero...

_**It's not a secret i try to hide**_

—Te quiero. —Admitió dándole la espalda y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cuanto terminara su frase. —Pero mi lugar es a la izquierda del trono, y tú deberías quedarte en las playas, a donde perteneces.

—Kagami... por favor. —Suplicó Adrien extendiendo una mano hacia la princesa al ver que hacía ademán de alejarse. —Por favor...

_**But i can't have you**_  
_**We're bound to break and my hands are tied...**_

—Adios, Adrien. —Murmuró la princesa antes de sumergirse y dejar al muchacho solo en medio del océano.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de en qué momento la música se había detenido al fin. Era como si hubiesen quitado la canción a propósito, como si el mar de pronto se hubiese indignado con la posibilidad de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos y decidiera remitir.

Adrien se quedó sentado un momento más en la tabla antes de soltar una exclamación, un grito contenido de rabia y desesperación, un reclamo silente hacia sí mismo, que ahora era presa de su propio egoísmo.

Porque si sólo hubiese dejado pasar menos tiempo y hubiese dejado de perseguir a los hijos del océano, posiblemente habría recibido un llamado, habría despertado su naturaleza igual que su madre, igual que Marinette, habría sido iniciado en los guardianes del arrecife y, tal vez, habría conocido a la princesa en otras circunstancias. Pero se había sentido superior al resto, se había sentido más cosa que Luka, y ahí estaba su precio a pagar, su premio a tanta apatía.

Se lo había buscado, se lo había ganado a pulso.

Ahora debía vivir con la consecuencia.


	18. Guardianes de las catacumbas

Adrien llegó a la orilla y se quedó pasmado al ver a su padre de pie al borde del océano, Gabriel le dedicaba una mirada distraída al vaivén de las olas, como si buscara encontrar algo en la espuma del mar. No se dio cuenta cuando su hijo clavó la tabla en la arena y se acercó a pasos calmados hacia él.

—Ella... —Murmuró Gabriel cuando vio a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo. —Ella amaba esta hora.

—Solía llamarla hora gris... —Dijo Adrien en el mismo tono, con voz trémula, como si temiera quebrantarla quietud de aquel momento, como si temiera que, si su padre se daba cuenta de que seguían hablando de ella, cambiara de tema para no meter a su hijo en discusiones y nuevas riñas.

—Amaba el atardecer, decía... —añadió en medio de un suspiro, luchando contra las ganas de llorar, recurriendo al autocontrol para tratar de serenarse y volver a su actitud críptica —, decía que ver un paisaje iluminado y sin sol era aterrador y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, que podía resumir todo lo que sentía y pensaba a este momento.

—Recuerdo que solía sentarse durante horas en las rocas de la otra punta, cerca de la casa de Anarka, quería mucho a la madre de Luka.

—Sí. La Capitana Couffaine siempre recibió a Emilie en casa con los brazos abiertos. Ellas eran las embajadoras en ese entonces, el contacto con la reina del océano. Siempre creí que todo quedaría entre mujeres, pero yo era el guardián de los registros, así que...

—Mamá te amaba. —Dijo Adrien poniendo una mano en el hombro de su padre.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan alto como él?

Porque ahora Adrien tenía la estatura de su padre, estaba seguro de que pronto sería más alto que él. También era más fuerte, más gallardo, más apuesto. Su sonrisa era la de Emilie, pero el porte lo había heredado de él.

—También a ti. —Dijo Gabriel antes de sonreír para su hijo y observarlo por primera vez. —Pero ¿qué? —Murmuró pasmado tomando la solapa del lado izquierdo y descubriendo el hombro de su hijo.

Sobre su piel estaba grabada una tortuga, la misma tortuga que tenía en el nacimiento del cabello ahora se manifestaba a la altura de su hombro, cuestión que hizo a Gabriel rodear a su muchacho hasta poder despejarle la nuca y darse cuenta de que aquel signo sagrado se había movido de lugar.

Gabriel Agreste se quedó pasmado y retrocedió un par de pasos, lo mismo que Adrien, cuando se percató del signo en su piel.

—Papá... —Murmuró el muchacho buscando los ojos de aquel hombre. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Por fin despertó la sangre de tu madre... Adrien... —Murmuró sin aire, con una expresión radiante en el rostro. —Tenemos que hablar de tu linaje.

* * *

18.-Guardianes de las catacumbas

_**Dessirenya**_: Definitivamente esta historia va para largo, la verdad es que originalmente la idea era hacer un one shot, pero Marianne no me dejó y ahora se lo agradezco. Me enamoré del MariGami en Ikari Gozen, no podía dejar de escribirlas, así que le he hecho algunos cuantos guiños que luego publicaré. Lo del Lukagami... ¡Ay! Sí tengo un par de cosas en el tintero que irían bien, pero luego, de momento no sabría cómo meterlas sin que sea forzado. Aunque ahora me lo llevo de tarea, espero te guste cuando salga a la luz.

_**Marianne E**_: Lo de Gabriel, también yo tengo mis reparos para usarlo desde Chat Blanc, pero como ya había creado a este Gabriel para esta historia, no sabía si eliminarlo de las escenas, no pude. Pronto me pondré a trabajar en esa escena de Tomoe y Marinette, pero las quiero a las tres juntas, también a Kagami. Por si fuera poco, no me quedé en la danza ritual, espero que este pedacito nuevo de Adrien despertando te deje el corazón tibio.

_**Sonrais777**_: Son un caso esos dos, con tantas decisiones por tomar, pero bueno, poco a poco, espero poder abrazarles por ti en este capítulo.

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que esta historia ha supuesto un reto en muchos sentidos, así que saber que va por el lado correcto me da paz. La relación de Luka y Mari fue lo más complicado, necesitaba que estuvieran juntos jajajaja pero no sabía si había exagerado, también por toda la historia personal de Luka y eso, con Adrien, con el arrecife, con todo. Ay, Adrien es un tema, pero bueno. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, te dejo la continuación #MuerteALila jajajaja

_**Manu**_: Muchas gracias por la información, en una chance me doy una vuelta por tu perfil, ando corta de tiempo últimamente, pero si puedo dejarte un review, ahí me paso.

* * *

Estar sumidos en la penumbra, en la oscuridad que reinaba en las catacumbas, les había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, Marinette había recuperado la lámpara y se la había pasado nadando de un lado a otro, leyendo, traduciendo los signos que no entendía, preguntando a Luka por algunas letras y algunos significados. Había llegado un momento en el que la joven ya no había requerido preguntar nada, todo era claro ante sus ojos y ella había comenzado a aprender la historia de su gente, así que Luka había desenvainado la espada y se había puesto a repasar las catas que Fu le había impuesto como entrenamiento extra.

Ahora Marinette comprendía que en la playa y en el mar debía haber grupos de embajadores, dos grupos en la superficie, compuestos por dos hijos de la playa y dos hijos del océano, y un tercer grupo submarino, compuesto por tres representantes del mar.

Si tomaba su lugar al lado de Kagami, ella formaría parte de ese grupo, sería una embajadora del océano, aunque permaneciera en la superficie. Entendía que Alya y Adrien eran los herederos de la playa y ahora comprendía el apremio que tenía Gabriel porque su hijo dejara de pelear contra los hijos del océano.

Tomoe y Wang Fu eran dos de los tres representantes del océano, y había un nombre que ella no había comprendido del todo, era como si las runas hubiesen sido modificadas para que nadie fuera capaz de leer esa parte del texto. Sólo sabía que era una sirena y no un tritón. Debía tener la misma edad de Anarka.

Anarka era la hija del océano que representaba a la playa, junto con Luka en esos momentos. Y había algo más, un hijo del océano que había fungido como embajador de la playa a pesar de no serlo, pero tampoco su nombre figuraba en los muros.

Todo era claro, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan confundida?

Hacía al menos media hora que Marinette se había quedado sentada frente al muro más extenso, con la lámpara sujeta sobre su regazo, admirando el nombre de Tomoe y la historia de amor con las princesas del océano, releyendo una y otra vez la dulzura con la que aquella reina había sostenido entre sus brazos a sus dos hijas, a los motivos de su felicidad en mucho tiempo.

No mencionaban a su padre en ningún espacio, pero no era como si necesitara saber. Para ella, descubrir que su madre biológica había agitado todo el océano con tal de encontrarla era más que suficiente.

(Emerge II – Ruelle)

Durante largo rato había permanecido en silencio, Luka ni siquiera se había percatado del hecho de que Marinette parecía estar sollozando, lo hacía tan en silencio que aquel sonido habría pasado por el eco de las rocas.

Eco.

Eco en las rocas.

Había eco alrededor de ellos, un sonido seco y distante, como el de una pizarra mientras escriben en ella, como alguien pasando una hoja de papel, como un sonido hueco, una alerta de peligro.

Pasó un rato antes de que Luka se percatara de aquel hecho.

—Mierda... —Murmuró el guardián extendiendo aquella palabra, envainando la espada en su sitio y mirando la entrada de aquella cámara.

Marinette no le prestó atención, ya había murmurado algunas otras palabras cuando había perdido el agarre sobre su espada o se había equivocado, así que había decidido ignorarlo, pero al sentir el agua enfriarse a su alrededor, ella supo que algo no andaba bien.

Levantó la mirada en dirección a su guardián y esperó unos segundos, paciente, hasta que la expresión de Luka se contrajo en una mueca de temor.

—Mierda. —Repitió desenvainando la espada y avanzando hasta la entrada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todavía es día de muertos. —Murmuró Luka como si acabara de recordar aquel hecho.

—Sí... —Murmuró Marinette confundida. —Esta noche recogeremos los altares y las mesas.

—No, eso no es importante. —Dijo Luka retrocediendo lentamente en su sitio, alerta a los sonidos, a los cambios. —Maldición, me olvidé por completo.

—¿De qué?

—De los guardianes de las catacumbas. —Sentenció con voz sombría, haciendo una pausa que se extendió más de lo que Marinette habría querido. —Este día tienen permiso de proteger los registros pues saben que los hechizos más poderosos se hacen bajo esta luna, así que cuando cae el sol, ellos...

El ruido se hizo más fuerte.

Ya no era un eco distante, sino una amenaza inminente. El ruido venía de la cámara contigua. Había caído el sol.

—Mari... —Murmuró Luka con voz contenida. —Pase lo que pase, quédate detrás de mí.

—Pero...

—Promételo.

Lo pensó un segundo. Ella había prometido que la vida de Luka no sería más importante que la suya jamás, se lo había jurado ante el océano, pero también entendía la parte del entrenamiento del muchacho, él sabía cómo pelear y él era el guardián de la relación, si ella trataba de intervenir de alguna manera, seguramente terminaría poniendo a Luka en apuros.

—Lo prometo... —Dijo con tiempo apenas suficiente, sabiendo que no podría mantener esa promesa si Luka llegaba a correr peligro, sabiendo que no podría detenerse si el muchacho podía salir herido.

Aquellas dos palabras llegaron con tiempo apenas suficiente para darle a Luka la tranquilidad de que podría pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pégate a la pared y quédate quieta. —Ordenó el muchacho cuando la primera mano se asió del marco de la puerta.

De pronto, la lámpara de Marinette no fue suficiente iluminación para tanta oscuridad. Igual que en sus visiones del tiburón, la princesa se percató de que se asían del marco de la puerta montones de manos pálidas, cadavéricas, blancas por la falta de luz, con los huesos saltados en su lugar. Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de ocultar su respiración entrecortada, tratando de ahogar la expresión de terror que sintió cuando el primer guardián de las catacumbas emergió de la oscuridad.

Sabía que una luz efímera era suficiente para alumbrar la más profunda oscuridad, entonces ¿por qué de pronto se había oscurecido la cámara en las catacumbas?

Llevaba el uniforme de gala, pedazos de metal se habían caído, corroídos por la sal y por el tiempo, pero Marinette pudo distinguir perfectamente los uniformes de la guardia, aquellos cadáveres momificados habían pertenecido a los grupos de defensores y sus cuerpos habían sido colocados bajo un hechizo para proteger los secretos de la ciudad.

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco guerreros emergieron de las sombras, Luka asió con fuerza la espada y serenó su respiración, adoptando una posición de pelea mientras que aquellos guardianes de las catacumbas se aglomeraban a su alrededor.

Se lanzaron todos al mismo tiempo, tanto guardianes de las catacumbas como Luka avanzaron al mismo tiempo, y el filo de las espadas pareció soltar chispas aún debajo del agua.

Marinette estaba pasmada. Luka se había puesto al centro de ellos, estaba rodeado por cinco esqueletos, o cadáveres, o momias, o lo que aquello fuera; lo superaban en número y, aun así, Luka Couffaine sonreía con altanería al estarlos enfrentando.

Incrédula.

Marinette estaba incrédula ante la sonrisa de Luka. El muchacho repelía los ataques de aquellos guardianes como si fuera cualquier cosa. El filo de su espada encontraba el de los adversarios antes de que ellos terminaran de dar las estocadas, como si el muchacho fuera perfectamente capaz de leer sus movimientos antes de que los realizaran, como si pudiera leer a los guardianes y anteponerse a sus golpes.

Pronto dio una estocada certera al centro de uno de ellos, aquel que tenía un aspecto más deplorable, casi sólo quedaba el esqueleto, así que, cuando la espada de Luka encontró su lugar en el vientre del uniforme, aquel guardián se partió por la mitad y el torso, habiendo perdido el agarre sobre su espada) no pudo hacer más que arrastrarse por aquella cámara.

Marinette sonrió, sorprendida, ante la destreza de su prometido con la espada.

Y se habría permitido albergar esperanza, de no ser por el sonido hueco y sordo que se escuchó al fondo de la catacumba, no necesitó escuchar más para darse cuenta de que todos los guardianes habían despertado.

.

(First light – Starset)

Kagami buscó en la biblioteca primero, luego decidió nadar hasta el palacio, pero sabía que aquello sería pésima idea si su madre la veía sin su protegida, la buscó por los escollos y los arrecifes y, por un momento, se permitió albergar la esperanza de que Luka hubiera decidido estar a solas con ella un rato, debía ser así, debían estar solos.

Y entonces el sol cayó y ella escuchó el grito desesperado de Marinette a través del océano.

—No... —Murmuró sin aliento. —¡No! —Exclamó con más fuerzas, nadando hacia el palacio tan rápido como pudo, sabiendo que, cualquiera que fuera el resultado de aquello, sería su culpa.

Sabía que Tomoe la castigaría por aquello, sabía que perdería la confianza de la reina, pero justo ahora eso carecía de importancia.

—¿Qué hice? —Se reclamó a sí misma sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas conforme se acercaba a las torres del palacio, sintiendo que en su interior crecía la rabia contra sí misma, rabia por haber conducido a su hermana y a su único amigo hacia una tumba sin salida, a un sepulcro silencioso del que nadie podría rescatarlos, no había manera de que ella llegase a tiempo.

Ella sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban las catacumbas, había creído que ir temprano era más que suficiente, tendrían tiempo de sobra para salir antes de que la noche cayera, y tenía todo calculado, no sabía si Luka conocía las leyendas de los guardianes de tumbas, pero estaba tan confiada en haberlo calculado todo... Sí, todo; todo menos la intromisión de Adrien y su llamado. No, la chica no podía culpar a Adrien de aquello, no podía culpar al heredero de los registros por su insensatez, ella era la que había pasado media hora llorando en un arrecife oculto del resto del mundo, ella era la que se había aislado sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al elegir el deber en primera instancia.

Jamás podría culpar a Adrien por aquello, o no podría vivir consigo misma.

Así que cuando llegó al salón del trono, donde Tomoe charlaba distraídamente con Fu, no pudo evitar romper en llanto y postrarse a los pies de su madre.

—Están en las catacumbas.


	19. Una princesa en las catacumbas

Luka cayó al fondo, la espada había salido volando varios metros lejos de ellos, los guardianes de las catacumbas avanzaban lentamente, nadando con dificultad por el peso del metal, Marinette estaba pasmada, se había quedado sin oxígeno.

—No vengas... —Advirtió el muchacho al sentir el agua agitándose a su alrededor. —No importa qué, no te acerques. No te quiero en peligro.

—Pero Luka, yo...

—¡Retrocede! —Suplicó en medio de un grito desesperado, sintiendo que había fracasado al tratar de proteger a la joven extraordinaria que estaba a sus espaldas. —Vete... —Pidió a media voz, levantándose con dificultad y encarando a los guardianes.

—¿Qué?

—Vete de aquí. —Repitió con serenidad, adoptando una postura de pelea mientras los guardianes seguían avanzando hacia él. —Puedo ganar algo de tiempo, en cuanto sienta que estás a salvo te alcanzaré.

—Luka, no voy a dejarte solo si...

—Pero es la única manera...

Un guardián arremetió contra él, levantando con violencia el filo de su espada. Luka hizo un movimiento rápido, se aferró al vientre de aquel cadáver y giró con violencia, partiéndolo por la mitad y logrando quitarle la espada, obteniendo un poco de ventaja otra vez.

—Necesito que te vayas... —Repitió el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado para su protegida. —No quiero que estés en peligro y, si quieres ayudarme, ponerte a salvo sería una opción, así no me enfocaré en ponerte a salvo, sino en pelear.

Luka giró un poco el rostro, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Marinette. La princesa sintió ganas de llorar, su guardián, su prometido estaba herido, tenía el costado lleno de rasguños, un corte que sangraba profusamente al haber sido alcanzado por el filo de una espada, escamas desprendidas, el hombro había emitido un chasquido brutal minutos atrás, como si se hubiese dislocado, y, pese a todo, Luka sonreía con confianza.

—No te voy a dejar.

—No. —Prometió el tritón. —No lo harás, sólo me vas a adelantar y yo en seguida te alcanzo.

* * *

19.-Una princesa en las catacumbas

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Perdón jajajajaja no sabía si abordar o no abiertamente el tema de la relación de Adrien y Luka, la verdad yo tampoco los veía y luego unas amigas me empezaron a mandar memes al respecto, terminé cayendo en la tentación jajajajaja. Sin embargo, en defensa personal, no es que sea Gay ni nada por el estilo (también yo tengo amigos y son la onda), pensaba más bien en los vínculos espirituales por ser hijos del océano y así. Pero bueno, luego abordaré el tema en la historia, es algo que él y Marinette tienen que hablar

_**Manu**_: Perdona si difiero, pero creo que el Lukagami podría ser bastante real en cuanto los hagan coincidir, y no los veo como "lo que queda" sino como un complemento perfecto, así como lo son Chat y Ladybug. Tal vez te estoy malinterpretando, pero me da la impresión de que estás exigiendo una compensación respecto a lo que escribo, y aunque sí es importante para mí que les guste a mis lectores, no pienso modificar la trama oficial para complacer a nadie. Habrá ideas o cosas que comenten y que, si quedan con mi "canon establecido" con mucho gusto lo plantearé, pero que me digan: si vas a hacer esto, entonces también escribe esto otro, eso no me parece para nada educado en un foro que promueve la libertad de expresión.

_**Sonrais777**_: ¡Perdón! Han pasado muchas cosas y no he tenido chance de escribir como antes, por asuntos personales me tuve que ausentar un poco, pero espero iniciando vacaciones de navidad poder actualizar seguido. Espero que esto te guste.

_**Marianne E**_: Sobreviví a dos funerales y este es el resultado, decidí usar las dos canciones que te envié y, de paso, matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Espero te guste mucho este capítulo, a ver qué sale. Te adoro guapa, y seguimos aquí para lo que se necesite.

* * *

(Monsters – Ruelle)

Caminaba a pasos lentos por la caverna, recordaba aquel lugar como si hubiese grabado su nombre esa mañana. Su sonrisa altanera, déspota, parecía brillar en la oscuridad; los peces y criaturas que solían nadar entre las rocas se había ocultado en cuanto habían detectado la presencia de un extraño en aquel lugar sagrado, así que ahora podía moverse entre las rocas admirando todo sin temor a encontrarse con algún erizo o alguna criatura que fuese a hacerle daño con tal de alejarle de ahí.

Era extraño moverse en la superficie, no estaba acostumbrada a usar sus piernas, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir que las rocas laceraban su piel, después de todo, había tenido tentáculos toda su vida, caminar por la superficie de la caverna de los nombres era...

—Estimulante... —Dijo con voz trémula mientras le sonreía con malicia a las paredes.

Su cuerpo moreno estaba envuelto por un traje de baño color negro brillante, como simulando cuero, como simulando piel, como si estuviese humedecido por el mar, un traje de una sola pieza, del que colgaban ocho adornos rodeando sus caderas.

Lila llegó hasta la punta de la caverna, el lugar en el que había grabado su nombre cuando se había convertido en aspirante para representante del océano. La cueva estaba llena de nombres nuevos, de signos, de nuevos animales sagrados, no habían pasado años en vano, y el paso del tiempo podía medirse en la cantidad de nombres que se habían desvanecido de aquella roca, cuando sus portadores habían muerto.

La bruja del mar sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que había dos nombres que debían estar relativamente borrados gracias a sus hechizos, los conjuros a los que había recurrido para lograr su cometido aún hacían eco en la roca.

La hechicera paseó la mirada por todo el lugar con aires distraídos, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que, poco a poco, su poder volvía afianzándose en torno a ella. Poco a poco recuperaba las fuerzas para convertirse en la bruja que había sido capaz de desafiar a Tomoe años atrás, sólo había sido cuestión de pasar un par de horas fuera del agua y expuesta a la luz del sol para volver a sentirse viva, ahora pasaría toda la noche a la luz de la luna de los muertos, sabiendo que las catacumbas estarían llenas de hechizos y que ella podría ir a buscar polvo de huesos por la mañana, polvo que usaría para su segundo intento.

Su mano se deslizaba sobre la superficie helada mientras ella le daba la vuelta a la caverna, memorizando los nombres nuevos, buscando con sus hechizos aquellos nombres de quienes podrían servirle ahora que había regresado, buscando con su magia las mentes más débiles, influenciables, buscando prospectos para aliados; por un momento, fue como si sus dedos se quedaran pegados a la roca, ella trató de seguir avanzando, pero su mano se había adherido a la pared, obligándola a dar un traspié de regreso sobre sus pasos.

Lila regresó la mirada y sintió que, en un instante, su sangre hirvió.

El agua de la caverna comenzó a agitarse, en medio de la oscuridad parecía una tormenta. Si una persona viera aquel espectáculo podría creer que se trataba de un tifón en altamar, olas que se alzaban y reventaban contra la superficie con tal violencia que amenazaban con desbordarse, una tormenta personal que reflejaba la frustración de la bruja del mar.

—¡Meredith! —Gritó enfurecida mientras daba un tirón, liberándose con violencia de su propio hechizo. —¡La estrella! No...

Lanzó un grito ahogado, un gemido lastimero mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. El nombre de la princesa perdida estaba grabado en la pared, la estrella parecía palpitar con luz propia, aquello iba a frustrar sus planes si no tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Lila se levantó con los pies bien plantados en la roca, encorvó la espalda y abrió los brazos.

Sus ojos brillaron verde oscuro, toda la cueva se oscureció un poco más, viento helado arremolinándose en torno a ella, consiguiendo que su cabello danzara a su alrededor como un aura peligrosa y letal. Y su voz retumbó con eco por todo el lugar.

A cada palabra, un círculo de fuego fue creciendo alrededor de la estrella que ella había visto grabada, fuego que surgía con un sonido sordo, ecos, como mil personas gritando al mismo tiempo.

—Eum... ila... desirae... aet ir aum... neis... mortem... Meredith...

El círculo se cerró, como si tratara de consumir aquel nombre, pero no pasó nada. Lila perdió fuerzas y el fuego se apagó, sumiendo la roca en la penumbra.

La bruja del mar estaba tendida de lado, sosteniéndose en un codo para admirar su trabajo en la pared. No había pasado nada.

—No puede ser tan poderosa... —Murmuró Lila confundida, debilitada por su desgaste. —No, no puede serlo... No estoy lista, todavía no recupero mi poder, eso debe ser. La princesa del mar no puede ser tan poderosa.

En medio de un gemido cargado de dolor y de cansancio, Lila se enderezó de nuevo y se acercó a la roca, admirando el nombre de la princesa antes de observar los nombres grabados a su alrededor, sonriendo con desprecio al ver el nombre al lado, Luka.

—Vaya sorpresa... Tengo un juego para ti... —Murmuró acariciando el dibujo de la raya. —Pero todo a su tiempo, primero debo recuperar toda mi magia.

.

(Battlefield – Svrcina)

Marinette se habría retirado. La promesa de Luka de alcanzarla luego parecía muy sólida cuando el muchacho derribó a tres guardianes de las catacumbas sin su espada, verlo pelear con dos espadas al mismo tiempo le había dado la confianza suficiente como para saber que su prometido estaría bien si ella se retiraba, el problema fue que, en cuanto ella trató de salir, un nuevo grupo de muertos vivientes le cerraron el paso, obligándola a retroceder hasta Luka de nuevo.

—No nos van a dejar en paz. —Anunció Luka a media voz, retrocediendo mientras los rodeaban hasta acorralarlos al centro de la habitación.

—¿Hay manera de vencerles?

—Sí. No. No exactamente, pero hay manera de ordenarles que paren. La familia real del océano tiene ese poder, pero sólo los miembros coronados.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una especie de... hechizo, para evitar cualquier malentendido.

—¿Qué quieren los guardianes de nosotros? —Murmuró Marinette, aterrorizada ante el filo de diez espadas.

Luka tragó saliva al sentir la espalda de Marinette contra la suya, sabiendo que, al menos, estarían juntos hasta el final.

—Nuestra sangre.

—Planeabas sacrificarte ¿verdad? —Murmuró Marinette disfrutando del contacto cálido que Luka le ofrecía en medio de la oscuridad. —No tenías planes de alcanzarme.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Por lo de la sangre. Si salimos de esta —murmuró la joven girando sobre sí misma antes de besar la mejilla del muchacho —, recuérdame que estoy furiosa contigo.

—¡Ja! No cuentes con eso. Te haré olvidarlo.

—Ya veremos. —Murmuró la chica encarando a los guardianes que la amenazaban y sosteniendo la lámpara en sus manos, sintiendo que asirse a aquella luz le daría el valor para enfrentar lo que viniera, lo que fuera que viniera.

Luka aprestó las espadas y miró a sus adversarios, sus ojos se tornaron azul hielo y se oscurecieron dos tonos hasta conseguir un verde claro, lo mismo que su cabello, que pasó del cían al aguamarina en un parpadeo.

Marinette sintió la energía cambiando a su alrededor, sintió la magia de Luka, fluyendo.

—Mari... —Llamó el muchacho sintiendo que la fuerza crecía, que la magia se apoderaba de todo el lugar mientras la oscuridad remitía. —Voy a llamar a Kagami, espero que responda. No importa qué pase, quédate lejos de las espadas y déjame pelear.

Ni siquiera dejó que respondiera, Luka se lanzó al frente mientras sus espadas emitían un fulgor azulado, la velocidad a la que Luka se movió por el lugar casi parecía inhumana, a Marinette le costó seguirlo al principio y sólo fue consciente del paso de Luka por la cámara cuando los cuerpos de los guardianes cayeron hasta la roca con un ruido metálico por las armaduras. Aquello no era el diseño acuadinámico de su aleta, tenía que ser algo más.

Y Marinette sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentir que la cámara se llenaba de magia al paso de Luka.

Si ver una sirena era impactante por sí mismo, ver a Luka en su forma de tritón pelear, aquello era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, puesto que incluso aprovechaba la forma afilada de sus aletas dorsales para atacar al enemigo. La placa metálica en el borde de su aleta lo hacía más pesado y lento, pero eso también ayudaba a que el movimiento circular que Luka hacía funcionara como un latigazo, desarmando a los enemigos a su paso.

Todo el orgullo que Marinette sintió en su pecho, rápidamente se convirtió en una mezcla de culpa y desesperanza.

Marinette sabía que no tenían oportunidad, se sentía inútil. Los guardianes no dejarían de llegar hasta ellos, no había manera en que Luka venciera, y ella se sentía como una carga, un estorbo. A esa velocidad, si no tuviera que protegerla, Luka seguramente ya habría salido de las catacumbas, pero se quedaba para despejarle el paso, para protegerla.

Marinette sintió las lágrimas (¿sería posible llorar bajo el océano?) desbordarse por sus ojos, el escozor detrás de los párpados, la angustia anidando en su pecho y en su garganta, amenazando con ahogarle. No pudo evitar sollozar cuando un guardián alcanzó el costado de su prometido con el filo de la espada, cortando la piel, consiguiendo que la sangre manchara el agua a su alrededor.

—Basta… —Suplicó la joven en un murmullo apenas audible, al ver que Luka se sostenía el costado y volvía a atacar. —Basta… —Repitió, pero su voz salió aún más trémula que antes, si Luka había tenido dificultad para escucharla antes, ahora era improbable que lo hiciera.

Marinette se contrajo en su sitio cuando Luka recibió de lleno el golpe en el estómago, el guardián le había atacado con el mango de la espada y aquello habría sido suficiente para sofocar a cualquiera, no a Luka Couffaine, Luka levantó en rostro con una mueca de rabia, mostrando los dientes mientras temblaba levemente.

Y otro guardián habría golpeado a Luka en la espalda con la vaina de su espada, pero la voz de Marinette se alzó con un eco sombrío por toda la cámara.

—¡Basta!

Luka levantó el rostro, pasmado al ver a Marinette en medio de la cámara, con el rostro vuelto al piso y las manos hechas puño.

—Marinette, no… —Inició el muchacho, pero cuando la aludida levantó el rostro con los ojos encendidos en azul turquesa, Luka guardó silencio en respeto a la voz de la princesa.

—Retrocedan. —Ordenó la joven con voz mecánica.

Todo el lugar, las marcas en las paredes, las plantas, la roca, todo se iluminó en el mismo tono de los ojos de Marinette y ella miró a Luka con una sonrisa.

—Alteza… —Murmuró el guardián haciendo una reverencia para Marinette.

—Andando. —Murmuró dulcemente.

.

Tomoe llegó hasta la entrada de las catacumbas primero que el resto, su guardia, su hija, los voluntarios para el rescate, todos llegaron segundos después, y frenaron al igual que la reina, de golpe, pasmados por lo que veían.

De las sombras emergieron Luka y Marinette, el primero cubierto de heridas, de sangre, de raspones, de golpes, el muchacho llevaba expresión de sorpresa cuando salió, mirando a la joven sirena con devoción y con admiración, como si sostuviese entre sus brazos un tesoro ignoto ante la humanidad.

Esa fue la razón por la que Tomoe y todos sus súbditos se detuvieron de golpe, ver a la joven Marinette en brazos de su protector con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz.

—Elle est une fille extraordinaire... —Murmuró Luka antes de perder fuerzas.

Kagami se adelantó y recibió a Marinette en brazos justo a tiempo para permitir que Luka se fuera de bruces y cayera al suelo, inconsciente.


	20. Pertenecientes a la realeza

Con mucho cuidado, Luka se agachó frente a la reina, en una reverencia de respeto y admiración.

—Levántate. —Pidió la reina amable.

—Si no le importa, alteza. —Murmuró Luka con dificultad, sonriendo y dedicándole una mirada a Tomoe entre las pestañas. —Preferiría quedarme aquí un momento más.

—¿Aún duelen las heridas? —Cuestionó la reina, sonriendo socarrona.

—Alteza, si no la conociera diría que se burla de mí o que sabe algo. —Remató el muchacho, jocoso.

Claro que sí. Tomoe sabía perfectamente que Luka había recibido palizas de los otros niños del pueblo cuando se trataba de defender las leyendas del océano. Sabía perfectamente que Luka sabía cómo pelear y cómo defenderse, pero sobre todo, sabía cómo recibir un golpe, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y levantarse con una sonrisa.

—Me sorprende que el hijo de Louis sea una persona de carne y hueso.

—Esa parte la heredé de él. —Dijo Luka con orgullo, levantándose y sonriendo.

Intercambiaron una mirada más antes de componer una expresión será, solemne.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió Tomoe con cierto aire macabro.

—Marinette despertó su sangre. Ya no me queda duda —afirmó el muchacho acercándose un poco a la reina —, Marinette es la princesa perdida.

Luka levantó la mano en dirección a Tomoe, ofreciéndole la palma. La reina no dudó antes de levantarse de su trono y posar las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de Luka.

Inmediatamente las imágenes se proyectaron en la mente de Tomoe. Vio claramente a Marinette con las estrellas encendidas, con el nombre de Meredith brillando en su vientre mientras los guardianes de las catacumbas se arrodillaban frente a ella, cruzando la espada sobre el pecho, el signo de respeto a las princesas y príncipes del océano.

—Ella es Meredith, la estrella perdida. —Anunció Luka retrocediendo en su sitio, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Y tú eres su guardián, pero cuando ella sea coronada ¿qué?

Luka abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Aquella posibilidad no había aparecido en los linderos de su mente, era cierto, Marinette era una princesa y él era un guardián en entrenamiento. Sin embargo, el muchacho sonrió de medio lado y compuso una expresión de autosuficiencia, antes de dedicarle una mirada desafiante a la reina.

—Cuando ella sea coronada princesa, yo seré capitán de la guardia.

Tomoe sonrió de la misma manera.

Había hablado con Fu, sabía que el avance de Luka estaba por encima del resto, sabía que Louis había entrenado a su hijo para convertirlo en un guardián desde muy joven, sabía que Luka siempre había buscando aquello y que destacaría… pero tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a la determinación de Luka ahora que había un incentivo mayor que sólo servir al arrecife.

—Veremos. —Dijo la reina recargándose hacia atrás en su trono, acomodada a sus anchas y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Luka asintió cruzando una mano sobre el pecho, y luego se quedó quieto, escuchando atentamente.

Tomoe sonrió con dulzura al ver al muchacho salir nadando a toda velocidad, olvidándose de su dolor y de sus heridas.

La princesa perdida debía haber despertado.

.

* * *

20.-Pertenecientes a la realeza

_**Marianne E: **_Si la gripa no acabó contigo… no planeo hacerlo yo, peor tampoco creo contribuir mucho jajajaja. Esta historia se convirtió en mi reto personal por la música, ya puse la vara alta, así que a seguirle. De la pelea, creo que Luka es sexy por sí mismo, sólo debo ponerlo a pelear y él solito hace todo el trabajo. ¿Cómo van los gérmenes? Espero disfrutes mucho esta actualización.

_**Sonrais777: **_Muerte a la bruja del mar! Y larga vida a la princesa del arrecife… Ya, perdón jajajjaa nos leemos pronto. De verdad gracias por cada comentario

_**Manu: **_ok. Aclarado el punto. No, definitivamente no voy a mezclar los ships más de lo que ya están, creo que esta historia ya es bastante confusa por sí misma jajaja

* * *

.

Marinette despertó en medio de la penumbra. El lugar era cálido, estaba recostada en una cama mullida, cubierta por sábanas suaves que la envolvían con delicadeza.

La joven entreabrió los ojos por la calidez de sus manos y sonrió conmovida al ver a Kagami sosteniendo su mano mientras dormía, sentada en una silla pero con el cuerpo recostado en la cama.

—Ne, oneesan… —Murmuró la sirena removiendo suavemente a Kagami y sonriendo para ella.

La princesa se removió en su sitio, emitiendo un gemido leve, ahogado, estirándose en su sitio antes de entreabrir los ojos y sonreír.

—Yokatta… Despertaste.

Marinette se enderezó en su sitio, removiéndose incómoda

—¿Dormí mucho tiempo?

—No, no tanto. Apenas amaneció hace unas horas, pero mi madre quiere…

—Hey, no puedes pasar. —Escucharon ambas princesas afuera de la habitación.

—Soy su guardián y prometido. Claro que puedo pasar.

Kagami se levantó para abrir la puerta, dos guardias le cerraban el paso a Luka, cruzando sus lanzas para evitar que se acercara más.

—Buenos días. —Llamó Kagami con aura solemne.

Ambos guardias hicieron un saludo militar para la princesa y Luka aprovechó ese descuido para entrar a la habitación, nadando a toda velocidad hasta Marinette, que ya se encaminaba a la entrada.

Los brazos de Luka se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, apresándola con dulzura, con cuidado, al mismo tiempo con vehemencia y con apremio, como si temiera que la chica se fuera a disolver.

—Tranquilo. —Murmuró ella con una sonrisa, acariciando la espalda de Luka y percatándose de los vendajes. —Qué…

Marinette se separó de Luka y observó los vendajes que envolvían su torso, las gasas en sus brazos, todo cuanto le habían puesto para cubrir sus heridas.

—Descuida. —Pidió el muchacho con una sonrisa ladeada, levantando el rostro de Marinette antes de besarle la punta de la nariz. —No pasó nada.

—En realidad, han pasado muchas cosas. —Comentó Tomoe llegando a la habitación de Kagami y sonriendo para los presentes, haciendo un gesto con la mano cuando los presentes hicieron ademán de hacer reverencia. —Marinette, tengo entendido que hoy es el último día que tus amigos pasan en la playa, van a desalojar a los turistas por las apariciones de los cuerpos.

—Así es, alteza. —Murmuró la aludida agachando un poco la cabeza.

—Me imagino que querrás despedirte de ellos antes de que otra cosa ocurra.

—Sí, alteza.

—Muy bien. —Murmuró la reina. —me encantaría verte esta tarde en el palacio. A las dos. —Sentenció girando el rostro hacia Kagami y consiguiendo que la joven se encogiera de hombros. —Quiero iniciar sus lecciones en nuestra lengua cuanto antes.

—Madre. —Llamó Kagami, pasmada. —El conocimiento de las lenguas antiguas concierne a…

—A la posibilidad de conjurar hechizos. —Completó la reina asintiendo serena. —Te vi en tu iniciación, Kagami. Estás lista para aprender a conjurar la voz de la luna. Y por lo visto, está jovencita también.

Luka tragó saliva y una sombra oscura cruzó sus ojos un instante. Marinette lo vio, pero pasó tan rápido que consideró seriamente haberlo imaginado.

—Alteza. —Llamó el tritón tomando la mano de Marinette y apretando un poco, reflejando en ese gesto el temor que sentía, ese roce sutil fue suficiente para que la sirena comprendiera que la sombra que había visto era real. —Significa que van a hacer un nombramiento oficial.

—Sí, Luka… en el baile de navidad. Cuando terminemos las primeras pruebas de los iniciados.

.

Chloe tenía los ojos anegados, pero se rehusaba a dejar correr las lágrimas. Marinette y Juleka no les habían dado mayor explicación, sólo habían dicho que Marinette tenía que quedarse en la costa por una situación familiar por tiempo indefinido, así que ahora temían por la seguridad de su amiga por el asesino suelto.

—Los veré en vacaciones de navidad. Lo prometo. —Murmuró Marinette antes de abrazar a su amiga. —Tampoco es tanto tiempo, faltan dos meses.

—Para ti es sencillo decirlo. —Musitó Chloe aferrándose a la espalda de su amiga. —Pero la ciudad parece un lugar tan seguro en comparación a lo que te queda por hacer aquí…

—No te preocupes por mi. Estoy bien protegida. —Dijo separándose de la joven y despejando su rostro con un gesto cálido. —Estaré bien.

—Mantente con vida hasta que volvamos. —Bromeó Kim tomando su turno para abrazar a Marinette.

—Algunos queremos volver pronto. —Admitió Nino sonriendo para Alya.

—No gasten en alojamiento la próxima vez. —Dijo la morena con un guiño. —Hay mucho espacio en casa para recibirlos.

—No nades entre medusas sin nosotros. —Soltó Kim divertido.

—Y si conoces a la realeza cuéntanoslo todo. —Pidió Rose.

Luka soltó una risa discreta mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Marinette, sosteniéndola cerca de sí. Pero nadie supo cómo interpretar aquel gesto, así que Juleka se encaminó hasta su amiga y le ofreció una mano a manera de despedida.

Marinette sonrió suspirando, sabiendo que su amiga era de muy pocas palabras, por ello la tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Juleka tirase de su brazo para atraerla hacia sí, arrancándola de los brazos de su hermano y consiguiendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos, pasmado.

—No vayas muy profundo en el océano. —Suplicó en voz baja. —O puedes ahogarte.

—Cuídalos por mí. —Pidió Marinette en el mismo tono, dejando que una lágrima escapara.

Los muchachos dedicaron una última mirada a su amiga y dejaron el lugar con un nudo en el estómago. Chloe no pudo evitar mandarle un último mensaje a su amiga con un "cuídate de verdad".

Marinette se quedó un poco más mirando el camino, sabiendo que sus amigos no volverían hasta meses después, sabiendo que debía enfocarse en su preparación como… ¿Dama de compañía?

Marinette encaró a Luka.

—Alteza. —Murmuró el muchacho haciendo una reverencia para Marinette. —Deberíamos volver al océano.

—¿Alteza? —Repitió la joven, divertida ante aquello. —¿Ahora habrá protocolo entre nosotros? Pensé que haríamos público nuestro compromiso en cuanto terminaran los entrenamientos. No quiero que me hables así.

—Ya veremos qué surge. —Murmuró el muchacho tomando el rostro de Marinette y plantando un beso en sus labios, sonriendo ante la calidez de la boca de su enamorada.

—Perdón si interrumpo. —Soltó Adrien divertido, llegando hasta ellos con una sonrisa socarrona. —Pero mi padre me ha mandado con ustedes, contigo Luka.

El aludido pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marinette y la pegó a su cuerpo en un gesto posesivo que hizo a Marinette soltar una risa por lo bajo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Gabriel Agreste quiere que sea presentado ante la reina como el embajador oficial de la playa y… —Se descubrió el hombro, mostrando su tortuga —hacerle saber que la sangre de Emilie ha despertado en mí.

—Esto… esto lo cambia todo. —Soltó Luka sorprendido, temiendo soltar a Marinette, pero agradeciendo que la joven se alejara de él y le dejara espacio para acercarse a Adrien. —¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Ayer. Antes de la puesta de sol. —Admitió el muchacho apenado por la cercanía de Luka, que había posado las yemas de sus dedos delineando la marca en su piel.

—Así que por esto se ausentó Kagami… —Musitó Luka con la mandíbula apretada, alejándose un paso de Adrien.

Marinette suspiró.

—Te recuerdo que algo bueno salió de todo esto. —Murmuró ella sonriendo y encaminándose al muchacho.

—Eso está por verse. —Respondió el tritón con voz trémula, encarando a Marinette y despejando su rostro. —Tengo que completar el entrenamiento y ganarme un lugar en la guardia si quiero reclamar un lugar a tu lado, Petit.

Marinette pasó saliva y se sonrojó ante esa última palabra. Aquel apodo cariñoso que sonó como una melodía por la devoción con la que Luka lo dijo.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —Inquirió Adrien cruzándose de brazos a la par que volvía el pensamiento de que lo estaban ignorando.

—Parece que esta extraordinaria señorita no sólo es una niña perdida. —Dijo Luka tomando una mano de Marinette y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma. —Ella es la estrella perdida.

Adrien tragó con dificultad y retrocedió por inercia, miró a Marinette, cuyo sonrojo se había pronunciado un poco más, y sonrió de medio lado.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas. —Anunció el rubio asintiendo.

—Tú también. —Respondió ella sonriendo ampliamente. —Tienes en tu piel los signos de haber hecho una danza ritual.

Luka le dedicó una mirada de pasmo a su amigo a la par que Adrien se analizaba las manos, esperando encontrar algo de lo que Marinette había visto.

—Fue extraño… —Dijo al final, pensando en su nado al lado de Kagami. —Había una melodía sonando, como…

—Como una canción compuesta por el océano sólo para ustedes. —Completó Luka ante el mutismo del rubio. —Hiciste una iniciación fuera de Luna llena, eso sólo puede querer decir que te asistió un miembro de la realeza.

—Kagami nadaba conmigo. —Apuntó Adrien, confundido. —Era como… como una conversación, como si estuviéramos tratando de convencernos el uno al otro de algo, así que… no sé decir qué pasó.

Adrien levantó la mirada y se percató de que Luka y Marinette se sonreían el uno al otro con un gesto enamorado, entrelazando sus dedos y luchando contra el suspiro que amenazaba con apoderarse de ellos.

—Es una danza ritual asistida por la princesa del océano. —Explicó Marinette volviendo la mirada a su amigo. —Emilie era la tercera representante del océano. Ayer encontré los registros en las catacumbas, la historia de mi gente. Dice que ella era parte de la realeza marina y estaba al lado de mi madre, hasta que se enamoró de Gabriel y cambió la aleta por un par de piernas.

—¿Realeza? —Repitió Adrien, confundido.

—Emilie era como una secretaria de defensa o algo así. —Dijo Luka asintiendo. —Era mi tutora porque mi padre faltó y no había otra tortuga que me instruyera. Ella era la encargada de comandar a las fuerzas armadas del océano.

—Los grabados de las catacumbas decían algo al respecto —murmuró Marinette con el entrecejo fruncido —, pero no entendí mucho. Porque esos mismos grabados decían que Fu tenía el mismo puesto.

—Wang Fu era el historiador de palacio. Pero fue una tortuga en su juventud. Tomó el lugar de Emilie.

—Ahora mi padre quiere que tome mi lugar en el arrecife. —Murmuró Adrien bajando el rostro. —Me ha entrenado toda la vida como su sucesor, pero ahora quiere que despierte mi doble naturaleza si ese es mi deseo.

—¿Y lo es? —Inquirió Luka, solemne.

Adrien lo pensó un momento, recordando el rostro de Kagami, su sonrisa, su amabilidad.

—Quiero tomar el lugar de mi padre ante el arrecife. —Sentenció determinado.


	21. La bruja del mar

Luka y Marinette flotaban por encima del agua, medio cuerpo en la superficie observando la marea, mientras que Adrien estaba sentado sobre su tabla, procurando no alejarse demasiado de los escollos, mirando el horizonte y preguntándose cómo era posible que, estando tan cerca de la orilla, la gente no se percatara de que algo pasaba; Adrien suspiró, esperando, esperando, esperando.

Una voz, un aria trémula y distante inundó los oídos de la princesa perdida, quien levantó la mirada en dirección al océano, esperando encontrar algo que le indicara qué era esa voz que había aparecido en los linderos de su mente desde que habían salido de las catacumbas, pero, como todas las veces anteriores, no hubo respuesta a sus pensamientos.

—Ya se tardaron. —Murmuró Adrien, nervioso, sintiendo que la ansiedad trepaba por su ser, adueñándose de sus pensamientos y de lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió Luka, divertido, antes de subir de un salto a la tabla de Adrien y encarar al rubio. —Una reina nunca llega tarde, fuimos nosotros quienes nos adelantamos.

—Bueno, capitán de la guardia. —Llamó Marinette con ironía, observando la posición del sol. —A mí me parece que nos adelantamos casi una hora.

—Tal vez la reina esté un poquito tarde. —Concedió Luka divertido, componiendo una mueca de resignación antes de hablar otra vez. —Pero si algo hubiese ocurrido, Kagami ya me habría dicho algo, y no ha establecido contacto.

—Ajá. —Soltó Adrien con ironía. —¿Y si la razón por la que Kagami no te contacta es porque pasó algo y no puede contactarte?

—Marinette lo sabría por sus tatuajes. Te recuerdo que tiene un vínculo de luna con la princesa.

—Y todo está tranquilo en mi piel. —Prometió la aludida mostrando las muñecas.

Primero burbujas, luego Tomoe y Kagami emergieron cerca de ellos; lo que tomó a Adrien por sorpresa fue ver a las regentes del océano con piernas y no con aleta como Marinette y Luka. Pronto sus amigos se transformaron también y los cinco juntos se pusieron de pie en las rocas que sobresalían al océano, a la expectativa de lo que ocurriera a continuación.

—Alteza. —Dijo Luka agachándose en una rodilla frente a Tomoe, tomando su mano y depositando un beso casto en los nudillos de la reina. —Kimi. —Añadió desenfadado, encarando a Kagami con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Kimi! —Exclamó la princesa, ofendida ante aquel recibimiento, sin embargo, tanto ella como Luka estallaron en carcajadas ante los gestos de Adrien y Tomoe.

Marinette suspiró con una sonrisa dulce, enternecida por el comportamiento de ambos guardianes. —Nunca van a cambiar ¿verdad?

—Alteza. —Llamó Adrien haciendo una reverencia, consiguiendo la atención de Tomoe. —Sé que fue imprudente de mi parte hacerle venir así, pero quiero rendir mis servicios ante las ciudades de coral y tomar el lugar de mi padre. Vengo... a jurarle a la corona.

.

21.-La bruja del mar

**_Manu_**: No he decidido muchas cosas y creo que en esta historia se desarrolla más el Adrigami que en Confesiones, como ya tengo 4 historias en proceso, no me gustaría empezar más para no complicarme (por enésima vez), aunque la idea de los hijos es interesante, tal vez pueda someterlo a votación con mi equipo creativo. Ya veremos qué pasa.

_**RubyMoon**_ . _**Li**_: A mí también se me fue de las manos lo del Lukadrien, pero qué le hacemos; lo publicado, publicado esta. De Lila, bueno. Apenas se viene lo bueno con esa bruja, veamos si puedo hacer que tu odio crezca un poquito más. Que lindo que notaste el resentimiento, obviamente se les iba a ir la cabeza a las nubes, pero Luka tiene que entender que fue por un bien mayor. Luka y Marinette tienen un camino complicado, pero sé que pueden lograrlo sin problemas. Ahora espero que eso no se me vaya de las manos también jajaja nos leemos

**_Marianne_** _**E**_: ¿Qué te digo yo a ti? Si cada guiño es una forma de agradecerte por esas historias tan bellas que nos has regalado, se que el cierre de año ha sido complicado de muchas formas, pero mientras sigamos animándonos mutuamente, sé que será más ligero. Yay!!! Tenemos una boda Y una pedida Adrigami que planear, vienen emociones fuertes. El comentario de Louis me dio una idea, pero será en otro capítulo, no puedo darle más vueltas en este o se me hará interminable y no podré actualizar pronto. Espéralo. Abrazo!!!

_**Sonrais777**_: poco a poco iremos develando el misterio de Adrien, seguro que consigue un puesto importante en alguna cuestión política, como hijo de Gabriel, no podemos esperar menos. Luka como capitán de la guardia es un tema, ya estamos planeando esa sorpresa con Marianne E, y creo que te va a encantar, pero tendrán que esperar al baile. Saludos

.

Marinette pasó saliva en seco, estaba nerviosa, pero las miradas de autosuficiencia y confianza que Luka y Kagami le dedicaron, fueron suficientes para que ella asintiera y tomara su lugar.

Tomoe había explicado que se necesitaban tres hechiceras con experiencia para terminar de despertar la sangre dormida de un niño dormido, pero que Kagami tenía el conocimiento suficiente para llevar a cabo aquel encantamiento sin problemas; aquí la cuestión era que Tomoe quería saber (necesitaba saber) si de verdad Marinette era la princesa perdida, y un hechizo de linaje sería suficiente para comprobarlo.

En el peor de los casos, no pasaría nada, en el mejor, Tomoe había recuperado a su bebé.

—Va a doler. —Anunció Luka sombrío mientras las tres sirenas se posicionaban alrededor del rubio y se tomaban las manos. —Y mucho, más te vale que estés preparado.

—Estaba consciente del riesgo. —Murmuró Adrien con determinación, sosteniendo la mirada de Luka, como desafiándolo. —Vengo preparado para lo que sea.

El tritón asintió, ocultando su sonrisa tras un gesto estoico y una mirada refulgente. No pudo evitarlo, la mente de Luka viajó automáticamente a uno de sus últimos recuerdos felices al lado de Adrien, esa misma determinación cuando ambos muchachos habían llegado al estudio de tatuajes. Recordaba la mirada que Adrien le dedicó cuando ambos bajaron de su moto, recordaba la forma vehemente en la que el muchacho se había aferrado a su pecho mientras viajaban en la motocicleta hacia el pueblo, hacia el local de Remi.

Y definitivamente recordaba con cariño la expresión de sorpresa de Adrien al percatarse de que el lugar estaba cerrado.

—_Bueno. —Había dicho Luka con una sonrisa radiante. —Eso te da un par de días más para pensar si realmente quieres hacerte un tatuaje._

¿Cómo olvidar los brazos de Adrien en torno a su cuello y sus palabras musitadas a media voz? Eres un odioso.

Luka alejó esos pensamientos con un suspiro y sonrió asintiendo para Marinette, infundiéndole valor una última vez.

—Repite después de mí. —Pidió Kagami con voz trémula, mirando de reojo a su hermana. —Y no te desconcentres, no importa qué pase.

—Lo entiendo.

Tomoe asintió una vez. Una corriente helada los envolvió y la reina comenzó a decir un rezo a media voz, una serie de palabras ininteligibles para Marinette. No. La estrella no cuestionó nada, se limitó a fungir como un enlace entre Tomoe y Kagami, esperando su turno para actuar.

De nuevo, en la distancia, el aria que había estado acosando a Marinette desde las catacumbas, susurró su canto a su oído. Pero con ella vinieron más palabras, vinieron otras certezas.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó, pero Marinette ahora cantaba los rezos de Kagami y Tomoe a la par de ellas, como si hubiese conocido aquel canto de toda la vida. No cuestionó, no frenó, siguió cantando mientras sentía que la estrella en su vientre se iluminaba más y más, mientras el círculo de viento crecía alrededor de ellos.

Cerró los ojos a la expectativa de un ritual más largo y se quedó pasmada cuando todo terminó.

—¿Es todo? —Murmuró Adrien, incrédulo. —¿De verdad? ¿No que iba a doler?

Luka propinó un puñetazo en el hombro de su amigo, arrancándole un gemido y una queja.

—¡Hey! —Espetó el rubio, mirando a Luka, ofendido.

—Tú querías que doliera.

—No es lo que dije.

—Parece ser que esta extraordinaria señorita es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser. —Halagó Tomoe sonriendo para Marinette, que hizo una reverencia a manera de agradecimiento. —Veamos si dio resultado.

Luka empujó a Adrien hacia el agua, tomándolo por sorpresa. No, no pudo evitar caer, y salió inmediatamente, dando una bocanada.

—¡Comienza a sentirse personal! —Espetó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo para su... ¿amigo?

—Es personal. —Apuntó Luka sombrío, agachándose en cuclillas para mirar a Adrien de cerca, haciendo al rubio retroceder un poco en el agua, hundiéndose. —Sigo molesto por el hecho de que alejaste a Kagami el tiempo suficiente como para que Marinette...

—Como para que Meredith despertara su naturaleza. —Apuntó Kagami, avanzando dos pasos hacia Luka y obligándolo a levantarse. —Marinette está bien y tú también. ¿Ahora es tu turno de ser el imbécil?

—Tal vez. —Desafió Luka sosteniendo la mirada de Kagami mientras el mar se agitaba a su alrededor, ninguno de los presentes supo si era reacción a las emociones de Kagami, de Luka o de ambos, lo único que rompió aquella riña fue el grito ahogado de Adrien al percatarse de que tenía cola de tritón.

—Esto, esto, esto... —Tartamudeó el muchacho, pasmado, observando sus escamas negras y verdes, como si le fuese a encontrar una explicación lógica sólo de estar mirando.

—Parece ser que las princesas son lo que dicen ser. —Murmuró Tomoe complacida. —Muy bien. Luka, lleva a Adrien ante Wang, y que te tomen examen de las rutinas, no queremos que te atrases en tu carrera militar ¿o sí?

—Ahora menos que nunca. —Espetó Luka sin dejar de mirar a Kagami.

—En lo que nos concierne a nosotras, las princesas deberán ir conmigo para la siguiente lección en magia avanzada, por lo visto no es necesario enseñarle lo básico a la joven estrella.

—Daré todo de mí. —Prometió Marinette esperanzada.

—Sabemos que sí. —Murmuró la reina acariciando el rostro de Marinette antes de mirar a su hija y carraspear, cansada de la actitud desafiante que ella y Luka habían adoptado. —Kagami. —Llamó fastidiada, internamente divertida ante la reacción de la princesa, que dio un salto en su sitio y retrocedió hasta su madre. —Tenemos mucho que hablar, pero hagámoslo en casa.

Y aquella palabra fue más que suficiente para que Kagami disolviera su expresión de rabia y sonriera para su madre. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no le llamaba casa al antiguo palacio?

—Vamos a casa.

—Terminando las lecciones pueden salir a jugar si lo desean. —Añadió la reina complaciente, sonriendo para los presentes. —Pero el deber está por encima de todo lo demás. Andando.

.

Lila se había ocultado en una cueva submarina, el lugar estaba sumido en la penumbra, no se distinguía nada salvo la luminiscencia de sus ojos, encendidos gracias al hechizo que estaba tratando de levantar. Tenía alrededor de dos horas tratando de hacer que alguna anguila o animal parecido se introdujera en la cueva, estaba hambrienta y cansada, pero no se conformaría con menos.

Su voz se alzó como un eco en la cueva, escalofriante y sombría, eco perfecto de las intenciones que tenía en ese momento.

Fruto de su esfuerzo, una anguila color marrón se deslizó por la cueva, con los ojos encendidos en el mismo tono de los ojos de Lila, acercándose hasta la hechicera, presa de su conjuro.

.

Tomoe estaba sentada en el suelo, Marinette y Kagami se habían sentado frente a ella, muy cerca la una de la otra, prestando especial atención a las palabras de la reina. La lección había durado alrededor de una hora, y aunque Kagami había prestado atención por mera cortesía (claro que se sabía aquellas lecciones de memoria, las había estudiado por su cuenta metiéndose en las bibliotecas prohibidas para los no iniciados en sus madrugadas de insomnio), no había podido evitar reír discretamente ante las expresiones de sorpresa que su hermana había compuesto al entender más y más de la magia de sirena que la caracterizaba.

—Bueno, basta por hoy. —Exclamó la reina cerrando el libro que sostenía en sus piernas.

—¿Qué? —Exclamaron ambas princesas, levantándose en su lugar y encaminándose hacia la reina, reclamando al unísono, cada una con su alegata, tomando a Tomoe por sorpresa. Durante varios segundos, la reina no comprendió ni una sola palabra de todo lo que aquellas jóvenes decían, así que, tras darles unos segundos con la esperanza de que frenaran, carraspeó frustrada y alzó las manos.

—¡Princesas insurreccionistas! —Espetó Tomoe enderezándose y consiguiendo que ambas jóvenes retrocedieran hasta sus sitios, bajando la cabeza apenadas por su desplante.

No, la reina no pudo suprimir la carcajada ante las expresiones de ambas chicas.

Marinette sonrió con dulzura al ver a la reina reír, pero Kagami se quedó pasmada en su sitio al ver la forma jovial en la que su madre había echado el cuerpo hacia atrás, con el gesto contraído en una sonrisa mientras sostenía su estómago, sintiendo que, por el esfuerzo, tanto el vientre como las mejillas comenzaban a doler.

Ni Marinette ni Tomoe se percataron de la expresión de Kagami, que poco a poco fue suavizándose para dejar de lado el pasmo y componer una sonrisa débil, todavía dudando que aquello fuera real. Necesitaba escuchar esa risa un poco más, necesitaba ver a su madre riendo a carcajadas otro poco para que aquello se volviera cierto.

Aún en medio del océano, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Kagami mientras la princesa asentía para sí misma, permitiendo que la sonrisa se ampliara en su rostro. Se limpió la mejilla y rio discretamente antes de mirar a su madre.

—Al menos podrías darnos otra lección esta tarde ¿no? —Murmuró la princesa oriental, llamando la atención de Marinette y haciéndola asentir frenética.

Tomoe suspiró resignada, con media sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Podemos hacer una lección de historia.

—¿Nos vas a hablar de la bruja del mar? —Quiso saber Kagami, sorprendida.

—Ya va siendo tiempo de que comience a prepararlas para lo que se avecina. —Afirmó Tomoe sombría, sin embargo, relajó su expresión y sonrió volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana. —Pero primero lo primero. ¿Por qué no pides un bocadillo?

Kagami hizo una reverencia, asintiendo levemente. —Pediré algo ligero para todos.

—Kagami. —Llamó la reina como si le reprendiera. —Como si no supiera cuánto comes a escondidas de mí. Pide algo en forma, para nuestra invitada.

—Yo...

—Onegaii, chibi kingyo.*

Kagami tragó saliva y asintió una vez, sonriendo ampliamente ante aquello.

—Postres... —Anunció con voz contenida. —Mari merece probar los mejores postres del palacio. —Dijo antes de salir disparada hacia el comedor.

(Eyelids – PVRIS)

Marinette miró a la reina y se quedó muy quieta cuando vio a la sirena quitándose la venda de los ojos. Hasta ese momento, nunca había visto a aquella sirena sin las protecciones, nunca le había visto los ojos expuestos, así que, por respeto, bajó la mirada.

.

Lila tomó una sexta anguila entre sus manos y le mordió la cabeza, ganándose una descarga eléctrica que no duró más de unos cuantos segundos, puesto que la bruja del mar decapitó con sus dientes aquel animal, aquella descarga fue suficiente para iluminar aquella caverna, las facciones de la bruja deformadas, los restos de aquellos animales yaciendo a su alrededor, todo lo que la bruja no había consumido dejado como carroña en aquel lugar de oscuridad.

Una séptima anguila se acercó a ella, nadando a su alrededor, acariciándole la piel con sus escamas, danzando en su entorno como si acudiera gustosa hacia su propia muerte. Lila tenía los ojos brillando en un tono carmesí, siendo aquello el único factor que iluminaba levemente la caverna. No era como que la bruja necesitara luz, sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad tras haber pasado años en la cárcel de cristal, pero era lindo estar de nuevo cerca de la luz solar.

Lanzó la cola de aquel animal lejos de ella y recibió entre sus manos a su siguiente víctima, acariciándola, cambiándola de una mano a la siguiente, observando a detalle el color de aquel animal.

—¿Sabes por qué debían ser anguilas? —Murmuró divertida, sosteniendo aquel cuerpo frente a ella, observando sus ojos con una sonrisa zalamera. —Sus propiedades eléctricas me vendrán bien en este ciclo. Perdí casi toda mi magia. Antes se basaba en el agua, y dirás ¿por qué renunciar a ello? —La anguila se escurrió entre sus manos, bailando, trenzándose, enredándose en torno a los brazos de la bruja del mar como una serpiente hipnotizada. —El agua rodea todo, sería tonto renunciar a esa potestad... Pero la reina actual basa su magia en el agua, así que no puedo darme ese lujo... La... electricidad por otra parte... Eso sí me dará una ventaja considerable.

Lila se llevó la cabeza de aquella anguila a la boca y mordió con fuerzas, ganándose otra descarga y sonriendo con cierto sadismo al sentir el dolor.

.

Marinette guardó silencio, los ojos de Tomoe parecían lechosos, de verdad podría pasar por ciega, pero la forma en que la reina apretó el rostro ante tanta luz, aquello tomó a la joven sirena por sorpresa.

—Cubre las ventanas ¿quieres? —Murmuró la regente con amabilidad.

Marinette nadó a toda prisa alrededor de la habitación, cerrando ventanas y corriendo cortinas, haciéndolo con apremio, ansiosa de volver a sentarse frente a la reina y aprender más.

—Eres muy hábil y aprendes rápido. —Aduló la reina con una sonrisa, complacida ante la disposición de su aprendiz. —Creo que, a estas alturas ya sabes que soy tu madre.

—Así es, alteza.

—Me gustaría iniciar por ahí. —Admitió la reina torciendo el gesto. —Acércate, Meredith...

Marinette hizo una mueca sin querer, reaccionando ante aquel nombre, pero no dijo nada.

Tomoe tomó el rostro de la princesa entre sus manos y sonrió observando a detalle cada forma y figura en las facciones de la chica.

—Marinette. —Se corrigió a sí misma cuando la joven sonrió ante el tacto cálido de su madre, recordando las palabras de Kagami, que hablaba de Tomoe como una madre cariñosa, pero lo decía como si hubiese ocurrido en otra vida. —La diosa luna no me dejará mentir, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Tadaimasu... —Murmuró insegura, bajando el rostro un poco.

Tomoe sonrió de oreja a oreja y soltó a Marinette antes de proceder a vendarse de nuevo los ojos.

—Okaeri nasai, chibi hoshi... —La reina mantuvo una postura erguida mientras se colocaba el vendaje, demasiado acostumbrada a proteger sus ojos como para requerir ayuda.

Aunque Marinette habría querido tener la confianza para hacerlo, para acercarse a su madre y ayudarle con los vendajes, pasear las manos por el cabello sedoso de aquella reina benevolente y sentirse útil en medio de la incertidumbre.

—Tus padres de la superficie. —Inició la reina interrumpiendo el vendado a la mitad y encarando a Marinette. —¿Cómo son?

—Bueno... Tom, mi padre es panadero, uno de los mejores panaderos de la capital, siempre compite con mi abuelo para ver quién de los dos hace el mejor pan, ama cocinar y ama a mi...

Tomoe no necesitó explicación, estuvo a punto de llamarle Madre a Sabine, así que asintió sonriendo para la joven sirena. —¿Tu madre?

—Sabine es muy dulce, y muy hermosa. Ya quisiera ser yo la mitad de bondadosa que ella es. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo apenada, agradecida del hecho de que la reina le facilitara ese contacto. —Ella siempre promueve el perdón y la aceptación de las diferencias, tiende a darle esperanzas a los que desfallecen. A la panadería va mucha gente que disfruta ir por una pieza con tal de conversar un rato con ella. Es muy distraída, pero creo que en eso nos parecemos mucho ella y yo. Ahí es donde la gente sabe que soy su hija.

Marinette hizo una pausa mirándose las manos, delineando la argolla con aires soñadores.

—Están muy enamorados. —Murmuró Tomoe viendo en su mente la imagen de aquella pareja, sonriendo para Marinette. —Y son muy apuestos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Ay, Mere... Marinette. Ya se irán revelando para ti tus dones espirituales, otros además de la catatonia. Yo puedo ver más allá de lo que los ojos vislumbran. Puedo ver a través de alma de los seres vivos cuando ellos me lo permiten, puedo ver claramente a tus padres bailando un vals en medio de la cocina mientras esperan a que salga una tanda de pan, mientras tú haces la tarea debajo de la mesa de amasado.

—Esa fue una de mis tardes favoritas. —Admitió la princesa.

—Es un poco tarde para planear el baile de navidad, pero en el baile de año nuevo te voy a presentar como la princesa perdida. Escucha. No espero que me llames madre pronto, pero quiero que sepas que te buscamos con...

—Sé esa parte, alte... —Marinette se arrepintió de iniciar aquella frase de ese modo, y sonrió para la reina. —Pasé tiempo suficiente en las catacumbas, leyendo la historia de nuestras ciudades y nuestras familias, sé cuánto pasaron buscándome y sé todo lo que Kagami sufrió por su dolor. No tengo ningún reparo en llamarle madre, pero... —Marinette sonrió ampliamente. —Es un derecho que me gustaría ganarme.

—¿Qué tienen tú y tu enamorado con ganarse su lugar?

—¿Luka? —Murmuró Marinette sonrojándose.

—De verdad te gusta el aspirante a capitán. —Bromeó Tomoe con picardía, sonriendo de medio lado. —Es... persistente.

—No sólo me gusta. —Cortó Marinette con las mejillas sonrosadas. —Es algo más.

—Luka Couffaine tiene muchos años preparándose para esa tarea; desde que era un niño pequeño se ha entrenado en cuerpo y alma para ser parte de la guardia de las tortugas, de verdad anhela unirse y ser capitán en tierra, pero el amor que te tiene también es muy poderoso. Ahora también tiene otro motivo para querer un puesto militar. ¿Será suficiente su amor?

—Créame, es bien correspondido. Y le apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

—¿Sabes que tiene el camino muy difícil para pedir tu mano si te presentamos ante el pueblo? Aunque ya haya un compromiso ante la luna vigente.

—Lo sé. Lo leí en las catacumbas.

—Aun así, quiero preguntarlo. Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Quieres ser presentada como princesa del océano?

—Alteza —llamó Marinette mirando a la reina con la mirada cargada de desafío —, el día del baile de año nuevo no sólo me presentarán como princesa perdida, sino que anunciaré mi compromiso con el capitán de la guardia de las tortugas.

.

Lila se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, embarrando la sangre de sus víctimas, dejando un rastro visible en su piel.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en la caverna de los nombres, observando con detalle la estrella de la princesa perdida, preguntándose si ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente para borrarlo para siempre y arrancar su derecho divino a gobernar.

Una anguila más nadó alrededor de sus tentáculos, la bruja sonrió complacida ante su presencia y tomó aquel animal entre sus manos, paseándola de una mano a otra, jugando con ella.

—Tú incluso me agradas, sería una pena tener que asesinarte.

La bruja suspiró mirando bien a su nueva presa y luego negó con la cabeza al sentir la estática en la piel de aquel animal, como si respondiera.

—Comerte sería gula... me servirás de compañía entonces... Kiri... —Lila sonrió levantando la mirada, percatándose de que algunas luces se colaban por la cueva dándole un aspecto ígneo. —Está atardeciendo, y poco a poco recupero mi poder. —Con cuidado depositó la anguila de regreso al agua, esperando que huyera lejos ahora que estaba fuera de su hechizo, pero el animal volvió sobre sí mismo, enroscándose fielmente en torno a los tentáculos de la bruja, complaciéndola con su devoción. —Ya falta poco para que mi magia esté completa, y entonces sí que valdrá la pena un ataque.


	22. La espada del capitán

Fu observaba el entrenamiento con cierto aire de orgullo, sonreía ampliamente al ver el desempeño de sus espadachines y había por fin logrado separar al grupo en dos, los que eran capaces de compaginar la magia con la espada y los que no.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía dudas respecto a Luka Couffaine, que no había presentado alguna característica mágica hasta ese momento y, aparentemente, no había desatado todo su poder hasta ese momento. Una cosa eran los dones naturales que la luna le había otorgado cuando había recibido su llamado, la capacidad de comunicarse con Kagami a través del océano y el conocimiento sobre las emociones del resto, pero hacer hechizos a través de la espada, eso era otra cosa; la habilidad de transmitir la voluntad de la luna.

El muchacho había demostrado una habilidad incomparable al momento de blandir su estoque, y hasta ahora, no había un solo guardia entrenando que lo igualara en potencia, así que Fu había decidido tenderle una pequeña trampa a su mejor elemento; el muchacho enfrentaba (sin saberlo) al mejor espadachín que podía combinar ambas artes en ese momento como parte de un examen diagnóstico. Parecía estarse conteniendo ante los ataques de Luka, como si estudiara los movimientos de su enemigo.

Luka no tenía una sola línea de magia por parte de su familia, y hasta ahora era la única forma de poder conjurar los hechizos de la espada, pero las generaciones recientes habían demostrado mucho poder, así que valía la pena probar.

Las puertas del estadio se abrieron y todos los espadachines se agacharon para rendir respeto a la reina, que entraba seguida de las dos princesas, las tres sonrientes.

—Por favor. —Pidió Tomoe sentándose en el podio al lado de Fu.

Marinette y Kagami permanecieron erguidas, con la vista puesta en el centro, donde varios espadachines ya habían vuelto a ponerse frente a frente de su oponente. Kagami ya había estado en ese lugar, supervisando los entrenamientos de otros espadachines cuando era una niña, cuando la reina le había dicho que pronto se instruiría en esgrima, pero Marinette jamás había estado en aquel estadio, así que, aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas mantener la vista fija en la arena, la chica paseó la mirada por todo el lugar.

El estadio era ovalado, había una gradería rodeando todo el espacio, y el centro estaba cubierto de arena, un rectángulo estaba dibujado con líneas blancas en el centro, recordándole a una cancha de futbol. Los espadachines habían vuelto a ponerse frente a frente, en guardia, a la expectativa.

—En garde... —Exclamó Fu extendiendo las manos hacia sus estudiantes. —Pret...

Luka llevó su espada a la espalda y levantó la mano derecha, como desafiando a su oponente. Marinette se percató de un leve ardor, su argolla de compromiso, como si se dibujara de nuevo, cálida en torno a su piel. La joven sirena sonrió por lo bajo, un gesto que podría haber pasado desapercibido de no ser porque Kagami había estado observando a su hermana.

—¿Debería prestar atención? —Inquirió la princesa tomando la mano de Marinette.

—Deberías prestar especial atención. —Respondió la estrella asintiendo.

—¡Allez!

.

22.-La espada del capitán

Marianne e: Espero te guste este cap, iba a ser más largo, pero tenía que agradecer por adelantado tu apoyo moral. Gracias por estar ahí

Sonrais777: No tienes idea, Lila se va a convertir en un buen dolor de estómago, pero primero quiero ver un poco más de esta relación madre hija, pero con Kagami, ahora.

.

Luka estaba agitado. No podía decir lo mismo de su oponente, que, a pesar de parecer cansado, no respiraba con tanta dificultad como él.

La reina aplaudió dos veces levantándose en su sitio. Hacía semanas que observaba el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a la guardia civil, esperando encontrar el punto fuerte de Luka, tratando de entender si de verdad mostraría las características para ser capitán.

Todas las espadas frenaron, las miradas se posaron en la regente, que esta vez se encontraba sin la compañía de las princesas.

—Sin duda alguna, el maestro Wang ha sabido entrenarlos con sabiduría y fortaleza. Es bien sabido que, en tiempos de paz, cualquier persona puede ser seleccionada como Capitán de la guardia de tierra.

Murmullos de sorpresa se levantaron entre los espadachines, la mayoría comenzó una conversación con su compañero, pero Luka fijó su mirada en la reina, en la sonrisa ladina que había compuesto, sabiendo que, si era tan parecida a su hija como él creía, sólo podía significar que tramaba algo.

—Oh, dear… —Murmuró Luka percatándose de que, en efecto, la reina lo buscaba.

—Sin embargo, estamos en guerra.

Los murmullos cerraron, incluso Fu miró a Tomoe con cierto aire de incredulidad, ¿había dicho guerra?

—La bruja del mar ha vuelto, es cierto, y desde su llegada a las aguas de este arrecife no ha habido un momento de calma para nosotros. —Tomoe hizo una pausa, permitiendo que los presentes asimilaran sus palabras. —Desde que se liberó de las prisiones de cristal, Lila Rossi no ha vuelto a aparecer.

Los murmullos reanudaron su marcha, Luka levantó la mirada hacia su compañero, Dean, encontrando en sus facciones un reflejo Perfecto de su pasmo.

—¿Dijo Desaparecida?

—Sí. —Respondió Luka en un gemido ahogado.

—Por eso es menester que, como en tiempos de guerra, El Capitan de este año sea alguien capaz de conjurar la voz de la luna a través de su espada.

—Eso no es Justo. —Se quejó el muchacho mirando a Luka con media sonrisa. —Saca a la mitad de nosotros de la competencia.

—No creo que de verdad lo haga sólo por la bruja del mar. —Gruñó el muchacho entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada desafiante a la sonrisa socarrona de la reina.

Tomoe esperó paciente a que los murmullos cesaran de nuevo y entrelazó sus manos frente a sí, disimulando la sonrisa y disfrutando el silencio que se alzó al fin.

—Esta tarde volveré acompañada para supervisar sus pruebas y deliberaré con Fu sobre el mejor candidato para ser el Capitán...

Sin decir nada más, la reina se retiró, dejando un aura de incertidumbre entre los espadachines.

.

(Speechless Part one – Naomi Scott)

Marinette se había deslizado sobre la ola con la agilidad de alguien que ha practicado toda su vida, su mirada era determinada y, por un instante, todo pareció sólo un sueño. Por un minuto, más o menos, la joven se sintió de nuevo como una persona normal, sin mitos, sin leyendas, sin responsabilidades por cumplir, no había más una princesa que debiera tomar la decisión de ser reconocida ante el océano y tomar su lugar a la izquierda de la reina como consejera de Kagami, o aspirar a una vida tranquila al lado de un integrante de la guardia de coral. Sólo Marinette.

Pero el ardor en su vientre la regresó a la realidad.

No sólo la forma de su estrella, sino la argolla de compromiso, ambas brillaron levemente, cualquiera que mirase podría creer que se trataba del reflejo del agua sobre la piel de la chica, y aunque fue una sensación ligera, Marinette lo percibió y perdió toda la concentración, sus rodillas se tensaron y ella salió disparada hacia el frente, hacia el agua, mientras la tabla era proyectada hacia el cielo.

No, no podía darse el lujo de ser Marinette y ya, no podía ser sólo una chica de vacaciones en la playa que viviera un romance de otoño, no podía ser simplemente alguien que volviera al hogar después de eso. Y ahora que estaba suelta la bruja del mar, menos que nunca podía darse a la tarea de bajar la guardia.

Sacó medio cuerpo del agua, dando una bocanada a la par de una patada, buscó la tabla con la mirada y nadó hacia ella con fuerzas, pensando seriamente en regresar a la ciudad en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en las tablas.

Habría abandonado la tabla en el mar si no fuera la Krypto de Luka, sabía cuánto maba el muchacho aquella tabla, pero ¡Dios! Tenía la mente hecha un embrollo. Y el corazón hecho un ovillo. ¿Cómo limitarse a ser una persona común y corriente cuando todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor tenía que ver con mitos y leyendas de una bruja poderosa y una princesa perdida?

La mano de Adrien entró en su campo de visión. El muchacho sonreía radiante, ofreciéndole un apoyo para subir a la tabla.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Inquirió Marinette cuando por fin hizo equilibrio sobre la tabla, observando a los surfistas desde la distancia, agradeciendo que Adrien hubiera sugerido nadar mar adentro hasta una distancia prudente con la gente.

—¿Por todo lo que está pasando?

—Sí, quiero decir, mi mundo entero acaba de cambiar y, por lo visto, el tuyo también, pero...

—Es difícil de asimilar tanto. —Coincidió Adrien mirando en la distancia.

Marinette escuchó en la distancia un eco, el aria de esa mañana, el aria de la última semana. El aria que había escuchado desde que la bruja del mar había hecho aparición en las aguas de Les Cavaliers, pero decidió ignorarlo de momento. Se limitaría a ir un conflicto a la vez. Si quería desenmarañar toda la madeja, debía ir nudo por nudo.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró Marinette pensativa, recargando medio cuerpo en la tabla y observando el horizonte. —Esta mañana, al terminar mis lecciones de artes sagradas con Kagami, estábamos pensando en lo que pasó en el solsticio de otoño, en los tres cuerpos que encontramos cuando recién iniciaba el conflicto del tiburón del arrecife.

—Fue tu primera catatonia. —Murmuró el muchacho mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa lacónica. —Daba miedo, de hecho, ver tus trances fue complicado, incluso mi padre guardó distancia y mira que él ha visto de todo en esta vida.

—Me quedé pensando en algo que dijo Luka respecto a mis trances. Algo de tener la sensación de poder guiar mis trances. Y en las lecciones que estoy recibiendo no dicen nada al respecto, pero no sé si en los registros de los tritones diga algo al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Marinette se enderezó en su sitio con el entrecejo fruncido, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, tratando de distinguir la división entre el océano y el cielo, percatándose de que, en esa hora del día, lucían del mismo tono de azul.

No pudo contener el escalofrío, aunque lo intentó, pero recordar la historia de su madre, las palabras de Tomoe respecto a Lila Rossi, aquello fue suficiente para que la joven se sintiera infinitamente pequeña en un mundo terrible y cruel.

Tomoe por fin les había contado la historia de aquella bruja y su condena a las ciudades de cristal. Había sido el mismo año en que Louis había caído. Lila se había presentado ante la reina con el dibujo de una estrella entre sus omóplatos, grabado en la piel como si se tratara de una herida grabada con fuego al rojo vivo.

Se había presentado como una niña sin recuerdos ni pasado, sólo el conocimiento de una lengua antigua gracias a un libro con el que la habían dejado antes de arrebatarle los recuerdos, se había querido hacer pasar por la princesa perdida, pero había una cuestión que Lila no consideró.

Tomoe era llamada la reina ciega, era llamada por muchos la reina Justicia, dada su similitud a la diosa Temis, pero pocos sabían que, en realidad, aquella reina veía perfectamente a través de los vendajes, que conocía el color del cielo, del mar, el color de los ojos de su hija más pequeña. Los pocos que sabían que la reina en realidad veía creían que la única razón para llevar las vendas en los ojos era por la sensibilidad ante la luz, el dolor físico que ella sentía cuando estaba expuesta demasiado tiempo.

Lo que el mundo descubrió cuando Lila Rossi se presentó ante ella fue el hecho de que la reina Tomoe de la casa Tsurugi tenía la capacidad de ver con sus ojos a través de la barrera de la magia, no había un solo hechizo que pasara desapercibido a sus ojos, no había un solo hechizo que pasara por enfrente de la reina sin que ella lo notara. Así que Tomoe, la noche en que una extraña se presentó ante ella pretendiendo ser su hija, ella no dudó un segundo antes de quitarse la venda del rostro y escrutar, con los ojos vedados por una capa lechosa, el rostro de aquella sirena para descubrir que no era el color de los ojos de su hija.

—Luka dijo que podía usar el vínculo que tenemos para guiarme en las catatonioas. —Murmuró Marinette determinada. —¿Se ha hecho antes?

—Sí. Ha ocurrido.

—¿Y ha ocurrido al revés? ¿Que alguien sea capaz de transmitir magia a las manos de otra persona?

—No lo sé. Los registros no llegan a tanto, pero creo que, si el vínculo es fuerte, puede ocurrir... Hay... una leyenda en mi familia que dice que mi padre fue capaz de ver las ciudades del océano a través de los ojos de mi madre, pero no lo he comprobado, necesitaba preguntarle a mi padre, pero él no dice si son mitos o si en realidad pasó. Creo que considera que no estoy listo.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio está listo para saber estas cosas? —Dijo Marinette divertida. —Un día fue la última vez que reímos junto a nuestros padres sin mayores preocupaciones por última vez, y no lo sabíamos.

—Es verdad. Oye Mari… —Murmuró Adrien pensativo, observando la sonrisa desenfadada que la joven había compuesto. —¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto?

—Bueno... —Murmuró la joven pensativa. —Las artes sagradas que estoy aprendiendo pueden usarse para muchas cosas, mi madre... la reina... cree que estamos en peligro, así que pensaba en que, si Lila ataca y yo no puedo pelear, pero Luka sí...

—Tú podrías ayudar desde la trinchera... —Dedujo Adrien asintiendo, sorprendido. —¿Cómo es que piensas así de rápido en general?

—No lo hago. Tengo días dándole vuelta a esto. Desde que la reina comenzó a instruirme, me da la impresión de que nos prepara para algo grande, pero hay cosas que no me dejan aprender. Incluso Kagami desconoce parte de la historia de la bruja del mar y el nacimiento de las estrellas. Hay... algo que no nos han dicho.

—Déjame adivinar, pretendes averiguarlo.

.

Kagami sonreía mientras cepillaba el cabello de su madre, la reina sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras su hija la peinaba. Hacía minutos que la reina había comenzado a tararear, sin darse cuenta, una vieja canción de cuna que solía cantar para su princesa cuando era una pequeña.

Hacía años que anhelaba escuchar de nuevo reír a su madre, y de pronto, en el tiempo en que tenían entrenando a Marinette, Tomoe había vuelto poco a poco a ser aquella mujer dulce y amable que sonreía de medio lado con tan poca fuerza que sólo alguien que realmente conociera a la reina, podría saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Marinette dice que todas las nanas tienen algo de advertencia. —Admitió Kagami con media sonrisa mientras su madre ensanchaba la sonrisa. —Pero no recuerdo qué dice esta canción.

Tomoe suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Es la historia de la primera estrella. —Admitió la reina entrelazando las manos en su regazo. —La canción dice que eran tiempos de paz cuando la primera estrella nació, la letra es… confusa.

—¿Es confusa o prefieres no decirme?

La reina sonrió de medio lado, orgullosa de la agudeza que solía mostrar su hija.

—¿A qué conclusiones has llegado con tus estudios sobre las historias de las estrellas?

—Madre… —Dijo Kagami deteniendo las manos en el cabello negro de la reina, incapaz de soltarla, sin poder moverse. —Yo no creo que haya nacido una sola estrella en tiempos de paz. —Tomoe suspiró profundo y Kagami tomó aquello como una confirmación, misma que le hizo recuperar la capacidad de moverse, nadó hasta situarse frente a su madre y esperó a que la reina abriera los ojos para continuar. —Creo que todas las estrellas nacen justo cuando se vienen tiempos difíciles, pero no sé por qué.

Tomoe sonrió, resignada, dedicándole una mirada larga a su hija.

—Eres igual a tu padre en muchos sentidos.

Kagami tragó saliva tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. Tomoe nunca hablaba de su esposo, nadie sabía la razón y no era un buen momento para preguntar al respecto, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de preguntar una segunda ocasión.

—Ve y alístate. —Añadió la reina levantándose y tomando su vendaje antes de encarar el espejo y proceder a vendarse sola. —Y ve por tu hermana, que tenemos una cita en el estadio de los gladiadores esta tarde.

.

Luka estaba sentado en la soledad de la arena, sonreía mientras pulía su espada con parsimonia, pensando y preguntándose si era momento de hacer "aquello" frente a la reina para ganarse una oportunidad. Sus pensamientos volaban alrededor de la posibilidad de hacer alguna floritura con su espada para fingir alguna habilidad de la espada, pero no podría mantener la farsa mucho tiempo. La única otra opción era aprovechar el vínculo de magia que parecía aparecer entre él y Marinette a través de la sortija.

—Si tan solo...

—Buenas tardes, Luka. —Saludó la reina entrando en la arena con los ojos vendados y apoyándose en su cayado. —¿Preparado para esta tarde?

—Más que nunca, alteza. Después de todo ya no sólo se trata de ser capitán de la guardia, sino poder pedir la mano de su hija.

—No creo que Kagami quiera casarse contigo después de haber conocido al joven Agreste. —Dijo la reina con un gesto altanero, mofándose del joven espadachín con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. —Después de todo, en la antigüedad no podíamos casar a la menor, sin casar a la mayor.

Luka soltó una carcajada ante aquello y asintió, concediéndole una victoria por su argumento.

—En ese caso, pediría la mano de Kagami a nombre de Adrien para compensar. Y, tal vez, luego robaría a la segunda princesa.

—Perspicaz... —Murmuró la reina asintiendo, empatando. —Sé que tal vez no debería darte esto justo ahora, pensando en que presentarás una prueba. Quiero que demuestres tus habilidades reales, pero quiero que lo hagas blandiendo esto.

La reina azotó su cayado contra el suelo una vez y emitió una luz tenue que envolvió todo el cuerpo de madera, la figura se disolvió y deformó, convirtiéndose lentamente en una espada negra de mano y media, con empuñadura fuerte, pero una hoja delgada y bien equilibrada.

Luka tragó saliva.

—La asesina de tiburones... —Murmuró sin aire.

—Así es. La espada del capitán anterior. Quiero que la tengas para la prueba de esta tarde. —Dijo la reina ofreciendo el obsequio con ambas manos, sonriendo complacida cuando Luka hizo una reverencia ante ella para recibirla. —Esta espada debe estar en su lugar legítimo, tú debes tener en tus manos la espada de tu padre cuando aspires a ser Capitán. No importando el desenlace de esto, tú debes blandir su espada.


	23. Prueba en la arena

Los llamarían por orden alfabético. Por los apellidos. Entonces los aspirantes a la guardia esperaban sentados en una banca alrededor de toda la arena, pegados a las paredes mientras los hacían ingresar al área de pelea.

No tenían que ganar, se estaban enfrentando a la gente que tenía años entrenando como parte oficial de las guardias de la reina, evaluarían su desempeño al momento de defender y atacar; por esa parte, Luka estaba tranquilo esperando su turno, por otra parte, también elegirían a los candidatos para convertirse en Capitán.

Luka se levantó de su lugar cuando Belmont volvió a su sitio, pero la reina llamó el siguiente apellido saltando Couffaine, dejando a ambos aspirantes confundidos.

Luka levantó el rostro en dirección al palco de la reina, pero se quedó tranquilo al ver la sonrisa serena que Marinette tenía en el rostro, sin atreverse a mirar al muchacho. Luka volvió a sentarse en su sitio y recargó la mano en el mango de su espada, cuya punta estaba recargada en el piso.

—Para ser aspirante a capitán —apuntó Dean divertido —, pareces muy tranquilo.

—Y tú para no querer serlo pareces muy confiado.

—No tengo dominio de la magia y ya oíste a la reina. No van a llamar a tritones o sirenas ordinarios.

Luka asintió para sí mismo, conforme con aquella respuesta de su amigo, sin embargo, sonrió de medio lado y añadió:

—Yo no apostaría la aleta.

.

* * *

23.-Prueba en la arena

_**Sonrais777: **_Lamento la demora, el inicio de año ha sido todo un tema jajaja espero que te guste esta actualizción

_Manu: _No prometo nada pronto, con el principio de año nos ha llegado mucho trabajo, y actualizar se está volviendo un reto, casi lo mismo que escribir, no sé cuándo tenga tiempo de leerte puesto que tampoco me he puesto al corriente con las historias que ya leía desde antes.

_**RubyMoon . Li: **_Dios, no sé si esto será suficientemente épico, pero bueno, esperemos que se acerque a lo que esperan encontrar en este capítulo. Creo que lo que tenemos planeando para el vals de la presentación y eso, te va a gustar. Respecto al Lukadrien jajajjaja prometo no torturarte mucho con ese tema.

_**Marianne E**__: _Listo, ya no te entretengo más, espero que te guste este capítulo, pronto nos vemos en persona jajaja

* * *

.

(For the glory - All good things)

El silencio era sepulcral.

La gente estaba pasmada, todos los presentes observaban en silencio lo que ocurría en la arena.

Luka Couffaine por fin había sido llamado al frente, era una sorpresa que le hubiesen dejado al final, sí. Pero era una sorpresa todavía mayor ver que el Maestro Fu en persona se había levantado de su sitio y avanzado hasta el aspirante con movimientos calmados, apoyando su cayado en el suelo para impulsarse a través del agua.

No. Wang Fu no se había levantado de su sitio en toda la evaluación, había permanecido al lado de la reina, a la expectativa de los resultados de otros aspirantes, pero cuando Tomoe por fin llamó el nombre de su pupilo, entonces sí que avanzó hacía el centro del lugar, con parsimonia y deliberada lentitud.

Ahora Luka estaba de frente al maestro Fu, que sonreía como si ocultara un secreto. El joven tritón tragó saliva discretamente, pero dedujo por la sonrisa de Fu que el maestro se dio cuenta de aquel gesto, entonces sólo quedaba rezar.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Luka Couffaine? Apelar para ser capitán.

—Por la gloria. —Desafió el joven llevando la mano derecha al mango de su espada.

—Cualquiera creería que es injusto que uses dos espadas contra un anciano. —Apuntó el maestro sonriendo al ver el mango negro relucir sobre el hombro derecho de Luka cuando el joven desenvainó el estoque que le habían asignado al aceptarlo como parte de la guardia.

—Es cierto —concedió el aludido sonriendo, asiéndose de su espada con las dos manos —, pero no estoy usando las dos espadas, aún… y usted no es cualquier anciano.

Murmullos se alzaron por todo el lugar, los asistentes hablaban entre ellos, preguntándose por qué aquellos dos se hablaban con tanta soltura, preguntándose por qué no iniciaba el combate, preguntándose por qué habían permitido a Luka presentar la prueba cuando no había demostrado algún dominio sobre la magia, preguntándose por qué no empezaban.

Sí, lo habían dejado al final a propósito, al igual que a todos los aspirantes a capitán, lo habían dejado formar parte de ese selecto grupo que podía enfrentar a la Élite de la reina para probar ser dignos de tener un lugar en la guardia.

No era ningún secreto que Luka había sido instruido por el anterior capitán, después de todo, el apellido Couffaine tenía mucho peso en las ciudades de los arrecifes. No había tritón o sirena que no hubiese escuchado hablar de las hazañas de Louis Couffaine al lado de Fu y Emilie, quienes habían defendido el palacio del ataque inminente de tiburones en su juventud, salvando así la vida de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Luka desde niño había iniciado su formación en el manejo de la espada, era un estratega excelente y por eso se había ganado el respeto de los hijos de la playa.

En alguna ocasión Louis y su hijo habían estado en la playa entrenando con las espadas de bambú, las mismas que usaban para entrenar a los tirones de la guardia, que tenían el peso aproximado de una espada real.

Verlos pelear era un deleite, puesto que sus movimientos eran flexibles y se arremolinaban el uno contra el otro adecuándose al estilo que estaban desarrollando juntos.

Louis Couffaine había creado su propio estilo de esgrima en el arrecife, y lo había transmitido a su hijo. Luego Luka lo había perfeccionado hasta convertirlo en un arte, y no sólo un estilo de pelea.

—Quiero creer que eso significa que no tienes miedo de atacar. —Apuntó Fu llevando el cayado a posición.

—Honestamente tengo más miedo de que me ataques.

—Entonces eres sabio.

Luka sintió la argolla arder un momento, y luego el ardor se apagó.

El joven levantó la mirada al palco y sonrió tranquilizándose al ver la expresión de pasmo que Marinette había compuesto.

En el palco de la reina, la joven sirena había murmurado un hechizo para despertar el lazo de la argolla, hechizo que Tomoe escuchó claramente. La vieja sirena sonrió de medio lado e hizo un movimiento con los dedos mientras murmuraba a una palabra en su idioma: silencio.

La garganta de Marinette se cerró. La joven no fue capaz de proferir más palabra y dedico una mirada a la reina.

—Princesa insurreccionista, no creas que no sé qué tramas. —Murmuró Tomoe sonriendo con autosuficiencia. —Pero si van a pelear usando el lazo que tienen, no será por su compromiso, sino por la voluntad de la luna.

Tomoe había hablado con él maestro Fu esa mañana, luego de ver el entrenamiento de los aspirantes.

—_Sé lo que te digo, Tomoe. Este niño puede accesar a la magia de tu hija._

—_Si son capaces de conectarse, quiero ver lo que su vínculo real puede hacer. No sus promesas. Sus almas._

—_¿Lo dices por los tatuajes?_

—_Lo digo porque sólo he visto nacer una estrella y una raya al mismo tiempo dos veces. Estos son los segundos. Tú fuiste la primera raya del arrecife a la que conocí. _

—_Marianne hace mucho tiempo no está conmigo..._

—_Pero sé que aún puedes sentir el vínculo. _

Marinette le dedicó una mirada de pánico a Luka, temiendo dejarlo a merced de su maestro. Y le tomó por sorpresa el verlo sonreír de medio lado, con socarronería y diversión, como si aquello fuera un reto personal y no hubiese nada en juego.

Wayzz y Long llegaron al palco de la reina y tomaron asiento en los brazos del trono mientras Tomoe ladeaba el rostro con curiosidad.

—Majestad. —Llamó Wayzz en un saludo respetuoso. —Los otros kwamis se preguntan si sería prudente que mirasen este enfrentamiento.

—Llama a Tikki y a Sass. Es prudente que _ellos_ miren.

—Entendido, alteza. —Murmuró el aludido antes de retirarse a toda prisa.

Luka pasó saliva con dificultad, pero ensanchó su sonrisa justo en el momento en que Fu le hacía una seña para que atacara.

No dudó un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia el frente y blandir su espada contra su maestro, sabiendo que aquella vieja tortuga era más poderosa de lo que aparentaba.

El cayado de Fu resistió los golpes, incluso saltaron chispas cuando el filo del estoque azotó el bastón de aquel anciano. Y aunque al principio aquello tomó a Luka por sorpresa, pronto se recuperó del susto y volvió a atacar con más vehemencia que antes, dando estocadas torpes y sin futuro que develaron la prisa que tenía el muchacho por terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

Luka tenía claro que si quería una oportunidad contra Fu, debía hacer aquello tan rápido que su maestro no tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Fu mantuvo la sonrisa durante el principio del combate, el tiempo suficiente para hacerle saber a Luka que estaba perdiendo su tiempo. El joven aprovechó el impulso de la espada contra el cayado y se empujó lejos de su maestro a la par que la tortuga hacia lo mismo.

—Definitivamente —dijo la vieja tortuga con cierto aire de decepción —, esto no es algo que hayas aprendido conmigo.

—No, ni tampoco de mi padre. —Confesó el tritón ajustando el agarre sobre su espada. —Tenía la esperanza de acabar contigo en los primeros cuatro golpes, pero me olvidé contra quien estoy peleando.

—¿Por fin lo harás en serio?

—Sí maestro.

Murmullos llenaron el lugar de nuevo. Luka procuró ignorarlos pero sonrió abiertamente al escuchar a alguien murmurando "¿De verdad no peleaban en serio?", así que relajó los hombros y se acercó un poco hacia su contrincante.

Atacar habría sido sencillo.

Hasta que el borde del bastón de Fu comenzó a brillar levemente.

Luka pasó saliva con dificultad y a prestó la espada con mayor cautela.

Fu fue quien se lanzó hacia el frente y liberó todo el poder de su primer golpe contra su pupilo, Luka recibió el impacto en la hoja de su espada y no pudo evitar ser lanzado un metro de espaldas en el agua, perdiendo el equilibrio un segundo, pero recomponiéndose al siguiente.

Fu dio una segunda descarga que Luka desvío hacia un costado, aprovechando la inercia de aquel movimiento para posicionarse tras Fu y aprestar la hoja. No, Fu se movió más rápido y detuvo el ataque de Luka con el cuerpo de su cayado.

¿De qué demonios estaba hecha esa cosa?

Luka alcanzó a advertir el siguiente golpe, le habría dado de lleno en el abdomen si no hubiese nadado hacia arriba a toda velocidad, todavía tenía esa ventaja. Su aleta estaba diseñada para ello, no había un solo aspirante que nadara más rápido que él.

Así que lo tomó por sorpresa ver que Fu se transformaba.

Las aletas en pies y manos se habían ido, ahora sólo había una cola larga, ancha al principio que adelgazaba de golpe, sin aleta al final, con la piel brillante en lugar de escamas organizadas. Las manos de Fu tenían membrana entre los dedos, y ahora se aferraba con fuerza al cayado, incluso había dejado caer al fondo su sombrero chino y sonreía con orgullo.

—Hace mucho no me divierto tanto, hijo. —Dijo el maestro revelando que, en el costado derecho a la altura de las cosillas, tenía tatuada una mantarraya.

—Veamos que tal bailas, anciano.

Luka había sonreído con la misma soltura que su maestro, ambos se habían lanzado hacia el frente, Fu blandiendo su cayado con maestría, Luka repeliendo los ataques con elegancia.

Cada choque había conseguido que chispas saltarán aún en el fondo del mar y, en tres ocasiones, el cayado del maestro Fu se había iluminado justo antes de lanzar a Luka disparado por el espacio disponible.

El común denominador de la arena era el silencio, todos los presentes observaban la batalla desde el borde del asiento, incluso los aspirantes a capitán de la guardia se habían quedado azotados de la impresión y muchos de ellos habían llegado al pensamiento de que Luka era el mejor candidato de todos.

Los presentes ahogaron un gemido por la impresión cuando Luka, arrodillado frente a Fu, desenvainó la segunda espada para detener con todas sus fuerzas el golpe que el maestro había dirigido a su pupilo. El ruido inundó todo el estadio, fue como un trueno azotando la tierra y Luka sofocó un grito de dolor al darse cuenta de que, por un momento, su fuerza pareció no ser suficiente para detenerlo. Sus brazos cedieron un par de centímetros y el muchacho ahogó un nuevo grito antes de empujar hacia arriba, tratando con todo de hacer retroceder a la tortuga.

—Lo siento hijo. —Murmuró Fu con una sonrisa mientras su cayado comenzaba a brillar. —Pero prometí a la reina dar todo de mí.

Fu levantó el cayado preparado para atestar el golpe final y el silencio volvió a cubrir todo el estadio.

(Luminous Sword Extended OST 2)

La espalda de Luka emitió un fulgor leve, su tatuaje cobro vida un momento y la estrella que decoraba el centro de su mantarraya se iluminó en un tono azulado, color que se movió hasta las hojas de sus espadas, repeliendo el ataque de su mentor y proyectándolo lejos de sí mismo en cuanto las armas hicieron contacto.

Marinette observaba la batalla con los ojos encendidos en un color cálido, su mirada estaba llena de orgullo y no se dio cuenta de que la estrella en su espalda baja estaba iluminada del mismo modo que la de su prometido. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelo cuando Luka se levantó en su sitio y le dedico una mirada, levantando la espada de su padre en dirección a la princesa como si le dedicará aquella batalla.

Marinette asintió sonriendo cuando Luka hizo el mismo gesto.

No, la sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo en el rostro de Luka, en cuanto volvió la mirada en dirección a Fu, sus ojos se encendieron como dos zafiros centelleantes, preparados para el ataque.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo. Ambas rayas del arrecife se lanzaron hacia el frente blandiendo sus armas, Fu girando el cayado sobre su cabeza, Luka aprestando los estoques para detener el golpe. Y tanto las hojas de sus espadas como el cuerpo del bastón se iluminaron amenazantes, recibiendo y repeliéndose entre ellas como imanes.

Descargas de estática se extendieron con cada golpe de los tritones, levantando la arena del fondo cada vez que se retiraban y volvían al encuentro del otro. Hacía años que las sirenas de la ciudad no veían pelear a Fu en serio, todo el mundo sabía que el viejo guardián tortuga guardaba secretos, pero jamás le habían visto usar la magia de la luna para canalizar los golpes.

Luka sabía por su padre que había sirenas que eran capaces de crear descargas energéticas y dirigirlas a través de sus espadas para pelear, la voluntad de la Luna, el tipo de Magia que la reina había solicitado que los aspirantes a capitanes demostraran.

Luka podía sentir la magia fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, desde la estrella en la espalda y a través de sus manos hasta las puntas de las espadas. Marinette no estaba pronunciando hechizo alguno y, aun así, Luka era capaz de sentirlo.

Así que tomó con fuerza sus dos espadas y, por su padre, por la guardia, por Marinette, volvió a atacar a su maestro, esta vez con fiereza sí, brutalidad, pero no desenfreno, esta vez trazó su estrategia y se lanzó hacia el frente, estudiando los movimientos de Fu, dándose cuenta de que su maestro no parecía tener un patrón de ataque, sino que evolucionaba su estilo conforme cambiaba el de Luka. Y justo como aprendió de su padre, el joven tritón cambió una y otra vez la estrategia.

Por un momento la desesperación pareció apoderarse de Luka, pero el muchacho se serenó percatándose de que su maestro tenía la misma expresión que él.

Ambos estaban cansados, la magia los estaba consumiendo.

Y Luka levantó la mirada en dirección al palco media fracción de segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que su musa comenzaba a debilitarse también.

Sabía que no debía ganar aquel combate, nadie esperaba que ningún candidato venciera a Fu, pero una parte de él sabía que todo estaba en juego en ese momento, así que, durante media fracción de segundo Luka consideró llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Y cedió.

Aprovechó el vuelo que llevaba su contrincante, usó ambas espadas para redirigir el camino de Fu y quitárselo de encima, y al instante siguiente, Luka tenía su espada envainada y ofrecía la espada de su padre al maestro en señal de rendición.

—Yo puedo seguir. —Aclaró el muchacho sin levantar la mirada. —Pero no estoy dispuesto a jugarme la vida de la mujer que amo por una prueba.

Fu levantó el rostro hacia la reina, que sonreía complacida mientras las princesas se sentaban de nuevo, lejos de la vista de todo el mundo, Kagami tomando las manos de su hermana mientras Marinette, presa del mareo, se recargaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Que así sea. —Murmuró la reina asintiendo, un gesto de conciliación.

—¡Por ahora —anunció Fu con voz potente pero llena de cansancio —, las pruebas han terminado! Los llamaremos de nuevo en cuanto estemos listos para continuar. Contendientes, aspirantes ¡Por la luna!

—¡Por la luna! —Exclamaron al unísono, llevándose una mano hecha puño al corazón.


	24. Decisiones

Marinette estaba sentada en una especie de camilla decorada con conchas vacías y coral. La enfermera le sonreía con dulzura mientras Kagami sostenía su mano, infundiéndole valor con ese gesto dulce.

¿Qué iba a decir?

Marinette tenía nula experiencia en la salud de las sirenas, decir sus síntomas sería sencillo, pero a qué se los iba a atribuir, ¿a la luna?

—¿Es la primera vez que enlazas un vínculo espiritual? —Murmuró la enfermera con aires distraídos mientras se acercaba a ellas con un aparato que a Marinette le pareció un baumanómetro.

—¿Perdón? —Soltó Marinette pasmada por la pregunta. ¿Vínculo?

—Creo que eso me responde. —Dijo divertida la enfermera mientras le colocaba la cinta alrededor de la muñeca y le dedicaba una mirada a la otra princesa.

—Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. —Admitió Kagami sonriendo. —Fue durante las pruebas de los aspirantes a capitán de la guardia.

—Es peligroso que hagan magia sin conocer los vínculos. —Reprendió la enfermera con aires maternales, comprobando los signos de su paciente. —Sobre todo cuando recién se es aprendiz y no conoces tus límites linda.

—¿Es tan evidente? —Murmuró Marinette sonrojada, bajando la voz y apretando la mandíbula.

Tenían toda la razón en reprenderla, sólo esperaba que no le dijeran nada a Luka por su irresponsabilidad, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto tendría él de responsabilidad al respecto; estaba clara en algo. Ambos habían tomado la decisión de usar el vínculo como una ventaja, así que debían afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Eres joven. —Murmuró aquella mujer mientras Kagami acariciaba el cabello de su hermana con cierto aire protector e infantil. —No conozco muchas sirenas que, siendo tan jóvenes, hayan logrado el dominio sobre su magia.

—Sin embargo. —Cortó Kagami con dulzura y educación, con tal diplomacia que a la enfermera no le quedó más que darles el beneficio de la duda. —Esta joven sirena tiene apenas un par de meses estudiando conmigo y con la reina, y ya logró perfeccionar algunas artes que otros llevamos toda la vida estudiando.

—Exageras... —Murmuró Marinette aún más bajo, sonrojándose más ante los comentarios de su hermana.

—Es cierto, Marinette. No han pasado tres meses y tú ya eres capaz de sostener hechizos que yo no domino. Eres muy poderosa y siempre tienes las palabras correctas.

—Pues entonces tiene la bendición de la luna. —Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa amplia, acariciando el rostro de Marinette para poder observarle los ojos. —Gozas de perfecta salud, sólo ten cuidado al momento de hacer magia.

—Lo tendré.

—Ahora vamos. —Urgió Kagami levantándose y tomando las manos de su hermana. —Harán públicas las listas de los candidatos elegidos para aspirar a capitán.

.

* * *

24.-Decisiones

_**Sonrais777**_: Lo estamos, saludos!

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Qué te digo, la verdad es que sí había estado escribiendo capítulos medio cortos, pero espero poder volver a mis habituales cuatro mil palabras, esta vez casi lo logro. ¡Ay! Ahora sí comenzamos lo bueno, espero te guste este giro radical, no sé si me estaré yendo muy rápido, pero me comen las ansias. Gracias por leerme

_**Manu**_: Yo también espero que me baje pronto la carga laboral, ahora, respecto a tus preguntas, ¿de verdad quieres el spoiler? No quiero quitarte la sorpresa. Definitivamente no he planeado una sirena bug, pero no quito el dedo del renglón. Saludos

* * *

.

(Soldier – Fleurie)

La oscuridad reinaba en las cavernas, pero Lila agitaba sus dedos levemente y corrientes de estática y electricidad se alzaban alrededor de sus dedos, llenando el sitio de sombras que se alzaban imponentes en torno a la bruja del mar, como un mal augurio de que pronto todo se complicaría.

Había esperado pacientemente, tan pacientemente como podía. Sabía que la estaban buscando. La reina ciega había puesto a sus guardias a peinar el océano, montones de guardias que diariamente se movían por toda la ciudad, a la par de gente alerta en las zonas alejadas. Había creído que podría pasar desapercibida si se mantenía oculta en alguna gruta o paraje oculto, pero pronto los tritones fieles a la corona comenzaron a revisar incluso debajo de las piedras.

La bruja había considerado seriamente adelantar su ataque. Si no podía ocultarse de los hombres de la reina, entonces les haría frente.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que los únicos guardias armados para su búsqueda eran los que podían canalizar la voluntad de la luna.

La mayoría de las sirenas creía que aquello era un truco bonito que hacía que sus espadas resplandecieran cuando peleaban o defendían a su gente, lo que nadie sabía, o al menos los civiles y guardianes incapaces de hacer magia desconocían, era el hecho de que poder canalizar la magia a través de las hojas ayudaba contra los hechizos de las brujas del mar.

Lila podía hacer pócimas, levantar embrujos y conjuros, lanzar su magia hecha rayos para atacar a las sirenas de la ciudad, pero si alguno de sus hechizos era interceptado por las espadas de los tritones que podían canalizar la voz de la luna a través de sus armas, entonces la magia se desvanecía. Eso equilibraba muchísimo las peleas.

No. Lila decidió no adelantar el ataque, y nadó a refugiarse en el último lugar en el que alguien la habría buscado. Nadó de regreso a las prisiones de cristal, y se ocultó en la primera caverna que vio a medio camino entre la superficie y el abismo, prometiéndose a sí misma que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino a la venganza.

La bruja del mar había estado al pendiente de los cambios en la marea, al paso de los días, al cambio de guardias en la entrada de las prisiones, había sentido en su sangre el solsticio de invierno y el paso de aquellas fiestas. Porque, a pesar de ser una renegada del reino, la magia de la luna seguía corriendo por sus venas, enervándose conforme recuperaba energía y dominio de los hechizos que había pasado años memorizando. Todavía corría por sus venas toda la magia que la había convertido en la hechicera más poderosa de su generación y de todas las anteriores.

Ni siquiera Marianne había sido capaz de superar a Lila en su momento. Sí, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitarla al grado en que Tomoe pudiera vencerle de ser necesario, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarla y arrebatarle la magia.

El solsticio de invierno había traído una de las lunas más grandes del año, Lila había aprovechado ese momento de calma para fortalecerse, pronto el reino estaría vulnerable y ella sería más poderosa que nunca. Estaba segura de que borrar el nombre de Meredith de la piedra sería suficiente conjuro como para aumentar su magia y llevarla al siguiente nivel. Si podía absorber el poder de la estrella, no había una sola sirena o tritón capaz de detenerla.

Sintió el movimiento en el agua y sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de que su anguila fiel había vuelto hasta ella con noticias.

—Kiri... Mi fiel mascota... —Murmuró la bruja acariciando la piel helada de aquel animal mientras se retorcía entre sus manos, mimándose. —¿Encontraste a mi tiburón? Por supuesto que sí... No hay nada que no puedas hacer. —Dijo tomando al animal frente a sí y hablándole con aires infantiles. —Por eso sobreviviste a mí, eres la mejor entre los mejores.

La bruja escuchó un siseo por lo bajo, la voz de su mascota, de su informante.

Claro, el solsticio había pasado y la reina ciega había prometido que presentarían a la princesa perdida en el baile de invierno. Solían hacer todas las fiestas importantes al mismo tiempo y eso ponía en peligro al pueblo, pero la reina Tomoe, siempre confiada en su poder y en su título como hechicera invicta, parecía tan soberbia al tomar aquellas decisiones.

—Yo haré que se arrepienta de su despotismo. —Prometió Lila mirando los ojos de su anguila, sonriéndole con sadismo. —Esta noche en el baile, cuando presenten a la sirena ante el consejo, cuando todo el mundo sepa que la niña perdida ha vuelto a casa, también sabrán por qué era tan importante que me tuvieran respeto, que tuvieran precaución, que no se metieran conmigo. Todos y cada uno de mis enemigos va a pagar esta noche y caerá por fin la careta de autosuficiencia de la reina ciega.

Lila se dio cuenta de que sus tentáculos estaban llenos de estática, toda la caverna estaba iluminada gracias a los rayos que se habían creado con base en su rabia, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada siniestra al percatarse de que, ahora, ni siquiera debía esforzarse para convocar los rayos de las anguilas.

Sí. La bruja había elegido a las anguilas para poder hacerse de la electricidad, el agua era un conductor natural, si ella podía hacer daño con su magia, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, y se regodearía en el dolor de cada súbdito disponible, porque no había en las ciudades de coral una sola alma inocente.

—Todos arderán... —Prometió sombría mientras apagaba sus corrientes y se volvía a sumir lentamente en la oscuridad. —Ni una sombra quedará...

.

Luka hizo una reverencia frente a la reina cuando ella lo llamó; Tomoe estaba sentada en su trono con el rostro erguido y la boca dibujaba una línea fina, inexpresiva. El tritón sabía que aquello no podía significar nada bueno si la reina lo había mandado llamar el mismo día del baile y en el que darían los resultados de las pruebas, puesto que, aunque su nombre había figurado entre los candidatos que podían ser elegidos capitanes de la guardia, las pruebas habían continuado durante todo un mes más hasta el día del solsticio.

—Alteza. —Saludó con aires solemnes.

—Sabes que hoy daremos a conocer que la aprendiz de Kagami es mi segunda hija ¿Verdad? —Dijo secamente Tomoe al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no se levantaría.

—Sí, alteza. Lo sé. —Musitó Luka entre dientes, agachando aún más la cabeza, pronunciando su reverencia sin atreverse a mirar las facciones frías de la reina, sabiendo que aquello sólo podían significar malas noticias.

—Esta noche se revela el nombre del tritón que quedará a cargo de ser entrenado como capitán de la guardia, elegiremos a la persona que, durante los próximos tres solsticios, entrene lado a lado con Fu hasta convertirse en un sucesor digno.

—Y en otoño no le quedará otra que decirme Capitán, alteza. —Bromeó Luka forzando una sonrisa ladina, levantando el rostro hacia las facciones endurecidas de la reina, quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no siguió una broma inteligente del guardián, sino que mantuvo la calma.

—Meredith será presentada como una hija de la luna, no sólo es una niña perdida o una niña del océano, sino una joven princesa con sangre real que debe ser tratada como tal.

—Lo sé.

—Y sé que tu intensión sigue siendo la misma.

—En el otoño me llamará yerno también, alteza. —Desafió Luka, enderezándose por fin en toda su estatura y mostrando la insignia en su pecho, atada al cinto de la espada de su padre.

—Luka, Meredith ya tomó su decisión. Será nombrada princesa del océano, será nombrada heredera al segundo trono, será nombrada sacerdotisa del templo mayor. Y si por algún motivo tú no eres nombrado capitán, tendrás que deshacer tu compromiso.

—Con todo respeto, alteza... —Murmuró Luka en medio de una respiración profunda. —No es por darme más importancia de la que merezco en la corte, pero durante los últimos meses no he hecho otra cosa más que servir, guiar y acompañar a su hija como ningún guía espiritual se ha atrevido jamás. Si lo que está pidiendo es que rompa mi compromiso con la princesa sólo por las cuestiones sociales, entonces eso me llevaría a creer que es para usted más importante lo que dirán los nobles, que el corazón de su hija.

—Luka Couffaine, siempre te he admirado por tu sagacidad y tu perspicacia, pero es precisamente eso lo que me lleva a creer que serías un poquito más inteligente que esto. No hablo de lo que yo sería capaz de pedirle a mi hija, no son las cosas a las que yo quiera hacerle renunciar, es al sentido del deber que ella tiene, y al tuyo.

Luka sintió aquellas palabras como un baldazo de agua helada. ¿De verdad había dejado de ver todo el panorama?

—Si eres elegido capitán de la guardia, entrenarás hasta el otoño para poder tomar tu lugar entre los tritones que protegen el palacio y a las princesas, podrás tomar tu lugar en el arrecife y en la playa como mediador con los hombres, podrás seguir teniendo esta vida dividida entre la superficie y las profundidades.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer, no voy a extrañar la tierra en otoño o en invierno...

—¿Y la princesa se perdonaría hacerte romper las reglas?

Luka respiró profundo, la argolla en su mano tembló un momento, y él tuvo que recurrir a cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar a las palabras de la reina.

—Si no soy elegido capitán, inicia mi entrenamiento, un año, y entonces podré aspirar a tomar otros puestos que me lleven a ser capitán de la guardia, todos los caminos llevan al mismo destino, sólo es cuestión de buscar.

—Sí, y mientras tú buscas, Meredith deberá tomar otras decisiones, conocer gente, tomar lecciones, aprender ritos y protocolos, se convertirá en una embajadora con las otras ciudades submarinas, con otros reyes, con otras cortes. Tomará decisiones. ¿La vas a hacer arriesgar eso? ¿Tú estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella cuando ella te suplica que persigas tus sueños.

—Si lo que trata es disuadirme de...

—Lo que estoy tratando de hacer, Luka Couffaine, es abrirte el panorama. Sé a todo lo que estás dispuesto a renunciar por ella. Pero ¿estás dispuesto a hacerla renunciar a ella?

Y la palabra Princesa dejó de sonar tan bonita en sus oídos.

De pronto, princesa representó todo lo que separaba a Luka de Marinette. De pronto el muchacho comprendió de qué estaba hablando la reina y se quedó helado en su sitio, pensando en todas las cosas que podrían ocurrir a continuación si las cosas no salían de acuerdo a sus planes.

¿Quitarle algo a su musa? ¿Hacerla renunciar?

Jamás.

No a la princesa del océano.

Princesa.

Jamás un título tuvo tanto peso como en ese momento, en que Luka comprendió que Marinette, Meredith, tomaría de verdad su lugar en la corte, y la palabra princesa no sería más un chiste local, un apodo cariñoso, una metáfora.

—Mi hija quería verte antes del baile. —Añadió la reina volviendo el rostro a la ventana. —No la hagas esperar o Kagami te hará pagar por ello.

Luka se movió a toda velocidad, ni siquiera reparó en despedirse o agradecer, no tuvo corazón para quedarse un segundo más sabiendo que su prometida estaba terminando de vestirse para la ocasión, salió disparado hasta su habitación y entró sin anunciarse al ver la puerta abierta.

Una especie de malestar se había instaurado en el pecho de Luka al llegar por fin a aquella conclusión, saber que no sería capaz de hacer que su musa renunciara a nada por él, así que esperó encontrar algo que le hiciera sonreír y que le diera fuerza para aferrarse a lo último de esperanza que le quedara.

Si la reina lo había llamado para advertirle que debía tomar una decisión, aquello sólo podía querer decir que no había pasado las pruebas, no había sido apto para ser elegido, y entonces él podría haber hablado con Marinette, pedirle renunciar o...

No. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Debía haber alguna otra solución, aquello no podía ser el final, no podía estar tan mal...

Pero lo estaba.

(Lost in paradise – Evanescence)

Verla ahí fue el colmo de sus males.

Habían estado bromeando respecto a hacer oficial su compromiso la misma noche en que ella sería presentada como princesa del océano. Las cosas por fin comenzaban a verse claras para ellos y la tempestad había remitido lentamente.

Entonces ¿por qué seguía sufriendo?

La distancia se volvió abismal cuando Marinette sonrió para Luka, con un gesto dulce y el vestido de gala envolviéndola con tal elegancia que dejó claro que, de verdad, esa noche la joven se convertía en segunda al trono de coral.

Marinette llevaba puesta la corona que había usado el día de su iniciación y juramento, la diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que todo hacía juego esa noche.

Llevaba un sujetador color dorado claro y bordados negros, de tirantes delgados que servían para sostener un Olán de tela que caía suavemente, acariciando sus hombros de manera sutil, elegante. Su vientre estaba cubierto por una red del mismo color, con perlas negras en medio de flores bordadas en colores oscuros; a los lados de su cadera habían ceñido un polizón de tela bordada que adornaba sus curvas con toda la intensión de realzar sus atributos esa noche, varios holanes de tela caían y volvían retenidos con rosas de color pálido, Marinette se había atrevido a compararlo con el betún de un pastel; parecía una odalisca preparada para presentar su danza, y al mismo tiempo lucía como la heredera al trono de las ciudades de coral.

—Estás muy hermosa hoy, Mari… —Fue lo primero que Luka pudo pronunciar luego de largo rato de mutismo, pasmado ante la belleza natural que Marinette irradiaba esa noche tan especial.

—Gracias. —Murmuró ella, tímidamente, mientras se acercaba a su guardián más leal.

—¿Estas nerviosa?

—Sí. —Admitió ella desviando la mirada ante la aparente frialdad que su prometido le profesaba en aquellos minutos.

—No lo estés. —Murmuró él capturando un mechón suelto de cabello y acomodándolo cariñosamente tras el oído de su protegida. —Sé que estarás espléndida esta noche. Cuando te presenten ante la corte y los tritones del arrecife bailen contigo, se darán cuenta de que la reina está tomando la decisión correcta al convertirte en segunda al frente del reino.

—No se bailar. —Dijo la joven, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación para matar la ansiedad que le corroía las entrañas en ese momento.

—Déjate guiar. —Sugirió con naturalidad mientras apresaba la cintura de Marinette y la pegaba a su cuerpo, adoptando una postura de vals que hizo a la princesa sonrojar. —La mayoría de ellos sabe perfectamente cómo guiarte para que parezca que sabes hacer esto.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Bailar contigo es más sencillo que nadar.

Luka rio por lo bajo, moviéndose por el espacio mientras hacía a Marinette suspirar.

—Qué linda.

—Sé que mi madre habló contigo. —Murmuró la princesa bajando el rostro a la par que Luka se detenía. —Y no sé qué te dijo, pero sea lo que sea…

—Marinette, tu madre tiene razón. —Soltó Luka con el corazón encogido. —Y yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz. —Sentenció retrocediendo en su sitio, permitiendo a Marinette observarle por completo.

El muchacho llevaba un peto de cuero ceñido al torso, sobre el cual estaba la pechera de metal con la estrella grabada. Llevaba las hombreras con aletas dorsales y los brazos desnudos, pero los guanteletes le cubrían los antebrazos hasta los codos, el cinturón de bolsillos colgaba sobre sus caderas y la espada bastarda enganchada en la espalda. Todo el costado de su cabeza había sido trenzado, al igual que la primera noche, pero ahora él llevaba perlas entretejidas en el cabello, y una estrella de mar hecha de metal, imitando a la perfección el signo en la piel de Marinette.

Esa noche, Luka prestaría juramento ante la guardia de las tortugas, pero también le juraría lealtad incondicional a la segunda princesa, reafirmando así su primer juramento.

—Yo sería feliz si te quedaras a mi lado. —Murmuró ella percatándose del abismo que parecía abrirse entre ellos, marcándose más y más a cada instante.

—Lo sé, pero llevar la contra a tu madre ahora que volviste a encontrarla también traería pesar a tu alma, y yo no me siento lo suficientemente egoísta como para ser el que divida tu corazón, así que prefiero hacerme a un lado. Hey... —Llamó con dulzura tomando el rostro de Marinette con cuidado, cuando la joven bajó la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. —No hagas eso, por favor. Una princesa no debe agachar la mirada jamás.

—Pensé que podríamos estar juntos. —Admitió ella con tristeza. —Es decir, ahora que te unes a la milicia y podría quedarme en el océano, pensé que tal vez llegaríamos a ser algo más que dos amantes que se consagraron a la luna.

—Ahora que serás coronada, que la diosa luna me perdone si llego a soñar tan alto... —Murmuró Luka lleno de pesar, sintiendo que él mismo desbordaría un mar de lágrimas si no se iba inmediatamente. —Lo harás espléndido esta noche, y después de tu vals, vendré a presentar mi espada ante ti.

—¿De verdad este es el final? —Exclamó la princesa antes de lanzar los brazos en torno al cuello de Luka, rompiendo en llanto mientras el muchacho la apresaba con fuerzas, aspirando profundo, sintiendo el ardor del fuego quemar la piel de ambos muchachos en el espacio en donde habían estado sus anillos.

—Esto es una daga en mi corazón. —Admitió Luka, sintiendo que no podría abrazar a Marinette lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrar el hueco que se abría en su pecho. —Pero en otoño me habrás olvidado y podrás seguir adelante.

—No quiero seguir adelante. Quiero estar a tu lado.

—Mari... Lentamente muero desde que tomé esta decisión, y sé que pedacitos de mi alma se irán perdiendo en el abismo, pero haré lo que sea con tal de verte sonreír otra vez.

—Entonces no te vayas de mi lado.

.

El tiburón se arrodilló frente a Lila cuando ella salió de su escondite, los cuerpos de los dos tritones que custodiaban la entrada a las prisiones de cristal yacían en el fondo, atravesados por sus propias espadas, cubiertos de mordidas bastante humanas para la forma del rostro de aquel tritón, que le dedicaba una mirada de confusión a la hechicera.

Ella movió los dedos creando una nebulosa verde que vedó los ojos de aquel ser, sumiéndolo en la obediencia y sumisión total.

—Ahora escúchame muy bien, que tenemos trabajo pendiente. Esta noche es el baile del solsticio, las celebraciones por el invierno. Y tú sólo tienes una tarea.

—Escucho y obedezco.


	25. El vals con la princesa

Kagami miraba a su madre con incredulidad.

¿De verdad había programado los nombramientos de la guardia el mismo día del baile de presentación?

Ella sabía cuán importante era para Marinette estar presente en el momento en que dieran veredicto a Luka, entonces: o estaba siendo sumamente egoísta, o estaba protegiendo a su segunda hija.

Y con todo su corazón, la joven pelinegra deseó que su madre aún conservara un poco en su alma de la reina altanera y prepotente en que se había convertido Tomoe al perder a Meredith años atrás, y que esa perra sádica fuera la que se burlara ahora de la ansiedad a la que ambos estaban siendo sometidos. Prefería creer que su madre seguía siendo cruel e insensible a pensar en la posibilidad de que Luka y Marinette se separaran después de haberse jurado la vida ante la luna.

—No puedes negarle la posibilidad de verlo. —Murmuró Kagami con la sonrisa apretada lo suficiente como para que no se pudieran leer sus labios, avanzando al lado de su madre entre los invitados a la fiesta, procurando mantenerse serena al momento de hacer aquel interrogatorio.

—Supongo que tú sabes mejor que yo cómo manejar un reino. —Murmuró Tomoe con la misma actitud, sonriendo y haciendo reverencias de saludo a los nobles con los que se topaban en el camino.

—No, madre. No sé llevar un reino. Pero sé un poquito más sobre emociones de lo que aparento.

—Aunado al hecho de que pasas mucho tiempo con ella, bastante más del que yo puedo presumir, debo decir. Así que la única posibilidad que veo es que te has encariñado mucho con la joven. Te estás ablandando, querida. —Dijo la última frase sin disimular, girando el rostro en torno a su hija y sonriendo de medio lado mientras enarcaba una ceja con aires desafiantes y sarcásticos. —No es la actitud propia de una aspirante a guardiana de las catacumbas. Menos a mi heredera.

—Viene a resultar, madre, que _la joven _no sólo es mi hermana menor, sino también tu hija perdida. Por cierto, la misma hija por la que molestaste a Poseidón para que buscara en su lado del océano.

—Sé de qué joven estamos hablando, Kagami. —Murmuró la reina adelantando a su hija y plantándole cara con expresión severa. —Y ahora estoy tomando la mejor decisión posible con lo que tengo. Ahora. —Añadió levantando una mano al percatarse de que Kagami había abierto la boca para apelar. —Ve a buscar a tu hermana, pronto deberemos presentarla ante el reino.

.

* * *

25.-El vals con la princesa

_**Sonrais777**_: Nooo, no llores, no es todo taaan malo... espero. Disfruta el cap.

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Bueno, traigo rápido esta actualización, espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo, la verdad no quería tener a Luka sufriendo, pero tenía que ponerle un poquito de drama, no podía salirles todo a pedir de boca... Claro que no tengo cara para decir nada, porque no todo va a salir bien y... Ay, no me hagas caso, espero que esto compense un poco el susto. Nos leemos

_**Manu**_: No habrá beso accidental. Todos los besos que debían darse, ya se dieron. Ya tengo planes para Félix y definitivamente no involucran un lemon con Marinette, no tiene caso romper los cánones que ya he creado en mis historias sólo por forzar la redención de ese personaje. Lo siento, no soy partidaria de defender lo indefendible. Tal vez, aún no lo decido, pueda hacer un spinn off a la relación de Luka y Adrien, pero sólo si sirve para aportarle sentido a la historia, de otro modo, lo veo innecesario. Nos leemos

_**Marianne E: **_Lo prometido es deuda. Creí que me tardaría menos en actualizar, pero entre unas y otras ya no me dio tiempo de más. Sé que ya conocías parte de esta parte, y la súplica sigue en pie, no me mates por lo que viene a continuación. Decidí esperar con la segunda canción nueva para otro momento, creo que era justo y necesario darles un momento de calma y cortar donde me quedé para que puedan procesar la información. Sea como sea, te mando un abrazo

* * *

.

No. Kagami no fue directamente a buscar a Marinette, se movió a toda velocidad hacia la arena de entrenamiento, donde todos los aspirantes a la guardia iniciaban sus juramentos.

Llegó hasta el palco de la reina y se sostuvo del barandal al ver a todos los aspirantes a la guardia formados en espera de ser llamados a tomar juramento. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a Luka muy erguido, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la expresión mordaz que el muchacho llevaba en el rostro, con el ceño fruncido, con la boca apretada, con los ojos llenos de una incandescencia gélida que lo convertían en algo peligroso. Sabía de memoria el juramento desde que tenía ocho años, toda su vida había sabido que ese era su destino, convertirse en parte de la guardia del océano. Y aspiraba a ser Capitán igual que su padre, pero desde que Marinette había aparecido en su vida, él se había empeñado en conseguir el puesto cuanto antes.

—Deberías irte a la fiesta. —Espetó la voz de Luka a espaldas de Kagami.

La joven princesa respingó, ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada, y entonces había recordado que su segunda habilidad era directamente con el océano.

—Marinette quería ver este momento. Merece saberlo.

—No quiero que sufra más de la cuenta. Vete.

—Pero Luka, yo también soy tu amiga, y quiero estar aquí para apoyarte.

—¿Apoyarme? —Espetó fríamente el tritón torciendo el gesto y dedicando una mirada a la princesa, haciéndola retroceder un instante, sorprendida por la ausencia de vida en aquellos ojos que antes rebosaban de pasión. —Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es irte a esa maldita fiesta y asegurarte de que Marinette va a sonreír porque realmente lo esté pasando bien, no como una máscara para quedar con la gente.

—Pero Luka...

—Además, Adrien casi llega.

—Luka... —Murmuró Kagami apesadumbrada, sabiendo que no quedaba más por hablar.

Volvió a sobresaltarse, la voz de Luka sonó con fuerza, tanto a sus espaldas como por toda la arena.

—¡Luka Couffaine, heredero de la casa de las mantarrayas! —Gritó el muchacho antes de que Kagami dejra de escucharlo.

—¡Luka Couffaine! —Exclamó Fu de frente a él con una sonrisa ladina. —¿Juras en el nombre de la luna rendir tu corazón ante los reyes del océano?

—Lo juro.

Kagami suspiró antes de darse la vuelta, ni siquiera tuvo corazón para permanecer un momento más en aquel lugar, respetando la decisión de su mejor amigo de toda la vida y dándole su espacio para vivir aquel duelo que enfrentaba al renunciar a Marinette esa noche.

¿Qué le iba a decir a su hermana?

.

(Never forget – Lena Katina)

La música resonaba con estridencia en todo el lugar. O tal vez la música no estaba tan fuerte y sólo era ella la que escuchaba cómo el sonido envolvía el lugar.

Música.

Recordaba claramente que todo había dado inicio con algo de música. Ella había bailado en la fiesta con Luka, en la lunada de la playa, todo había girado en torno a la música que sólo ellos dos habían sido capaces de escuchar antes de lanzarse a hacer una danza ritual, pero horas antes se había dado el lujo de dejarse seducir por Luka, abriéndose a la posibilidad de vivir un romance de vacaciones con aquel hijo del océano, a pesar de que él le había advertido una y mil veces que se alejara.

Qué diferente habría sido todo si ella hubiera hecho caso, ahora no estaría conteniendo las ganas de llorar por el peso de un amor que no podría ser... jamás.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que debía ser su imaginación, si la gente charlaba distraídamente por todo el lugar, debía tratarse de ella escuchando la música más alta de lo que estaba en realidad. Tal vez era sólo la tristeza que aumentaba sus sentidos.

Marinette, por enésima vez, bajó la mirada hacia su mano observando su piel vacía donde antes había una argolla de compromiso.

—Luka me dijo lo que pasó. —Murmuró Kagami a espaldas de Marinette, ambas ocultas tras la los pilares adornados con los estandartes, aún renuentes a salir a la luz. —No quería que te dijera nada, pero su nombramiento acaba de iniciar.

—¿Por qué no quería que lo supiera? —Murmuró Marinette mirando a su hermana, percatándose de que iba vestida con una odalisca blanca, negra y roja, muy parecida a la suya.

—No sabía si estaría a tiempo para verte dar tu primer baile y quería darte la sorpresa de su título, pero luego de lo que pasó...

—Ya veo.

—¡Invitados de esta noche! —Llamó la voz estruendosa del heraldo consiguiendo que Marinette y Kagami intercambiaran una mirada de angustia.

Había llegado la hora.

El heraldo anunció la llegada de la princesa perdida, Marinette tomó una respiración y compuso su mejor sonrisa antes de avanzar entre los pilares hasta el trono de Tomoe, donde la reina le tomó una mano para escoltarla hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

—Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido el día de hoy —dijo la reina con una sonrisa radiante mientras extendía una mano hacia Kagami, quien se acercó dubitativa y temerosa hasta tomar la mano de su madre, agradeciendo el apretón amable y suave que la reina le daba, sintiendo que, a pesar de su discusión y de las decisiones respecto a Luka y Marinette, recuperaba poco a poco a la madre que Tomoe había sido —, en el baile de bienvenida al invierno. Sé que muchos representantes nobles de las casas de coral han venido esta noche para conocer a la princesa que se había extraviado en el océano, así que, como es costumbre, la joven bailará un vals para agradecer que tomaron el tiempo de venir aquí.

Marinette suspiró sonriendo, amenazándose en su fuero interno.

_No vayas a llorar. _Pensó para sí misma al bajar la mirada hasta su mano izquierda y percatarse de que no sólo se había desvanecido el anillo, sino que también se había borrado de su piel todo vestigio de que alguna vez hubiese estado ahí.

_No vayas a llorar. No puedes llorar ahora. _

El primer noble avanzó hasta ella mientras Tomoe salía de la sala del baile en dirección a la arena; un hombre maduro, podría ser su padre, con una sonrisa amable que dejó claro a Marinette que tenía la intención de ser amable con ella, un gesto cordial con la princesa perdida, sin dobles intensiones ni afán de molestar. Estaría segura en ese primer baile y eso la hizo sentir conmovida.

_No te atrevas a llorar. _Se dijo una última vez, cuando aquel caballero le hizo una reverencia y le ofreció una mano.

Marinette habría querido bailar ese primer vals con Luka, hacer su entrada formal y su presentación como princesa del brazo del hombre con el que había conjurado un compromiso para casarse.

En lugar de eso, había disuelto ese compromiso con Luka unas horas antes de su presentación y ya ni siquiera había vestigio alguno de que había existido esa promesa dicha ante la diosa luna.

Marinette ocultó ese pensamiento junto con todos los demás, en lo más profundo de su mente, obligándose a sí misma a sonreír para el segundo noble que se acercaba a ellos, esperando un turno para bailar con la princesa, recordándose a sí misma que tenía prohibido llorar, aunque tuviese el corazón roto en mil pedazos puesto que ese día no sólo tomaba su lugar al lado derecho de Tomoe, sino que había terminado la relación que tenía con aquel que se había convertido en el amor de su vida.

_No vayas a llorar. _Se dijo a sí misma cuando el tercer par de brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura e iniciaron el baile, con la segunda canción que sonaba.

.

Lila sonrió de oreja a oreja, de nuevo en la caverna de los nombres, percatándose de que la estrella de la princesa parecía estarse desvaneciendo por la tristeza con la que la chica vivía en esos momentos.

La bruja del mar colocó su mano sobre la marca en la piedra y asintió para sí misma, sintiendo la estática que aquel símbolo emanaba comenzaba a quemarle la piel. Sin embargo, no fue para nada como la primera vez que trató de borrar la marca.

Kiri, su anguila, nadó hasta el borde del agua, y la bruja del mar sonrió asintiendo, comprendiendo que poco a poco se iba acomodando todo. El tiburón casi estaba en su lugar, así que ahora debería comenzar con sus ritos y rezos para tratar de borrar el nombre de la princesa y comenzar su guerra contra la reina del océano.

.

No comprendió cuándo una melodía terminaba e iniciaba la siguiente, Marinette se limitó a sonreír dulcemente, con diplomacia, pero sin entusiasmo, una sonrisa estudiada y diseñada para ser la máscara perfecta de una princesa nerviosa. Los que no la conocieron podrían decir que aquel gesto se debía a la incertidumbre que estaba viviendo en ese momento, pero Kagami suspiró con tristeza al darse cuenta de que su hermana sufría lentamente.

—Se muere por dentro. —Dijo Kagami cuando Adrien la alcanzó en la mesa de los aperitivos.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró el muchacho con el peto grabado en oro, dedicándole una mirada de melancolía a la joven que ahora bailaba con un hombre joven, príncipe de los arrecifes del este, que había externado a Tomoe interés en conocer a la segunda princesa. —Lo de Luka debe estarla matando, y ella está ahí tan tranquila.

—Es una princesa hermosa. —Dijo aquel joven príncipe. —Con todo respeto, my lady.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Marinette desviando la mirada, perdida en la infinidad de sus pensamientos, recordándose que debía ser fuerte.

—No nos han presentado. Mi nombre es Erik.

—Es un placer. Gracias por venir aquí hoy. —Murmuró la princesa, mecánicamente, mientras le sonreía con franqueza, pero sin emoción. —Y nos conocimos en la superficie hace algún tiempo.

No. Aquel muchacho no volvió a decir nada más, se limitó a terminar la pieza y dejar que el siguiente noble tomara su lugar con Marinette.

La princesa había respondido a los halagos y a las preguntas, agradeciendo con elegancia y educación, sintiéndose incapaz de hilar alguna frase que contuviera más de diez palabras seguidas. Moría por dentro, quería largarse de aquel lugar.

Pero era su deber quedarse un poco más.

La canción terminó.

La princesa hizo una reverencia y sonrió para su último compañero de baile mientras una nueva pieza daba inicio.

La música se tornó dulce y Marinette levantó el rostro, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaría la siguiente persona con la que debía bailar, habiéndose adecuado a empezar a bailar con el siguiente en cuanto algún caballero la soltaba.

Entonces. ¿Por qué se había quedado sola en el centro?

—Atención. —Exclamó el heraldo que había ido anunciado a los recién llegados al baile.

Marinette vio a los guardias de palacio moverse, un saludo militar de respeto a las autoridades. Entonces tocaba bailar con alguien de la milicia, ya no de la realeza.

El silencio se alzó en la sala, las conversaciones frenaron de golpe cuando, de entre todos los presentes, Luka comenzó a avanzar hacia Marinette con una sonrisa determinada y una mano en la espalda.

(Histoire éternelle - Lucie Donelle)

Marinette sintió el corazón dando un vuelco en su pecho cuando Luka llegó frente a ella, sonriendo con gallardía, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Las trenzas se habían ido, las hombreras también, en su lugar llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello holgado, un chaleco de vestir color azul eléctrico a juego con la capa corta de bordados dorados, que llevaba colocada sobre el hombro derecho, una banda azul y dorado cruzada sobre el pecho y un florete ceñido al costado.

El uniforme de gala.

—Luka... —Murmuró la princesa, sin aire.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —Murmuró él, con voz contenida, mientras hacía una reverencia ligera y le sonreía aún más a la joven.

Marinette tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzar los brazos en torno al cuello de Luka y apresarlo contra su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Porque de pronto, los ojos de Luka refulgían cuando la joven aceptó la mano del muchacho. El joven no la miraba con recelo, ni trataba de ocultar nada, sus ojos parecían gritar a los siete mares cuánta adoración sentía por ella. ¿Cómo negarse a ello?

Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando la mano de Luka asió su cintura con nerviosismo, pero determinación. Agotó la distancia entre ellos y sonrió guiando los primeros momentos del vals, paseando sus cuerpos de un lado al otro.

Era extraño. Aún para estar sumergidos en el fondo del arrecife, aun sabiendo que la aleta estaba ahí, por un momento Marinette sintió como si estuviese bailando con sus propios pies, siguiendo a Luka con el ritmo del un-dos-tres.

—¿Qué pasó con el uniforme de las tortugas? —Murmuró Marinette sin aliento cuando Luka la guio para dar vueltas por todo el espacio disponible, paseando frente a los invitados y, al mismo tiempo, sin percatarse de que estaban rodeados de gente.

—Me nombraron capitán de la guardia. —Comentó Luka como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse tras sus ojos, sabiendo que Luka no estaba menospreciando el nombramiento, sino tratando de mantener a raya sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué se suponía que Marinette fuese a responder a ello? No podía seguir la velocidad a la que sus emociones se movieron en ese momento. ¿Capitán de la guardia? Eso no sólo era el sueño de Luka volviéndose realidad, sino la oportunidad para estar juntos.

Luka asintió como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Marinette, una forma de decir que sí, que estaba en lo cierto, que tenían una segunda oportunidad para ser felices juntos.

Así que Marinette sonrió asintiendo para sí misma antes de dejarse guiar por su caballero.

—Te ves muy guapo. —Murmuró ella bajando un poco el rostro.

—Hey. —Llamó Luka alzando la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos, componiendo un gesto dulce para su enamorada. —Una princesa nunca debe bajar el rostro, o su corona resbalará.

—Sólo ante una persona quisiera bajar el rostro, pero él no me quiere a su lado. —Reclamó la chica muy segura.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Murmuró el muchacho fingiendo indignación. —¿Cómo osaría un bellaco a despreciar semejante belleza?

—Pues el muy indigno lo ha hecho. Y me ha roto el corazón. —Espetó la princesa alejándose un poco de Luka.

Y aunque aquello era una especie de berrinche personal, Luka aprovechó el movimiento para hacer girar a Marinette y ponerla de espaldas a sí mismo, tomando su cintura con una mano y entrelazando sus dedos con la otra mano de Marinette, extendiendo el brazo en toda la extensión mientras avanzaban por el espacio, mirándose a los ojos.

Había estática. Entre ellos dos había estática pura.

Marinette de nuevo giró sobre sí misma y Luka le tomó la cintura, levantándola un momento mientras giraba, un paso tan clásico del vals que Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la impresión antes de volverse a ver presa entre los brazos de su guardián.

—Juro que atravesaré con mi espada a cualquier villano que se atreva a romperte el corazón. —Dijo Luka con tanta intensidad que Marinette quedó sofocada por un momento.

—No digas tonterías. —Murmuró la princesa sin aliento, sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier momento si las cosas seguían así.

Luka frenó de golpe y tomó el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos, consiguiendo que la chica abriera los ojos en demasía.

—No lo hago. —Respondió sombrío el muchacho. —Juro que haré pagar a cualquiera que te haga daño, en cualquier sentido.

—No puedes protegerme de ti mismo.

—Justo a eso vine. —Admitió antes de tomar la boca de Marinette en un beso dulce, casto.

La princesa por un momento se olvidó de dónde estaba y quiénes la rodeaban, se olvidó de que acababan de coronarla, se olvidó de su madre y de los invitados, de los nobles que querían pedir su mano, se olvidó del dolor de su mano izquierda y se limitó a disfrutar del beso mientras todos los invitados eran testigos del brillo ígneo que giraba en torno a su mano y la de Luka, dos argollas de compromiso que se grababan en fuego sobre la piel de sus portadores. El signo inequívoco de que sus almas estaban entrelazadas ahora y para siempre.

—No me importa lo demás, Marinette. —Murmuró Luka pegando su frente a la de la princesa, deleitándose ante la sonrisa que ella acababa de componer. —Fue un error pretender que podía vivir sin ti. Fue una estupidez creer que podías dejarme atrás, así que vine a reivindicarme contigo. Frente al reino entero. —Añadió con picardía mientras recuperaba entre sus manos la cintura de la chica y volvían a moverse por todo el espacio.

—Pero... —Murmuró ella, confundida. —¿Qué hay de mi deber como princesa?

—Puede irse al diablo, por mí.

—Luka, tu puesto en la guardia está en juego si...

—Resulta... —Interrumpió Luka con una sonrisa autosuficiente —que una princesa puede casarse con alguien de la milicia siempre que tenga un puesto importante ante el reino. Y ahora yo soy el capitán de la guardia del palacio.

Marinette lanzó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Luka y pegó su cuerpo al de él con los últimos acordes de la canción, olvidándose del resto, permitiendo que el muchacho la apresara con dulzura y le ofreciera un refugio. Marinette lloraba.

Por fin, después de horas y horas de haber estado luchando contra sí misma, por fin había roto en llanto, liberando la tensión, el dolor, la tristeza que había experimentado, y de nuevo, se sintió de vuelta en casa, como el primer día que pasó en Les Cavaliers, cuando Luka le dio aquella primera descarga eléctrica.

—Y hablé con Tomoe antes de venir aquí. —Añadió el muchacho, consiguiendo que Marinette se retirara de golpe. —Nos ha dado su bendición.

Marinette, incrédula, levantó la mirada hacia el trono, donde la reina benévola sonreía con dulzura, feliz de ver a su princesa sonreír de verdad de nuevo.

—Vieja bruja... —Espetó Marinette ofendida, conteniendo las ganas de plantarle cara en ese mismo instante, sabiendo perfectamente que la reina le había escuchado.

—Deberíamos ir a presentar nuestros respetos ante la reina. —Sugirió Luka divertido, mostrando un gesto altanero para Marinette antes de ofrecerle el brazo.

La joven se talló las mejillas en un gesto reflejo, como si de verdad esperase limpiar las lágrimas, antes de asentir para su prometido cuando él le ofreció el brazo y avanzaron hacia Tomoe.

—Princesa insurreccionista... —Murmuró la reina sonriendo para su hija. —Oficialmente son la alianza más joven en la historia de las estrellas.

—Y seremos la más fuerte. —Prometió Luka asintiendo antes de agacharse sobre los nudillos de Tomoe y besar su mano.

—Niño irrespetuoso. —Espetó Tomoe retirando la mano en un gesto brusco. —Mira que convertirte en Capitán de la guardia y hacer oficial el compromiso el mismo día...

—Alteza. —Dijo Luka con solemnidad, soltando a Marinette un momento para llevarse la mano derecha al corazón y cruzar la izquierda en su espalda. —Jamás tendrá a un capitán de la guardia, embajador del océano o prometido de una princesa tan apasionado o tan comprometido como yo, puesto que mi vida y mi corazón no sólo le pertenecen a la diosa luna y al océano, sino a la más pequeña de sus hijas, seré su más fiel sirviente hasta que la vida me abandone... Siervo fiel de la princesa Marinette... Meredith.

—Creo, Luka, que el árbol se conoce por sus frutos. Ahora, si me lo permites...

El grito se escuchó en todo el espacio.

Una sirena ahogó el terror que sintió al ver al tiburón manchado de sangre, con las manos empapadas y los colmillos portando todavía pedazos de carne viva, vestigios del crimen que había cometido. Aunque la pinta de aquel ser parecía escalofriante y peligrosa, su mirada denotaba confusión. Pero nadie reparó en ese hecho.

Los presentes estuvieron más atentos a la pinta malévola que aquel pobre tenía, e ignoraron por completo el hecho de que dedicaba una mirada suplicante a los presentes, pidiendo auxilio sin saber cómo comunicarse.

Luka, encolerizado al reconocer al indigno como el mismo hombre al que había dado caza en la playa meses atrás, desenvainó su florete y posicionó a Marinette tras de sí, amenazando con avanzar al recién llegado para terminar con su vida en ese mismo instante. Pero la princesa puso una mano en el hombro de su prometido, con la mirada fija en los hombros del recién llegado, y murmuró.

—Espera... Esto no es lo que parece.


	26. El ataque de la bruja

(Star a war – Klergy_)_

—Que no es lo que parece, dices... —murmuró Luka apresando la cintura de Marinette con la mano libre y obligándola a refugiarse tras él. —Es el mismo tiburón que asesinó en las playas los primeros días que pasaste en Les Cavaliers, no me pidas que espere, estuve a punto de darle alcance hace tiempo y no lo conseguí, pero hoy no lo voy a dejar pasar.

—Luka, confía en mí, por piedad. —La súplica de la chica fue tan vehemente que Luka soltó la mirada del recién llegado para mirar a su prometida de reojo.

Los guardias presentes alzaron sus lanzas, apuntando al recién llegado y formando un círculo alrededor de él y resguardando de alguna manera a todos los invitados a la fiesta. Tomoe se levantó en su trono y miró al recién llegado, percatándose de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Alteza —llamó Luka con voz contenida, soltando a Marinette y avanzando un poco en dirección al tiburón —, permiso para proceder.

—Capitán. —Murmuró la reina como si lo concediera.

Luka entró al círculo y los lanceros retrocedieron, poniendo sus escudos como una barrera, creando una especie de arena improvisada alrededor de Luka y del tiburón, que torció el gesto en un grito silente de auxilio. Marinette pudo sentir la angustia a través del agua, como si el mar le advirtiese algo.

La marea, las olas, el mar en la superficie parecía reaccionar a las emociones de Luka, Marinette sabía que su prometido podía sentir las emociones de las criaturas marinas a través del agua, entonces ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo la criatura que tenía frente a ellos?

Y entonces la golpearon las demás emociones.

Las damas de palacio aglomeradas unas contra otras estaban alejadas en el rincón detrás del trono de las princesas, los guardias se debatían entre temer y estar alertas, los invitados al baile sentían indignación por la presencia de aquel ser, la repulsión se abrió paso hacia la boca del estómago de Marinette, quien sintió las ganas de llorar como propias y como ajenas al mismo tiempo. Recordaba las catatonias, recordaba los trances, recordaba la sensación de vértigo, de añoranza, de terror, de asco que el tiburón tenía de sí mismo, recordaba perfectamente que ese pobre pez no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Y de nuevo escuchó aquella aria que la llamaba a lo lejos, aquellos tonos cantados por una A aguda que la obligaban a ir al otro lado del mar, y escuchando aquel canto ancestral supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Nadó a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que Luka, ambos avanzaron, pero mientras Luka lo hizo lento, analizando la situación, Marinette emprendió una carrera que la posicionó justo a tiempo en su objetivo.

Luka había levantado su estoque para atestar el primer golpe, pero el cuerpo de Marinette se interpuso en su camino, el tiburón se había arrodillado en el piso y Marinette le había cubierto la espalda con su propio cuerpo, temiendo por su vida, pero confiando en su guardián con todo el corazón.

—Por piedad —murmuró la chica, sollozando —, para.

—Marinette... —musitó Luka sin aire, soltando la espada al ver la mirada suplicante que el tiburón le dedicaba desde el suelo. —¿Qué haces?

—Juro que no es lo que parece.

—¡Meredith! —Exclamó Tomoe enderezándose en su trono, dedicándole un gesto de desprecio a la princesa perdida antes de avanzar lentamente.

—Madre, no es lo que crees. Nadie entiende.

Todas las emociones del mar golpearon a Luka con fuerza, no podía distinguir nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si fuesen una sola masa más densa que el mar por sí solo, como si fueran un monstruo a punto de comérselo vivo, de acabar con cada gota de cordura... hasta que comenzó a sentir la angustia que manaba el cuerpo de Marinette, y poco a poco descubrió que aquella era la misma emoción que tenía el tiburón en ese instante. Poco a poco una nueva emoción apareció en el mapa, confusión. Y un ruego.

Una súplica.

* * *

26.-El ataque de la bruja

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: una parte de mí siente que ya perdí la práctica con las sirenas, así que espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de la espera. De las decisiones que tomó Tomoe respecto a su hija, hay momentos en los que ni yo conozco a esa vieja bruja jajajaja, siento que hace lo que quiere en mi historia y yo ya estoy aprendiendo a seguirle la corriente, a ver qué sale ahora. Del tiburón, no andas tan perdida, pero no te doy spoiler, mejor te dejo la continuación. Saludos

_**Sonrais777**_: ¿qué te digo? Ya se me hizo costumbre romper momentos importantes con cambios radicales. Ups...

_**Manu**_: De las teorías y demás, creo que una de las razones por las que yo no quiero reivindicar a Lila es porque necesito un antagonista, y crear personajes nuevos es complicado y cansado jajaja Luka qué culpa tiene? Déjenmelo en paz jajaja.

_**SofiaLSAN15**_: Hola, gracias por el comentario y lamento muchísimo la demora, no había tenido una oportunidad de seguir con esto, pero definitivamente es una historia con la que me he encariñado mucho, definitivamente es una de las que no importa qué pase, no dejaré morir, tal vez me tarde, pero actualizaciones habrá, ya tengo más o menos planeada la historia de principio a fin, así que, sí, seguiré publicando este libro

_**Marianne E**_: Son días complicados y me encontré un post de que la gente que vive con ansiedad no está teniendo un cambio de rutina jajaja que estábamos acostumbrados a vivir en alerta constante, así que ¡Feliz contingencia! Jajajajaja perdón, ya me alteró la cuarentena #SáquenmeDeAquí. Disfruta la actualización, sólo espero que no empeore la ansiedad.

* * *

(Silent runing -epic trailer version – Hidden citizens)

Lila estaba sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos abiertas puestas en la fría roca a sus costados, se encontraba doblada sobre sí misma tanto que su frente casi tocaba el suelo, la música retumbaba por toda la caverna, pero ella no escuchaba nada, sumida en el trance necesario para conjurar su hechizo. Levantó el rostro de golpe, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, ennegrecidos en su totalidad y ella murmuraba palabras en un idioma antiguo.

Aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas en las profundidades del océano muchas veces, pero la lengua estaba prohibida por el precio que pagaban aquellos que se atrevían a conjurar las sombras del océano.

Lila era la bruja más poderosa de su generación, y la única razón por la que podría considerarse más poderosa que Tomoe en persona era porque se atrevía a conjurar las lenguas muertas, el idioma de las catacumbas. Porque estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio y a convertirse, a como diera lugar, en heredera al trono de las ciudades de coral.

Sus manos se volvieron cadavéricas, como si se secaran lentamente, la piel se marchitó, oscureciéndose, los músculos se adelgazaron, literalmente se quedaron en los huesos, pero luego ella pronunció un nombre y sus manos volvieron a la normalidad, recuperándose en un parpadeo al mismo tiempo en que ella sonreía macabra y sádica.

En la distancia, en el océano, Luka escucharía el grito desgarrador de la persona que Lila usaba como conejillo de indias, escucharía la voz desgarradora que retumbaría en los linderos de su memoria sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que sabía, el grito desesperado de alguien que muere lentamente porque otra persona dispone de su vida para conseguir su cometido.

Lila se levantó de un salto y comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia el muro, hacia el nombre de Meredith, agachándose un poco a cada paso, tensando los hombros subiendo las manos, murmurando una y otra vez el nombre de la estrella.

El calor llenó aquel lugar, el agua bullía en los bordes de la roca, la bruja sentía el calor subir por sus pies y hasta su pecho, se enderezó en toda su estatura, levantando también las manos y girando en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados y dejando que su cabeza se moviera por la violencia de su danza.

Una danza.

Se movía por la roca, levantando las manos, agachándose hasta el suelo, trazando círculos con los pies, dejando huellas en la roca, el piso de aquel lugar se quedaba marcado en un color violeta oscuro por ahí por donde pasaba las manos, como si su piel contuviese la tinta requerida para recitar aquellas palabras.

Un pacto de sangre.

No su sangre, sólo había hecho un pacto con su propia sangre y había sido para conseguir los poderes que ahora le servían para hacer aquella danza macabra. No. La tinta violeta que cubría el suelo era la sangre de un alma cautiva en las prisiones de cristal, algún compañero de celda al que había tenido la fortuna de conocer. Fortuna para ella, desgracia para él. Porque conforme seguía recitando su hechizo, conforme seguía danzando bajo la luz de una luna llena que ya había iluminado toda la caverna de los nombres, la sangre del pobre incauto se convertía en la tinta que Lila necesitaba para conjurar su hechizo.

Saltó en su sitio, alzó las manos a la luna, pronunció el nombre de Meredith de nuevo y la estrella comenzó a grabarse en su piel.

Y conforme fue apareciendo en el vientre de la bruja, se fue borrando de la roca, del muro.

.

(Heart of the darkness – Tommee Profitt)

Marinette se arrodilló frente al tiburón y sujetó su rostro, pegando su frente a la nariz del escualo y sintiendo que sus lágrimas se disolvían en la inmensidad del océano, aquel gesto pareció conciliar un poco la desesperación del pez, la espada de Luka azotó el suelo y el muchacho se acercó hasta su protegida, temiendo dar un movimiento en falso que consiguiera que el tiburón le tirase una mordida.

No le preocupaba su vida, le preocupaba Marinette.

—Déjame intentarlo... —Murmuró Marinette sollozando.

Luka de inmediato supo que la chica le hablaba al tiburón, así que se arrodilló al lado de la joven y le acarició la espalda, haciéndola sobresaltarse y dar un respingo, mirándole con súplica, rogando internamente por su vida y por la de aquella víctima.

—Está bien —prometió el muchacho acariciando la mejilla de Marinette y asintiendo una vez —, yo te creo, está bien.

Luka se levantó y recuperó la espada, pero volvió a alzar la guardia al ver que el capitán que se encargaría de entrenarlo ahora avanzaba hacia él con calma, pero la espada desenvainada.

—Luka ¿qué haces? —Dijo aquel hombre comenzando a moverse para tratar de rodear al muchacho y llegar al tiburón.

No, el aludido no tardó en iniciar su movimiento, interponiéndose en el camino del capitán en turno, dispuesto a defender a su musa y al tiburón al que había jurado atrapar y destruir.

—Bueno, me la estoy jugando, de hecho.

—Sabes que nuestro juramento es defender la vida del arrecife.

—Sí. Aparentemente es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

—Eres inteligente, Luka —aquel preludio lo conocía bien, las líneas universales pronunciadas antes de que alguien trate de hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero podía sentir el pánico y la gratitud del tiburón a sus espaldas, que trataba de confiar en Marinette. —Este pez asesinó a gente de la costa, personas inocentes que no volverán a ver su hogar luego de que este indigno les arrebatara la vida con la saña de los de su raza. Conoces las leyendas. Y conoces la ley.

—Bueno, su alteza imperial tampoco ha dado otra orden.

El capitán tragó saliva, sabía que la afirmación de su aprendiz era cierta, Tomoe no había alzado la voz y ahora observaba con curiosidad todo cuanto ocurría.

Incluso Kagami se había acercado hasta ella y ahora le ayudaba a retirarse el vendaje de los ojos.

¿Es que iba a intervenir?

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Sintió la estrella en su espalda arder y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su musa parecía haber entrado a otro de sus trances.

La voz de la princesa perdida se alzó entre los presentes con eco, llenando toda la sala de un sentimiento de calma que pronto embargó a todos.

O bueno, casi a todos. Porque los guardias que ahora formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos tenían sus espadas encendidas en un brillo blanquecino, un conjuro para protegerse de los hechizos que recitaba la joven princesa, tratando de clamar piedad para el tiburón arrodillado frente a ella.

—_Dea lunae, peccata remittit animam, quae est ipsum liberet et adorent te*_

—Diosa, me voy a casar con ella... —Murmuró Luka orgulloso, asiendo con más fuerza su espada, sonriendo déspota para su mentor, como desafiándolo a acercarse.

—¡Luka detenla! —Exclamó Kagami con las manos hechas puño en torno a los vendajes de su madre. —Siento que la magia la abandona. Ella no sabe usar sus poderes, ella no sabe usar el idioma antiguo.

—Tampoco hay nadie dispuesto a ayudar en esta sala —acusó el muchacho dedicándole una mirada cargada de rabia a Tomoe antes de volver la atención a su mentor.

—Se puede hacer daño —insistió Kagami acercándose, pero dos lanzas le cerraron el paso y la princesa miró a su madre, horrorizada al darse cuenta de que la reina ciega observaba con curiosidad el escenario.

—Déjala —ordenó Tomoe avanzando hacia el círculo de los centinelas y observando la manera en que Marinette sostenía el rostro del tiburón mientras seguía recitando sus versos para tratar de liberar a aquella alma cautiva.

Primero nada, luego una luz brillante de color plateado emanando de la estrella en la espalda de Marinette, el dolor en el pecho, la sensación de ahogo, y la luz se traspasó hasta cubrir al tiburón, ocultándolo de la vista de todos.

Marinette retrocedió y levantó las manos y el rostro hacia el cielo. Estaban muy lejos de la superficie, había algunas rocas que funcionaban como techo de aquel gran salón, pero ella estaba clara en que rezaba a la luna para pedir fuerzas para el conjuro, sabía en qué dirección debía mover el rostro, sabía las palabras, sabía los gestos.

Puso una mano en la frente del escualo, puso una mano en su vientre a la altura de la estrella, murmuró unas cuantas palabras más y la luz cesó.

No. Frente a ella no había más un tiburón, frente a ella se encontraba un tritón del arrecife, uno cuya aleta era azul oscuro, cuyo rostro tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, cullos cabellos estaban vedados por colores grises, cuyo pecho estaba marcado por un tatuaje de esclavitud que ataba la vida de aquel hombre a la bruja del mar.

Luka escuchó un grito a lo lejos, un grito desgarrador, capaz de helarle la sangre. Pero aquel clamor por auxilio se desvaneció, aquella llamada de pronto careció de toda importancia o significado puesto que la voz de aquel tritón a sus espaldas funcionó como un gatillo que detonó todo el dolor y la desesperación que él había logrado encerrar bajo diez candados en lo más profundo de su alma y de su corazón.

—Lo siento...

Luka giró lentamente sobre sí mismo, asiendo con fuerza el mango de su estoque, renuente a creer que de verdad la voz pudiera pertenecerle a esa persona, renuente a la posibilidad de recuperar un pedacito de su vida que había sido arrebatado de forma abrupta, renuente a guardar esperanzas cuando sabía que todo estaba perdido.

Pero frente a Marinette estaba arrodillado sobre su aleta, no había duda, las canas, las arrugas, las cicatrices, nada de eso era un factor importante, puesto que Luka reconocería el rostro de su padre en cualquier lugar.

—Lo siento mucho. —Repitió Louis Couffaine levantando el rostro hacia su hijo, mostrando por completo el tatuaje en su pecho, el signo inequívoco de que seguía perteneciéndole a la bruja del mar. —No quería, yo nunca he querido, pero no puedo evitarlo, no he tenido opción...

Marinette tomó el estoque de manos de Luka, el movimiento fue veloz, el joven aspitante a capitán ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir que perdía el agarre sobre el mango cuando Marinette ya le había tirado una estocada al pecho de aquel tiburón, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa a su prometido y guardián, consiguiendo que todos en la sala retrocedieran.

No salió sangre de aquel corte, pero la tinta pareció escurrirse como si brotara de la herida, como si fuese lentamente exorcizada de la piel de aquel hombre, liberándolo de su cautiverio, liberándole de estar a merced de la bruja del mar.

Luka emitió un gemido gutural, un gesto de dolor, el ardor en su espalda, en la estrella de su raya se intensificó, ya no sentía sólo el calor del hechizo, ahora se le grababa con fuego al rojo vivo.

Repitió aquel gesto de incomodidad cuando el calor aumentó, y de un instante a otro, Marinette gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La chica se dobló por el dolor, su piel quemaba, la estrella en su vientre se había iluminado con violencia en un color rojo oscuro, el agua hervía a su alrededor.

—¡Madre —gritó Kagami aterrorizada, forcejeando contra los guardias que la mantenían a salvo —esto no es parte del hechizo!

Tomoe nadó a toda velocidad hasta su hija y trató de poner la mano en su estrella, pero en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la de la joven, la reina salió disparada hacia atrás, repelida por alguna especie de hechizo.

—¡Se desvanece! —Gritó Kagami percatándose de que las escamas iban desapareciendo poco a poco de la piel de su hermana. —La estrella se desvanece.

El dolor iba en aumento en la espalda de Luka, el muchacho actuó por instinto. La piel de las piernas de Marinette era visible, la cola no estaba más y ella ya no podía gritar, la estrella en su vientre se había desvanecido casi por completo y ella tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo de pronto la presión del mar a su alrededor.

No, no lo pensó más.

Luka cerró sus brazos en torno a la esbelta cintura de su protegida y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba, esquivó pilares, rodeó ventanas, se alejó de las piedras, tratando de salir de aquel laberinto lo más rápido posible. La aleta de Marinette ya había desaparecido por completo, sus piernas estaban separadas, la chica pataleaba sin control tratando de ayudar a Luka a ir más rápido.

Se ahogaba.

Luka podía sentir en su propia garganta y pecho la sensación de ahogo gracias al vínculo que tenía con la joven, sabía que se le estaba terminando el tiempo, así que nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ambos salieron a flote en medio del océano.

(The frozen call – Ancient Nordic Chant)

Marinette dio una bocanada de aire, sosteniéndose en los hombros de Luka para alejarse del agua todo lo posible, el muchacho la sostenía por las caderas para que estuviera la mayor parte de su cuerpo a flote, aquel respiro le dolió hasta los pulmones, la sal del mar le había raspado la piel, dolía respirar, le ardían y lloraban los ojos, sentía todavía la claustrofobia de haberse sabido sumergida en lo profundo del océano y sentía que su mundo se desvanecía.

Y en medio de la desesperación de sentir que la magia se desvanecía lentamente de su cuerpo, sintiendo que no podría volver a convertirse en una sirena, sabiendo que la estrella en su vientre se había borrado para siempre, ella escuchó la misma aria viniendo del océano, viniendo de la distancia, viniendo del punto en que el horizonte y el mar se tocaban. La misma canción que había escuchado desde días atrás, un canto antiguo y ancestral que la llamaba al mar.

—Mari, Mari... —murmuró Luka desesperado, buscando el rostro de su musa, que miraba hacia la eternidad con desesperanza.

—Se ha ido... —fueron las primeras palabras de la chica tras largos minutos de silencio. —Luka, se ha ido. La magia se ha ido.

—¿Qué?

La chica bajó el rostro hacia su vientre, Luka le observó también la piel... las líneas pálidas de su piel revelaban que ahí había habido un signo antes, pero el tatuaje había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de tinta negra, la estrella no estaba más, ni en su piel ni en la de Luka.

—Se ha ido la magia... —musitó la joven antes de romper en llanto y deslizarse hasta Luka, abrazándose de su cuello para mantenerse a flote. —Luka... —dijo entre uno y otro sollozo —puedo sentirlo —y aunque no quería pronunciarlo por miedo a que se volviera real, sabía que postergar aquella afirmación no llevaría a nada, se armó de valor y, en medio de un sollozo lastimero, añadió: —no soy más una sirena...

* * *

_*Diosa de la luna que perdona la vida, libera a aquel que se inclina ante ti (en latín)_


	27. Promesa en la madrugada

La inmensidad del océano en la noche profunda jamás pareció tan abrumadora como lo era en ese instante, porque Marinette sabía que ahora no podía estar a sus anchas en aquellas aguas tranquilas que se extendían hacia la inmensidad. Flotaba a la deriva en medio del océano mientras Luka estaba sumergido, hablando con Kagami, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer perder el hogar que había encontrado sin quererlo.

Relajarse en medio del agua era sencillo, amaba el mar, y precisamente por eso las lágrimas se deslizaban por los rabillos de sus ojos hasta fundirse con la sal del mar que la rodeaba. Jamás sintió como en ese momento que la expresión "llorar un mar" se adecuaba a ella, y había deseado jamás tener que emplearla.

Bueno, ahora lloraba un mar.

Luka estaba sumergido apenas unos centímetros, con una mano puesta en la espalda baja de la joven para mantenerla a flote mientras hablaba con la otra princesa.

—Mi madre sintió la presencia de Lila, se dirige hacia acá, así que ha enviado a tu padre al calabozo.

—¿Qué?

—No, espera, no lo malinterpretes. Lo ha puesto ahí para protegerlo.

—Protegerlo de qué?

El silencio plagó el mar, Luka conocía muy bien aquellos silencios por parte de su amiga, como si temiera dar un paso en falso, como si temiera ser malinterpretada. Pero al final, la princesa alzó su voz.

—Mi madre sintió a Lila recitando un hechizo de pertenencia, ya no le importa ser rastreada, quería recuperar a su esclavo. —Silencio. Kagami guardó silencio un segundo, dándole a Luka tiempo para pensar.

Claro, el sello que tenía tatuado en su pecho, el último maleficio que Marinette había sido capaz de desvanecer antes de que su magia fuese arrebatada.

—El signo de los esclavos.

—Exacto. Lila trató de llamar a tu padre de nuevo a su lado, no contaba con el hecho de que una princesa inexperta lo liberaría. Luka —la pausa que Kagami hizo luego de pronunciar su nombre consiguió que el muchacho se estremeciera —, Louis tenía la consigna de asesinar a Marinette esta noche, venía para matarla, pero no lo hizo, frenó frente a ella y lanzó un grito desesperado de auxilio en espera de que alguien lo escuchara. Y tu prometida lo escuchó. Ella es más fuerte que...

—La estrella se fue —interrumpió abruptamente, sintiendo la rabia bullendo en su interior.

—¿Qué?

—La estrella de su vientre ya no está en su piel —murmuró sombrío, sin embargo, levantó la mirada y, confundido, añadió: —, pero la de su espalda sigue intacta.

—¿Qué dice ella?

—Que la magia se ha ido.

—Luka, tengo que ir a la caverna de los nombres, pero Lila está en camino, llegará en cualquier momento buscando a su esclavo y el cadáver de la princesa, sácala del mar antes de que Lila se dé cuenta de que está viva.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesita la sangre de Marinette para terminar su conjuro —sentenció la princesa bajando el rostro, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a su madre, consultando cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de romper el contacto. —Sácala del mar. Adrien ya va camino a la mansión de su padre para proteger la playa.

—¿Protegerla?

—Parece que hay cosas que no sabíamos de los hijos de la playa, los hijos del océano no somos los únicos capaces de hacer magia.

—¿También los hijos de la playa le rezan a la luna? —Murmuró Luka confundido.

—No. Madre dice que es algo distinto, pero no dijo más. Adrien ha salido al fin del mar, salgan ustedes también.

* * *

27.-Promesa en la madrugada

_**Sonrais777**_: No iba a dejar solo a un pobre pez en desgracia, y menos si podía ayudar a Luka de paso (Corazones)

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: ¿será que sí la matamos? Lo siento, traigo algo para tratar de reivindicar el estrés. Todavía no decido qué hacer con Louis, pero qué se te ocurre? Jajajajaja yo no quiero hacerlo culpable, digo,… bueno, tampoco quiero hacer spoiler, ya verás de qué hablo.

_**Manu**_: Definitivamente no me gustaría que comenzaran a shipear a Félix y a Mari, pero si lo hacen supongo que me voy a molestar jajajajaaja a estas alturas del día, que sea lo que ellos quieran, pero que actualicen jajajajaja.

_**Marianne**__: _No demoro más. Jajaja disfrútalo, tú sabes qué pasa cuando hay calma jajajaja

* * *

Los guardias habían conducido a los tritones y sirenas presentes hasta el fondo del salón, amontonados unos contra otros detrás de los tronos, antes de formar una fila y aprestar los escudos, la reina no había querido permitir que ninguno de los invitados saliera y exponerlo a ser capturado por la bruja, ahora que Lila estaba de nuevo sumergida en el mar, Tomoe podía sentir perfectamente la muerte que envolvía a la bruja, el asesinato que había cometido para conjurar la magia negra, y Kagami había confirmado sus sospechas al hablar con uno de los guardias de las prisiones de cristal a través del océano, un prisionero había muerto. Y no tenía una gota de sangre.

El agua se enfrió en torno a todos, incluso la sala pareció oscurecerse cuando Lila entró.

Lo primero que Kagami fue capaz de ver fue un par de tentáculos negros asirse a los pilares de la entrada antes de que la bruja ingresara, piel negra, piel morena, cabellos color marrón, ojos verdes, y una serie de signos grabados en violeta recorriendo casi todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus tentáculos. Lila entró sonriendo de medio lado, dedicándole una mirada soberbia a todos los presentes antes de observar a la reina ciega. Era la primera vez que le veía sin su vendaje, pero no se dejó impresionar por los ojos vedados en tonos de Tomoe, se plantó frente a ella mientras Kiri se paseaba a su alrededor, acariciándole la piel con pleitesía y embeleso.

—No eres bienvenida aquí —informó la reina ciega extendiendo una mano hacia el costado, uno de los guardias le entregó su cayado y se alejó, de regreso a proteger a los civiles —, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Pero hay tanto que tengo por hacer... —anunció ella extendiendo los brazos mientras la estrella de Meredith se dibujaba en su vientre con el mismo tono violeta de todas las marcas de su cuerpo. —Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.

—La basura se saca por la mañana, Lila —espetó Kagami desafiante, consiguiendo que dos guardias le cerraran el paso para detenerla. —Ya no queda nada para ti.

—Vine a recuperar a mi tiburón —sentenció Lila con tal frialdad que los invitados se estremecieron, el agua se enfrió un poco más, el lugar se oscureció, y los ojos de la bruja emitieron un destello esmeralda que hizo a Kagami retroceder un poco, pero Tomoe permaneció en su sitio, impertérrita.

—Louis no es tu tiburón. No es un tiburón del arrecife. No es más tu prisionero.

Lila retrocedió pasmada, pero sonrió de medio lado.

—Así que descubriste mi treta.

—No, querida —anunció Tomoe con voz cantarina, regresándole la sonrisa déspota a la bruja cuando vio que su expresión se deformaba en una mueca de disgusto, y eventualmente le daba una mirada de rabia. —Yo no lo hice. Meredith fue quien rompió tus hechizos, liberando a nuestro antiguo capitán de la guardia. Ahora vete de mi palacio, antes de que tome cartas en el asunto.

—¿Qué puede hacer una reina vieja frente a una hechicera nueva? —La burla de Lila vino acompañada por un movimiento brusco de sus manos, tomó a la anguila que la seguía cual satélite y la convirtió en un cetro de color oscuro con esmeraldas en el lugar de los ojos.

La bruja dirigió el centro hacia la reina y un destello violeta salió disparado hacia ella, un maleficio para dañarla.

No, Tomoe no requirió más que mover una mano, un abanico suave para que el hechizo se disolviera en medio del agua, provocando la rabia de la bruja. Lila tomó aquel gesto como un desafío, un desprecio, así que comenzó a lanzar uno tras otro, cuantos ataques pudo mantener a la distancia, pero Tomoe los desvió todos sin inmutarse.

—¡Reina ciega! —Gritó la bruja antes de convertir el cetro en una espada y lanzarse contra Tomoe.

Ahora sí que se movió. Tomoe antepuso su cayado para recibir el impacto de la espada, la madera se iluminó para recibir el golpe de Lila, para resistir sin romperse, y usó ese mismo hechizo para alejar a la bruja unos cuantos metros.

—Kagami —llamó la reina girando el cayado sobre su cabeza para luego sostenerlo frene a sí, en una postura defensiva —, mantén a la gente a salvo si yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Sí madre —musitó la princesa con una sonrisa, abriendo las manos frente a sí, mostrando las palmas, mostrando un leve fulgor plateado que se extendió hacia el tatuaje de su pez, hacia las fases de la luna en su espalda. Al final sólo tres lunas menguantes permanecieron iluminadas y ella se preparó para pelear.

Lila bufó por lo bajo, dedicándole una sonrisa de desprecio a la princesa, pero no dedicó un segundo más de su atención a la joven y se enfocó en atacar a la reina con todas sus fuerzas. La espada de la bruja emitía destellos cada vez que encontraba un lugar contra el cayado de la reina, ambas mujeres se movían con destreza, como si el agua no ofreciera resistencia a sus movimientos, por primera vez, las familias más antiguas del océano conocieron la verdadera velocidad de la reina dragón, que se enroscaba sobre sí misma, avanzaba, retrocedía, se movía con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de evitar los ataques de la bruja.

Lila había comenzado a musitar hechizos en voz baja, los signos en su piel se iluminaron, comenzó a atacar a Tomoe con hechizos para aturdirla, no sólo con su espada, pero la reina igual repelió todos y cada uno de sus fútiles intentos de hacerle daño, enfureciendo aún más a la bruja.

Lila retrocedió hasta los pilares y se sostuvo ahí con los tentáculos, tensa entre los pilares, subiendo para poder observar a todos los presentes lo más cerca posible del techo, la espada en sus manos volvió a convertirse en una anguila y ella le dedico una mirada a Tomoe, deliberando entre gastar un nuevo cartucho o guardarse la carta bajo la manga.

—Todavía no sufren lo suficiente por este momento de luto —afirmó la bruja. —Así que dejaré que lloren esta pérdida, y luego volveré a atestar el siguiente golpe.

Y procedió a salir huyendo.

Aunque varios guardias (capitán de la guardia incluido) hicieron ademán de perseguirla, Tomoe soltó una exclamación para que se detuvieran, y luego se desplomó contra el suelo, debilitada claramente.

—No saben lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, no podemos perseguirla todavía.

—Pero, alteza...

—Si la enfrentamos ahora, acabará con nosotros... debemos prepararnos para recibir el siguiente golpe, aunque soy partidaria de atacar los problemas de golpe, debemos cambiar la estrategia, o no lo lograremos. Capitán, llame a fu... dígale que estamos en guerra contra la bruja del mar.

.

Luka le había pedido a Marinette que se sostuviera de sus hombros, se había sumergido suficiente como para que su protegida permaneciera a flote con los brazos bien extendidos, pero él se movió a toda velocidad para poder sacarla del agua cuanto antes.

Sus pies se hundieron en la arena cuando se acercaron a la orilla, la aleta se había desvanecido y sólo quedaba el uniforme de gala a su alrededor, pesado ahora que estaban en la superficie, pero eso no hizo que Luka bajara la velocidad; el joven capitán tomó a Marinette en brazos y calmó el oleaje para poder salir del agua caminando, y aunque la chica hizo ademán de querer bajarse, el muchacho la sostuvo con más fuerzas contra su pecho, una forma más de protegerla, de prometerle que todo estaría bien, que no la dejaría sola.

Marinette lloró amargamente, aferrándose al cuello de Luka al darse cuenta de que él no la soltaría, y no sólo hablando de bajarla a la playa, lloró entendiendo la metáfora en los ojos oscuros de su enamorado, que la miró con ojos centelleantes que brillaban como zafiros a la luz de la luna, reflejo de su propia intensidad. Lloró cuando llegaron al umbral de su casa, lloró cuando Luka la depositó suavemente en la cama antes de proceder a quitarle las sandalias y desprender la corona de su cabello, retirando cuidadosamente las horquillas que había usado Kagami para sostenerla ahí. Y lloró aún más cuando Luka le robó un beso, arrodillado ante ella, sonriéndole con devoción mientras sus manos le acariciaban las mejillas y se le enterraban en el cabello.

—Deberías estar con tu padre... —murmuró la princesa cuando Luka se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos. —No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en el océano celebrando tu nombramiento, hablando con tu padre, abogando ante la reina.

—También debería estar celebrando que nuestro compromiso es oficial ante el reino y la corona. Marinette, tú eres mi protegida, mi prometida, mi deber es estar a tu lado hasta que todo esto pase, después ya veré.

—Pero Louis...

—Mi padre está a salvo en este momento, y yo quiero quedarme aquí, a cuidar el único espacio que existe en el mundo al que quiero llamar mi hogar. Y eso es a tu lado.

—Luka...

Marinette sonrió suspirando, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, estaba devastada. No sólo le habían arrebatado la posibilidad de volver al mar, ahora ella había atado a Luka a la superficie.

—Escucha —murmuró el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado, conmovido por la fragilidad de aquella sirena que había probado ser más fuerte que todos los demás —, ya más o menos me imagino para dónde van tus pensamientos, así que para. No estoy renunciando al mar por estar a tu lado ¿de acuerdo? Estoy admitiendo que quiero quedarme a tu lado hasta que todo se calme y estoy usando de excusa mi deber como tu guardián personal y capitán de la guardia en tierra. —Su expresión se tornó sombría, Luka suspiró profundo para encontrar algo de calma a su propia tormenta y, en un segundo, había recuperado la sonrisa de nuevo. —Ya encontraremos cómo lidiar con esto. Lo importante ahora es mantenerte a salvo, sé que Lila te va a buscar, así que no hay fuerza humana o inmortal que me mueva de tu lado ¿lo entiendes?

—Te amo... —murmuró Marinette en respuesta. —Y sí, lo entiendo, lo único que no entiendo ahora es cómo voy a pagar tu devoción, siento que te debo tanto...

—Sólo repite la primera parte del discurso —suplicó Luka con voz trémula mientras se acercaba lentamente a la boca de su enamorada, como si temiera besarla de nuevo, como si temiera que la chica se arrepintiera de aquello —, no necesito más pago que ese, saber que la primera parte del discurso es cierta.

—Te amo —repitió la joven en un hilo de voz antes de que Luka le besara de nuevo, posando una mano alrededor de su cuello, besándola dulce, lento, pausado, rítmico, un beso cargado de significados y de promesas nuevas que, por un momento, llenaron el corazón de Marinette con calma. —Te amo, _Je t'aime, mon gardien..._

(Con las ganas – Zahara)

Marinette tomó el rostro de Luka para mirarle a los ojos, sonrió agradecida, sonrió con dulzura, sonrió haciendo a un lado todos sus miedos e inseguridades, deshaciéndose de la sensación de ser una carga y percatándose de que, todo este tiempo, Luka había sentido la balanza inclinada de más a un lado, como si no fuesen capaces de amarse a la par, como si no fuera suficiente lo que tenía para ofrecer, como si no estuviese haciendo suficiente por merecerla. No, Marinette no había sentido la balanza tan equilibrada como en ese momento.

Lila podría haberle arrebatado el mar, pero jamás le quitaría el amor que sentía por aquel muchacho estruendoso y desgarbado que le prometía encontrar la manera; era cierto, ya verían qué hacer con el mar. Ella era la estrella perdida, si ya había encontrado la manera de encontrar el camino hacia el océano sin saber que lo estaba buscando, ahora que tenía un propósito, con mayor razón encontraría el camino de regreso. Si tenía a Luka a su lado estaba segura de que no había bruja capaz de detenerla.

_**Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris...**_

—Je t'aime —murmuró de nuevo antes de besarle la boca al capitán de la guardia, a su prometido, al muchacho ingenuo y divertido, al surfista experto.

Pero quitó todo eso del medio también. Quitó del medio al hijo del océano, al guardián de la playa, los títulos que tenían sobre sus hombros, y se permitió ser una niña enamorada viviendo un romance de verano.

Besó a Luka con precaución, pero también con cadencia, mientras dirigía sus manos a los botones de su camisa y los iba soltando uno a uno.

Las manos de Luka aterrizaron sobre las de ella, deteniéndola un momento, y entre un beso y otro, Luka emitió una pregunta: —¿Estás segura?

_**Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos**_  
_**ni los tuyos mis quejidos...**_

No, Marinette no respondió, liberó sus manos y siguió con su tarea hasta que pudo deslizar sus manos por los hombros desnudos del muchacho y recorrer la longitud de sus brazos, deslizando también la prenda mojada de ropa, dejándole la piel al descubierto.

No pudo evitarlo, el muchacho se puso de pie, trayendo a Marinette consigo y puso sus manos en torno a la cintura de ella, pegando sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos con cierta dificultad.

_**Me disfrazo de ti, te disfrazas de mí...**_

—Tienes razón, deberíamos estar celebrando ambos.

Marinette soltó una risita tímida cuando Luka comenzó a bambolearse por el espacio, bailando de nuevo un vals con ella al ritmo del latido de sus corazones.

—Es muy diferente hacerlo a dos piernas —admitió la joven frunciendo el entrecejo y bajando la mirada hacia sus pies —, en cualquier momento te voy a pisar.

Luka se sonrojó al percatarse de que el vestido de gala de la chica se había convertido en una odalisca de verdad, pero apartó ese pensamiento tomando la barbilla de Marinette para alzarle la mirada y poder sonreírle con ganas.

—No lo permitiría, te guiaré.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

—No es verdad, sólo es encontrar a la pareja adecuada para bailar.

—Qué suerte que yo encontré a mi alma gemela —sentenció ella con tal seguridad que Luka tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar.

—Marinette...

_**No sé qué acabó sucediendo, sólo sentí dentro dardos...**_

La chica colgó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka y lo atrajo hacia sí, bailando todavía, besándolo de nuevo. Y Luka aventuró sus manos por la piel desnuda de la chica, paseando las yemas de sus dedos en busca del borde de la tela hasta hacer que las piernas de su prometida quedasen expuestas. En un movimiento veloz se aferró a sus rodillas y la levantó al vuelo, consiguiendo que ella le abrazara la cintura.

Se sentó en la cama con Marinette a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y mientras ella le soltaba la trenza con manos livianas, él deshizo los nudos de su vestimenta, desnudando a la joven que de pronto se había vuelto muy valiente.

Marinette pegó los codos a los costados, reteniendo la tela al mismo tiempo que paseaba las manos por el cabello de Luka, desenredándolo, masajeándolo ligeramente antes de besarle de nuevo y permitir que la tela se deslizara entre ellos.

Luka paseó las manos por los costados de Marinette, observando el cuerpo desnudo de su musa con devoción, acariciándole la piel de las costillas y aferrándose a sus omóplatos antes de sostenerla con fuerza para recostarla en la cama.

—Je t'aime de plus... —murmuró el muchacho en respuesta, haciendo a un lado sus propias dudas, sabiendo que estaban a salvo en los brazos del otro, que permaneciendo juntos era más que suficiente.

Ya resolverían los problemas al día siguiente, ya se encargarían del resto después. Por ahora sólo eran ellos dos contra el resto del mundo.

Apartaron cualquier pensamiento que los alejase de ese momento y se entregaron a aquella danza, una comunión perfecta entre cuerpo y alma, sellando con aquella cadencia, con sus gemidos, con sus suspiros y el roce de piel la promesa de que estarían juntos siempre. Promesas suspendidas en el aire con la luna como testigo, consumando en aquel acto un amor inquebrantable.

.

Luka suspiró cubriendo a Marinette con la sábana antes de besar su sien y enfundarse en un short de color beige.

La joven se removió en la cama, emitiendo una queja liviana, apenas un maullido que llamó la atención del guardián.

—¿Me dejas? —Murmuró la chica somnolienta.

—Nada de eso, mi amor —prometió el muchacho apartando los cabellos sueltos del rostro de su musa mientras ella se removía en la cama, abrazándose de la almohada. —Tengo que hablar con Kagami, sólo voy a la orilla del mar y regreso. Requiero saber cuáles son las órdenes de la reina.

—No te tardes —murmuró ella cerrando los ojos, suspirando, aspirando el perfume de Luka impreso en las almohadas, en las sábanas, en todo a su alrededor —, la casa es fría sin ti.

—Descuida, Petite, estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta.

Y aunque Marinette se reacomodó en la cama, apenas hubo Luka salido de aquel lugar, Marinette abrió un ojo y estiró una mano para alcanzar una camiseta del cajón, sonrió enfundándose en la ropa de su prometido y volvió a recostarse con una sonrisa amplia, sintiendo que el cuello de aquella prenda tenía más claramente grabado el aroma del tritón.

Luka por su parte se paró al filo del océano, con los pies sumergidos en el agua, mirando la luna llena que besaba el horizonte.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Escuchó al fin el muchacho la voz de Kagami a sus espaldas.

—Está bien, tranquila. Pero lloró mucho cuando sintió que su magia se había ido por completo.

—No entiendo cómo es que la estrella en su espalda no se desvaneció.

—La estrella en mi espalda también se fue.

Silencio.

Y después Kagami suspiró.

—Mi madre quiere hablar contigo mañana, quiere que Louis vuelva a tierra firme para evitar cualquier percance con la bruja, pero sabe también que tenemos que ir a la cueva de los nombres, revisar nosotros mismos qué pasó ahí y ver si podemos hacer algo con los conjuros de Lila. Cree que atacará de nuevo una vez que recupere sus poderes.

—¿No los recuperó ya?

—No, los signos en su piel todavía brillaban, los tatuajes no se han fijado en su piel. Parece que se adueñó de la magia de Marinette, tiene la estrella de Meredith en su vientre.

Luka apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la rabia bullir en su interior, pero se mantuvo sereno al momento de hablar nuevamente.

—La bruja me las va a pagar y con creces.

—Nos la pagará a todos, ya verás. Por ahora descansa, y asegúrate de que mi hermana descanse también. Nos vemos en la orilla a medio día.

—No llegues tarde.

—No tardes tú.

Luka suspiró esperando unos minutos más, por si Kagami se regresaba a decirle alguna otra cosa, pero no hubo más que silencio del otro lado, así que el muchacho volvió a la casa.

Sintió la sonrisa extenderse en su rostro, se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver que su musa se había puesto su pijama, a pesar de los días que habían compartido el techo, era la primera vez que ella se tomaba esa libertad, y no supo si lo que lo hizo sonrojarse fue el verla ahí, indefensa, protegida entre su ropa, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con una sonrisa, no supo si fue el hecho de saber que aquella sirena estaba enamorada de él, no supo si fue el hecho de hacer real por primera vez que habían hecho oficial su compromiso.

—Je t'aime —murmuró entrando en la cama, abrazando a la chica con cuidado para no despertarla, ella igual se removió hasta encararlo y sonrió abrazando su torso, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del muchacho.

Qué más daba el calor, quería estar cerca.

—Je t'aime de plus —respondió ella ensanchando la sonrisa y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.


	28. La caverna de los nombres

Marinette se despertó primero, pero se quedó muy quieta dándose cuenta de que todavía era de madrugada, lo ideal sería que volviera a dormirse para reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente, pero, en lugar de eso, se quedó observando el rostro de Luka con detenimiento.

Hacía mucho tiempo (o no tanto tiempo realmente, ¿cuántos meses habían pasado desde el solsticio de otoño?) que no lo veía tan relajado como en ese momento. Extendió una mano hasta alcanzar la piel de Luka, delineó su nariz, sus cejas, sus pómulos, sus labios, aventuró sus dedos entre el cabello quebradizo de aquel muchacho, negro en la base, cian en las puntas. Por primera vez, a ver que las puntas de su propio cabello se tornaban lentamente en un tono rosa claro, consideró seriamente que el muchacho no se tiñese el cabello, sino que aquello fuese una parte de su naturaleza como hijo del océano.

Luka emitió un gruñido leve, un ruido de satisfacción ante el roce de Marinette; aunque permanecía suspendido a medio camino entre el sueño y la conciencia, ensanchó su sonrisa estirándose un poco, reacio a abrir los ojos, reacio a moverse más por temor a reventar aquella burbuja de paz.

—Dios —ronroneó el muchacho divertido, apresando la cintura de Marinette y suspirando contra su coronilla —, lo que daría por despertar así todos los días.

—¿Y qué te detiene? —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo, delineando el tatuaje del pecho de Luka con la punta de la nariz.

Luka abrió los ojos y se retiró un poco de Marinette para observarle a conciencia, con cuidado le tomó el rostro entre las manos y sonrió observando bien cada detalle, cada peca, cada cabello fuera de lugar, el color de sus ojos, los matices en su cabello.

—Y yo que pensaba que estaba soñando —soltó el muchacho sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina invadirle.

Atrajo el rostro de Marinette hacia el suyo, plantándole un beso apasionado antes de tomarle la cintura y girar para colocarla sobre sí mismo. Marinette soltó una carcajada sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Luka y posando las manos en el pecho del muchacho, tranquilizándose un poco para poder sonreírle a su prometido, acariciándole el rostro.

Fue cuestión de segundos, en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, Marinette recordó que había sido robada, que Lila le había arrebatado toda la magia, que la estrella de su vientre se había desvanecido y que ya no había manera de que pudiese volver al mar. Y en esos cuantos segundos, Luka hizo presión con su cadera y puso a Marinette bajo su peso, apresándole con cuidado y sonriendo con dulzura y melancolía, recordando la primera noche que habían pasado juntos en Les Cavaliers, o pensándolo mejor, la primera noche que ella había pasado ahí.

—Tu cabello —indicó el muchacho haciendo un gesto con la cabeza —, no quiero jalarte el cabello.

Marinette sonrió pasando las manos por su nuca y desperdigando su cabello por toda la almohada, sonriendo con timidez. El muchacho recargó los brazos a los costados de su prometida y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Por favor —murmuró él acariciándole el rostro con una mano, observando la manera en que sus ojos pasaban por todas las líneas de su propio gesto —, por favor no pienses en ello, te prometo que voy a encontrar la manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Lo que daría por verte reír...

El gesto escapó a su control, posiblemente fue por el nerviosismo de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, por saberse a merced del capitán de la guardia, porque ella misma quería soltar toda la tensión. Marinette soltó una carcajada sonora, echando los hombros hacia adelante y torciendo el gesto, Luka pudo verlo claramente, como en cámara lenta, pudo ver cada detalle de su boca estirarse, sus ojos apretados, cómo su vientre se contraía un par de veces y ella relajaba el cuerpo.

No, las promesas que se habían hecho la noche anterior no eran suficientes, así que, en medio de las carcajadas de Marinette, Luka tomó una decisión; cuando la joven por fin se tranquilizó un poco, él sonrió acariciándole el rostro antes de murmurar:

—Marinette, así tenga que vivir media vida en el océano y media vida en la playa, juro que, si no encuentro la manera de regresarte al mar, no quiero volver a perderme un solo segundo de esto.

—¿De esto? —Murmuró la joven, confundida.

—Sí, de esto —añadió antes de volver a tomar el rostro de Marinette y plantarle un beso.

* * *

28.-La caverna de los nombres

* * *

Luka dio un vuelco en la cama al sentirla vacía, se movió a toda velocidad, tomando su espada a la pasada, corriendo hacia la cocina esperando encontrar a Marinette al pie de la estufa bailando con los audífonos puestos como otras mañanas, cuidando no hacer ruido para no molestarlo.

La cocina estaba vacía.

Siguió corriendo, ahora con la espada ceñida a la cintura y tomando la de su padre a la pasada, tal vez en la sala de estar, acostada en los sillones porque hacía demasiado calor, él estaba sudando, pero era un líquido frío y pegajoso, resultado del pánico ante la idea de perderla.

La sala estaba vacía.

Siguió corriendo, mientras terminaba de ceñirse la espada de su padre a la espalda, sintiendo que los filos del cinturón le laceraban la piel, pero apartó ese pensamiento recordándose que era más importante encontrar a Marinette, así que abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa, donde se dejó caer de rodillas, respirando con alivio y sintiendo que la presión se le bajaba al confirmar que la chica se encontraba a salvo.

Marinette estaba a unos metros, de pie en los escollos cercanos a la casa, las rocas que sobresalían a la marea donde las olas rompían bañando la piel de la princesa, refrescándola a pesar del calor de primavera, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hacía movimientos lentos, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, girando el torso para inhalar, regresando hasta su sitio para exhalar, consiguiendo que Luka imitara aquel gesto y se serenara sintiendo la arena contra sus rodillas, entre los dedos de sus pies, en sus pantorrillas y en sus espinillas.

El muchacho hundió las manos en la arena y cerró los puños con fuerza, sintiendo que algunas conchas rotas se le encajaban en la piel sin llegar a hacerlo sangrar. El pánico se desvaneció dejando sólo espacio para la debilidad, la adrenalina se había consumido y ahora él estaba mareado mientras su musa practicaba Tai chi a unos metros de la casa, con un gesto de tranquilidad que habría logrado apaciguar cualquier tempestad.

La joven franco-china no se dio cuenta de que era observada, estaba demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones que el sol, la arena, el oleaje lanzaban a su piel, respirando y aplicando todo lo aprendido, como si hacer aquellos ejercicios fuera suficiente para regresarle la calma que había perdido la noche anterior junto con cada gramo de magia en su cuerpo.

Alejó esos pensamientos y abrió los ojos sin llegar a enfocar el paisaje, con la mirada perdida entre la gama de colores que la playa le ofrecía, recordándose a sí misma que tenía que vaciar su mente para que el entrenamiento surtiera efecto.

Luka se acercó hasta ella con pasos tranquilos, sintiéndose ridículo al estar portando las dos espadas que le habían conferido como capitán de la guardia, pero sabiendo que nada perdía con prevenirse ante las catástrofes.

Por amor al océano ¿quién la iba a buscar en la playa?

Pero la amenaza estaba ahí, latente, Lila estaba en el océano esperando a saltar para llevarse consigo la sangre de la princesa, y aunque unas gotas serían suficientes para sellar la magia de la princesa, el muchacho estaba seguro de que Lila no frenaría a menos que tuviera toda la sangre de su princesa. Bueno, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Kagami emergió del agua, gotitas quedaron prendidas a su piel como perlas refulgiendo al sol, Marinette reparó entonces en la presencia de Luka y de su hermana, ambos se acercaron a la princesa con pasos rápidos, pero Luka se congeló en su lugar cuando vio a su padre emerger tras la princesa, con una sonrisa cansada y expresión de disculpa.

—¿Pasó algo? —Murmuró Marinette pasmada, percatándose de que Louis desviaba la mirada, avergonzado por sus acciones.

—Sí —sentenció Kagami con una sonrisa sincera. —Mi madre hizo un conjuro sobre tu padre, capitán, para obligarlo a decir la verdad frente al consejo de las sirenas.

—¿Y? —Espetó Luka dando otro paso, mirando a Kagami con gesto suplicante, como si no pudiera esperar por la respuesta de su amiga.

—Tu padre está libre de pecado, aunque no recuerde nada de sus actos como tiburón del arrecife, en la mente consciente, aún en sus recuerdos más profundos no tiene crímenes qué confesar.

—Y entonces ¿qué hacen aquí? —murmuró el muchacho confundido.

—La reina lo quiere a salvo, así que me pidió que lo escoltara a tierra, y pensé en venir a ti antes de tomar una decisión. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda quedarse?

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, una sonrisa de medio lado antes de que Luka le lanzara los brazos alrededor del cuello y murmurara contra su oído —Sí, el único lugar del que nunca debiste irte.

—Se va a morir —murmuró Louis en medio de una risita.

.

(Bailar – Leonel García)

No, no se murió, pero Luka tuvo que correr a sostener a su madre cuando aquella mujer casi se cae de espaldas por la impresión de ver ahí a su esposo, vivo. Anarka perdió fuerza en las rodillas y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero la calidez de los brazos de Luka en torno a su cintura, sumados a la sonrisa franca que Louis le compuso mientras le tomaba las manos, eso la hizo mantenerse cuerda y consciente.

—Pensé... todo este tiempo...

—Ay, nena... —murmuró Louis pegando su frente a la de su esposa, sonriendo de medio lado antes de besarle las mejillas y sonreírle ampliamente. —No puedo creer que no te movieras de espacio, debiste seguir adelante.

—¡Seguir adelante! —Espetó ofendida, levantándose en un movimiento ágil y parándose en jarras, alternando miradas con ambos Couffaine a manera de reclamo. —¿A dónde me iba a mover si me arrancaron al amor de mi vida?

Louis abrió los ojos, pasmado, Luka se levantó en silencio y se alejó discretamente hasta llegar a Marinette para darles algo de espacio a sus padres.

Louis miraba desde el suelo a su esposa, embelesado, como si estuviera contemplando a la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, sus ojos lentamente se fueron inundando y su sonrisa se volvió más y más extensa.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Murmuró con voz ahogada.

Anarka pasó saliva con dificultad y Luka sonrió tomando la mano de Marinette, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para invitarla a moverse.

Louis cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su esposa mientras ella se aferró a la espalda de aquel viejo tritón como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, y aunque primero fueron las lágrimas las que protagonizaron aquel reencuentro, pronto Louis tomó a su esposa para llevarla a postura de baile y comenzar a moverse por la proa del Liberty, haciéndola reír a carcajadas, en parte por el nerviosismo, en parte por la emoción, demasiadas emociones cerca unas de otras que se juntaban en una catarsis que incluía llanto, incluía carcajadas, incluía pucheros y reclamos.

Porque Anarka sabía perfectamente cómo bailar al ritmo de sus sueños, del oleaje, del corazón de su esposo. Porque Louis no había dejado de soñar un solo día con volver a los brazos de aquella mujer que lo había llamado el amor de su vida. Porque nunca debieron estar separados, ni en ese ni en ningún otro mundo, y ahora que estaban de nuevo reunidos, no planeaban volver a separarse jamás.

Luka suspiró con una sonrisa radiante al ver a sus padres bailando lado a lado, y Marinette dudó mucho antes de hacer un comentario, puesto que sabía que podía, en cualquier momento, quebrantar la quietud de aquel encuentro, pero no podía callarse aquella sospecha.

—Así que es de familia —murmuró acercándose al oído de su prometido antes de besar su mejilla y conseguir una mirada dulce por parte del muchacho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto de ser un romántico que baila de la nada cuando se está contento. Jule y Rose también lo hacen —confesó mientras Luka se posaba tras ella, abrazándose a su cintura y recargando la barbilla sobre el hombro de la sirena, disfrutando ambos de ver a Louis y Anarka bailando y sonriendo como dos adolescentes enamorados en su primera cita. —Gracias —murmuró al final.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió el tritón mirándola confundido por la sinceridad y el sentimiento con que su musa había dicho aquellas palabras.

—Por permitirme ser parte de esto —respondió la chica limpiándose las mejillas en un gesto inocente antes de encarar a Luka y poner las manos alrededor de su cuello, bamboleándose también en su espacio, consiguiendo que el muchacho le siguiera la corriente unos minutos antes de besar su boca dulcemente.

Sin embargo, cuando rompieron aquel contacto, sus miradas se habían convertido en un gesto feroz, Marinette asintió una vez y Luka miró a sus padres sin atreverse a despedirse, sabiendo que, de todos modos, volvería al atardecer. Por ahora debían ir a la caverna de los nombres, donde Kagami ya los esperaba lado a lado con Adrien.

.

El rubio estaba pasmado frente a la marca de su madre, sintiendo que el nombre parecía brillar en la oscuridad, preguntándose por qué Kagami lo había llevado hasta ahí. La princesa le sonrió ofreciéndole una piedra y Adrien pareció saber qué hacer en ese momento, puesto que, en el espacio vacío al lado de la marca de Emilie, él dibujó la silueta de una tortuga y luego escribió su nombre dentro, el único nombre escrito en ese muro con una lengua romance y no un idioma antiguo lleno de magia y secretos.

Y justo cuando el muchacho regresó la piedra a la princesa, Marinette y Luka emergieron del túnel que conducía a la caverna, Marinette dando una bocanada de aire y torciendo el gesto en una mueca de dolor mientras Luka la empujaba fuera del agua, sosteniéndola por la cintura para ayudarla a salir más rápido.

—¿Estás bien? —Exclamó el tritón cuando la chica se sujetó de sus hombros y sonrió divertida, asintiendo mientras tosía ligeramente.

—Me faltó tomar aire —anunció con la voz entrecortada —, pero ya sé cómo hacer para el regreso, descuida.

—Gracias por venir —murmuró Kagami antes de abrazar a Marinette y quedarse ahí unos minutos, disfrutando de la calma de saberse a salvo.

Luka se dirigió en silencio hacia el lugar en el que había grabado su nombre y descubrió que la roca en que había estado el nombre de Meredith ahora estaba lisa, casi parecía pulida, pero un brillo verde esmeralda cubría los bordes.

—El hechizo de Lila sigue incompleto —murmuró el capitán antes de volver el rostro hacia Kagami y Marinette, que ya caminaban hacia él tomadas de la mano. —¿Se puede revertir?

—Desafortunadamente —inició la princesa mirando a su hermana menor —, es magia de sangre, magia negra del océano. Se pagó con sangre para realizar el conjuro. No creo que podamos deshacerlo fácilmente.

—Lila debió saber que lo intentaríamos —murmuró Marinette acercándose y percatándose del hechizo, recordando todas las lecciones que había tomado con Kagami y Tomoe en los últimos meses, desde que había descubierto su naturaleza como sirena. —Los destellos verdes no son otra cosa, es un hechizo de rastreo. Es como si Lila hubiese esperado que viniéramos a tratar de deshacer el hechizo.

—¿Qué sugieren entonces?

—Marinette está a salvo en la superficie —prometió Adrien acercándose a ellos, asintiendo una vez antes de mirar a Kagami. —Mi padre ha puesto todas las protecciones necesarias para que Lila no pueda poner un pie en Les Cavaliers por ningún lado. Al menos en la superficie no puede permanecer.

—Es una ventaja —murmuró Luka pensativo, triste. —Pero Marinette no puede permanecer mucho tiempo lejos del mar, su piel, su cuerpo, algo le pasa.

—Me pica la piel, y me salen erupciones —admitió la chica mostrando sus antebrazos, donde no había nada.

Tanto ella como Luka se quedaron callados un segundo, mirando aquellos espacios.

—Pensé que sólo había aliviado la comezón... —admitió Luka acercándose para acariciar la piel de su prometida y sonreírle de medio lado.

—Parece que el océano también alivió las ronchas.

—Puede darse baños de sal, pero ¿será suficiente?

—De momento, tendremos que hacer que lo sea —sentenció Luka pensativo, mirando a su musa con un gesto de tristeza.

—Puedo dar lecciones de surf a los bañistas —sugirió Marinette divertida, aplaudiendo una vez con fuerzas y mirando a sus amigos. —Iniciar con la teoría en la playa y luego pasar a la práctica.

—Si lo hace pocas horas —coincidió Adrien sonriendo también —, puedo estar con ella como auxiliar, y así tener a la mano la espada, estaría bien protegida cuando tengas que ausentarte —dijo mirando a Luka con un gesto solemne —, sé que los entrenamientos con el capitán serán por las tardes, así que puedo cuidar a Marinette en esos momentos.

—En todo caso, Alya también está al tanto.

—No —sentenció la peliazul retrocediendo un paso. —No quiero que se pongan en peligro por mi culpa, no soportaría verlos heridos si están tratando de defenderme.

—Mari, cielo —llamó Luka abrazándola por los hombros y besándole la sien. —Entiende que nos vamos a preocupar por ti como tú te has preocupado por nosotros.

—Además, si no quieres mi compañía para suplir a tu guardián —llamó Adrien divertido —, lo acepto, pero no puedes negarme mi derecho como embajador de la playa, ahora que he tomado el lugar de mi padre en el océano, es mi obligación proteger a las personas. Ahora tú eres una persona de Les Cavalierse, te guste o no.

Marinette sonrió con los ojos anegados y asintió una vez —Gracias —murmuró luchando contra el nudo en la garganta.


End file.
